Timeless Connection
by nottowaywolf
Summary: Godric encounters a part of his past he never imagined would find him, thanks to a young woman who never intended to stumble into his world. GODRIC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I decided to post a Godric story finally. I've been wanting to make one for so long, but I refused to start it without an original plot. Now I believe I have one, so I decided to start it. Of course I'm a believer that his life on True Blood was way too short lived :) If I miss any details, please feel free to KINDLY let me know. Otherwise, enjoy.

Crystal sat in the passenger's seat of the Chevy Tahoe SUV quietly, gazing out the window with her forest green eyes. A sigh left her lips involuntarily, causing her mother to glance over at her.

"Ay mija, do you have to look so down? Can you not find any happiness in this move?" Maria, her mother, asked, her words thickly lined with a hispanic accent.

Crystal didn't reply, and as their truck emerged from the tunnel they were driving through, she recoiled from the window that poured in endless amounts of sunlight. She had a natural distaste for daylight as long as she could remember. There was nothing pleasant about the sun to her, it was a hot burning ball of gas. What could be pleasant about that?

Maria reached over and placed her hand over Crystal's, although she kept her eyes on the road. "You'll learn to love it here, Dallas is so bright and warm—"

"Mami I hate sunlight."

"Hush!" Maria snatched her hand away, instantly angered by her daughter's statement. "Our ancestors gave up lives to keep our sun rising every morning, and we must respect it. Abuela would be turning in her grave if she heard you say that." Her hands tightened around the steering wheel as the tension grew thick in the air.

Crystal remembered the memory of her abuela, her grandmother. Back in Mexico, abuela would force Crystal up at 5am every morning to give thanks to Mother Moon and Father Sun. They would sing songs and welcome in the dawn of a new day along with the other neighbors in their small reservation. She missed that, the closeness of the community, the language, the history behind all the artifacts her grandmother had on display in their small home.

Fast forward only a year and Crystal's life was filled with her grandmother's death, her mother's boyfriend becoming her fiancé in record time, and the packing of her life to move to Dallas, Texas.

_"Texas…"_ Crystal thought silently to herself,_ "Couldn't we have gone to at least Arizona for fucks sake?"_

The truck came to a pause in front of their new home. It was large, suburban, and one of those houses that looked like every other one on the block. Complete with a white picket fence that surrounded the yard. Maria's assortment of potted plants already adorned the front porch, and Richard, her fiancé, came bounding out of the home, his arms open wide.

"Ah, you made it just in time to try this new recipe I have been working on for the restaurant." Richard came and kissed Maria lightly on her lips. Crystal tried to discreetly slip away, but to no avail.

"Crystal! I have your room all ready, you'll love it." Richard came over to her, kissing her forehead. Not wanting to rain on his parade, she forced a convincing smile before replying,

"I'm sure I will. I need to use the restroom." She excused herself and entered the home. Immediately she was met with the smell of rich seasoning and cologne, which was foreign to her nose that was so used to the smell of fry bread and chili. She dashed up the wooden stairs that groaned with her light but determined footsteps and curiously ventured down the hallway, looking in each room until she stumbled upon a bedroom she assumed was her own.

The walls were a deep crimson and there was a decent full-sized bed in the center, covered with a black comforter. She was surprised at how the room seemed to suit her tastes. Crystal tossed her duffel bag onto the bed and wandered around the room. The walls were nearly filled with what appeared to be tribal masks from different countries. On the dresser there were hand-made statues of elephants, wolves, giraffes, lions, and other wildlife. Her mother had told her Richard was a freelance journalist, but she didn't know he was an extensive traveler.

"Mija! Ven aqui!" Maria called up the stairs, jarring Crystal from her exploration. She hurried downstairs and followed the cheery voices in conversation until she reached the kitchen.

"Richard has offered to show us around the area, would you care to join us?" Maria was glowing as she sat on the counter, her hands folded in her lap and a wide smile on her face.

"No thanks," Crystal noticed her mother's face fall instantly, so she thought of a lie quickly, "I was actually going to go check out the University of Dallas campus. I was thinking about enrolling in the fall." Maria's expression brightened.

"Oh mija, I am so proud of you." Maria hopped off the counter and walked over to her daughter, taking both of her hands in her own. "Abuela would be so proud. Do you need to be dropped off?" She asked.

"Nonsense, the girl is nineteen years old, she can take my old Honda Accord." Richard placed a lid over the pot he was stirring and came over, tossing the keys out of his pocket to Crystal and wrapping his arms around Maria's waist.

"She doesn't have a Texas license Richard—"

"The campus isn't too far, what would it hurt?"

Maria gave him an apprehensive look, narrowing her eyes. He gave her waist a squeeze and kissed her lips, washing her doubts away, at least for the moment.

"We will be home in an hour or two." Richard nodded to Crystal before leading Maria down the hall and turning around with a wink.

"He's totally kissing my ass…" Crystal murmured to herself, she tossed the car keys up in the air and caught them with a sly smirk, "_And I love it_." She rushed outside and hopped in the gold Honda Accord, running her hands across the leather seating, adrenaline coursing through her veins. The car revved up without a hitch and she took off down the street.

She knew there was no way she was going to visit the University of Dallas. Her heart had been set on the University of Arizona since she was a kid, and that wasn't changing just because her mother decided she was lovestruck by some chef in Dallas. This move was temporary to her, soon she would be around nothing but open roads, deserts, and wilderness.

As her mind was occupied with thoughts of her future, she became distracted in her driving and wandered off of the main road of shops and restaurants, and into an unfamiliar neighborhood. Crystal slowed her driving as she looked around curiously, every home was different, eccentric. Suddenly, she slowed to a stop in front of a modern looking home. The shades were drawn, and it appeared empty, she would have thought it was abandoned if not for the immaculate upkeep and black Lexus parked out front.

"Sweet house…" She put the car in park. A lot of famous people lived in Dallas, maybe this was Bill Gates' home? He was the inventor of Microsoft after all, wouldn't his home be uber modern? Not like she cared for computer nerds, but he was the closest thing to a famous person and she had never met one before.

Curiosity got the best of her and she emerged from her vehicle, closing the door gently. She walked up the driveway, hearing the gravel crunch beneath her Converse sneakers. Once she knocked upon the door, however an odd feeling coursed through her body. It was as though she lacked control over her own actions, it was never like her to wander up to a stranger's home as she was doing.

She knocked again, but there was no answer. No rustle of footsteps within the home that she could hear. Nothing.

Finally, Crystal pulled herself away from the door, hurrying back into her car and closing the door abruptly. There was something strange about that home, and she would be damned if she didn't figure out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews, they make me overjoyed, haha.  
Here's the newest addition, enjoy :)

* * *

Her presence left an unsurpassed energy that could be felt from the driveway, all the way to the door. An energy that called his name, that called his attention. Godric ran his hand across the front door, feeling an electricity awaken his body.

"Godric, what would you like to eat?" Isabel asked, her Hispanic accent lacing her words. She was painfully beautiful, with intense eyes, high cheekbones and long, black hair that she had in an elegant bun.

"I am not hungry." He replied softly, returning into his home.

"You must eat, it has been too long, you cannot starve yourself." Isabel pleaded.

"I assure you, I am not starving myself Isabel. When I desire for food, I will let you know." Godric took a seat in his living room, watching the flickering flames of the fireplace dance in front of his aqua eyes.

"There was someone here earlier, a girl by the sound of her voice." Isabel stood next to the fireplace, her arms crossed.

"I am aware." Godric replied, still hypnotized by the flames.

"I wonder what made her decide to stop here-" Isabel began but with vampire quickness, Godric flashed to the door, all of his senses alert.

"Now what is someone as lonesome and completely vulnerable as yourself doing wandering around these parts alone?" A vampire flashed in front of Crystal, causing her to yelp and fall back. He was much taller than she, and was lean and muscular with blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I wish I could answer that, who the hell are you?" She stood up, brushing herself off and eyeing the man cautiously. He was creepy, but nothing to be afraid of, or so she mistakenly thought.

"Is that any of your concern?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know what, it isn't. I'm just going to go on my way-" Crystal walked around him but before she could take four steps he was in front of her again, a smirk on his lips. "Do you want money? I don't have any." She reached in her back pocket for her wallet, but fingered her pocket knife instead. Though her heart raced like crazy, she knew that if she acted tough, maybe he would find her too much of an obstacle and leave her alone.

Crystal pulled out her wallet to distract him before taking out her pocket knife and lunging it for his stomach. He caught her hand just inches from his body and tilted his head at her, amused. "That was a ballsy move. You're very brave, very stupid-" he twisted her arm behind her back painfully, taking his other hand and pulling her hair back to reveal the caramel skin of her neck, his fangs clicking into place, "-and very scared." He watched her pulse race in her neck, running his tongue over his fangs hungrily before sinking his teeth deep in her. Crystal screamed as the pain coursed through her and she felt her blood being drained. Her wrists were being bruised as he gripped her tighter, and then all at once her body was released and she fell onto the ground, blood endlessly spilling from her deep wounds.

Her vision was wavering and it felt as though cotton was stuffed in her ears. Her body was in so much pain she couldn't move. This was what death felt like, and she knew she would be joining her abuela a lot sooner than she had hoped for when suddenly a blur was kneeling beside her, and cold hands were touching her.

There was a muffled voice trying to get through to her, and she felt a cold wetness pressed against her mouth with a liquid that tasted like saccharose against her taste buds. The more the liquid spilled into her mouth, the clearer her vision became, and the unbearable pain that possessed every fiber of her being only moments before was dulling away as if by magic. She looked down to see that she was gripping someone's wrist and drinking—

"Yah!" Crystal flung herself away from the being that had just saved her life and she wiped her lips, looking down at her hand to see blood. She had been drinking someone's blood! "Who the—what the—you _sick _fucks!" She screamed, backing up on the ground with her hands.

"Please, do not be alarmed." Godric said calmingly, flashing to her side at once. Crystal jumped, clenching her chest.

"Why do you guys keep _doing_ that? And how can I not be alarmed? Some blond guy just bit into my neck like a vampire or something!" She breathed heavily, feeling on the verge of some kind of attack, whether it be heart, asthma, or anxiety. Or maybe all three.

Godric cocked his head in curiosity. "Are you unaware of our existence? I thought the Great Revelation had exposed us to all humankind."

"Great Revelation? What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.

"Have you not heard of the co-existence of humans and vampires since the Japanese creation of True Blood? We have emerged from hiding, living somewhat of a semi-normal life amongst all beings. This has occurred for quite a while now." Godric explained, being careful not to make any sudden movements that could cause her to run off.

"You mean vampires…they're real? My abuela used to tell me stories as a child but I never—I never believed it. I had never met any." Crystal stuttered over her words. With a click, Godric's fangs extended into view, causing Crystal's eyes to widen.

"Until now," He retracted them after having his point proven, "But I will not harm you in any way, I can promise you that." He assured her.

"How can I trust a vampire? Especially after one just attacked me?" Crystal asked, watching Godric cautiously as he stood up and extended a hand to help her stand as well.

"Because I rescued you from that vampire, who shall be punished for his actions, and now my blood is within your body, we are connected whether you care to accept it or not." Crystal took his hand and stood up as well. Abuela had been right about yet another thing, these vampire beings were attractive. Godric was a couple inches taller than her and had beautiful sea green colored eyes that seemed to have an infinite sparkle in them. His body, even in khaki pants and a plain white tee shirt seemed to be impressive…and were those tattoos that peeked out from above the collar of his shirt? This was a far cry from fat dead guys with capes she used to see on television as a child.

"What is your name?" He asked, looking her up and down. Whenever they touched he felt a sense of kinship between them. He knew it was impolite to instantly question her about her life, but eventually he had to figure out what it was about her that felt so…familiar.

"Crystal."

"Crystal, my name is Godric. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same, but your blond friend ruined that." Crystal retorted, touching her neck where barely there bite mark scars remained. "I'm not a vampire now, am I?" She asked, alarmed. Godric chuckled for the first time in a long while.

"Of course you aren't, it takes a lot more than that to become one of us." He answered.

"Why did I have to drink your blood?"

"You ask many questions for someone who feared me not even five minutes ago Crystal." Godric raised his brows at her.

There was a silence between them as they eyed each other. "I have to go home, its late and I just got attacked by a vampire." Crystal turned away from him and walked towards her car, when Godric vamped over to her door before she was even a foot away from it.

"I would never be able to forgive myself if anything else were to happen to you, would you mind if I escorted you home?" He asked, leaning against her car door.

"Sure…I guess…I'm not gonna lie, I'm still pretty jumpy after everything that happened." Godric stepped aside, opening the door and allowing her to take a seat before sitting on the other side within seconds.

"Do all vampires do that?" Crystal revved up the vehicle and drove off, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"What?"

"Move at supersonic speed of light?" She asked, glancing over at Godric.

"Yes, we all do. We don't have to, but it certainly saves time." He replied, watching her as she drove. He noticed her pulse was still rather high, meaning she was very anxious. He could not blame her, and promised himself he would make Eric regret his mistake.

Soon, Crystal pulled into the driveway of her home, parking the car and sitting back in her seat.

"Crystal, will I see you again?" Godric asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Well, you saved my life tonight. I think I can grant you another visit, but I am _not_ coming over there alone, _ever_." Crystal responded, narrowing her eyes towards him like a cheetah. "And you never told me why I had to drink your-"

"Your guardian is coming. Until next time." Godric leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently before in a whisk of air he was gone and Maria was coming down to the driveway.

"You were gone a long time _mija_, the 7-11 was right down the street." Maria said, concerned. "And _what_ is all over your shirt?"

Realizing she was completely bloodstained, Crystal rushed past her mother. "I spilled a strawberry slurpee all over myself! Need to shower!"


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thank you for the reviews.  
I meant to place a disclaimer, but I'm pretty sure we're all aware that I don't own any True Blood characters except for the dear OCs (Richard, Crystal, Maria...etc)  
And be forewarned, this story is Rated M for reasons that will come in later chapters.  
Much of the cultural content is accurate, I know a lot of it because I am Native American myself, but I make sure to ask my elders to be sure I'm as factual as possible when it comes to Crystal's heritage and tradition.  
However, I still use creative license to make things work.

We've pretty much gotten past the boring stuff and we're getting into the good parts of the story now, so enjoy :)

* * *

Crystal nestled into her bed pillows, trying to force sleep to wash over her but the room was too hot. She never imagined the heat in Dallas could hold a candle to the blazing temperatures of Mexico, but she was sorely mistaken. She sat up and exhaled sharply, peeling pieces of her curly brown hair off of her moist forehead.

Suddenly she felt as though ice cubes were tracing from the nape of her neck down her spine, relieving her of the heat wave that she was caught in the middle of. However, when equally as chilling pale arms wrapped around her body from behind, she realized her relief was him. It was Godric.

He pressed his soft lips against her ear before whispering in a painfully seductive voice, "Do you trust me?"

Crystal closed her eyes and leaned back into his embrace, relishing the coolness of his hands as they ran up the length of her arms to the straps of her camisole, slipping them off of her shoulders.

"I do." She responded in a breathy whisper, her hands gripping the bedspread as she was overcome by want and need with every kiss he placed down the side of her neck. That familiar pop sound resounded by her ear and she wanted nothing more than for him to take her.

"Do it."

"Crystal…" he whispered.

"Do it Godric."

"Crystal…Crystal...Crystal!" His voice became more feminine and shrill with each mention of her name.

She awoke to Maria standing above her, dressed in a floral printed sundress, her hair falling over her shoulders as she endlessly shook her daughter into consciousness. Crystal sat up instantly, looking around the room.

"You stayed out too late last night, its almost evening and I've let you sleep too long. The sun is setting, you need to hurry. Dios mio." Maria sighed impatiently, pulling the comforter off of her daughter before rushing out of the room. "You have five minutes mija, cinco minutos!"

Crystal shoved herself out of bed and shook her head, recalling the dream she was in the midst of only minutes earlier. She was torn by the complexity of it all. A part of her wanted to find out more about these vampires and the world they belonged to, but another part of her knew she was labeled 'dead girl walking' in their world…or maybe 'appetizer', probably both.

"Crystal Coco Ramire Martinez! If you miss the sun's departure, lo juro por Dios-"

"I'm on my way!" She slipped into a pair of flip flops and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, running downstairs. Maria met her at the bottom, taking her wrist and leading her out into the backyard where the Sage faithfully burned, wavering in the air thickly. Maria nodded to her daughter, taking a seat in the grass and pulling a small animal-hide covered drum into her lap, beating it gently and rhythmically.

Crystal closed her eyes and faced the beautiful setting sun, raising her hands into the air and speaking the prayer she had said ever since she was a child, "Praised be my Lord God with all His creatures; and specially our father the sun, who brings us the day.  
Praised be my Lord for our mother the moon, and for the stars, which He has set clear and lovely in heaven."

Her mother repeated her words in the ancient Mayan tongue that Crystal didn't understand, and she continued, "Praised be Thy Lord for our brother fire, through whom Thou givest us light in the darkness." She slowly brought her arms back to her sides and the sun was successfully retired for the evening. Maria stopped her drumming and looked at her daughter with great pride.

"Our Ancestors are pleased." She stood up, embracing Crystal.

Eric Northman paced in front of his Maker slowly, deciding whether or not it was a good idea to speak on the matter that currently boggled his mind.

"Is there something you wish to tell me my child?" Godric asked Eric wearily, watching the vampire deep in thought. Though he had thoroughly chastised Eric for attacking Crystal the evening before, he had allowed him the remainder of his temporary stay in Dallas only under heavy supervision.

"I'm trying to make sense of it myself before I can speak of it." Eric replied to his maker, stroking the blond stubble of his chin. He turned to Godric, his brows furrowed in confusion. "I humbly apologize about my actions last night, but what if I told you that this young girl is more than she appears to be?"

Godric placed his elbows on the mahogany desk he was seated behind, leaning forward to better listen. "What do you mean by that?"

"In her blood there was a faint taste of something I had no time to place. From what I can recall, it was not a creature of the forest; it was something a lot more powerful." Eric explained, having a seat in front of the eldest vampire who studied him thoughtfully.

"So you are saying she is supernatural then…am I correct?" Eric nodded in response. Godric considered this aspect. Her energy was for certain more powerful than any human he had ever encountered. "Interesting theory…I will give it thought, thank you."

Crystal toyed with the food on her plate, pushing vegetables around with her fork and watching the designs she could create out of the gravy that trailed behind it.

"I visited the ruins of Palenque one time on an assignment; the construction of it was absolutely breathtaking. Just the fact that such an influential civilization so rich with cultural history is still being kept alive amazes me." Richard illustrated his adventures in freelance journalism and how they related to Maria and Crystal's culture. Crystal wanted to snort aloud; he was definitely good at talking up many things, which was probably why her mother fell for him in the first place.

"It is very difficult keeping up with the rituals, but we always found them an important foundation in our family. For some reason Crystal can't seem to appreciate them like I wish she would." Maria explained woefully.

"Let's not talk about me like I'm not here." She retorted with venom.

"I can't help it mija, your twentieth birthday is coming in only a week and there are many things that you need to be ready for before the ceremony." Maria explained.

"This is not ancient times, it's the new millennium. We don't sacrifice virgins to make the sun come up; I can't even speak the language. Can't I just have a nice dinner for my birthday like every other twenty year old girl in this city?" The entire table grew quiet except for the occasional tapping of metal silverware against a ceramic dish. Richard said nothing, opting to stay out of the frequent family arguments Crystal and Maria got into.

"I'm done." Crystal murmured, standing up and putting her dishes into the sink. She left the kitchen and ambled upstairs to her bedroom, however the door was nearly closed, only slightly left ajar. Pushing the door open, she was met with Godric sitting patiently on the outer sill of her window, his arms crossed.

Crystal fleetly slammed her bedroom door shut, making sure to lock it twice before turning to Godric in bewilderment. "Have you lost your mind? My mother could have come in here! Or Richard!" She whispered.

"Your footsteps are much lighter than that of either of your guardians, and your scent of sandalwood and amber cannot be duplicated. Are you ready to depart?" He asked, leaning forward only a little to observe her living quarters, but not enough to break the golden rule of never entering a human's home without an invite.

"Depart? Where are we going?" She made her way over to him hesitantly.

"To get to know one another I presume, unless you'd like to do something different?" His expression was innocent, but she felt a double meaning behind his statement. She wondered if he knew about the dream she had of him, but just in case vampires could read minds, she erased that thought by repeating the words 'cheese, cheese, cheese' in her brain.

"What have I gotten myself into…" Crystal mumbled, following him out of her window and letting out a small shriek when she felt an abrupt rush of wind around her body and she was halfway down the block and in Godric's strong arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up this afternoon to many email alerts telling me about story alert additions and favorite story additions! I have to admit, it thrilled me to know that you all really like this story, however it also tells me I have a lottt of silent readers :( I used to be one myself, so I understand how you feel, but I very much would like to see a few more reviews, its inspiration to keep going. Thanks again ! :)

* * *

Gently, Godric set Crystal down inside of his home, closing the door behind her as she further ventured inside. Her blood curdling scream instantly sent a shock through his body and he was at her side in record speed. In Godric's study, Eric sat, thumbing through a book with yellowed pages.

"Crystal, he will not harm you." Godric assured her.

"Bullshit, that's the guy that attacked me the other night!" She refused to let go of Godric's arm, clenching his bicep tightly for fear of being separated by the blond vampire.

"My name is Eric little girl, and _you _are?" The vampire stood up and strode over to where Godric and Crystal stood, towering over her.

"Is that any of _your_ concern?" She mocked his response from their first encounter, shooting daggers at him with her glare, but refusing to let him out of her sight.

"You have a sharp tongue that can get you in a lot of trouble if you aren't careful. I quite like it." Eric continued past them into another area of the home. Crystal continued looking after him even after he was long gone.

"Eric visits here from time to time, but you no longer have any reason to fear him. I promise you that Crystal." He placed his hands reassuringly on her shoulders and then ghosted his cool fingers down her arms until her hands were within his own. He turned and led her into his study, quietly pulling the large, wooden door to a close.

"Riddle me this, why haven't you killed me? Vampires are dangerous creatures that need nothing from humans but food." She sat on the edge of a large desk, her enchanting green eyes watching Godric as he approached her, resting next to her.

"How are you so sure you are human?" He challenged.

"Can you stop being equivocal and just answer my questions?" She said in exasperation, her dramatics drawing forth entertained laughter from Godric. "What do you mean by that anyway, I'm a hundred percent human. I can't be anything else."

"I believe it's _my _turn to ask you some questions."

Crystal looked up at him, fully aware that he was weaving in and out of her questions by using word logic that she continued to let slip over her head. "Ask away." She looked away. Their eyes could never lock for too long; the unmistakable closeness she felt towards him would overpower her, filling every fiber of her flesh with a current so strong she was afraid it would hurt at some overflow point.

"What are you doing in Dallas?" Godric was fully aware that she was new to the city. Her biggest tip-off was wandering into his densely vampire-populated area.

"My grandmother I used to live with back in Campeche, Mexico, passed away recently, so my mother took it as an excuse to bring me to the States to live with her." Her explanation perked Godric's curiosity.

"And your father?"

"I never knew him." Crystal's gaze grew distant. Her mother never spoke of her father. She only heard stories of him from her Abuela, who said he was a very lonely man who wandered around at night, stealing from the neighborhood until her mother had enough of him and they separated. He never came around again and that was the end of him.

"Vampire blood has euphoric and healing qualities beyond the reach of any mortal medicine. You had been drained so severely that I had no choice but to feed you my blood to save you from death. Also, I can now feel your emotions, no matter where you are." Godric answered her most persistent question, knowing she had many more that lingered in her mind.

"I feel bad for you because I'm always arguing with my mother, so I'm angry a _lot_." She rolled her eyes and shook her head dismissively.

"Why do you always argue?"

"Because she's always shoving that Mayan bullshit down my throat like I give a flying _fuck_ about welcoming in the sun and the moon everyday." Godric stood up from his position next to her on the desk and moved to stand in front of her.

"You're Mayan Indian?" He asked, placing his fingers underneath her chin tilting her face up to look at him.

"Yes, why?" His body being only inches from hers was stirring up feelings within herself that she made all attempts to shove away again.

Godric was puzzled beyond reason; _she couldn't be_…how was this possible? "How old are you?"

"Nineteen, soon to be twenty in a week…I was hoping to have a pleasant dinner, but my mother is forcing me to do a ceremony—"

"The _k'iin cha'an_…" Godric spoke more to himself than to her, furthering his need for more answers from her that she would not be able to give until after her celebration. All the research in the world could not have prepared him for this moment, and he had a theory he was almost positive about that would explain how close he felt to her, and what she truly was.

"You speak Yucatec? I could never pronounce that, how did you know?" Crystal questioned in amazement. "Godric?" She touched her hand against the side of his cheek, concerned by his sudden drawback.

He placed his hand over her own, kissing her palm tenderly. "I have done a lot of traveling in my years, and I have picked up many languages along the way." Godric tried to bring himself back to the present but his mind still tried to piece together the intricate mystery he though he no longer had to think about, until now.

Crystal could still sense his partial absence, so she pulled him closer between her legs as she sat on the desk. "How old are you?" Her voice grew quieter, as they shared intimate closeness with one another.

"Two thousand years old." He whispered, his brilliant aquamarine irises clouded with brown particles analyzed her face for the negative reaction she didn't give. In fact, her expression was sheer admiration.

"You must have seen so many great accomplishments, and yet…so much _pain_." Her voice trailed off, and though her insides burned with intensity, she never broke their eye contact.

Godric had never received such a truthful response when he spoke of his age. "What do you mean by that?"

"Godric, I can see it all in your eyes. The hurt, lonesomeness, agony and madness of walking the earth for two thousand years; and yet, miraculously you haven't lost faith, though I feel like you have come close to ending it all many times."

"Crystal, I can't believe you can understand all this as young as you are."

Her hands came up and encircled around his neck, and his own hands snaked their way around her waist, holding her securely, not wanting to let go. "My age has taught me an invaluable lesson: thinking complicates things, sometimes you just have to do something, and _everything else falls into place_." Godric lowered his head, his lips centimeters from her own, he felt her breath hitch and her pulse race underneath his fingertips.

Isabel interrupted their moment, rapping lightly upon the wooden door before calling out, "Sheriff, Stan has arrived, would you like me to have him wait for you?"

Godric slowly and reluctantly pulled away from Crystal before replying, "There is no need for that, I will be meeting him shortly." He gave Crystal an apologetic gaze, knowing their moment together remained unfinished. He wondered what it felt like to kiss her lips, to navigate the arcs of her body, to truly discover what she was and feel every inch of her. However, he knew those things took time, and time was something he had plenty of to spare.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay for more reviews! I'm trying to take this story in a different direction than other Godric/OCs, so the support matters to me. And to answer MobMotherScitah who asked a REALLY good question, I really should have said that in the beginning, geez I'm so sorry, especially because the answer is not obvious. I'm not really a fan of inserting an OC into the show and re-typing lines and scenes (though I'm not knocking Alan Ball's work, it's phenomenal), so we'll just say this is pre-FOTS scandal. Thank you for asking and don't hesitate to ask for more info if you're confused or puzzled!

* * *

After dropping Crystal off safely at home, the prospect of what she could be toyed with his consciousness for the rest of the night. Though he was unable to receive any answers for another week, that certainly did not stop him from retreating deep into his home, to a room that differed greatly from any other within the nest. The walls were completely white and across each of the three walls there stood a floor to ceiling length cabinet with glass shelving, displaying fragile artifacts. In the center there was a wooden table where stone tools and carved pieces of art stood, standing the tests of time.

Godric's eyes settled on each one, not making the slightest movement to touch any of them until he came upon the worn, sharp dagger, its tip had never grown blunt and was like that of a needle, yet an onyx coloring had set into the mineral of the needled point, permanently dying it. The carved design of the Mayan god of war; Kukulkan the feathered serpent, entwined itself around the handle, coming up to show a vicious glare.

The vampire took care in picking up the instrument and turning it in his hands, his fingers running up the length of the design before finally setting it down, nostalgia filling his body.

Crystal splashed cold water upon her face, refreshing her senses for the day. She decided to accept Richard's offer to work in his restaurant, and today was her first day on the job. It wasn't anything to write home about, but it was income she could seriously use.

The restaurant, aptly named Upon the Horizon, was intricately designed to look as though it were experiencing a constant state of twilight; a sunset that moved along the high definition screen of the wall would set at exactly the same time as the actual sun. Stars were scattered around on the ceiling, shining upon a brilliant purple, pink and orange canvas of skylight.

Crystal's job was to greet the guests at the door and take them to their appropriate seating, by reservation only. She did her best to smile and speak in a friendly manner, but certainly was not a fan of the _oui oui boujie boujie_ attitude that many of the people carried on their pompous shoulders.

"Your dad said you can leave early if you want, a couple of us are staying behind to close things up." Calvin, one of Crystal's co-workers, said.

"Richard is definitely _not_ my dad." Crystal corrected, sounding more hateful than she had intended. She wasn't sure what she had against Richard, maybe she was irritated by his constant ass-kissing, or put off by his happy-go-lucky round the clock attitude. Either way, he really wasn't her father, and she hoped he wouldn't expect her to be calling him "papi" anytime soon.

"Sorry, that's what we were told. Your first day and you don't like it here already?" Calvin asked with a half-smile, trying to make light of the situation.

Crystal adjusted the menus that were stacked behind her podium as she spoke, "Its alright, you guys are hilarious don't get me wrong, I just don't like some of the guests." She shrugged.

"By hilarious do you mean my accidental slipping on the spilled Pinot Noir? Because that doesn't happen often." Calvin responded in mock-offense, generating laughter from Crystal. "As far as the guests go, yeah they're pretty much assholes. Friday nights are pretty cool though, in my opinion."

"Why? What's so special about Fridays?" Crystal unpinned her name tag, tossing it in the basket as she let her naturally curly hair out of the restricting ponytail she had worn all day.

"It's when we cater to the vampires. They pile in here, and the ceiling stays set at nighttime, the moon bright and full. They keep to themselves mostly, but every now and again you come across a few who will have conversations with you, and let me tell you—having conversation with a vampire is _awesome_." Calvin's chocolate eyes widened with excitement as he spoke.

"It's not that thrilling, really." She retorted.

Calvin was silenced instantly and his jaw hung open in shock. "You've had conversation with a vampire before?"

_"Oh shit Crystal, way to put your foot in your la boca grande."_ She thought silently to herself.

She quickly recovered by lessening the importance of it even more, "I mean, I guess I have. It wasn't that big of a deal to me; I'm pretty new to them."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I moved here from Mexico. The vampires where I live must've been anti-social because I never ran into any until I came here. Now, I would _love_ to stay and chat, but I have an appointment with the moon that I cannot miss." Crystal left the restaurant before she could be further investigated by Calvin. He was eccentric, but handsome nonetheless. Richard had assigned him to train Crystal, and Calvin took to her instantaneously, breaking her in with the other employees that seemed all too pleased to meet "the chef's daughter".

Crystal snorted at the thought, rolling her eyes as she strolled through the nearly empty parking lot to Richard's car he was letting her borrow. "Definitely not my fucking father."

She felt a swish of air behind her and turned around quickly with a gasp. "So I suppose the greeting, _'daddy's home'_ would be inappropriate to use at this time?" Eric's voice came from where she had just turned and she spun around again to see him sitting upon the hood of her car, a smirk on his lips.

"Look, Godric said you aren't allowed to hurt me…and he can sense my emotions, so whatever you have planned—"

Eric rolled his eyes in boredom, "Save me the feeble attempt at a threat, I loyally follow Godric's orders and have no intent on hurting you. I just want to get to know you." He hopped down from the hood of her car.

"I'm a Gemini, I love dogs, I like long walks on the beach, holding hands and listening to Enrique Igelsias under the moonlight. That satisfy your curiosity?" Crystal placed her hands on her hips, raising a challenging brow at him.

Eric grinned at her, captivated by her wit. "That mouth of yours just won't quit."

"So long as you have that cocky fucking smirk on your face, my mouth will keep going."

"Well look who had their Wheaties this morning." He responded in sarcasm, "Are you done feeling brave?"

Crystal sighed; feeling like whatever Eric wanted from her, he was relentless in obtaining. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"The parking lot of a restaurant is no place to be having discussions." Eric looked around apprehensively before setting his eyes on Crystal once again, "Your place or mine?"

"How about both? You go to your place and I'll go to mine."

"You are quite the challenge, young one. Challenges entice me, but I have to report to my Area before dawn, so I have no time for this." All at once Eric swept Crystal up into his arms and launched into the air in mere seconds. She clutched to his chest, looking down at the ground that moved further and further away from her sight. "Suddenly we're not so tough, are we?" He said in satisfaction.

"_Fuck you_…" Crystal muttered under her breath, causing Eric to stop mid-flight, hovering over her home.

He loosened her grip on his body, still being sure to have a grasp of her but leading her to believe he was going to let go, "What was that?"

Crystal clawed at his chest, crying out "Nothing! Just put me down!"

"As you wish," He let her go completely, watching her fall with a faux yawn before catching her just inches from the ground. She threw herself out of his arms in a frenzy, pounding his body with her strong fists, but garnering no reaction from him except for a chuckle. Angered even more by the prospect of his inability to feel her pain, she lacerated his chest with her nails, tearing the fabric and leaving four black claw marks in his pale skin.

Eric cried out in pain, and in an instant, he had her against the side of the house, his hand enclosed around her throat. "What _are_ you?" He demanded with a snarl.

"What do you mean?" She pulled at his hand, trying to gain the ability to breathe. Realizing he was strictly commanded to leave Crystal unharmed by his Maker, he reluctantly let her go, his hand curling into a fist at his side.

"No human would be able to wound me like that with their bare hands, what are you?" He asked again.

"I'm human; maybe I just caught you off guard or something. I was absolutamente loco with anger—I mean absolutely crazy." Crystal corrected herself, confused as to why she reverted to her native tongue so quickly. "You could have _killed_ me!"

"I would not have allowed that to happen." Eric sighed, his anger still prevalent, but less so than before.

"Are we going to have this talk you wanted or not?" Crystal asked, pointing to her bedroom window that was three stories above both of their heads.

"I need you to invite me in first." Eric answered as though she were clueless.

She cocked her head in confusion, "What?"

"I don't know why Godric didn't explain any of this to you…a vampire cannot enter the home of a human without an invitation." He explained in annoyance.

"_That's_ why Godric sat on the outside of my window the other night-"

"The activities which you and Godric engage in are none of my concern." Eric cut her short, not interested in hearing her get into any details of her relationship with his Maker.

"We didn't _do_ anything; he was just coming to get me." She said quickly, knowing what direction Eric was going in with his comment. "Any way, how do I do this? _Come into my house?_" She gave a stab in the dark at how to invite a vampire into her home, and in another rush of wind surrounding her body; Crystal was suddenly inside of her bedroom, Eric sitting on her bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**After last night's episode of True Blood I just wanted to clarify that my Crystal has _nothing _to do with the one on the show, they are alike in no ways. Thank you.**

To answer IceyBlueEyes ; Of course I can use more Spanish! There will be a lot more in the upcoming chapters, I just try to place it in a Spanish/English kind of context so the readers who don't understand Spanish can still understand what's going on. But I will definitely be putting more in, and hopefully some more Yucatec in later chapters (what a difficult language that one is!). Thank you for reading! This chapter is insanely long because I didn't want to split it, we needed more Godric/Crystal interaction, and there will be a lot more in the coming chapters as well. Reviews make me happy, can I get a couple more por favor? Gracias locas =]

P.S - with the Yucatec I use in this or any future chapters, they are actual words/people/gods/things.

* * *

"It's late and I've missed my prayer to welcome the rising of the moon. I hope your vampire skills are on point because once my mami comes storming in here, you're gonna have to high tail it, real quick, _and_ I need to get my car." Crystal checked to see if her bedroom door was locked before turning to Eric, who ran his pale fingers over the ebony marks that remained on his skin.

A growl resonated from within his chest, "I haven't healed yet, this may become a problem."

"Let me see." She turned the vampire around and looked closely at the marks she had created. Though they were raised and shined like normal scars, she assumed scarring was not normal for vampires, and the black color was off-putting. "It actually looks kind of badass, like a wolf tattoo or something."

Eric turned away from her, "Do not associate me with their kind, I would never mark myself with anything relating to Weres."

"Eric, as much as I enjoy your company…sarcasm intended…what do you want to ask me?" Crystal leaped onto her bed, the soft mattress sending her into a series of small bounces.

He sat on the edge of her bed, his back turned towards her as he spoke, "Godric has taken to you a little too quickly for my liking. After tasting supernatural presence in your blood, it leads me to wonder if you have ulterior motives against him."

She sat up instantly, "_What_? Godric has been nothing but nice to me, why would I do something like that to him?"

Eric looked over his shoulder at her, "You actually expect me to believe you had no prior knowledge of vampires, yet you wander into one of the heaviest vampire populated areas and happen upon an extremely powerful vampire with a sympathy weakness for humans?"

"I don't expect you to believe _mierda_ because I have _nada_ to prove to you. I came from a small reservation in Campeche, I barely saw television and when I did, it was _telenovelas_. All this talk about me not being human is ridiculous, I have no powers, I can't fly, I can't read minds—"

"You don't have to fly or read minds to be supernatural, Crystal."

"The first night I met you I thought I could stab you with my pocket knife and run, do you think any person in their right mind with _'ulterior motives'_ would get caught, let alone try to attack a vampire? I just thought you were some creep _loco_—wait, how do you know my name?" Crystal cut herself short; realizing she never told him that information. Eric sighed, standing up and slipping his hands into his black denim pockets.

"Godric speaks highly of you. It is very unlike him to do so. He has grown so tired of his time on this Earth that he doesn't find value in many things anymore. It worries me often." His voice was soft and abstract, and though Crystal found it odd how much Eric cared for Godric, she decided against asking about it. Eric often seemed too annoyed to educate her on vampire rules, and Godric used equivocation quite frequently when she asked too many questions. It made her wonder what he was keeping her in the dark about. They obviously had a magnetic bond between them that was growing at warp speed, but all the pieces weren't fitting together logistically.

Eric continued, "I have tried many times to please him, to give him some form of happiness in his eyes, but none of have worked until _you _showed up. Now there's a certain glimmer in his eyes, a purpose in his mind, something to live for—if that's what you call us doing, _living_."

Crystal couldn't help but feel her stomach hatch into butterflies at the thought of Godric having interest in her. It had been so long since she had been involved romantically with someone, and it ended badly the last time she had tried.

"Is that why you think I'm all twisted and cunning inside?" She asked. Eric turned around to face her, his expression confused, "Do you really think I'm after Godric in an evil way, or are you envious that something other than _you_ could make him happier?" As soon as Crystal finished her sentence Eric had her pinned to the mattress, his eyes livid with anger and his fangs fully extended in a frightening manner.

"How dare you accuse me of such a _petty_ human emotion? I have worked hard to keep Godric blissful in life, and you suddenly feel entitled to his newfound happiness?"

"Jesus Christ what _are_ you, his boyfriend or something?" Crystal struggled against his hold on her wrists.

"You are a stupid little girl, to rouse a vampire the way you do with just words—"His voice became venomously quiet, and it made Crystal more fearful than she was with his yelling. Something in her said she had finally caused him to snap, and she was convinced he was going to bite and drain her, even against Godric's orders. Suddenly before he could finish, Eric's body quivered and he momentarily shut his eyes, only to open them and flash over to the window with vampiric speed.

"Godric is my Maker, but I don't expect for you to understand that." Were his final words before he disappeared out of her window. Crystal lay upon her bed, breathless and confused. What was a _"Maker"_? And why did he leave so abruptly? She held her hands above her face, turning them over slowly…how had she just wounded a vampire beyond healing?

"_Her power grows more each day; soon we will have to bring her home._" Ah Cuxtal spoke in Yucatec to his brother as they both lingered in the twisted branches of the large tree that stood outside of Crystal's bedroom window. Ah Cuxtal was tall and muscular, with bronzed skin and long black hair that swept in the breeze, his body covered in tribal tattoos. His brother, Ah Kin, was the same height but lankier, with cropped black hair and clay paint on his cheeks.

"_Impossible. She must come of her own accord_." Ah Kin, the eldest of the two brothers said.

"_I have never heard you utter such foolishness, our souls are within her hands and you lend her a choice? I have walked upon this earth for over three thousand years, I am tired Ah Kin, and I know you must be as well._"

Ah Kin snarled at his younger sibling, "_You do not think before you act little brother, she now knows of Godric's existence, and once she becomes kal she will know of everything and have a bond with him that none shall be able to break_."

A small, demonic grin crawled across Ah Cuxal's lips, "_Then we wait, and abduct him, kill him if we must. She will be forced to find him, and then defend herself in the battle against Waxaklahun Ubah Kan, and we will all be free at the breaking of dawn._" He sped off through the darkness and Ah Kin gave one last longing glance at Crystal, who had fallen asleep nestled into her pillows. He knew the pain she was bound to suffer, but her time had come and they had no choice. In seconds, he had joined his brother in the darkness beyond.

As soon as the sun was far below the horizon, Godric was awake, an unsettling feeling rattling his senses. The discovery of a large gang of humans that had killed a vampire, had him tied up the night before, therefore rendering him unable to visit Crystal. Though Godric was not quick to be roused to anger, when he felt her fear and sensed the anger of his child, he summoned him immediately, and checked upon the sleeping girl later that night to be sure she was safe.

Tonight, as he arrived at her home, he slowed his vampiric speed as an unfamiliar scent filled his nostrils. In an instant he was within her tree, and he noticed her lights were off inside of her bedroom. He felt no sign of her presence in the area, but the stench of power was strong and thick where he was positioned.

He growled; someone other than Eric had been here, and it was not by mistake.

Godric bolted down from the tree and decided to try Upon the Horizon, it was where he had spotted her car last night, and judging by the scent left behind, she came through this area frequently. Once inside, he closed his eyes, she was here…he could feel it.

"Hello sir, table for one?" Calvin asked in his utmost polite voice, noticing instantly that Godric was indeed a vampire, and they had no need for a reservation at the restaurant.

Godric gave the boy a small nod, "Is Crystal here?"

Calvin nodded vigorously, "Would you like me to get her for you sir?"

"Yes, I would…and make that a table for_ two_."

"Yes sir" Calvin grabbed two menus and rushed off to a booth, setting them down. "I will be right back with Crystal." He gave Godric an overly friendly smile and practically slipped running into the backroom where Crystal sat on a couch, on her break.

"Crystal, there's a vampire here for you!" Calvin practically yelled.

"Seriously, Eric's coming to my job now? Is he _that _desperate? Tell him to leave me alone." Crystal waved him off, engrossed in her application for the University of Arizona. When Calvin hadn't left yet, she looked up at him, "I _said_ tell him to leave me alone."

"I can't do that." Calvin noted, his voice getting quiet.

"Why not?"

"Because he's a vampire and he seemed like he really wanted to see you."

"_Ay Dios mio, que tonto eres_!" Crystal exclaimed, slamming her clipboard down and shoving Calvin aside. She emerged into the restaurant, ready to give Eric a piece of her mind, when she laid eyes upon Godric sitting at a booth, alone.

"Godric!" She blurted in surprise, not expecting to see him. In seconds he was standing in front of her, looking her over for any sign of damaged goods.

"Has anything happened to you?" He asked, worried.

"No, why? And where were you last night?" She took both of his hands in her own, calming his temporary frenzy over her condition.

"I had business to attend to concerning illegal acts within my Area. I would have brought you but it was unsafe, I deeply apologize." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "I will make it up to you tonight. Come, have a seat."

Crystal followed Godric over to the booth and slid into her side, watching him as he did the same. "Well Eric kept me company." She said, not too thrilled by the acts of last night.

"I am aware. I am also aware that he frightened you last night, I was angered by his disobedience so I banished him from my Area for three months."

She couldn't help but to feel somewhat guilty about Eric's punishment. She had, after all, pushed him over the edge by coming between his relationship with Godric. "Godric, you didn't have to do that. He cares about you a lot and I kind of provoked him. He said something about you being his Maker…what does that mean?"

Godric studied her a little before answering. He had never come across a human who knew so little about vampires, and yet wanted to know so much. Many "_fangbangers_" already had done their research before getting involved and here was innocent Crystal, honestly wondering about the way his world worked. Little did she know, everything would be revealed to her soon enough.

"A _maker_," He paused, reaching across the table and taking her hand as he spoke, "is a vampire that creates another vampire. Almost a parent of sorts if it is to be compared to a human equivalent, except that the bond between a maker and their child is stronger than many can imagine."

"So you mean to tell me someone as nice as you are, made a _pendejo_ like Eric?" Crystal couldn't believe it, that was why Eric was so defensive, suddenly she understood.

"I assume _pendejo_ isn't a pleasant thing?" Godric chuckled, "I was not always this level-headed, it took many years for me to realize my wrongs and I've spent my most recent time trying to right them. It doesn't seem to be working very well though, but I suppose it comes with the territory of being a vampire. It is impossible to right anything."

"That's where you're wrong. The first night when I got attacked, you didn't know who I was, you had no reason to save me, or give me your blood…but you did. I'm sure I'm not the first situation you've shown mercy upon. Instead of looking at what's wrong, look at what's right." Crystal squeezed his hand, running her thumb over his knuckles affectionately.

"Many things people have told me over the years has gone in one ear and out of the other, but Crystal I can't seem to shake your words of wisdom every time you give them to me." Godric's smile warmed her heart.

"_Carino_, I just speak the truth when it needs to be said." She grinned. Godric was growing to love that part of her very quickly, her natural aptitude for being who she was, flaws and all. She treated him like a human, like one of her own friends or family members. Though Eric was quite intimidating, she still gave him reckless words when he needed it to knock him down a few notches.

"Are you two ready to order?" Calvin asked.

"_Yes_." Godric and Crystal replied simultaneously.


	7. Chapter 7

**MAYBE IF I MAKE MY WORDS BOLD IT'LL GET MY POINT ACROSS.**  
**I notice many stories dwindling on the review meter, and if my story got no views, I'd understand that.**  
**But everyday I get more and more story alerts and favorites.**  
**Which means 98% of my readers are silent.**  
**Now I always write out at least two chapters before I post one, so I won't be under writer's block stress to crank out another one too fast.**  
**But I'm leaning towards the idea of not posting anymore or as frequently until I get a substantial amount of feedback.**  
**Thank you.**

This chapter is just as long as the one before it, I don't know why they suddenly became longer, I guess what I intended to happen in each chapter came out wordier than expected haha. Another chapter for my locas bonitas to enjoy, here you are =]

_P.S - IceyBlue and MobMother , I appreciate your constant reviews :) and to IceyBlue I always always reply to user questions and requests :D_

* * *

Richard discreetly watched Crystal as she conversed with her vampire. He showed no sign of suspicion, but was forewarned that this could occur. Maria would be told soon enough.

"Leaving so soon dear?" He noticed Crystal gathering her things into the messenger bag she often carried around. Richard wiped his hands with the hand towel that hung from his waist.

"Richard I didn't even know you were standing there. Yeah I've got to pick up some things before I go home." She packed up her application neatly and slipped it into the bag.

"What do you need? We can run by the convenience store on the way back, didn't you walk here tonight? I don't mind giving you a ride home." He insisted, knowing she was headed somewhere with the vampire.

Crystal was growing annoyed, just wanting to spend the rest of the night with Godric. "I'm really tired, I'd much rather just get going now."

"Then I'll close up the restaurant early. It's only thirty minutes until closing; nobody should be coming in now." He loosened his apron and draped it over his arm, giving her a convincing smile.

"I'm fine Richard, I just need to get some alone time—" Crystal went for the door but Richard blocked it hastily.

"Crystal, you're going home with _me_." He said in an authoritative tone. Crystal cocked her head at him, looking him up and down.

"Oh I'm sorry; you must _think_ you're my dad. Move out of my way." She shoved him aside but he grabbed her arms and she screamed, kicking him furiously. In a split second Godric had burst through the door of the backroom, and was holding Richard up by his throat.

"How _dare_ you put your hands on her." He spoke in a low voice, laced with malevolence. Richard wavered in mid-air, gasping for breath. Crystal brushed off her arms, readjusting her jacket as she shot daggers with her glare at Richard.

"I—I just wanted to bring her home safely." Richard gasped his hands enveloping Godric's as he pulled to try to gain oxygen. This only appeared to provoke Godric more as his vice grip tightened.

"And why did that require force?" He asked.

Crystal, noticing that Richard was about to slip into unconsciousness, came to her senses at once, "Godric as much as I'd love for you to kill him, he's kind of the center of my mami's world." She didn't want to admit it, but her mother had deep feelings for Richard, and his loss would shatter her whole being.

Godric released him, and Richard fell to the floor, coughing and spatting for the ability to breathe to return to him. His neck was bruised and he touched it, wincing. Crystal was ready to go, but not before Godric kneeled down to the man and caught his eyes with his own.

"Godric, what are you—" She started, but he held up a hand to pause her. Richard stared endlessly at Godric as though his mind was completely empty and he was in a haze.

"Why were you forcing Crystal to return home with you?" He asked, his expression firm but his voice gentle.

"_I didn't want her going home with that vampire, her mother won't allow it._" Richard said without hesitation. Crystal couldn't understand what was going on, but she stayed quiet and still.

"Why won't her mother allow it?" Godric continued.

"_I don't know. She just told me that if I saw Crystal with a vampire I am to tell her immediately, and keep her away_." Godric glanced over at Crystal, while Richard continued to stare in amazement at the vampire who held a glamoured hold over him.

"It seems as though you were asked to work here for more than just income. You're being watched, and Richard may not be the only one."

"That's _ridiculoso_, mami had never even told me about the existence of vampires. I can't believe she would do this to me, she must've known all along." Crystal was hurt, her eyes beginning to haze over with warm tears. What else could her mother be keeping from her? What else is in the world that she had no idea about?

Godric returned his attention to Richard as he spoke, "You never saw Crystal with a vampire, she was working the whole night and then you let her return home early." Richard nodded slowly, his mouth agape. "After speaking with her, you decided to release her from your establishment so that she may find work more suitable for her elsewhere. This was _your _decision, not hers." Again, Richard nodded obediently.

"I was never here Richard." Godric slowly stood up and Richard fixated his gaze on the wall in front of him as he swayed back and forth slowly.

"Come; let's go before anybody else decides to step in." He took her hand and led her out of the restaurant swiftly. Hearing a sniffle from beside him, he turned and noticed Crystal wiping her cheeks angrily. "Crystal," He said with compassion, pulling her hand from her face, "It's alright, you didn't know."

"That's exactly it Godric, I _didn't _know. I trusted mami; I mean she's my mother for god's sake. She had my whole life to tell me about vampires, and I had to stumble into things myself and look stupid and not know what a maker is, or what it meant to drink a vampire's blood, or whatever the hell you just did back there with Richard." The more she spoke, the more tears spilled from her eyes, burning her raw cheeks.

He felt her pain and it ripped him apart inside, he wanted to pull her back together to happiness again, to do whatever it took to see her smile. It was an odd feeling, but it washed over him like second nature. "Her intentions were just to keep you safe. Sometimes the less we know, the less trouble we get into." He embraced her, running his fingers through her curly brown tresses.

"_Estoy tan estupido, porque yo? __Porque ahora?_" She babbled in Spanish, sobbing into his chest and fisting handfuls of his gray shirt. He had no idea what she had said, for among the many languages he had learned, Spanish had faded over the years. _Though some still remained intact, it was very little._

"You should not be concerned with your lack of knowledge about my world. That only adds to your unique allure." She looked up at him, her black mascara smudged underneath her eyes. He wiped her last few tears, looking at his hand and feeling captivated by the fact that it was not blood, just honest, human _tears._

"I must annoy you with all the things I ask. I'm sorry Godric, I'm such a handful and I know you don't want to be bothered with me half the time—and look what my makeup did to your shirt. _Lo siento_, I'm so sorry." She rubbed on the black stains that had set into his clothing, but he stopped her.

"Your curiosity doesn't annoy me, and the more I am around you, the more I want to spend days _and_ nights with you, _if that were only possible._ As for my shirt, I find no value in clothing, I wear them because I have adapted to society's allowances and disallowances. You have done no harm to me whatsoever."

She looked up at him, into his marvelously brilliant eyes and smiled with a tiny sniffle, and he leaned down, his fingertips sweeping along her cheekbone as his lips brushed her ear, "Its growing cold outside for one who isn't a vampire, shall I take you home?"

"Only if you promise to stay until I fall asleep." She reasoned with him, not wanting their time to be abrupt or rushed this time around.

"I promise _dulce mia_."

After arriving at Crystal's home, she was pleased to find Maria was not home, and Richard had a while to close things up…especially after Godric had glamoured him into oblivion.

"Crystal, have you got anything planned for your twentieth birthday other than your ritual celebration?" Godric asked, taking a seat at the island in the center of the kitchen and watching as she bopped around in the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of Peruvian Cola and bumping the door shut with her hip.

"Not that I'm aware of…" She said suspiciously, popping the cap on her cola and taking a small sip.

"I would like to have a small get-together at my—" He paused, knowing she would not understand the term _'nest'_, "—home, for you."

"Godric, you don't have to do that." She sat across from him, but couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"I'd like to. I understand the ritual is required for you against your will, and I would like to have you celebrate in your own way too."

"My birthday is in two days, that's such short notice for you though." Crystal argued.

"I'm a vampire." He responded. Crystal had no further argument to pursue.

"You win." She mockingly rolled her eyes.

Godric smiled, "I will send someone for you after your celebration."

Crystal shifted in her seat, taking another gulp of her cola and letting out a tiny burp from the carbonation, followed by a giggle. "Is Eric going to be there?" She asked.

"He is no longer allowed in my Area for three months, I banished him." Godric gave her a blank expression.

"I know but I want him there." She finally said with a sigh. Godric stared at her, perplexed. "It sounds weird, I know, but he doesn't really scare me. Behind all that rudeness is just a guy that needs a _really_ big hug."

Godric couldn't help but to laugh at her comment, "I don't advise you to attempt that."

Crystal waved him off, "Eric is the only one who can be a better smartass than I am, and I like the competition. He's like the _hermano, _brother,I never had."

"I don't know Crystal, he may get out of hand again with you and I wouldn't tolerate it." Godric was uncertain at her offer. Crystal hopped down from her stool and circled the table until she reached him, resting her arms on his shoulders and running her fingers through his hair.

"Please?" She asked softly, "I don't want any animosity between vampires."

"It is impossible to refuse you Crystal, the answer was yes from the beginning." He shook his head at her. She beamed, moving forward to kiss him, and he obliged, their lips molding together in perfect union. It began innocent at first, but the longer it lasted, the more the flames fanned inside the both of them and things grew intense. Godric's hands traveled down the back of her body to her thighs, and effortlessly he lifted her and spun her around, setting her upon the island surface.

Taken by surprise by the sudden swift movement, Crystal broke their kiss, her breath heavy as he kissed down her neck, his fangs extending as he reached her collarbone. He smothered his want for her blood, knowing it was too much, too soon. Crystal released short, breathy moans as he unbuttoned her white uniform shirt with perfect precision and followed his hands with his kisses.

Suddenly, he stopped, gaining control over himself for her sake. "Richard has arrived with your mother in tow." He breathed into the crook of her neck, gaining pure ecstasy just from her scent alone. She sighed, looking down at him with a half-smile as she ran her index finger down his long, ivory fang, causing a shudder to run through his body.

"_Next time_." She nodded at him, knowing there was no way for them to continue. "They probably think I'm asleep." Crystal pushed herself down from the island and re-buttoned her top.

"I have a promise to keep." He kissed her cheek and in a flash of vampire speed, they were both in her room. Godric sat on the side of the bed, admiring her as she got changed into simple night clothes and crawled beneath the covers next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and they shared easy conversation until Crystal soon fell asleep peacefully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay when I bolded my words I definitely got a response and more feedback.**  
**Guess I should've done that from the beginning, haha. I just don't like to be _rude_ about it =/**

_MobMother_ – d'aww I felt bad I went on a mini-strike when I have a couple faithful reviewers, but it's alright I'm back for now :)

_IceyBlue_ – oh believe me, her mother has a reason that will be revealed within the next two chapters, she can't help it really, she's honestly trying to protect Crystal. I don't have a set amount of chapters but I have a solid beginning, middle, and end as far as the plot goes so I'm kind of freestyling but not completely. I find it super hard to write a story if you don't have a plot, which is why I took sooo long in posting this story (quite a few months).

_Sammy_ – thank you for reading! I will continue posting :)

_Emily _– wow, I really appreciate you saying that. No pressure huh? LOL. I'm glad you enjoy it :)

_DarkAngel_ – you're baaaaack! Haha, no Crystal isn't completely innocent. Vulnerable damsel in distress OCs annoy me shitless, like females have balls too, they're just up a little higher than the guys! LOL.

_Irishblue_ – thank you for reading lovee.

Here you go locas bonitas =] P.S – I know the Galleria is in Houston, but my chihuahua's name is Galleria and I wanted to put it in here anyway lmao.

* * *

"This is the biggest mall in Dallas and they're almost always hiring." Calvin looked around the Galleria Mall before glancing back to Crystal, gouging her reaction. "You're sure to find a job here."

"I'm sure to get lost here." She chuckled, amazed by the high open ceilings with skylight pouring in. "So where do we start?"

"You're asking me? You want the job." Calvin shrugged.

"Well that store looks promising." Crystal pointed to Forever 21, Calvin nodded and followed her as she walked into the store and picked up an application, filling it out. She turned it in and looked around the store, deciding to find something to wear to the get-together Godric had planned for her tomorrow. Most of her clothes were average, since she never had to formally dress up on the reservation, and when she did it was in elegant beaded regalia for rituals.

She picked up a black dress that had a bustier top, lace sleeves, and a ruffled bottom, holding it up to her figure. "How does this look?" She asked Calvin, who leaned against the wall watching her, his arms crossed.

"I like it, go try it on." He suggested. She took the dress back into the dressing rooms and slipped into it, noticing it was a lot shorter than she had expected, but not enough to be distasteful, just flirty. Feeling fierce, she strutted from the dressing room and twirled in front of an astounded Calvin.

"What do you think?" Her grin was ten-watt.

"You look _blazing _hot in that, where are you wearing it?" He looked her up and down. Crystal took to smoothing out the ruffles a bit to think up an excuse. If Calvin knew she was going to a birthday celebration thrown by a vampire he would do one of two things: flip a shit like a groupie, or possibly tell Richard.

"I'm going out to dinner on my birthday with my family." She said, giving herself the once-over in the full-length mirror. "Alright, we're all done here." She quickly went back into the dressing room and pulled the dress off, folding it neatly and paying for it with a few accessories that went along nicely with it. With her bright yellow Forever 21 bag in tow, they left the store together.

Calvin led Crystal around the mall, and she applied to nearly every store she found fit, Body Central, Wet Seal, Charlotte Rousse, Man Alive, Hot Topic, and even a little jewelry kiosk that was searching for employees. She felt accomplished and confident in getting a job by next week.

"You hungry?" Calvin asked her as they stood in the middle of the packed mall.

"Starving." Crystal replied, holding her stomach.

"The food court is right over here, what're you in the mood for?"

"Panda Express shrimp lo mein is looking pretty tempting right now." She observed all of the food court signs and settled on the luscious dish in the picture on the menu board.

"Alright, you grab some seats and I'll get the food."

"Calvin you don't have to do that, I can pay for my food." She grabbed his arm, stopping him. He had done enough for her by taking time out of his life to bring her to the mall and stick by her as she shopped endlessly.

"Crys, I don't mind, really." He insisted, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay well I'm treating you to the real deal in Mexican food sometime; I can cook up a mean _arroz con pollo_." She winked with a grin.

"I'll hold you to that." He gave her arm a light squeeze before walking over to Panda Express and standing in the lengthy line that extended from it. Crystal ventured through the maze of seating in the food court and settled on a nice small table. She set her bags down and sighed, relaxing. Though Calvin was annoying at times, she found him to be a sweet guy. Not to mention his dirty blonde colored hair, dark chocolate eyes and nice body were easy on the eyes. And he was Australian, the hint of an accent was to die for.

Suddenly a rather stout man slid into the seat in front of her, followed by about three nicely dressed men and a blonde woman. It was so abrupt that Crystal jumped back a little.

"Hello, my name is Steve Newlin and I was sent here by the Lord God himself to ask you, do _you _know Jesus Christ?" He looked half-crazy with his concern.

"Um…I don't personally know him, but I believe in him?" She was hoping that was the right answer. She had a belief of God and Jesus, but wasn't too religious about it. With the worship of other gods within her culture, she preferred to keep her beliefs to herself most of the time.

"Well then I'm glad I happened upon you." He handed her a small, blue brochure with a picture of a hand extending from a sunlit sky and the words underneath it read; "_GETTING TO KNOW JESUS CHRIST_".

"This will let you know all about getting closer to Christ, our great savior." He continued. Crystal frowned, looking at the men who were smiling at her, holding their own brochures.

"Thanks, I think?" She cautiously took the brochure and placed it next to her, hoping Calvin would return soon.

"Our mission is to wipe out the planet of darkness and have His holy light shine upon us all. Can you get behind that?" He just wouldn't quit. Crystal tapped her foot impatiently and a few nearby people were beginning to glance in her direction.

"I'm not planning on joining anything if that's what you're asking. Not to mention I'm not a big fan of light, or sun." She shuddered at the mere thought of vitamin d soaking into her skin. Steve looked taken aback by her comment and she instantly regretted it.

"Oh, you must be one of _them_…" He said, and the blonde woman's face fell into a frown, along with the men. It was like they were robots.

"One of _who_?" She narrowed her eyes, not getting good vibes from this man at all.

Steve leaned forward and placed his hand over Crystal's, shaking his head in disappointment. "A fangbanger."

"What the _fuck_ is a fangbanger?" She snatched her hand away, offended by the terminology that was unbeknownst to her. The entire crew cringed at her vulgarity but she could care less.

"A person who is involved with our number one enemy as a human race, _vampires_." The blonde woman interjected, a southern drawl lacing her soft, sweet voice. Crystal eyed them all with a raised brow, deciding against arguing back with them.

"Oh…well my Steve, you're one of _them_." Crystal said in a sarcastically sweet voice, placing her hands over his and widening her eyes in concern.

"Who?" He asked, furrowing his brow, confused.

"A fucking _faggot._" She shot, grabbing her bags and leaving the table. Crystal had really hoped she wouldn't have to smart-talk anyone today, but she was wrong.

"Uh oh, you look angry. Who had to feel your wrath now?" Calvin asked, holding the tray of Panda Express. Crystal took the tray and handed him the blue brochure with a roll of her eyes. "Oh God, the fellowship of the sun. They're annoying little fuckers aren't they?" He flipped through the brochure.

"You know about them? They came to me about some do you know Jesus Christ bull, and then called me a _'fangbanger'_ when I said I didn't like the sun." She walked with Calvin over to a seat far away from the central part of the food court.

"Everyone knows about the fellowship of the sun. They're a crazy vampire hating church, I'm convinced they abduct people and brainwash them." He broke his chopsticks apart and rubbed them together like he was starting a fire. Crystal used her own and took a mouthful of her lo mein, her stomach growling in appreciation.

"Brainwash? And how exactly would they accomplish that?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Easy when you've got alien friends with some high tech outer space equipment." He said as though he had thought over that theory many times before. Crystal giggled at his hypothesis, shaking her head and leaning across the table to take his chopsticks from him.

"Trying to start a bonfire?" She placed them in his hands correctly and guided him to pick up a piece of broccoli, "There, that's how you use them."

"Thanks." He looked up at her, their faces in close proximity to one another. After a moment, Crystal quickly sat back down with a nervous smile.

"No problem." She said, subconsciously pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked Godric as he stood staring down an aisle of party favors. It was quite odd to see a vampire in the middle of Party City, especially one as reserved and sophisticated as he. However, he had brought Isabel for assistance to gain a woman's perspective.

"No thank you." He responded with a kind smile. The woman squirmed a bit in place.

"Are you _sure_?" She asked again, pulling her long hair to the side as a sly gesture to reveal her neck. Godric was unphased.

"Yes." He said. With a huff the woman walked away and Isabel chuckled softly. "She could not have been more obvious if she wore a sign stating _'feed from me'_" He placed his hands in his pockets, walking down the aisle slowly with Isabel in tow.

"Well sometimes humans cannot control themselves." Isabel shrugged, picking up a metallic silver cone hat rimmed with pink feathers. She observed it briefly before setting it back down, "Do you have any idea what she would like?"

Godric shook his head, "I'm not sure. What do human birthdays usually entail? I never had any."

"The last celebration I had was my quincinera, and that was very long ago. I just remember many colors and a lot of food and music." Isabel answered.

"This is quite colorful." Godric picked up a folded sign that, when expanded, read _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'._ He placed it into the basket that Isabel carried.

"To see you like this is a miracle, Godric." She used his name only when they were alone, in personal matters. "Everybody was worried that you were going to meet the sun soon." Isabel picked up a bag of confetti and streamers and placed them within her basket.

"I was contemplating the idea. My existence had no reason, no logic."

"Until you met this human?"

Godric paused, looking over a pack of balloons. "No. Until she told me that thinking complicates things, and sometimes one needs to just do something and everything else falls into place."

Isabel looked at him admiration, "What a blessing she is then."

"Very much so." Godric nodded, tossing the pack of balloons into the basket. "Tell your companion Hugo to invite a few humans to our get-together. I'm sure Crystal does not desire to be surrounded by vampires on her—" He paused, taking in the thought before he spoke of it, "—twentieth birthday."

"I will get to it immediately."

"I would like for her to be as comfortable as possible." They ventured further into the store and happened upon the Halloween section. Godric picked up a false pair of costume vampire fangs and showed them to Isabel. "Is that really what they believe ours look like?"

"I suppose so. Humans find joy in dressing up as other people."

"But as a vampire?" He placed the fangs back on the shelf, "I shall never understand it."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks everyone for the loverrrrly reviews.  
This chapter has been the most difficult to write.  
Its pretty major, in an epic way.  
So enjoy :)

* * *

Crystal had fallen asleep right when she arrived home, but when she felt a dip in the bed she sat up; startled by the presence and assuming it was Godric or maybe Eric. Once she realized it was her mother she laid her head back down on her pillow, remembering what she found out the other night at the restaurant.

"_Mija_, I want to talk to you about tomorrow." Her mother said quietly. She seemed uneasy, and her voice was soft.

"Mami I'm tired." Crystal responded.

"_Yo se_, I know, but I just want you to be prepared." Crystal sat up and pulled the pillow into her lap, resting her chin on it and watching her mother intently. The more she cooperated, the quicker her mother would be out of her hair.

"_Estoy escuchas_." She let her mother know she was listening.

"Now, you know you will have to begin at sundown. Of course I have your beautiful Regalia from my own celebration long ago. A couple relatives will be flying in as well. I have the garden set up to offer the god Kukulkan a sacrifice."

"Whoa whoa whoa, we're _sacrificing_ something?" Crystal had no knowledge of this detail.

"Not a human. I have purchased an Eagle that has already been killed. You just need to speak the prayer, have you learned it?"

"_A Yum Hunab Ku__. __Evam Maya E Ma Hov__. __Oh Yum, Hunab Ku, Evam Maya E Ma Ho._" She stated the rehearsed poem with perfect precision.

Maria smiled, "Perfect." She pushed a lock of her daughter's hair behind her ear before she continued, "I just want you to know that no matter what, I love you. You will discover many things tomorrow, but it will all be understood."

"I just want to get it over with." Crystal lay back in her bed with a sigh. Maria stood up and smoothed out the blankets a little.

"Be good _mija, por favor_?" Her mother said with pleading eyes.

"_Si mami_." She answered. With that, Maria left the room and closed the door behind her.

'_Please let this curse be broken somehow.'_ She prayed silently before retreating down the hall to her bedroom.

A draft came into the room and before she could catch him, Godric was laying next to her, his arm around her waist. She turned over to him and grinned. "I'm getting used to the speed thing."

"Good. We wouldn't want you suffering any heart attacks." He tugged on one of her curls, and it bounced back into place.

"I missed you today." She scooted closer to him. He ran his hand up and down her side soothingly as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips.

"I missed you as well. I have many things prepared for your celebration tomorrow evening."

Crystal sighed, "I can't believe you insisted on having this for me. Have you ever thrown a birthday party?"

"No. Trust me I had a lot of outside input in my decisions." He gave a gentle laugh.

Against her will, Crystal yawned. "Ugh, I was applying to jobs all day today." She nestled into Godric's chest and he closed his eyes, lost in the moment with her.

"Were you successful?" He inquired, his fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns on her back.

"I don't know yet. Then I got harassed by some guy named Steve Newlin, from the following in the sunlight or something?" She shrugged.

"Fellowship of the sun." He corrected her, his heart filling with disappointment and anger. Their institution was cruel and hateful, and gave no chance to co-exist with vampires peacefully, as Godric had wanted for a while now.

"Yeah, that's it. I don't like them." Another yawn drew forth from her.

"You are tired _dulce mia_, you should rest for your big day tomorrow."

"I don't want to sleep, I want to stay up and be with you." Crystal argued, running her hand across his chest.

"I will stay with you until dawn," He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes, "rest."

"If I must." She kissed him and he responded by running his fingers through her hair. Her arms snaked around his neck and she moved her body closer to his. Crystal couldn't shake the feelings she got when she was around him, it was like she wanted to be connected to him in every way possible. It scared her often, for she had never felt that strongly about any man before.

Godric turned her over and hovered over her body, pulling away from their kiss reluctantly as his fangs protracted. "_Rest._" He looked down at her and smiled.

She leaned up, despite his restraint of her arms and kissed him lightly. "I know."

"Don't worry, our time will come soon, and I promise it will be everything you can ever ask for." He slowly retracted his sharp incisors back into hidden view, "For now, it is not wise to wake your mother and her companion." He rolled back over next to her, wrapping her within his comforting embrace once more. "Or destroy your bed for that matter."

"Alright, I can't argue with that." Crystal agreed, closing her eyes with a mischievous grin.

"Goodnight Crystal." Godric whispered.

"Goodnight." She said softly.

The next morning Crystal stretched out across her bed, only to wake up to emptiness. Last night with Godric replayed in her mind and brought a smile to her face as the sunlight poured over her from the window. An odd feeling filled her, as though she were more in touch with the world around her than usual. And more than anything she had a compelling need to be with Godric, and only him, but not in a sexual manner…it was more as though she wanted to take care of him...if that made any sense at all. She pushed the thoughts out of her head, having to focus on her big ceremony this evening.

"Happy birthday to me." She pushed herself out of bed and quietly showered and brushed her teeth. As she left the bathroom brushing her hair, she heard commotion downstairs. As she descended, she recognized it was some of her cousins, aunts and uncles. They spoke in mixtures of Spanish and Yucatec, and the food was already being prepared.

"_Feliz cumpleanos _Crystal!" One of her aunts came and embraced her.

**"**_u ki'imak; ol k'iin kaba_'" An uncle called out with a grin.

"_Gracias a todos_." She thanked everyone with a wave. Maria soon swept her from the room and led her upstairs.

"I have your k'iin regalia all ready for you, are you excited?" She asked, pulling out a beautiful beaded dress that reached down to the floor and was a bright assortment of colors.

"Surprisingly, yes." Crystal replied, putting the dress on and allowing her mother to fasten the animal hide ties in the back.

"How do you feel?" Maria pulled it tight and knotted it, turning her daughter back around.

"Nervous." Maria kissed Crystal's forehead lovingly.

"It will arrive soon enough."

Soon enough arrived quicker than Crystal could handle, and many of her family members were pouring into the garden in the backyard where seating was arranged. In the center there was a brilliantly carved stone surface with designs of Kukulkan. Upon the surface lay the eagle, its wings spread wide.

One of Crystal's cousins helped her put on her large headdress that consisted of golden eagle feathers and a serpent going up the center, while Maria spoke to everyone. Drums were being played along with wailing elders, showing their appreciation.

"The time has come for my daughter Crystal to understand her ancestry, and our ancient legend. She must learn why we honour Kukulkan daily." Maria announced, dressed in her own traditional clothing. Everyone grew silent and Crystal was led down a path of tulip petals to a seat directly in front of the eagle sacrifice.

An elder was assisted by several younger relatives and he stood behind the sacrifice. Crystal was told she was not to look behind her at the man as he explained their history, it was disrespectful to the god Kukulkan. She obeyed and listened, a strange buzzing filling her body. Something was definitely in the air tonight.

"Many centuries ago, our ancestors in Campeche sacrificed a healthy virgin to the god Nohochacyum every evening, to bring sunlight in the morning. The feathered serpent god of war and creation, Kukulkan, grew jealous and gave us a great war that separated many Mayans and killed many others. The ones that were killed, were never discovered again, and families became worried for their children. They began giving sacrifices to Kukulkan and his wrath died down over the years, as he was very pleased. Then, one evening, his sacrifice was stolen from him…"

A wave of energy crashed into Crystal, and knocked her unconscious. Standby relatives caught her before she hit the ground, but her consciousness was filled with a vivid vision.

"It comes! Her revelation comes!" Maria screeched.

_A boy, no more than sixteen or seventeen years of age, climbed upon the shore with his mother, who was weak from their long journey. They had traveled Far West from their country to escape the genocide that had swept their village. The trip took weeks, and they barely had enough food. The boy had sufficed, for he was young and strong. His mother was on the brink of death._

_He carried her into the vast forests until he found a clearing. As he set her down, he heard a commotion not too far from him, and then he saw fire. His mother's groan brought his attention back to her and he kneeled down, touching her face lightly._

"_Please hold on mama. I will find you food, please hold on." Tears were filling his eyes._

"_I will try my dear son, but if I do not make it, know that I have gone in peace. We have escaped the danger." She coughed, and her voice was raspy. He nodded and broke into a run towards the sounds and fire he had witnessed only moments before._

_Suddenly, he stumbled into a large village, filled with breathtaking stone architecture and many stairs that led up to what appeared to be an altar. There were people everywhere, laughing, celebrating…and then there was a girl who was being dragged away by two men. Tears flowed from her face as she screamed, but it had no effect upon her captors._

_Seeing a basket of fruit nearby, the boy grabbed it and ran back into the forest, but not before stealing a last glance at the poor girl. Many times in his village he had seen the same kind of scene, and it resulted too often in death._

_As he came upon his mother, he placed her head into his lap and gently fed her pieces of fruit. She was still too weak to move much, but she managed to smile at her son. "You are a blessing my son."_

"_Shh, rest mama." He cooed, laying her head upon a bed of leaves._

"_You must eat as well." She worried for his health._

"_Rest." He repeated, standing up. The girl's cries were heard closer than before and he could hear the rustling of her being brought through nearby trees. Quickly, he followed the sounds until he happened upon what appeared to be a small hut. He watched from a distance as the girl was thrown into the hut and the men walked away to guard any other entrances._

_The boy snuck through the back, and crawled into the hut. The girl shook viciously, curled up in a fetal position. She stared at him, wide-eyed. "Bix a k'aaba?" (who are you?) She asked in a shaky voice. The boy frowned at her, realizing there was a language barrier._

"_I'm here to take you away." He whispered, "To save you."_

_She touched the tattoo of a necklace with intricately drawn sharp teeth made to be strung along the pattern, it was designed along his collarbone. "Ba'ax lela'" (what is this?) She said._

"_We must go before we are caught." He took her hand and rushed from the hut before the men could notice their departure. They ran until the boy had brought her back to the clearing where his mother had been, but now she was gone. The ground was bloodstained, and the boy looked around frantically._

_In seconds he heard a gasp from beside him and the girl had disappeared. He ran into the clearing, now afraid. "Mama? Mama!" He called out. Fresh tears fell from his eyes and he grew more frantic and anxious. "Mama!" He yelled._

_Suddenly a tall man appeared. He was covered in animal skins and feathers adorned his body, while a mask of what appeared to be a dragon was over his face. The boy backed away from this threatening presence, but bumped into two other men. He spun around to see they had two long teeth, like a snake, and their mouths were covered in blood._

"_Tas ten waaye" (Bring him to me) the beaded feathered man said in a cold voice. Before he could even attempt to escape, the boy was grabbed by both of the men and brought to the mysterious being. They shoved him onto the ground and pinned him, and the man drew a sharp stone tool from his pocket. His likeness was carved into it, a feathered serpent who's head rested upon the top frozen in a vicious stare. He pressed the tip to his tounge and an onyx dye soaked into the tip._

_The boy struggled, but was no match for the strong men that kept a hold on him. The man leaned down, running his finger down the boy's spine._

"_What is your name?" He asked. The boy was surprised he could speak his language, but he refused to answer. One of the men squeezed his arm tighter and the boy yelped in pain, crying heavily. "What is your name?" The man demanded._

"_Godric!" The boy yelled, struggling with all his might._

"_Godric." The man studied the name for a bit, "You are not from here. You have provoked me, Godric. You came upon my land and stole my sacrifice. You will be my sacrifice now, but first I must mark you as mine." The man took his mask off and revealed his horrific face. He had yellow eyes with a black vertical pupil, and slits in his face where his nose would have been, like a serpent. He kneeled behind Godric and used his sharp tool to engrave a feathered serpent down the boy's spine._

_Godric screamed out in pain, but it only caused the men holding him down to laugh. After what felt like an eternity, the mark had been made and he was weak from everything that had happened and went unconscious._

_He awakened and it was still night around him. His back stung from earlier, reminding him he had not had a nightmare. As his vision stopped its vertigo, there was an elderly man kneeling above him and pressing a cool cloth to his forehead and face. Godric blinked a few times, confused._

"_You are heroic. You saved my child from death." The elderly man spoke, his voice accented. "I will save you from the death Kukulkan has sentenced you."_

_Godric remained silent._

"_But you must listen to me, young one. My child will bear a son, and he will grow to bear another son, and this will continue for thousands of years until my last son bears a daughter. Because my blood runs in her veins, she will be responsible for you, you must listen to her always when she gives you direction. My spirit will be alive within her. But because Kukulkan has made me what I am, his blood runs through me also. You must take care of her as you did with my child when you cross her path many years from now. I narrowly escaped Kukulkan, and yet I am still demon. He will kill me, but I am ready to go. He will return, looking to seek revenge upon you and my child, and only she will be able to harness the power to defeat his return forever. Do you understand young one?"_

_Godric stared at the man, his mind still trying to understand what had happened. He nodded, slowly._

"_Good. I will now change you; you must leave immediately when you awaken." The elderly man, with a stunning quickness, lurched forward, sinking his now extended fangs into Godric's neck and draining his blood entirely. When the boy was close to death the man forced him to drink his own blood, and he carried him into the forest._

Crystal gasped, jarring back into consciousness. "Godric." She breathed heavily, looking around at the people who were joyously celebrating her revelation. She smelled something burning and looked back to the eagle, the smoke from it rising endlessly into the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

thank you to everyone for reading AND reviewing.  
I have about three chapters ready to be put up.  
Of course not all at the same time, lol.

Franky - thanks for reading, I am glad you are enjoying the story :)  
Gaaras - Yes, that chapter was short, I was going to make it longer by adding the birthday party too, but then it would have been farrr too long, and too much to take mentally all in one reading, so I split them up, you'll see why...haha. PLUSHIE! I wantttt! :D  
DarkAngel - I have a habit of doing that in all of my stories I've ever written, my motto is expect the unexpected lol.  
Sammy - thanks! it was difficult to write, so i'm glad it came out alright lol.  
MobMother - ask, and you shall receive!

couldn't help but to shove in the song reference, it seemed to fit my plot so very well.  
enjoy locas bonitas  
xoxo

* * *

Maria knelt down to her daughter; Crystal looked at her mother in horror. Why was everyone celebrating? She looked down at her hands; that was why she had injured Eric so horribly before…because she had evil within her.

"_You never told me_…" She said to her mother in a hushed whisper.

"I couldn't. It was forbidden for you to know before you turned twenty." Maria replied, sympathetically. She reached out to touch her daughter, but Crystal shoved herself away, standing up angrily.

"How could you keep something like this from me? Mami I'm the descendant of a demon god that made—" Thoughts of the energy she felt around Godric swirled in her head, making her dizzy. "Whatever he did doesn't matter, he's _evil_!"

"Do not speak that way of Kukulkan!" Maria scolded, grabbing Crystal's arm. She wrenched her arm free and stripped her headdress off.

"Who _are_ you?" Crystal ran inside of the house, despite the yells of her family members who protested and tried to help her. She ran into her room and slammed the door, leaping onto her bed and sobbing into her pillow. She felt incredibly guilty for Godric. Her people were the reason his life was taken, and he was so young. He barely had a chance to live his life in freedom after he had escaped his village.

She slammed her fist into her headboard and the wood split down the center. Her unusual strength caused her to sob harder. She didn't want to be supernatural; she just wanted to be happy.

"_Pobrecita._" (Poor baby girl) Isabel said, sitting on the outer sill of Crystal's window. Crystal sat up, her face smeared with tears and stray makeup. Her nose was red and she sniffled, wiping her eyes. "_Puedo entrar? Godric mandame_." (May I come in? Godric sent me.)

"_Si, entra_." (_Yes, come in_) Crystal said softly. The woman was beautiful; she wondered how Godric knew her. She kind of reminded Crystal of her mother, if her mother were a vampire. Isabel climbed through the window and sat down next to Crystal, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"_Me llamo Isabel. Lo siento por todo que tu tuvo que oir_." (My name is Isabel. I am sorry for everything you had to hear.) She touched Crystal's face lightly.

"_Si, yo tambien. Perdoname para llorando_." (Yeah, I am too. Excuse me for crying) She replied, standing up and looking at herself in the mirror. "_Tengo que arreglarme, uno momento por favor._" (I need to get ready, one moment please.) Crystal grabbed her dress and hurried into the bathroom.

"_Todo esta listo para ti, toma tu tiempo_." (Everything is ready for you, take your time) Isabel called out, folding her hands in her lap patiently.

Crystal gave herself a hard look in the mirror, studying every part of herself. No wonder her father was never in her life, he had a reason not to be. She felt oddly powerful, yet weak at the same time. Despite everything that had happened, she still wanted to see Godric. Socializing with everyone else, she could have been without, but she needed to talk to him.

So, with a splash of cold water to her face, she pulled her dress on and reapplied her makeup, slipping her feet into a beautiful pair of black Jessica Simpson heels. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and emerged from the bathroom.

"_Estoy listo_." (I'm ready) She said, putting on a brave face.

Isabel escorted Crystal back to the nest. She opened the door and instantly _Kelly Rowland's "Commander"_ hit Crystal's eardrums, and she could feel the bass in her chest. The lights were dimmed and there had to be over a hundred people and vampires mingling, though it was slightly segregated in some areas, especially the few vampires that surrounded a tall, burly man with a beard and a cowboy hat resting on an angle upon his head. He shot her a not-so-kind glance and she scowled in return.

She ventured further, and was hit with a brilliant cobalt blue strobe that caused her to shield her eyes. "Are you _serious_ right now…?" She looked around at all the decorations, awestruck. There were beautiful colors everywhere and balloons packed the ceiling. Godric had made it sound like he was inviting only a few people, this was like a _nightclub_ or something.

"Close your mouth before you choke on a fly." Eric rounded the corner with his signature smirk.

"Eric!" Crystal exclaimed.

"The one and _only_." He replied, "So, I think I'm supposed to say Happy Birthday at this point?" He said in more of a question.

"Thank you." She beamed. Her spirits were lifting already, and as she walked into the party, Godric was at her side instantly. He looked absolutely…_ravishing_. He wore a black button up dress shirt unbuttoned just enough at the top so she could glimpse part of his neck tattoo, and black dress pants that fit him well. In this lighting he looked more mysterious and dangerous, but not in a way that scared Crystal…_it actually was a turn-on._

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think you went completely out of your way and I feel so bad. This is _badass._" She shook her head, kissing him.

He held her closely, "It didn't take very much work. I suppose being the Sheriff helps. I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"Like it? Godric I _love_ it. This is what I wanted, something _normal_." A vampire walked past her with a bottle of Tru Blood. Okay, so it wasn't _really _normal, but it suited her just fine. "I need to talk to you though." The issue from earlier swept over her again.

"Of course, come with me." He led her away from the party and the pulsating music dulled to a mellow thud as they entered his kitchen. It was far too large and elegant for beings that never ate actual food.

"Godric, do you know what I am?" She asked her tone serious.

Godric's expression turned into all-knowing as he nodded, "So it is true then…I should have been able to tell, but I had not tasted your blood yet."

Crystal massaged her temples with a sigh. "You don't know how _sorry _I am."

"Why? You have done nothing wrong." Godric placed his hands on her arms to reassure her. He knew this was coming, it was inevitable.

"I'm responsible for your unhappiness. I wish I could make it up to you, I really do."

"You are responsible for my _happiness _Crystal; you coming into my life has given me bliss. Your ancestor is my Maker and his blood still courses through your body. The connection I feel to you is unlike any other. Please do not feel guilty or responsible for what I am." He explained, running his hands up and down her arms. "You should enjoy your birthday, as any twenty year old girl would."

"Thank you Godric. For everything, I mean it." Crystal blinked back tears, this time of appreciation. She was not going to ruin her makeup again.

"Don't thank me. Your happiness alone is enough." He led her from the kitchen and into the large dimmed living room.

"Where did you get the music?" Crystal asked, grooving to the beat.

"One of Eric's acquaintances happens to be a DJ." Godric pointed to the DJ Booth that was stationed in the corner of the room; with a sleek male vampire spinning records faster than the human eye could catch.

The familiar tinkling dream-like intro to _Usher's "There Goes My Baby"_ drifted through the speakers and Crystal gained chills instantly. "This is my favorite song." She gushed.

"In that case, may I have this dance?" He asked politely, taking her hand.

"Do you have to even ask?" She replied with a smile as he pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest, and he encircled his around her waist. Together, they moved to the beat slowly, peacefully.

"I didn't know vampires danced." She said with a small giggle.

"I don't know of many that do, but we aren't exactly _uncoordinated_." He said.

Crystal closed her eyes and breathed in his amber scent, never wanting to escape the moment she was in.

_I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands_

_Around your waist, and kiss your face._

_Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothin'_

_Not even for a minute._

_And I'll sit here long as it takes,_

_To get you all alone._

_But as soon as you come walking my way,_

_You're gonna hear me say…_

_There goes my baby._

_You don't know how good it feels_

_To call you my girl._

The beat soothed her, the lyrics told his story. Everything was absolutely perfect. They held each other, swaying until the song ended and was abruptly replaced with _Lady Gaga's "Alejandro"._

"I don't mean to interrupt, but-" Eric tapped Crystal and pointed behind her. Two humans, both young women, came out with a large, four tiered birthday cake. It had black icing with red edible roses and writing that read _'Happy Twentieth Birthday Crystal'_. Twenty red candles sat above the top and when the girls placed the cake on a glass table in front of her, she stood up and closed her eyes, making a wish and blowing them all out in one go.

Everyone applauded and the cake was cut into slices for all of the humans, while some vampires drank their Tru Blood, and a few others stole away into dark corners with very willing humans to feed from them. Many people came up to Crystal throughout the evening, giving her pleasant birthday wishes. The vampire DJ even let her spin a couple records, and everyone seemed to have fun.

Hours later, the party ended and everyone started to leave one by one in an orderly manner. Apparently Godric was not tolerant of outlandish behavior, Crystal had not witnessed not one altercation that evening.

"I don't believe we've had the _pleasure _of meeting." A blond vampire stopped on her way out, turning to Crystal. "Pam."

"Oh, hi Pam, I'm Crystal." Crystal responded to the stunning vampire who was eying her in a way that made Crystal a little uncomfortable.

"Yes, of _course_." She nodded as though she already knew all about her, and then turned to leave the nest.

"Pam is my progeny," Eric followed behind the blonde vampire, "Don't mind her, she just wants to fuck you." He said blatantly with a small grin.

"Uhm…thank you?" She wasn't sure how to answer just a blunt statement.

"For a—_whatever you are_, I quite like your annoying presence." He added, struggling with how to word his backhanded compliment.

"Aw look at Eric giving me a compliment," She faked a sniffle, "These vampires grow up so fast." She laughed.

"_Don't_ get used to it." He raised a brow at her before disappearing into the darkness. He was the last to go and Godric closed the door gently.

"Best . Birthday . _Ever_." Crystal squealed, leaping onto Godric, who swiftly caught her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I made a lot of friends thanks to you."

"Yes, you are definitely known around here as a favorable being." He smiled, carrying her down the hall as though she were light as a feather. She clung to him like a child, her head resting in the crook of his neck as she placed tender kisses on his smooth, cold skin. She was so engrossed into him, that she hadn't noticed she was in his bedroom until she fell onto a soft mattress. It was like laying in a bed of heaven, the luscious comforter nearly swallowed her in its softness.

"Where's your coffin?" She asked curiously. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that most vampires did not use conventional methods of resting.

"I have one in the lower level of my home. However, there are no windows in this room," Godric pointed to the walls, "And I do believe with what we are about to get into, that you would find this much more comfortable." He chuckled, nearly pouncing atop her and crashing his lips against hers. His hands snaked up her sides to the bottom of her dress and he took gentle care in pulling it off of her without ripping, despite how badly he wanted to.

When their mouths met again in a frantic wave of heat and cold, she felt his fangs and gently, slowly, she ran her tongue over each one as her hand ran down his chest, unbuttoning his top skillfully and moving her hands back up his hard, sculpted body to push it off of his shoulders.

She need not interrupt their moment to see, as she ran her right hand down the length of his spine, the inked design sent dynamic energy through her fingertips and straight to her core. She arched her back and he pressed himself between her legs, filled with want and desire.

Her hands moved faster than they ever had to finish unveiling his body, along with his assistance. There was a pause between them and Crystal breathed heavy, looking up at the vampire, directly into his mesmerizing eyes that were boldened by his lust. She was surprised he had withheld the instinctive urge to bite her thus far...patience must come with age, she thought to herself.

"Go ahead," she uttered in gentle comfort, "_Yo soy tuya_, I'm yours."

He closed his eyes, in what seemed to be contemplation, before thrusting inside of her and immersing his dangerously sharp teeth into her neck simultaneously. She let loose a loud, moan at the sensation. It wasn't like when Eric attacked her…it felt, right. He could barely hold back his own groans of pleasure, the sweet, thick blood of his Maker spilling down his throat as he pushed harder inside of her.

"Godric…" She moaned, moving her hips in sync with his. He pulled from her neck and licked her wounds closed, soon covering his bite marks with kisses. He moved his face up to run his skillful tongue along her lobe in a tantalizing manner.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice low and rasped. Almost a vicious whisper.

"Harder."

"_Are you sure?_"

"Harder." She demanded this time. He pushed her legs up and rammed inside of her relentlessly, but dared not expel his full-force, for though she was tough, she was still fragile in ways he was not. She grabbed the sheets, her eyes closed tightly as she felt her body shuddering uncontrollably.

Godric's lips were placed upon her own sweetly and she kissed him back, making incoherent noises in pleasure before her body seized in an influx of climax, her nails digging into his back so hard, she felt blood soak her fingertips before the wounds quickly healed again. His body slowed as he gave longer thrusts and came to his own release and brought her over the edge yet again. She pulled him down to her, pressing her face into his neck and regaining her breath, her sense of reality. He allowed her to recover, gently rolling to the side, but holding her closely.

"Crystal…"

"Hm" She murmured in response.

"I love you." The words that slipped from his lips could not begin to verbalize how he felt, but it seemed no words could, only that moment between them could suffice as proof.

"Godric, I love you too." She answered, and she meant every part of it.


	11. Chapter 11

new chapter, its very...shocking.  
thanks for reading!  
i'm so stupid guys "dulce mia" means "my sweet"  
since it keeps being stated as a term of endearment,  
i forgot to say its meaning. sorryy.

_mobmother_ - I kind of hang out until I get 4+ reviews and then I post, so therefore that chapter came quickly haha. Thank youuu!  
_Gaaras_ - plushie = cuddle time, therefore I NEED it! aghh x]  
_Drow_ - why thank you locaa  
_IceyBlue _- thank you for the love. this chapter may reveal what her mother is trying to do, but just in case it doesn't...basically her mom married her father ( who was a direct descendant of the man in her vision ), and was involutarily pulled into the "curse" placed upon their family. Therefore, she assumes if she keeps Crystal far from vampires and if she keeps her praising their gods, the curse will somehow disappear...but sadly, she is mistaken, because curses don't just "disappear" if you ignore them. thank you for asking, I always encourage my readers to please please ask questions if they're confused.

* * *

Crystal opened her eyes, only to be surrounded by total darkness. Her natural instincts kicked in and she pushed herself up, only to realize Godric was holding her, and her limbs were sore. Slowly, the recollection of last night came to her. The ritual, the party, the lovemaking.

"Vampire, of course, can't have sunlight." She mumbled, reasoning the pitch blackness. She knew her mother and Richard were probably worried sick about her sudden disappearance. Despite how much she wanted to stay in his embrace, she had to return home.

"Godric…" She shook him lightly, "Psst, _Godric_." She shook him again, but he didn't budge. Nor did he breathe, or have a heartbeat. It wasn't abnormal, but it was still eerie to her. She didn't know if he was just a hard sleeper, or if he didn't function during the daytime, though she was banking on the second one.

Crystal pushed herself out of bed and crawled along the floor slowly with her hands out, serving as a barrier for any objects she may come into contact with. She reached a wall and felt along the length of it until she felt a light switch that she turned on. Curiously, she crept over to the bed and sat on the edge, now studying the lengthy feathered serpent that permanently inked Godric's spine. It had incredible detail, which must have meant incredible pain.

"Are you really not gonna wake up right now." She laid her chin on his shoulder, looking down at him like a sad puppy. No movement. No reaction. Nothing. "Mm…_fine_." She couldn't help but break into a smile; he was cute when he was asleep. Peaceful. She kissed his cheek and picked up her dress, only to find a large, white box hidden underneath it. She opened it and her mouth dropped at the many contents inside. There was a note with elegant handwriting on it that read:

_Everything in this box is yours, dulce mia, as well as the many gifts upon the table in my living room from your guests._

_Eric assisted me in picking things you would like. Happy Birthday._

_P.S ; Do not worry about me while I remain asleep. Vampires cannot be roused during daytime, and even one as old as I cannot awaken unless you summon me, or else you or my child is in danger. I will visit you this evening._

_Love, Godric._

"Unless you _summon_ me…?" Crystal repeated that line, confused. What did it mean to _"summon"_ someone? It sounded commanding and harsh, and she hoped she wouldn't have to do it. It may have something to do with her being the descendant of his Maker, she thought to herself.

She pulled out a crimson colored hooded jacket that was made of soft sheepskin inside. Her name read across the back in black glittered letters. She hugged it to her body, loving the feel of it. There was a pair of matching capri sweatpants and she changed into the comfortable outfit at once, not wanting to take her _"walk of shame"_ in last night's dress anyway.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda_." She cursed, face palming. She had to walk all the way home from here, and it was quite the distance without vampiric speed. Hurriedly, she picked up the box, but felt more objects inside. Crystal lifted the white tissue paper and there was a small blue box, with white Tiffany & Co. writing across it. She opened it and found a beautiful golden charm bracelet, with a ruby red teardrop shaped gem that hung majestically next to a diamond heart.

"It's beautiful…" She breathed, holding it up to the lighting. Without hesitation, she put the bracelet on her wrist, fastening it. After kissing Godric one last time in sincere thanks for her gifts, she cut the lights off and left the bedroom.

"Are you ready to leave Miss Martinez?" A man asked, standing outside the door as though he had been waiting for her. She nearly leapt out of her skin.

"Who the _hell _are you?" She asked cautiously, already prepared for a fight.

"I am your chauffer, my name is Kevin. I was sent to make sure you arrived home safely." He said professionally with a nod, "Your gifts have already been taken to the car."

Well, so much for having to walk home. Godric had all the bases covered.

She arrived home shortly, and Kevin assisted her in bringing in the many gifts that were in the trunk of the car. She wondered why people who didn't even know who she was would buy her gifts, and then the thought came...would she have to give thank you cards in return to them all?

Rambunctious laughter barreled from the living room, but the male voice that spoke was not Richard. No...the accent was too familiar.

"Calvin?" She approached the room slowly. There sat her friend, chatting with her mother and laughing as though they had known each other for years. "What're you doing here?"

"_Mija_, is that any way to greet your friend? _Ello es muy guapo, mmm_?" She winked at her daughter, saying in Spanish how handsome he was. "Where are those gifts from?" Maria stood up, noticing Kevin setting the boxes onto the dining room table.

"A few friends." She said coldly.

"Are you still angry from last night? _Mija_ I am sorry I could not tell you -" Maria walked around the couch, opening her arms as if to embrace her daughter, who swerved to the side and leaned onto the top of the couch.

"Calvin, _why_ are you here?" She asked, her fuse short.

"I came to take you out, as my version of a birthday gift." He grinned, oblivious to the heated tension that was in the room.

"Who gave you this bracelet? And your outfit?" Maria grabbed her daughter's wrist, relentless in her suspicion. Crystal snatched her arm away, and her mother let out a strangled cry as her eyes rested upon the healed over, but still quite apparent, bite mark wounds in her daughter's neck.

"Don't you _ever _put your hands on me again!" Crystal yelled furiously.

"Hey, hey, hey now, let's cool down a little bit in here." Richard entered the room, trying to make peace.

"_Horrura_. You are _dirt_, how dare you disgrace everything we have worked hard to distance ourselves from?" Maria spat, her fists curled.

"My ancestors were vampires, how can I distance myself from what runs inside of me? You're the one who thinks if I don't know anything, that your stupid Kukulkan will somehow forgive us all."

"He has begun killing many people yet again, creating more demons. He is angry, why can't you behave and please him as the rest of us do?" Tears were now falling from Maria's eyes, but they did nothing to affect Crystal's strong demeanor. Calvin crept along the wall slowly, trying to get away from the room unnoticed and unharmed.

"Because he has done _nothing_ to please _me_. He has done nothing but _cursed_ me." Crystal's voice was venomous, and her blood was boiling hot. A moment later Maria's hand came flying at her daughter's face, but before it could make contact, something within Crystal burst and she grabbed her mother's arm, twisted it behind her back and released a dark force so powerful, it sent Maria crashing into the wall and tumbling to the floor, unconscious.

Breathing heavy, Crystal looked up at Richard, who was frozen in fear, and she noticed Calvin sprint for the door. In an instant, she grasped his arm and he yelped in pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I just-_I can't_-please _don't go._" She pleaded. She could no longer bear to be around her mother for fear of what power could come from her next. She was frightened, more so than Calvin at that point.

"Don't kill me." Calvin said in a shaky voice, barely breathing.

"Calvin, I won't kill you. It's me, Crystal, please don't be afraid." She touched his face, but he flinched and she drew back her hand, dejected.

"What _are _you?"

"I don't know. I just need to get out of this house right now. Please, take me away." Crystal begged.

Calvin hesitated, but not wanting to provoke her any further, he gave in to her request, and they left together. The car ride was quiet and peaceful, though it was lengthy. The route grew more and more scenic until he pulled up in front of a lake, cutting off the ignition and sitting back in his seat with a sigh as he pushed his hair back and puffed his cheeks out.

"Crys, I can't take this silence between us." He finally looked over at her, "What happened back at the house? What the hell is going on?"

Crystal looked down at her hands, biting her lower lip in deep contemplation before she looked up at him. "I want to forget it ever happened." He studied her for a moment before reaching into the backseat and grabbing a purple metallic gift bag. He set it upon her lap and got out of the car, closing the door and walking away, off into the wooded areas. She opened the bag, and pulled out a small picture frame. Inside of it was a watercolor painting of a moon, bright and full in the sky as it shone upon a young girl of her likeness, who sat beneath it, gazing up in awe with her arm outstretched. On the bottom it was signed by the artist; _Calvin Kenderson _.

She placed the picture back inside of the bag and hurried out of the car, running after Calvin. "Calvin, Calvin!" She called, looking around at the woods that surrounded her.

"I'm here." He said quietly. She followed his voice until she happened upon him laying down underneath a weeping willow tree. "I don't know how we're ever going to grow closer if you keep everything from me."

"Calvin if I knew what was wrong with me, I would tell you, I really would-"

"That vampire the other night at the restaurant..." He looked up at her, his hands folded over his chest, "...are you two, _together_?"

"Wh-what? What kind of question is that?" She stumbled over her words, taken aback by his straight-shot inquiry.

"One that is life or death for me if I do something I may regret." He sat up, resting his arms on his knees as he looked at her, his eyes squinted a little to shield the slowly diminishing sun.

"What is that?" She asked, walking right into the trap that was set in plain view. Slowly, he leaned forward and caressed her cheek, pushing her hair back and he kissed her lips. She didn't move, she couldn't, it was like she was fighting a hundred different thoughts at once.

Suddenly there was a gush of air and blood was spattered over her chest. She opened her eyes, and to her horror, Calvin lay upon the ground, his throat split open in a grotesque fashion. Crystal screamed, leaping to his body and shaking him senseless, but she knew he was gone.

"NO!" She screeched, sobbing over Calvin's body. She stood up and broke into a run through the forest, "_GODRIC!_" The sun had descended enough for him to find her safely, and she hoped he would.

Jarred awake instantly by Crystal's fear, Godric ran from his bed with vampiric speed, but before he could hit the door, another much older, much more powerful vamprie had beaten him to the punch.

"Ah Kin...why are you here? What is your purpose in this country?" Godric growled, his fangs bared. The elder vampire bared his own set of teeth, a snarl crossing his features.

"We have come for you, do not make this harder than it needs to be Godric." He tipped his head to the side, but was no less menacing.

"We?" Godric remembered Ah Kin had a brother, the night the two men held him hostage for Kukulkan to mark him read far too vivid in his mind. Crystal's voice ripped every fiber of his being as her fear was greater now, "_Where_ is Ah Cuxal?" He demanded.

"He's taking care of the other one, the one Waxaklahun Ubah Kan wants. And what Waxaklahun Ubah Kan wants, he receives. You know that _far_ too well, don't you? Or do you just remember him as his former self, _Kukulkan_?"

Godric ripped Ah Kin away from the door, but before he could pin the vampire down, Ah Kin had already swept up and slammed Godric against the wall, leaving cracks of crumbling plaster.

"Are you so foolish as to take on a vampire who is _twice_ your age?"

"What have you done with Crystal? What do you want from her? From me?" Godric charged Ah Kin again, only to be spun around, with that sharp, stone dagger that pierced his flesh so many centuries ago, held inches from his own chest.

"I found this in your little keepsake room. I am sure Waxaklahun Ubah Kan will be pleased to get it back," He touched Godric's skin slightly with it, "Even if it does have your blood stained into it."

Godric remained still, realizing he had no choice but to unwillingly comply. His great strength was no match for Ah Kin.

The door burst open and Ah Cuxal came through, his mouth dripping with fresh blood. "She was with some boy, I killed him effortlessly. Now she runs through the forest screaming for her child." He laughed, gesturing to Godric, who was tightly being held by Ah Kin.

"Godric, if the descendant of your Maker is the only one who can set us all free forever. You should be glad we are taking you, she will come looking for you and battle against our former leader. Then we can leave this earth for eternity."

"You could meet the sun any time for that." Godric snarled. His calm demeanor was long gone, as he was filled with rage and vengence.

"_If only it were that easy_..." Ah Kin said, rather distant. Godric took advantage of his absentmindedness and broke free of his grip, narrowly avoiding the dagger that was moments away from ending him. He didn't get far, for a thick silver chain burned the flesh of his neck, and he was pulled back violently, by a now gloved Ah Cuxal. He hissed at the pain, writhing and growing weak. Several more chains were piled upon him, and he bellowed out greatly in pain.

"We must go before his nestmates return." Ah Kin growled, and together the two brothers stole away from the home with their hostage.


	12. Chapter 12

_It's such a pain in the ass to type out "Waxaklahun Ubah Kan" as many times as it is used in this chapter, lmao. What an obnoxious name for an equally as obnoxious character._

Sammy – Hmm maybe they will? We shall see very soon.

Gaaras – My chapters are usually set up in terms of scenes and not length, that's probably why they seem so short. I compare it to the actual show True Blood, how its split into a bunch of different subplots and at the end you still don't feel like its been enough? Yeah that's how I write haha. After a scene is over, I stop for fear of going overboard with babbling, which can get pretty stupid in a fanfiction lmao. Thank you for loving my shortness nonetheless, a faithful reader thou art :)

Franky – I know they're quite a doozy, but I didn't want Mayans with the names Bob and Joe, because that wouldn't make any sense lmao. I noticed how the tattoo just disappeared, poor attention to detail on their part =/ This story actually stemmed from that tattoo alone.

Drow – Thanks! Here is your updateee :)

DarkAngel – for realllllllll, who would've thought he'd get caught up in this mess. =X  
Emily - Waxaklahun Ubah Kan is pronounced waex-ah-klah-hahn oo-bah kahn , and it is another name of Kukulkan. Same god, but later on they changed his name in the Mayan culture (I don't have a clue why). So I took it as an upgrade in his power, lol.

* * *

In the silence of the dark night that fell in the forest, Crystal lay upon the ground, staring up at the moon in a state of shock and fear. She hadn't stopped crying, until she felt like a switch had been flipped on inside of her. She silenced herself, closing her eyes against her will, and she felt him…she felt Godric. He was in pain, he was struggling, he was in danger, and the message splayed across her brain like an LED light.

Her lids flew open, and she felt herself drift off into the moonlight, and her body burned to the core like poison was being shot into her bloodstream. Her limbs began to vibrate viciously and she grabbed handfuls of the dry leaves underneath her, writhing back and forth, trying to fight off whatever was consuming her.

"Crystal, listen to me." She spoke aloud, in a voice much deeper than the one she inhibited. She refused to give in and thrust her body against a tree, screaming for the pain to stop. "Crystal…"

"NO!" She fell to the ground and threw her head back, emitting a fearsome growl. Suddenly her body stilled, and she stood up slowly.

"It is I, your ancestor from long ago. I am not here to harm you, I am here to guide you." Her mouth continued to move as the voice was expelled from her.

"I cannot help you much, but one thing for certain is that you must return to your village in Campeche. Do not show fear, it entices those around you. I leave you with one last piece of wisdom; my child Godric—, who has now become your responsibility and your own, is in _vast _danger in Kukulkan's hands. Your first instinct will be to rescue him, but you must under_ no_ circumstances, give in to this. It is your weak spot, I know this, _and Kukulkan knows this_. Your purpose is to kill Kukulkan, not protect Godric. _Go_, your time runs out quickly." As soon as the words left her lips, she broke into a run until she reached Calvin's body. Almost emotionless, she snatched the car keys from his left pocket and stepped back, giving him one last look before rushing back to his car and burning rubber to get to her home.

"There was an obvious struggle here." Stan said in observation as he walked around the bedroom. The wall was broken, carpeting was torn, and tables were smashed. It looked like a murder scene.

"Thank you for restating what we are already aware of Stan. I cannot place the scent of the vampires that have left; we must call in outside help." Isabel responded, her voice shaky as she scoped out the room herself.

"No, it was outsiders that did this. Something wasn't right about that girl from the other night, and now look what happened!" Stan bellowed, his fists curled.

"The girl had nothing to do with this." Isabel said at once.

"How the _hell_ do you know? You don't know her; heck none of us met her until we had that _ridiculous_ human celebration!" He argued.

Isabel was tired of his countless accusations without evidence. "Godric trusts her, therefore she is innocent."

"Well _little miss innocent_ ain't nowhere to be found, and neither is our Sheriff, so how do you explain that?"

"I am going to call Eric. He needs to know his Maker has been kidnapped."

"Eric Northman? He's all the way in Shreveport, by the time he gets here Godric could be dead! Plus, he can't do anything!"

"He is not in Shreveport, he is at Hotel Carmilla and his flight is scheduled for tomorrow morning." Isabel said in a final tone, leaving the room briskly, her heels clicking one after the other in an urgent stride.

Crystal slammed the car door and ran into her house, taking nearly four steps at a time as she ran up into her bedroom. She pulled out her duffel bag and began stuffing all of her old reservation clothes inside, leaving out all of her modern clothes. Her lengthy drive had given her ample time to think, and she knew her first step was to get to Campeche and blend in.

She grabbed the laptop that sat upon her dresser, and searched for plane tickets. Her leg shook anxiously as she executed the first time she saw, which gave her about an hour to leave. As she closed the laptop, she heard a slam outside her window and jumped in fear, only to see Eric.

She walked over to her window and opened it, leaning onto the sill, "Eric I can't deal with you right now."

"Where is Godric?" He asked with a menacing growl.

"Godric is none of my concern right now." She lied, almost wincing at the mention of his name. She needed to find him, but she wasn't allowed to. She couldn't.

"He is entirely of my concern, _where is Godric_?" He asked, his fangs now bared as he raised his voice in anger. Crystal closed her eyes tightly before punching the wall in frustration.

"Godric has been taken by Waxaklahun Ubah Kan, an evil serpent god of war. I'm on my way to kill him." She explained in a rush.

"I will come with you." He said at once.

"No the _fuck_ you won't." She argued and he snarled as though he were about to attack her.

"Yes, I will." He repeated.

"Eric, no. I refuse to let you get involved, you will be killed."

"_You _expect to kill an evil serpent god? You are a weak girl, I will have a far better chance than you—"

Crystal screamed, "_Listen to me_ you fucking bull-headed vampire…this god is responsible for my powers, he's the fucking reason why Godric was _turned_…don't think you are the only one that cares for him because I am the descendant of his Maker. Yes, Eric, he's _my_ child. Those marks on your chest are from _me_, and if you were here earlier you would see I can do a _hell_ of a lot more damage when I'm pissed off…_and I'm sure you don't want to face that_. So get your shit and go the fuck back to wherever you came from." She was inches from his face and in seconds he had disappeared.

It hurt her to have to be so aggressive towards him when she knew his concern for his Maker was tearing him apart inside, but it was all she could do to get him to leave her alone.

Crystal threw her duffle bag over her shoulder and ran from her room, but not before being met with her mother, who stood at the bottom of the stairs looking solemn with a suede bag in her hands.

"_Fuck_…" Crystal muttered. She was hoping to slip past her mother and father this evening.

Maria sniffled; her eyes were red as though she had been crying only moments before. She handed Crystal the bag and walked away with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Her daughter shook off her concern and ran for the car, getting inside with a scream of terror.

"Eric! Why are you—"

"If you honestly thought I was going to sit around and wait on _you _to save Godric, you are more stupid than I had imagined." He sat back in the passenger's seat and looked out of the window.

"I'm not—" She started to correct him…she was not saving Godric, she was killing Waxaklahun Ubah Kan.

"Look, Crystal." Eric gave her a hard stare, "If you truly can kill this—serpent god, the fact is you cannot protect yourself all the time. You must rest, and enemies will await the moment you close those _pretty little green eyes_ of yours, and then they will attack. Unless you have a death wish, you _will_ allow me to come with you."

"Eric you don't give a fuck about me, you just want to come for Godric." She revved up the vehicle, but when she felt his gaze still resting upon her, she looked over at him.

"_At least you are partially correct_."

"Godric…" A voice came from the shadows, "It has been _too_ long." The body attached to the voice emerged forward, pulling his beaded hood down to reveal his face. As Godric lay on a stone floor, weakened by pounds of heavy silver chains, he lifted his head to see a horrifying being, it was Kukulkan but now his eyes were longer, like cat eyes, all of his teeth were sharpened like reptile teeth, and he had a split tongue. His skin was black like the darkest of night skies, and his hands resembled talons. Now Godric understood why he was known as Waxaklahun Ubah Kan, rather than his old name.

"What? You have nothing to say to me after over two thousand years of distance?" The demon asked, circling his victim. Godric was silent. "Ah, just as stubborn as you were when you were a boy I see." Waxaklahun Ubah Kan grabbed Godric by his face, his talons burning into the younger vampire's skin so greatly that he could not help but to cry out in pain.

Finally, the demon released his hold, his thin lips folding back over his sharp teeth in what was a nightmarish recreation of a smile. "I would love to kill you, Godric. But, your presence will lure a _very_ valuable girl to me, and I would _much_ rather kill her while you watch…I find that idea very—_erotic_."

Godric snarled in disgust, "If you lay a hand on Crystal—"

"What will you do? Are you going to _kill_ me?" Waxaklahun Ubah Kan threw his head back in a shrieking laughter that echoed through the halls of the temple they were in. "_My_, two thousand years has instilled _unwavering_ courage within you as well! You always were tough; I should have made you my own. You would be pleased to know that I did _not _kill your Maker, _Cren Xa_, by my own hands. No, I save these hands for those _worth killing_—" He ran a claw down the side of Godric's face, "I _did _enjoy watching him burn at the break of dawn though."

Godric moved his face away, he could not struggle, and he could not fight. He felt worthless. "What do you want with her? With Crystal?"

"Her blood has powers that one like me can only dream of. I will drink her dry and then burn her flesh as my sacrifice." He looked up at the ceiling, imagining the scene with desire. "Have you tasted her blood yet?" He looked down at Godric, who refused to look him in the face, as that was the only defiance he was able to provide.

"_No_." Godric lied.

"Oh?" Waxaklahun Ubah Kan asked, before dragging his sharp talon along the side of Godric's body. He raised the tip to his own mouth and lapped up the dripping blood. "I do not tolerate dishonesty. Her presence is fresh within you, must have been recent."

"I have not wanted to kill anyone for many centuries now. But you have quickly brought forth my desire for _death_. If _I_ do not kill you, I hope I can watch as someone else does…" Godric turned his head to the demon that listened intently and gave a small, challenging half smile before mocking Waxaklahun Ubah Kan's earlier comment, "…now _that_ would be erotic."

And at once, Waxaklahun Ubah Kan swiped his talons upon Godric's chest in rage.


	13. Chapter 13

_Loving the new readers and the quick reviews! Of course it would be unfair if I did not update just as quick as you locas bonitas review, so here is our new chapter. And by the way, if anyone is actually interested in any outside research pertaining to the mayan culture mentioned here…I found the Chichen Itza (temple of Kukulkan) quite interesting. Haha. Enjoyy._

_Gaaras_ – I have HBO ondemand too so I sped through season two in about two days, I was a little late on the True Blood train, but I made sure I caught myself up well. Though I'm curious as to how you catch advanced viewings of season three episodes? I'm forced to shut down my life every Sunday at 9:00pm…though I don't mind in the least =) You are absolutely cruel for baiting me with that plushie, cruelness! You take lessons from Kukulkan I see…lmao.

_DarkAngel _– Oh yeah he's supposed to look real fucked up. If he wasn't, I wouldn't believe he could overpower Godric. Actually I had written this chapter and was browsing youtube and I came across the HP trailer and I'm like oh shit voldemort looks a little bit like my imagined character, even though that's _not_ him…Kukulkan looks 10x worse, trust me…I had a nightmare last night after updating, no joke lol.

_Drow_ – My, my he certainly does. And another reader mentioned that about being mentioned in the story. I don't know why authors don't respond to their reviewers? Unless they're getting mass reviews or something. I always respond, it just seems like fanfiction writer etiquette lol.

_Lunita_ – muchisimo gracias :) it helps to have native Spanish speakers reading, because I am fluent, but I can make a slight error here and there in grammar. I refuse to use online translators, they fuck everything up. Thank you so much for reading and your input is appreciated :))

_Franky_ – Haha yeah, because there was so much debate on his tattoos and their meanings on forums and such and I had wanted to write a Godric story for monthsss now, but I had no secure plot. I wanted to involve his maker somehow, but there were so many theories as to where the hell he came from ( though many are now saying Picts over in Ireland or something? ), so I took a long shot when someone mentioned on a forum that his back tattoo looked like serpent. And another theory was that one of his other tattoos was of Mayan descent. Combine the two and bam, I found the Mayan serpent god of war and creation, Kukulkan. I know it sucks he has to suffer, but it will all be over soon…_but that can be a good or bad thing =X_

_

* * *

_

Crystal awoke the next afternoon, barely having slept more than three or four hours. She laid in her small bed, staring at the cracked ceiling and taking in the scent of dust. The lack of smell of food cooking was out of place, for she was back in the small home she grew up in. She sat up and pushed the thin sheets off of her, slipping into the flip flops that lay next to her bed. There was no need to flip on any light switches, for the home was built for plenty of outside sunlight to pour in.

She opened the door that led to the storage chamber downstairs, and crept down the jagged stone stairs. Very carefully she touched the lone light switch on the wall that needed to be placed there, for the darkness below was a huge contrast from the upper level. The fluorescent ceiling light flickered a bit before humming to a steady shine and she walked down to the lustrous, black coffin that rested upon a sturdy table. She was not stupid, as she didn't touch it , nor open it. Crossing her arms, she frowned at the giant object.

"Eric I wish you wouldn't have come. I hate you with a passion." She paused, her voice softening, "_And if you die, I will never forgive myself_." Crystal turned and ascended back up the stairs, cutting the light off and closing the door. She pulled out a frying pan and searched the refrigerator for the little bit of food she had bought last night once she and Eric arrived in Campeche. Finding two eggs, she cracked them and began to cook them, humming to herself as she scrambled them with her spatula, when suddenly a thought hit her.

"Son of _bitch_…he's going to have to eat." She face palmed. He couldn't have anyone in the village, if they caught wind of a vampire around, that would reveal her and make her a target for the many faithful worshippers of Kukulkan that resided in the village. Not to mention it was impossible for him to blend in. Eric was too tall, too blond, too pale, and too blue eyed to even try to blend in.

"Tru Blood…I have to find some Tru Blood." She thought aloud, dumping the now cooked eggs onto a plate with a side of salsa. Crystal ate her lunch as she got ready for the day. Not only did she have to find Tru Blood, but she had to get more information on Kukulkan and formulate a plan.

She left her home, locking the door behind her as she started down the dirt road to the nearest village supermarket. She entered a rather banged up, dingy store that she recognized from her youth. This was her best bet, and Eric was just going to have to take it.

An elderly man was at the counter, a fan blowing air to provide some kind of cooling in the dire heat. He studied Crystal with dark brown eyes as she looked around his store. She went through shelf after shelf but couldn't find what she was searching for. She remembered her family would hold ceremonies and buy sacrificial blood from all kinds of animals.

"_Nessicitas ayudar?_" (Do you need help?) He asked, his voice tired.

"_Ahm_…" Crystal sighed, "_Si, hay sangre del sacrificio_?" (Yes, do you have sacrifical blood?)

The man nodded slowly, walking around his counter and motioning for her to follow him to a back room. She raised a brow, not recalling the sacrificial blood being held in a private room. However, she was desperate, so she followed. When he turned the lights on, there were shelves upon shelves of large, medium and small sized jars of the crimson colored liquid.

"_Que animal quiere_?" (What animal do you want?) He folded his arms, more-so bored than suspicious of his customer. He wanted to make money, and he cared not of her hidden agenda.

Crystal looked around at all the jars, wondering what kind of animal blood would taste the best before pointing to the large jar that was mid-way up the wall, "_El tigre_." (The tiger)

"_Un momento_." (One moment) The man waddled over to a movable set of stepping stairs, pushing it to the center and climbing up until he reached the jar of tiger blood, bringing it down and handing it to her. "_Doscientos pesos_." (Two hundred pesos [ 20.00 USD ]) He said flatly, and Crystal reached in her pocket, pulling out the peso bills and placing them in his hand. He re-counted it and nodded, and she shoved the jar into her burlap bag, leaving the store.

She started down the dirt road again, but stopped short of a small yet modern looking building. The sign outside of it read; _'TOURIST AFFAIRS'_ in a broken red glass light. Hurriedly, she went inside and up to the counter.

"Hello and welcome to the Tourist Affairs department in lovely Campeche, Mexico. How may I help you?" A woman asked. Crystal noticed her nametag said 'Carrie'.

"Hi, Carrie. I was wondering what information you offered on visiting the sites of idol god worship?" She blinked innocently, putting on her fakest American accent she could muster.

"We have many brochures entailing the tours we offer. We have tours for the temples of Acan, Ah Pukuh, Chicchan, Itzamna-"

"I was actually interested in Kukulkan's temple?" Crystal didn't want to hear Carrie read through the extensive list of gods that she practically knew by heart. Carrie's eyes widened and she leaned forward, making sure to look around first in case anybody was listening.

"We no longer hold tours in that area. There have been many deaths to the local villagers, and even some visitors have disappeared." She whispered.

_Bingo_…Crystal thought to herself.

"Oh my, that's _horrible_…where is it at? I wouldn't want to stumble there by accident while I'm backpacking around." She put on a concerned look.

"Oh its right on the Yucatan Pennisula…you can't miss it, the temple is ninety feet tall with steps coming out on all four sides." Carrie let go of the precious information as though she were giving directions to the nearest bus stop.

"Thank you so much, you have saved many lives today Carrie."

"I have?" Carrie tilted her head.

"_Yes_. You have." Crystal nodded, leaving the Tourist Affairs.

"You disgrace me!" Waxaklahun Ubah Kan shouted at Ah Kin and Ah Cuxal from his throne.

"Waxaklahun Ubah Kan, my god, it will take time for the girl to get here. She may not even know to come." Ah Kin said meekly. Waxaklahun Ubah Kan roared in fury.

"You should have brought her with him!"

"Her power is too much for us to handle, she would have killed us." Ah Cuxal said in a shaky voice.

"I do not wish for him to be in my presence much longer, his disobedience wears thinly upon my patience." Waxaklahun Ubah Kan snarled, stroking his scaly chin in thought.

"She will be here, my god, if not then we will find her for you." Ah Cuxal reassured the angry demon, who swept down upon the younger vampire, grabbing his face between his talons.

"No, if she does not come, you will die." Waxaklahun Ubah Kan threatened in rage.

"Hey…" A girl whispered, kneeling down by Godric. She made sure the demons were in the other side of the temple before she ventured anywhere near their prisoner. "Hey…" She repeated, reaching out to him, but Godric snapped at her as best he could, feeling weaker than he ever had before.

The girl jumped back, frightened. "I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Itza."

Godric continued to stare at the ceiling, "I care not who you are unless you have come to set me free."

Itza fumbled with her hands in her lap before she spoke, "If I set you free, Waxaklahun Ubah Kan will find me and kill me. I am only a human…you are a vampire, aren't you?"

"Yes little girl, so you should go. I am dangerous." Godric warned, his thirst for blood more prevalent since he was not only being kept up during the day, but he was chained with silver, and Waxaklahun Ubah Kan had taken out his rage in rapidly draining him for game.

"I am a messenger of my family. I am sent to bring sacrifices to Waxaklahun Ubah Kan." She glanced over at her basket of assorted fruit that lay discarded by the entrance to the chamber and then crawled over to Godric. "But I feel so bad that you are being held captive here. Though I cannot free you, I do want to help you." She slowly inched her wrist out to him and Godric turned his face away, her blood being all too tempting.

"Please drink. You might die otherwise." She pleaded, reaching her wrist over and touching it against his lips. The sound of her heartbeat flooded his ears, and nearly dying from tortured thirst, he sunk his teeth into her wrist, drinking hungrily. Itza whimpered slightly at the pain, but kept herself quiet for both their sakes.

"Here," Crystal set the jar of blood down in front of Eric. He looked down at the jar and then back up at her. "I had to get you something to eat. You need to be strong if we're gonna have a chance at taking on Kukulkan."

"Where did you find this?" Eric asked, picking up the jar and opening it slowly.

"It doesn't matter, drink it and hurry. We need to get to the Yucatan Pennisula to see if there's any way we can get any information on Kukulkan."

Eric tilted the jar up to his lips, his fangs extending, but the moment the liquid touched his tongue, he spit it right back out in disgust, wiping his mouth. "You brought me _animal_ blood?"

"It's blood! How am I supposed to know what kind you should have? Don't be picky, drink it."

"No. I do not drink animal blood, I _rarely _drink synthetic blood. I will go find a human to glamour into letting me feed from them." He stood up, but Crystal jumped in front of him.

"_No_! You can't go out there, people stay up all night around here and you will get noticed by someone and get us in some real trouble." She argued. Not caring about what she had to say, he walked around her and went for the door anyway, but Crystal ran in front of him again, sprawling out across the door.

"_Eric Northman_! No! God, why do you have to be such a fucking _child _all the time?"

This brought forth a laugh from the vampire, "I do not take orders from _humans_." He shoved her aside effortlessly. She retaliated by grabbing him and expelling her incredulous force, slamming him onto the floor. She stood above him, her lip curled back in a snarl.

"I do not take bullshit from _vampires_."

Eric grabbed her in vengeful anger, using his vampire speed and strength to bash her against a wall. Crystal swiped her nails across his side and he yelled in pain, grabbing his ribcage. Taking advantage of his pain, she shoved him onto the floor and raised her foot to kick him when he hissed, grabbing her foot and setting her off balance, pinning her to the ground.

"You like being _abused_, don't you?" He held her arms firmly so she could not fight against him. Her power was remarkable; she nearly had more strength than many vampires.

"Look whose talking Mr. _Sadist_ Extraordinaire." She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to gather enough power to push him off of her, but she was too distracted. "I bet now that I can fight you, you want to fuck my brains out."

He leaned down to her ear, taking pleasure in feeling her heart rate increase. "I've wanted to do that ever since you made that foolish mistake of pulling your worthless knife out on me the first night we met." He bit into her neck, making sure not to waste a drop of her exquisite, powerful blood. She arched her back against her will, trying to focus on how to collect her power. They had to leave, to get to the village that surrounded the temple of Kukulkan.

"Mmm look who's a little _masochist_ themselves." He pulled back after feeding off her, his mouth stained with her crimson blood.

"_Fuck you_." She uttered, breathing heavily as she shoved him off of her, sending him into the wall, however, unlike her crash…his almost broke the wall. It split from floor to ceiling. Crystal rushed over to him, enclosing her hand around his neck and kissing him roughly, letting go of her grip and running her hands down his body to the bulge in his jeans that she grabbed, pulling back from their kiss.

"We've got a temple to visit." She said with a satisfied smirk, turning from him and grabbing her burlap bag to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you yet again for reading.  
Aw aren't Eric and Crystal cute as a button?  
EXCEPT _NOT_.  
lmfao I love toying with their sick relationship. haha.  
Here is another chapter for my locas bonitas.  
ENJOY.

**P.S ; Hey, I was listening to _Puddle of Mudd - Blurry _during the last half of this chapter.**  
**Its such a bittersweet song that is a well fit for the emotional side of it.**

* * *

_Gaaras_ – LOL well a family that tortures together…stays together? Hah. No I actually haven't played Tomb Raider, but I've heard much about it. I'm definitely going to google that, I've had a passion for Mayan culture for many years now. AND NO YOU DID NOT JUST TAKE IT THERE WITH THE ERIC PLUSHIE. =O !

_MobMother _- Yeah I like to show all points of view, since just because Godric has been kidnapped, that doesn't mean he's gone from the story. I hate when stories do that, lol. Its like...if I wanted to read a story about Eric/OC I wouldn't be reading a Godric/OC story for it. haha.

_Franky_ - Yep there is minor attraction/hate thing going on. I mean Crystal comes from a hard background and so does Eric, so they're both smartasses with trust and anger issues. I purposefully made Crystal that way, because her relationship with Eric would be rather dull without some kind of common ground. Oh, and I don't plan on easing up on those inappropriate images ;) However y_ou don't have to worry about Crystal being stolen away by the very sexy viking for good_...**I just can't see Eric as being in a real relationship with anyone...I don't know why lol.** And you were spot-on with your HP comparison...pretty badass hah. As far as his death-wishing underlings, they were turned many millenia ago and simply want to die, but being as they were turned by a demon _god_, they cannot burn in sunlight like normal vampires unless their ruler is killed. They are tired of being under his control and they want to be free. _** Yes, Ah Kin and Ah Cuxal are actually on the good team.**_ Because of the history of Crystal's family, she is the only one capable of even making an _attempt_ at killing him. Kukulkan IS a vampire, but he's first and foremost a wrathful god. Its a lethal ass mofo combination. =X

_DarkAngel_ - that was toddler time compared to this lmfao. haha thanks for reading m'dear :)

* * *

As soon as they reached the Yucatan Pennisula, there stood the Chichen Itza, the temple of Kukulkan. It was brilliantly built, temple upon temple, and even at night, a dark cloud seemed to hover over it. In the village that was well distanced from the temple, many fires were lit and people clustered in various places, wailing out songs in Yucatec. Some were dancing, some playing instruments. As if that weren't an obvious indication to Kukulkan's temple, she felt her connection with Godric stronger from where she stood. She hated it, because it took everything inside of her to not rampage the village and charge the temple, taking him away and forgetting any of this ever happened. It was a selfish thought, but she cared not to save anyone else but him.

"Are we going to stand here and observe the temple, or are we going to actually _do_ something?" Eric asked, his arms crossed.

"Stay here," Crystal started down the hill, but turned around quickly, "_I mean it_." She raised her eyebrows at him, and turned back to the steep hill she was descending. Eric smirked, watching her clumsily making her way down to the village, and once she was out of eyesight…with agile precision, he sped down the hill and into the nearby forestry. He watched Crystal, who was completely unsure of herself as she crept around the clay shacks that sufficed as homes for the Mayan people.

She found a girl that looked to be around her age, and she brought her over to a secluded area, only a few feet from where he stood in the dark woods. _As if she hadn't already made a hundred mistakes thus far_…Eric thought to himself, glad he forced his accompaniment on her.

"I have a sacrifice to give Waxaklahun Ubah Kan, it is very important I do so…because I have returned to his land after a long absence. However, I have long forgotten how to respectfully give my sacrifice…would you be able to help me?" Crystal pleaded; now doing the opposite of what she had done earlier…she was laying on the Hispanic accent thickly. It was the only thing that would help mask her lack of knowledge of the Yucatec language.

"I _guess_ I can…what are you sacrificing?" The girl asked.

"Myself of course. I am a virgin, and I want Waxaklahun Ubah Kan to be pleased with my family." She smiled as though she were proud of that fact, when the thought sickened her inside. The girl's eyes grew wide.

"You are so brave. What is your name, hero?" She asked.

"Mulac." Crystal lied, using her grandmother's name. The girl bowed her head respectfully in response.

"I am Itza. I often go to offer sacrifices to Waxaklahun Ubah Kan, and he has not been pleased lately…none of us know why, but we are doing all we can to content him. You will make him very happy." Itza nodded fervently. "Come, let me take you to my mother."

Crystal hesitated, pulling her arm away from Itza's grasp, "No thank you, I don't want to make it a big celebration or anything…"

"But, that is how we celebrate a sacrifice of such value. You _must_ come." Itza pulled Crystal again, and Eric vamped from the forest to Itza within seconds and threw her behind a clay house, capturing her mind in a full-forced glamour.

"_Ay dios mio Eric que putas pasa_!" Crystal exclaimed in a panicked, angry whisper. She could have put money on the fact that he was going to go against her rules and follow her into the village anyway. She looked around, making sure nobody had witnessed what had just occured.

"How do we get inside of the temple without being noticed?" Eric asked the hypnotized Itza.

"_There is an entrance for sacrificial offerings on the bottom floor of the western end_." She said, a dreamy look in her eyes. Crystal realized Eric was doing what Godric had done to Richard back in the restaurant, and though she didn't want his help, she stood back and let him finish his business.

"Are there any guards?" He continued his interrogation.

"_No, the guards are only on the top floor, where Waxaklahun Ubah Kan's throne is._" Itza explained.

"Is there a vampire inside?"

Itza nodded, "_Yes. I visited him today and let him feed from me. His name is Godric and he is being held captive_."

Crystal frowned at that news, observing the girl from her safe distance. She had hair longer than Crystal's; it went down to her lower back and was a dark black color. Her eyes were chocolate brown and almond shaped and across her amber colored skin laid scattered auburn freckles. She wasn't as curvy as Crystal, and her waistline was a lot smaller.

Her beauty made Crystal scowl in envy, and she stalked off into the forest.

"Is your god ever alone?" Eric continued. He could not let his anger get the best of him if he was to save his Maker properly.

Itza shook her head, "_Only when there is disruption in the village that causes his guards to come out_."

"Itza, you never met—_Mulac_" Eric nearly snorted at the ridiculous name, "And you never saw me. You simply wandered over here to look for food."

Itza nodded, her eyes like saucers. In a rush of wind, Eric released her from his hold and caught up with Crystal in a matter of seconds.

"_Don't touch me_." She said, starting up the hill. She tripped on a rock and fell forward, causing Eric to suppress what would have been an extremely satisfying bout of laughter. Growling, she stood up and continued up, but fell again.

Eric swept her into his arms and vamped them both up to the top of the hill and set her down gently. "Crystal, you are a _powerful _being…mentally and physically. You don't need to refuse assistance as frequently as you do. I could have easily gone down and glamoured anyone into giving me that information, and come back within five minutes. You made things more complicated and almost jeopardized your _life_." He explained. More than anything he saw himself mirrored inside of her. She had lost a lot in her life, and was forced to put on a brave face to survive in the world. Because she was so stubborn, and so unwilling to compromise, it made her more vulnerable than someone who solely depended on someone else for help.

"Godric is being held captive inside that temple-"

"I don't _care_." Crystal shot angrily, crossing her arms as she walked down the dark dirt road back to her Campeche home. "He has Itza. When I kill Kukulkan, he can take her and they will run away together and be happy forever." She kicked a rock in her path.

Eric burst out into raucous laughter. "Green is not a very good color on you." He commented on her obvious envy. "I can assure you my Maker is not interested in that girl."

"How are you so sure?" She murmured.

Eric sighed in annoyance. "Because she is _worthless_. She is nothing but a means of survival for him. I know Godric…he would not take such high interest in you and then push you aside for a simple human. Now, besides your silly little human romance problems…let us get onto more pressing matters. Itza revealed that your serpent god is alone only when a disruption in the village stirs his guards…I have no knowledge of this god, or how powerful he is, but that sounds as though it is the best way to go through with this situation."

She gave his idea some thought before coming to a flaw in the plan. "So we distract the guards, and then what? Can't he smell me coming? Or sense me? I'll be dead before I get up to his throne."

"So long as you remain aware of your surroundings, you will not be killed. I will serve as the distraction for the village."

"Oh I'm sure you can stir up some trouble." She sassed.

"Yes, I happen to be _extremely_ capable of stirring up trouble." He purred, flashing behind her in the blink of an eye. He gently pulled her hair aside, running a cool finger down the side of her neck where is marks remained, "And the proof lies right upon your body." Crystal closed her eyes, relishing his skilled touch that sent chills over her skin.

"You become so vulnerable and helpless when I touch you. Tell me…why do you continue to resist me at this point?" He stroked his fingers through her silky curls and she pulled away.

"Because I _despise_ you Eric Northman." She pulled him by the front of his shirt into the house and slammed the door, and he turned so she was pressed against it. His mouth claimed hers in a rush to force his dominance over her, and her intent was to force hers over him. This was _not_ love, this was _not_ compassion, this was anger and _a test of power_.

He ripped her red embroidered tunic clean down the center, eliciting a gasp from her as the clothing fell from her body, exposing her black bra and matching lace boyshorts. He hiked her leg around his waist, pressing her body harder against the wall and mercilessly thrusting his clothed body against hers, making sure she was aware of what was to come.

She bit her lip in defiance, unwilling to give any form of audible pleasure even though her body was on fire. She wanted to fuck him up and wipe his cocky smirk off his face permanently. Her bra was the next to be ripped from her body as his tongue circled her sensitive nipple, drawing forth a shudder from her.

He looked up at her as he pulled her underwear aside, slipping two fingers inside of her slickness. She banged her head against the wall, her hips riding against the rhythm of his hands as she whimpered ever so softly.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I_t's your choice, Crystal._" He flicked his tongue over her swollen nub, while continuing the rhythm of his fingers. Her stomach knotted as release threatened her composure. She managed to open her eyes and look down at him, shaking her head in refusal.

He stroked inside of her faster and she lost control of her hips, the build-up inside of her so intense that she shook with her release, heaving hard breaths, but still not giving him the satisfaction of sound.

She collapsed against the wall, but he wasn't about to let her recover. He lifted her and carried her to the bedroom, throwing her onto the bed. She crawled to meet him halfway and ripped his black shirt off of his chiseled body. "That's for ripping my fucking tunic you asshole." She grabbed his jeans and undid them, pulling them off of his body and shoving him onto his back.

He reached up in an attempt to turn her around, but she dug her nails into his shoulderblades. "Unless you want a new set of scars you better lay the _fuck _down." She released his throbbing erection and he grabbed her hips, slamming himself inside of her.

He groaned, controlling her tempo and forcing himself to fill her to the hilt as fast and hard as possible. "_Say it_." He pulled her down onto his chest, his hips thrusting against hers.

"N-no." She stuttered, closing her eyes tightly as an unexpected climax washed over her. Taking advantage of her weakness he flipped her over and held her hands above her head.

"_Say it_." He snarled, his thrusts accenting his commanding words. He sunk his teeth into her breast and her barriers came tumbling down like the walls of Jericho.

"_Eric_!" She moaned his name loudly, "_Agh_…I fucking _hate _you so much." She threw her head back, clutching his biceps tightly and overcome with amazing feeling in every inch of her body.

"I can tell...and I _love_ it." He gave a devious grin, pounding deeper inside of her.

"She has arrived." Ah Cuxal sniffed the air around the outer perimeters of the village. "In fact she was only here moments before."

Ah Kin picked up on her scent as well, "She knows what she must do then. We will not tell Waxaklahun Ubah Kan, he would want us to track her down…and at this point that is unnecessary."

Ah Cuxal narrowed his eyes at his brother, "We need to make sure he is properly distracted before she can have any kind of chance against him. We should find her, and discover what her plans are."

Ah Kin shook his head, "No, she is with another vampire. I can smell him. That should be plenty in terms of her protection. We will standby and only come forth when she is in danger."

"_But_-"

"My decision is final." Ah Kin said, and in a flash he had returned to the temple.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't know why I keep giving songs, but I listened to **Evanescence - My Immortal **at some point. _I don't think the lyrics have anything to do with the plot_, but the piano was just so damn soothing and emotional it sounded like it fit one part of it...I can't remember what part it was, but I think it was Godric/Itza. Don't quote me though. Then towards the end of the chapter I listened to **3 Doors Down - When I'm Gone **... that was when Crystal was outside in the grass. Yessss. What a _**PERFECT**_ song.

Anyway, you might hate me for the end of this chapter but OH WELL.  
That's how stories roll. Lol.  
Enjoy locas bonitas :)

* * *

_Gaaras_ - aw i'm sorry to hear that about your family. I leave for college in 18 days and I'm moving 8 hours away, so I get to leave the maddness asap. Hope you get to real soon too locaa :( Xibalba was a mayan underworld, so I assume the lords of it mean the demons of the underworld? Things were pretty vicious down there according to mayan mythology. Didn't angelina jolie portray lara croft? that movie was pretty badass. the game looks badass too, but I can't take scary video games, I freak out and throw the controller at the screen if anything CLOSE to a zombie comes near me. And you are absolute torture! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY PLUSHIES! I want to cuddle with them all night to keep my nightmares awayy :( see my sad face? its crying and lonely.

_DarkAngel _- LOLOL your review made me literally LOL. Yes, I very much agree. Lucky bitch...I think? Haha.

_Sammy_ - Is it bad that everytime I see your name I think of Sammy from Jersey Shore? LOL. I love that show. Yeah I figure eric/crystal's relationship adds some dynamic to the story, but true love always prevails ;) thank you a tonnn ! xoxo

_Franky _- funny and hot, who would've known those two things can go together so well lmao. And Gaaras is holding plushies captive from me! I keep updating and looking for a plushie that hangs in front of my face, and I never get either one of them! And I honestly enjoy responding to reviewers. I don't know, I'm a social person I like to reach out beyond just fanfiction(dot)net._** In fact, if anyone wants to follow me on twitter, I'm twitter(dot)com(slash)midnightneosoul**_ (But I tweet a LOT especially sundays at 9 for true blood lmao)

_MobMother_ - yesss dominance can be sexy if done right. I don't like extreme dominance, that's just creepy lmfao. Here is your update, enjoy!

* * *

"For a vampire, you're very kind." Itza said softly, sitting next to Godric. He allowed her closeness to him because he knew she meant no harm. She had kept him alive, Waxaklahun Ubah Kan's cruel torture along with being forced to stay awake during the daylight would have surely brought him to death.

He tilted his head to her and gave her a small smile, "You have helped me greatly Itza. I admire your courage and compassion."

"I hope you can be saved somehow. I wish I could do it myself." She leaned forward with her cloth, pressing it against the blood that began to leak from his ear.

"I would not ask that of you. It would bring you unnecessary trouble."

"Have you ever thought about dying?" Itza blurted curiously, but drew back after she asked. "I'm sorry, I just…I would not be able to take this, I would surely kill myself to end my suffering." Tears welled in her brown eyes.

"Death would be a welcoming gift to me…but I shall not bring it upon myself, for I have someone to live for." Just the thought of Crystal seemed to bring him enough strength to hold on for something. Itza reminded him of her; another reason why he often looked forward to her presence. Her curls were soft as Crystal's, her skin a sandy brown just as Crystal's. God, _he missed her_.

"What does that feel like?" Itza asked, moving closer to him as a child does to their parent, "To have someone to live for?"

Godric took a moment to think of how to verbalize the emotions he felt so strongly about. "It feels as though you can conquer anyone and anything just to be with that person. It feels as though the person is on the other side of the ocean and you can run across the cascading waves like nothing. It feels as though you are burning the most pleasant slow-burn that takes over your body whenever you touch them. It's a feeling I have never experienced until recently."

Itza clutched her chest, droplets of tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why do you cry, Itza?" Godric asked, confused by her show of emotion.

"Because, I have never felt that before. I never knew something like that could exist." She sniffled, wiping her cheeks.

"You must give it time." He advised, noticing how much heartache and longing was held behind her bright eyes.

"I feel like I'm running out of time. I am eighteen years old already."

Godric chuckled, "_Eighteen._ I never made it to eighteen. I suppose I am the one that ran out of time."

This caused Itza to smile and even let forth a tiny giggle. "But you're two _thousand _years old." She challenged.

"_Precisely_. It took me two thousand _years_ to fall in love. It will not take you anywhere _near_ as long Itza, patience is a virtue." He had cornered any other arguments she could think of. "Do not search for what will come to you naturally." He said…and as he conversed with her, he had forgotten he was in the slave dungeon of the temple of an evil god. He had forgotten the burn in his wrists and legs. He had forgotten the dirt and blood that was strewn across his body. The understanding in her eyes told him that she took what he said very seriously, and he had made a difference in her life. That was all he ever wanted…to make a positive difference in someone's life.

Crystal awoke tucked into her bed, wearing her soft, black, satin pajama set. Her eyes looked around the room, and for a minute she thought last night was possibly a dream. She sat up and felt no pain in her body. Curiously testing herself out, she got out of bed and walked around a bit in the room. Nothing.

Then she looked down at her clothes…she didn't recall putting them on, or passing out so nicely into bed. Then again, she could have had some bad food and Eric probably got annoyed and put her to bed. _Yes, last night was a dream_…she thought to herself.

Crystal noticed the lack of constant sunlight into the windows, and it was then that she noticed the sun was beginning to set. She lost her entire day by sleeping. It wasn't as though she had anything important to do anyway. However, despite the oncoming darkness, she slipped into her flip flops and walked outside. A few villagers were roaming around, cleaning up for the night. Children caught fireflies in the fields, and an elderly woman brought down her clothes that were hung upon a string to dry.

She ambled around to the back of the house and sat down in the soft grass. She ran her fingers through it, memories of her pleasant childhood running through her mind. A breath of air filled her lungs as she lay back in the grass, taking pleasure in the light prickles that set into her bare shoulders.

"My ancestor, I wish you would come back to talk to me." She whispered aloud. "I need your strength tonight. I do not need you to help me defeat Waxaklahun Ubah Kan. I need you to give me the strength to leave Godric in harm's way. I cannot see how I will be able to do it. If he dies, I surely will go as well." She sighed, picking handfuls of grass and lifting her hands…letting the green blades drift like sprinkles back onto the ground.

"He's the best thing to ever happen to me and _dammit_…" She felt her chest ache and tears rim her lower lids, but she fought them off, "…if you take him away from me I will smash _every _symbol of my ancestry and destroy _every_ temple in Campeche."

Crystal sat up, kicking the ground in anger. "This wasn't his fault! This was _my _destiny, he was an innocent bystander!" She hugged her knees to her chest, shoving her face between them and letting loose soft sobs.

A mosquito disturbed her solitude, humming into her ear. She swatted it, noticing the darkness had fallen already. She stood up and brushed herself off, wiping her face thoroughly before going back into her home. This was her last night here, and quite possibly her last night on Earth.

"Someone slept in late." Eric's voice greeted her entrance, and she followed it to see him in the living room, a small bag in his lap. "How do you feel?"

Crystal approached him with a bit of caution, "I feel fine. Why? Should I not feel fine?" She sat on the arm of the chair he was seated in, behaving normally and hoping he was unaware of the dream she had last night.

"I should hope you feel fine, you quite greedily took a lot of my blood last night. Therefore I'm sure you're prepared for our task this evening." He lifted the bag and handed it to her, and she took it, standing up in dismay.

"Wh-what do you mean I took your blood? When did I do that? Why did I do that? What the fuck?" She spattered in confusion.

"Yep, you're back. And _my_, your emotional bipolar disorder is more annoying to _sense_ than to listen to." He sat back in his chair, relaxed.

"Eric, what the _fuck _happened?" She demanded.

He raised his brow challengingly, "Do you honestly want to know?"

She narrowed her eyes like a leopard preparing to pounce upon its prey, "Yes."

He shrugged, "We had sex and you almost got yourself _killed _with your incessant indomitability. If you would have just ascended from your high horse and admitted that nobody, with the exception of my Maker, could make you feel as good as I did…well, I wouldn't have had to prove it to you."

She collapsed onto the couch across from Eric, her arm falling over the small bag. "I can't believe it, I can't believe _you_. _So that wasn't a dream_…"

Eric leaned forward, resting his elbows upon his knees and folding his hands underneath his chin. "No, it was not a dream. Open your bag, I recall you coming from your home in Dallas with it, but you carelessly discarded it that night."

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and tugged on the drawstrings of the bag, opening it into her lap and releasing a small necklace. In the center of it was a stone carved pendant in the shape of a vibrant sun. On each ray of the sun that extended, there was ancient Yucatec writing engraved into the stone. The pendant felt warm in her hands, warm and perfect. Like she was meant to have it.

"Are you just going to touch it, or are you going to put it on?" Eric stood up, walking towards the door. Crystal hurriedly placed the necklace over her neck and caught up with him.

"Eric…if anything happens tonight and none of us ever see each other again…I just want you to know that I don't hate you. I hate that I love you. I love Godric _more_, I love him _differently_…but I love you too nonetheless." She pushed the door open and looked back as he stood there, taking in what she just said with his stoic expression. "Don't hurt yourself there thinking up a crafty reply. _I know you love me too_." She winked and walked off, fingering her sun pendant. A small, sincere smile crept across Eric's features as her back was turned, and he followed her into the darkness.

Waxaklahun Ubah Kan stood up from his throne, and three of his loyal vampires laid down his black velvet carpet, all the way to the sacrifice room. He took slow steps, and each vampire he passed kneeled down in respect and fear. He observed each one of them for any signs of deception, as he always did. He never really trusted anyone, as he knew they stayed with him for fear of his wrath.

The demon took a seat at the long table that was filled with animal carcasses, fruits, and vegetables. He took in the scent of death, his lengthy fangs extended beyond his many other equally as sharp teeth. Four more vampires came into the room, guarding the doors with their backs away from their creator and leader.

Waxaklahun Ubah Kan extended his talons to the boar's head that was in front of him, and instantly he devoured it with sounds so frightening, it would have killed any human nearby just by sheer terror. He uttered moans of a language more ancient than Yucatec…one unknown to any other than the gods.

Suddenly, he paused and many screams were heard. Men yelled out, children cried, and women shrieked. His guards stood erect, with spears in hand. Crashes were heard and footsteps were pounding across the grounds.

"Why do you wait you imbeciles? _Go_!" Waxaklahun Ubah Kan bellowed, standing up immediately.

Eric faced another vampire with a growl and once the young vampire charged at him menacingly, he snapped its neck clean off of the body…to the horror of another vampire guard.

Women grabbed their children and ran from the village; some were killed by the raging guards on the way. It was absolute madness. Everybody was in a state of chaotic panic.

Crystal rushed inside the west end of the temple, as previously planned. Sure enough, it was empty. Eerily empty. As soon as she set foot inside, she felt inner warmth that sent a calm throughout her body. She broke into a run down a hallway that she assumed was the throne of Waxaklahun Ubah Kan, but she halted in horror at the door.

She turned to leave, but her heart ached horribly. It threatened to rip from her chest entirely and lay splattered upon the floor. She turned around and ran over to her lover, watching as he lay on the floor, confined by the heavy silver. "Godric…" She whispered.

"Crystal…" His voice was weak and barely audible as he replied.

"Godric, I'm going to save you. I can't do it right now, but I will, I swear I will. I love you so much." Tears fell from her eyes as she held onto his arm.

"Beautiful moment." Ah Cuxal's voice came from the door, "Pity it has to end so soon." Ah Kin came and stood next to his brother, his arms crossed.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, sorry for the cliffhanger I love you all very dearly xoxo  
OH, and the story isn't finished yet lmao.  
Even after the battle, it won't be finished.  
It won't be unnecessarily long, but just enough.  
I'm not ready for my characters to die!

* * *

_MobMother _– haha aww, a conclusion is coming…but that does not mean the story ends there ;)

_Gaaras _– NO. Life-size though? You must want to kill me. I will die with that and the portable plushies here. :( !

_DarkAngel_ – I know right =X

_Franky_ – She's torturing me with LIFE SIZE and MINI SIZED Godric and Eric plushies! AND I CAN'T TAKE IT! AGH. And you are the first person I've seen who doesn't tweet haha, but yes I have a facebook it is **facebook(dot)com(slash)shawnaroxanne** , anyone can add me :) Ah Kin and Ah Cuxal, good observation, they do play both sides of the field. They shouldn't be much trouble…or are they? _HMM_. I don't have a clue how many chapters are left because **I don't intend to end the story after the battle** because _I don't feel like Godric and Crystal have had sufficient time to be together _because of this whole mess, so they're gonna make up for lost time…**big time**.

* * *

Before Crystal could process what had happened, Ah Kin had grabbed her and Ah Cuxal caught her on the other side. She struggled in their grasp, kicking and screaming until she let forth barrels of energy that sent both of the vampires colliding into opposite walls in pain.

"Eric is coming for you…he can save you better than I can." Crystal dropped to her knees and touched Godric's chest lightly, afraid she might hurt him more by just her touch. With her heart breaking in the process, she stood up and ran from the room. There was a long, stone staircase that ascended upwards and she began sprinting instantly. Her blood raced, and her legs were burning with the steps she skipped to make it to the top in time.

Finally, she came upon a large room. The roof was open, and the full moon gave the room a strange glow. The room was empty, save for the remarkable throne that sat elegantly upon a platform decorated with golden snakes.

"You have returned." A voice said softly from behind her, she whipped around and was face to face with Waxaklahun Ubah Kan. He smiled at her, his fangs glowing in the moonlight.

"Cut the _bullshit_." She sneered, glaring at him in a defensive stance.

"What a little _firecracker _you are! Oh I hope your blood is as spicy as your attitude, _chosen one_." He clapped his hands together in delight before walking towards her, but he stopped as though a thought had just hit him. "I almost forgot our _audience_ for the evening." With a snap of his scaly talon fingers, Ah Kin and Ah Cuxal came into the room with Godric in tow.

This caused a growl to resonate from within Crystal…something feral, something vicious. "He has nothing to do with this! Its me you want!" She bellowed.

"Oh he has _everything_ to do with this. Thanks to your little vampire friend, I finally have you as my sacrifice after so many years." Waxaklahun Ubah Kan disappeared in thin air, and as Crystal looked around, he had appeared behind her in a flash of speed and grabbed her head, pulling it to the side to expose her neck.

Crystal took hold of the demon's arm and with power she didn't realize she had, she twisted it into a wretched shape. He let forth such a powerful cry, it could have shattered eardrums. In anger he charged her, but she grabbed his head, clawing her infamous black marks down his face. His flesh sizzled and popped as the scars came to be.

Ah Kin and Ah Cuxal kept their guard on Godric, watching in amazement and appreciation as their leader was being defeated.

Suddenly, Waxaklahun Ubah Kan grabbed Crystal and sunk his talons into her arms, drawing forth intense amounts of blood. She shrieked in pain and Waxaklahun Ubah Kan laughed viciously, biting into her shoulder.

Her vision started to go into vertigo, and she felt the blood loss taking a toll on her consciousness. She had lost. She was going to die. Godric was going to die. Eric was going to die. _Everything was gone_.

Then suddenly, she was released and the demon landed on the floor with a thud that shook the temple so violently, it threatened to collapse. She felt herself regaining strength at an unusually rapid speed, and she sat up only to see Waxaklahun Ubah Kan hissing in pain upon the floor.

"Kill him!" Ah Kin finally came to Crystal's side. She looked over at him in shock, confused at his sudden allegiance to her side. "You have injured him greatly, _kill him_!"

Crystal rushed over to Waxaklahun Ubah Kan, and he reached up to her, but she twisted his arm yet again, this time ripping it clean off his body with a shout of rage. Yanking her necklace off of her chest, she raised it and stabbed one of the pointed sun's rays on the stone pendant, right into the center of his breastbone.

She let go and fell backwards, watching as rays of light projected from the dislodged pendant and she covered her eyes as the light encompassed the room. The demon's body burst into magnificent violet flames along with Ah Kin and Ah Cuxal's bodies, and the walls quivered dangerously. Soon, stone after stone began to fall and burst into pieces as the temple started its collapse. Crystal stood up and ran over to Godric, pulling the silver off of his body and tossing the chains aside. He fell to the ground in a crumpled heap and she pulled on his body, trying desperately to get him onto her back and get out of the temple before they were both killed.

Another boulder crashed down nearby and in a flash, Eric had come into the room, looking around frantically.

"ERIC!" Crystal screamed. He vamped to her and hoisted Godric on his shoulder as if it were nothing. "We've got to go before it collapses!" She yelled over the sound of imploding rocks and ran for the door, when Eric grabbed her arm.

"The entrances are blocked. Hold onto my hand." He replied, and Crystal obeyed. With life saving acceleration, Eric darted through the open roof of the temple, high up into the sky. Crystal watched the villagers running from the scene, spilling into the oceans and forestry like a stampede of raging bulls. Tears silently fell from her eyes as she gripped Eric's hand. It was just too much to take.

"It is almost dawn." Eric said, emotionless as he landed in front of the small home.

"Godric…" Crystal tried to touch him, but Eric drew back with his Maker.

"He is _extremely_ weak. We will rest until dusk." Eric walked inside the house, opening the basement door. "Thank you, _for everything_." He said with his back still turned. The door closed and she heard gentle footsteps descend the stairs. Crystal was confused at his distant composure. She thought now of all times would have been the moment for Eric to actually feel emotional…but he was _empty_.

She leaned against the basement door, sinking to her feet and holding her knees to her chest. It was as close as she could get to him. She had just defeated a demon god and managed to rescue Godric, and as if the distance wasn't hard enough before…she had to endure it for the many hours before dusk fell.

A sniffle came from the living room and Crystal sat up, her defenses coming to her again as she stood to her feet and approached the living room with caution. "Who's there?" She asked. There was no answer.

As she entered the room, there sat someone, facing away from her. Crystal ran over to the stranger and took a handful of curly hair, her hand at the stranger's throat…only to realize it was—

"Itza?" She released the frightened girl. "Why are you in my house?"

Itza crouched away from Crystal, her eyes wide. "How do you know my name? Please don't kill me, Eric brought me here."

Crystal stared at the girl for a moment. "_Eric?_ Are you serious?" She couldn't fathom Eric bringing a human back, for what purpose? He must have wanted to feed but his timing was impeccably strange.

Itza nodded, "He said something about repaying me for helping the vampire that Waxaklahun Ubah Kan held captive."

"_How_ is he going to repay you?" She asked. Crystal knew Eric was thankful for Godric's survival, but he didn't have to bring the object of her jealousy right into her house.

"My family was killed in the village rampage; he said he would give me a home." Itza explained. Crystal straightened her posture and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well that vampire you helped? He's _mine_." She emphasized _"mine"_ just so the girl could understand how much he wasn't hers. No misunderstandings. No miscommunications. _Period_.

Itza watched Crystal stalk off and sat back in her chair. "She is the one he loves so greatly. What a _powerful_ woman." She whispered, shaking her head slowly in awe.

Crystal showered and changed into a simple pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. She grabbed the sheets and pillow off of her bed and made a small make-shift bed by the basement door and curled up, resting her head upon the pillow and staring endlessly at the door.

Sleep never graced her with its presence the whole morning. As time delved into afternoon, she remained at the basement door, blinking her reddened eyes to give them moisture. Dusk came so quickly any other day, and yet today the sun crept along the sky like a snail.

Itza offered her something to eat, but she refused. Her anxiety ruined her hunger. Itza tried again and again, but after Crystal snapped at her angrily, she left the house in defeat.

She leaned against the door, running her hand up and down the wooden barrier absentmindedly. The bond she felt to Godric warmed her pleasantly, and she knew he was in good condition. Just the fact that he was steps away from her, eased her thoughts and made her feel like her halve of the puzzle was completed in some strange way.

Soon, the warmth overtaking her lulled her into a gentle rest. Her eyes wavered close, and she slumped against the door, her body giving in to the need for a revival period. Hours passed by and she remained in a deep slumber, and soon dusk had arrived.

_Still, she was fast asleep._

However, as the basement door opened slightly, she startled awake. "What—who—where?" She mumbled.

Godric slipped through the cracked door carefully, "I apologize my love, I was unaware of your presence behind the door."

Crystal jumped to her feet, her head spinning from the instant physical action but she jumped onto Godric nonetheless, embracing him tightly. "Oh my God I'm so happy you're alive! I thought I was going to lose you, I was so afraid Godric…_I was so scared_." She fisted the back of his shirt, holding onto him for dear life.

He happily held her closely, appreciating the feel of her skin upon his, her curls in his face, her scent flooding his nose. "Your bravery last night was absolutely paramount to anything I have ever seen. You saved my life Crystal, and I will be forever grateful." He pulled her back and kissed her softly, stroking her back.

"I hope that's all I ever have to do as far as fighting demons go…I'm _no_ slayer; I just want to be _normal_." She laid her head against his chest.

Godric nodded, "Normalcy will be returned to you soon enough. Have you rested yet?" He led her into the bedroom, concerned for her health.

"I kind of fell asleep by the basement." She yawned, "But I don't want to sleep…I want to be with you."

Godric shook his head at once, "As much as I want nothing more than to spend the entire night with you, I know you must get adequate rest in order to stay healthy. I will shower and discuss with Eric our plans for traveling back to America."

Crystal wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him again. She closed her eyes and squeezed him tightly.

"I love you so much Crystal, sometimes it frightens me." He spoke softly.

"Why?" She looked up at him curiously.

He moved her stray curls from out of her face. "Because, I would _kill_ for you if it came down to it. And that is far outside of my character."

"Don't think like that." She countered, crawling into bed.

"All of that time being tortured brought those thoughts to my mind. Isolation and violence was all that I was fed in that chamber." He sat on the edge of her mattress, running his hands across the wrinkles that had formed in the sheets.

"Forget you ever endured it because I will feed you nothing but love and comfort. I love you Godric." She leaned over and kissed his lips, "Now go and let me sleep before I change my mind." She tossed a pillow at him as she lay back down, and of course he dodged it without a second thought.

"_Damn vampires_…" She giggled.


	17. Chapter 17

I am SO sorry for the lack of updates my locas bonitas!  
I'm moving to NYC for college in _12 _days, so things have been rather hectic here.  
Packing, shopping, blah zay blah zee blah.  
Regardless I'm back now!  
And I've missed you all _quite _terribly.

**THANK YOU FOR PROVIDING MY INBOX WITH REVIEWS THOUGH! :)**

* * *

_MobMother_ – Yeah I kind of wrote that chapter at 4AM I was SPENT but I shouldn't have rushed. I kind of want my babies back in Dallas anyhoo so we can get on to not so major conflicts lol. Thanks though!

_Gaaras_ – I'M GONNA UPDATE. I'M GONNA UPDATE I SWEAR! ( drool )

_Laurelley _– Holy crap you made my life. You gave me like fifty thousand reviews lmao, my inbox was verrrrrry happy and so was I!

_Franky _– I need to call the police on that chick then hahaha. Plushie withholding that's so priceless LOLOL. "Hello, 911? Yes I'd like to report a plushie withholding against Gaaras….um hello? HELLO?" lmfao. Yes Crystal is possessive cause she's insecureeee. Little does she know, Itza's about to be a realll problem for her.

* * *

Godric casually leaned against the doorframe, his hands in his pockets as he watched Crystal peacefully sleep. Her chest heaved up and down as she took deep breaths every now and again. The corner of her mouth twitched every now and again, and she clung to her soft pillow as though it were for dear life. It was hard for anyone to believe that someone that looked as kindhearted as her was such a pocket of fireworks when hit with the right flame.

Godric had a feeling he was carrying the matches with the news he was to give to her.

He sat on the edge of her bed, carefully placing his hand on her shoulder and nudging her. She mumbled something and he nudged her again. Finally she opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her field of vision.

"Everything was a dream, right?" She asked, sitting up and looking around. To her displeasure, she was still in her grandmother's home in Campeche. As bizarre as it sounded, she missed arguing with her mami and being creeped out by Richard.

"Unfortunately it was not. But we're safe now, I assure you. I have a bit of disconcerting news to tell you." He braced himself for her reaction by taking her smooth, warm hand between his own. "Itza will be traveling with us to Dallas for a while as Eric sorts out her living arrangements."

Crystal snatched her hand away from his and ripped her blankets off her body. "Excuse me?" She stood up and Godric sighed, knowing he had set off the fireworks that were now on display. "Where is she staying in Dallas? Because I _know_ she's not living with me. I don't know her like that, I don't even like her!" She looked a frazzled mess but she didn't care. Her wild curls were all over the place and her clothes were wrinkled and disheveled.

"Crystal, she will be staying in my guest house. You have no responsibility for-" Godric began before being abruptly cut off.

"_WHAT_?" Crystal nearly shrieked like a wild banshee, rampaging from the room. Godric collapsed back onto the bed shaking his head.

"I do believe sometimes I am _far_ too kind." He mumbled, counting down the seconds until he would hear a fight begin.

Crystal charged Itza like a bull, yanking her hair and tumbling to the ground with the screaming girl. Itza pulled Crystal's hair with vengeance, more-so trying to get her off rather than to fight back. Meanwhile, Crystal punched Itza anywhere she could without getting scratched. It was nothing but high-pitched screaming and streamlines of profanity until Godric seamlessly pulled Crystal off of Itza and restrained her. Eric rushed through the basement door and to Itza's side.

Crystal continued to kick and tried to fight out of Godric's grasp but he was too powerful and for some reason her miraculous powers were insufficient against him. So, she resorted to what any other scorned twenty year old girl would do and she spat at Itza, screaming.

"You stupid _bitch_! You whore! You think if you fuck some vampires that's gonna bring your family back?"

Godric tightened his grip on her, "Crystal, calm down."

Eric bit into his wrist and held it to Itza's mouth, allowing her to drink to heal herself from Crystal's blows.

"_Guess what_! The vampire taking care of you is the one who fucking_ killed_ everyone you know!" Crystal shot, causing Eric to emit a low, contained growl. "OH ERIC ARE YOU _ANGRY_ NOW? Fan-fucking-tastic because you wouldn't even _look_ at me before! What was I? Just a one night stand? Just a free-for-all fuck and now you don't know my _name_ anymore?"

Once those words left her lips, Godric's realization poured over him and his hold on her loosened slightly. She couldn't have…Eric? Why would his child betray him like that? He had made it very clear that she belonged to him. Painstakingly clear.

Eric ignored her ranting and took unusually good care of Itza. It only angered Crystal more. She felt replaced, like she was no longer the token Mayan Indian of the two vampires. Now here came another one, and Eric was giving her all the attention. It would only be a matter of time before Godric fell under the spell of Itza too.

"That's all you vampires are good for, _fucking and sucking_" Crystal nailed her last words but failed to remember her lover, whom held her back despite everything in his mind telling him not to, was a vampire himself. At this, Godric let her go and Crystal collapsed to the floor, the sudden release unexpected for her.

"Our flight leaves in two hours." Godric said, suddenly detached. Crystal felt their connection weaken in her spirit, and when she looked up at him, he was simply staring off into the distance with a blank expression.

"Godric, I—I didn't mean it like that-" She scrambled to her feet and tried to embrace him, but he gently stepped to the side.

"I believe you did." He responded, a cold edge to his voice. She felt horribly guilty and reached for him again, but he stepped further away and turned around, walking to the basement.

"Please, let me explain-"

"You've made things _perfectly_ clear." He closed the door behind him without a backwards glance.

"I hope you're proud of yourself for that." Eric sneered, picking up Itza in his arms. She clutched onto him, unsure of when Crystal would attack next.

Crystal ignored him and walked into her bedroom to pack her things.

The flight back to Dallas was only four hours, but it felt like an eternity to Crystal as she sat against the window, alone.

A driver Godric had already arranged ahead of time assisted in safely storing the vampire coffin into the vehicle. He came around and opened the door for Crystal and Itza to step inside and they did so, quietly. Every so often, Itza would glance at Crystal out the side of her eyes. She felt sorry for the girl, she had so much anger and yet so much was directed towards her. Itza was very much a peacemaker. It was in her nature to want all things to get along. She often discussed her ideals with Godric when he was being held captive, for he shared many of her same views. She knew Godric was absolutely head over heels for Crystal, and she only wished Crystal could understand how much so.

The driver's first stop was Crystal's home, and she hopped out of the car and slammed the door, taking her duffel bag and swinging it over her shoulder. She watched the car continue out of sight before she finally exhaled, feeling as though she had been holding her breath the entire ride.

She was immediately greeted with her mother, who embraced her daughter tightly, tears falling from her eyes. "_Mija_! You're alive!" She cried, babbling her love in streamlines of Spanish and English as she thanked every god she could think of.

"Crystal, your mother was worried sick about you." Richard came over to the two, taking Crystal's bag for her and giving her a hug himself.

Maria finally tore herself away from her daughter to look her over, "I prayed so hard that you would not have to fight him _mija_, I prayed so hard. But destiny cannot be changed." She brushed her daughter's hair back with her fingers.

"I really don't want to talk about it _mami_, can we just pretend it never happened?" She asked hopefully. Maria hugged her daughter again and nodded in agreement.

"I have some bad and good news for you Crystal." Richard gestured for his daughter to follow him into the living room and she obliged, though she didn't want to be held up for anything else. She just felt like crying into her pillow until the sun went down, then crying some more until the sun rose. Her life was an emotional rollercoaster and she had had enough of it.

"Hit me with the bad first." She said, plopping down onto the couch. Her head was beginning to hurt, and that didn't help her situation at all.

Richard sat across from his daughter and took a deep breath before speaking, "Well, your friend Calvin was discovered dead by White Rock Lake the day after your departure."

Crystal wasn't sure how she was supposed to respond to that. Of course he was dead; his throat was ripped out right in front of her chest. Her hand touched her neck subconsciously, remembering how the blood felt splattering against her. It was a horrid experience that started to bring tears to her eyes that she had tried to hold until she was in the lone safety of her bedroom.

As if sensing her oncoming despair, Richard leaned forward with a large white envelope and pushed it across the glass table. Crystal blinked a couple times and saw that the envelope read _UNIVERSITY OF ARIZONA_. With wide eyes she looked up at Richard and now Maria stood at his side expectantly.

"Is this my letter? It's so huge!" She said excitedly, putting the envelope to her nose and sniffing it, hoping the scents of Arizona would somehow be trapped in the paper.

"Open it _mija_!" Maria said, barely able to contain herself. Crystal ripped open the envelope and pulled out a letter, screaming once she read the first sentence.

"On behalf of the University Of Arizona, I would like to congratulate Crystal Martinez on her acceptance to our University!" She repeated the line, flinging the rest of the papers across the room and squealing happily.

Itza awoke around dusk, and began to shuffle around the guest house Godric had provided her with. She found the kitchen and as if on cue, her stomach growled in hunger. However, she opened the fridge to absolutely nothing but a bottle of something called True Blood. Itza wondered if it was a drink specifically for vampires, or if it could possibly cure her hunger bout right about now.

Shrugging, she opened the bottle and slurped down some of it, but spattered as soon as the metallic liquid touched her throat. She regretted taking such a large gulp and began hacking to try to get the taste out. It was disgusting, but it successfully made her appetite die away.

"Silly human, that isn't for you to drink." Eric's voice came from nowhere and startled Itza as she tried to rinse out the blood taste in the sink. She turned around, but breathed normal when she realized it was him.

"How was I supposed to know that? I don't understand how you guys drink that stuff." She shook her head, placing the cap on the bottle and shoving it back into the fridge.

"I prefer the real thing myself. I thought you may be hungry so I brought you…human food." He said, pushing a bag of Chipotle across the kitchen counter to her. The smell of fresh chicken burritos instantly brought Itza's appetite back to life and she dove into the bag, pulling out the contents.

"Eric…can I ask you something?" Itza asked, taking a bite out of her burrito.

"You can ask me anything, but I will not answer everything." He responded, watching her shovel her food down her throat as though she had been starving. It was rather…interesting to say the least.

She shrugged, "I guess that's good enough. Was everything Crystal said true? Are you only keeping me around for sex? Because I'm a virgin and-"

Eric perked up at this news. He knew something about her was so deliciously enticing and now he finally knew what it was. "I am keeping you because you kept Godric alive. It is a favor I am returning." He lied.

"You're kind of going out of your way for this to be a favor, aren't you?" She asked, cocking her head.

Eric tapped his fingers on the tabletop in consideration, "You know of _trends _don't you?"

Itza nodded, "Like things that are in and out for different seasons?"

"Yes. The trend now seems to be a _human companion_. I desire to see what the _fuss_ is about, but I do not plan on keeping you for a long time." He said, his eyes piercing her soul. All he could think about was how amazing her blood would taste and when he was going to feed from her…whether she wanted to or not.

Itza scrunched up her nose in offense, "Ok um thanks?" She rolled her eyes.

Eric chuckled, turning to leave the house, "Unless you give me a reason to keep you longer."

"And what would that be?" Itza asked.

"That is for _you _to figure out." And with that, he left.

Godric sat upon his black couch, mindlessly running his hand back and forth across the velvet fabric as he considered everything. In order to think properly, he had to tune out Crystal's emotions. It was nothing but sorrow and anger that washed over him so greatly, it almost took over his common sense.

"Sheriff, Kendra has arrived to show appreciation for your safe-being and return." Isabel said softly, standing at the door.

"I do not wish to see anyone at this time." He replied.

"Yes, Sheriff." Isabel nodded and left the room promptly. Vampires had been coming in and out the entire night and he was finished with everyone he needed to see. Anyone else was unnecessary time wasted.

He couldn't blame Crystal for her outrageous blasphemy against vampires. He had grown accustomed to either being viewed as a sex object, or a lethal beast. There was no in-between, there was not meant to be an in-between. True, she was a descendant of his Maker, so he had no choice but to feel undeniably connected with her…but he should have seen her for what she was—a living creature—and just left her alone.

It pained Godric to leave her so quickly and cut her off so permanently…but he had never been so damaged by a human until she spoke everything the other night. So, he went about his duties as if nothing was wrong, for he didn't want to draw unwanted attention to himself.

Night after night went by, until it had been nearly a week since Godric had spoken to or even seen Crystal. He refused to tune into her emotions, because he was sure he would relapse and go back to her. She made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with vampires, and he wanted to make sure she had no contact whatsoever.

It was far easier said than done.


	18. Chapter 18

I just downloaded Teedra Moses album called "Complex Simplicity" on iTunes.  
I really like the whole thing, its something you can just put on shuffle and think, write, or reflect with.  
Look at me, I sound like an annoying AD at the top of a website or something LOL.

* * *

_MobMother_ – HEARTBREAK its no fun! :(

_Gaaras_ – YES I am coming to NYC. Haha. I love the city very much so. I will be a freshman at LIM College majoring in Fashion Marketing. LULZ I lost an Eric plushie? Sowwie, but Itza's obviously not my favorite…hence the fact that she's being used and getting her ass beat frequently. But she has purpose BE PATIENT. I will try to make her less Bella-esque.

_GreyLion_ – I like your penname. I have an affinity for all things fierce and feline haha. I know poor Godric right? Aww

_Laurelley_ – I don't think you went overboard at all. I don't think its possible to go overboard with reviews honestly, the longer the better lmao. I was once a part of a fanfiction site where the readers would just go "BUMP!" and that meant kept going. I used to hate that lol.

_Drow_ – Thank you so much! I was actually out shopping when I asked my cousin to check up on my reviews and when he read yours I went AWWW! And came home right to update! Haha.

_Sammy_ – Noo no reason to get worried. I've written three novels outside of fanfiction sites and one of them took me nine months BUT I NEVER GAVE UP. I don't give up on stories! So you guys are stuck with me haha. Thank you for reading :)

* * *

Crystal successfully snagged a job working at a small bookstore called _Smelling The Roses_. It was a quaint little place not too far from her home. It was within walking distance, easy on the traveling tip. There was a small café inside, and plenty of seating amongst the bookshelves for people to browse good reads. She liked the easygoing feeling of it, and the quiet made it ideal for her to focus on relaxation…well, when she wasn't stacking books.

She had even managed to make a few friends, and her mood was brightened whenever she thought about her upcoming move to Arizona. It was only a couple months away. As she cleaned up discarded books that were left on a café table, a coworker by the name of Leah came over to her.

"Hey a bunch of us are going out for the night at this new club called Ludic, I was wondering if you wanted to come?" She offered hopeful. Crystal continued to stack up the books, figuring a night out wouldn't hurt her. In fact, she hadn't gone to a decent party once in her duration in Dallas.

"Sure…I'm not dressed for it though, I'd have to go home and change." Crystal set the books neatly on the cart she escorted around the bookstore.

Leah waved her hand as if that didn't matter, "That's cool, we'll swing by and pick you up around ten, that cool?"

Crystal nodded, "_Perfect_."

Filled with nothing but thoughts of how much of a good time she was going to have, Crystal prepared for the night, wearing more makeup than she ever had before. It was nothing trashy, just a simple smoky eye, flushed natural blush, and crimson lipstain. She preferred her curls loose, and put on one of her most recent purchases, a deep red colored satin cocktail dress that made a perfect show of her curves.

Several beeps resounded from outside her house and she grabbed her little clutch purse and hurried downstairs. Luckily Maria and Richard were out for the evening, so she got out without any other distractions from them. She had a right to go out whenever she wanted anyway; she was twenty years old for God's sake.

As she hopped in the car, the other girls cooed over how sexy she looked and the music was pumped up to the maximum to hype them up on the drive to the club.

"You've got your _'get some'_ outfit on Crystal!" Rhonda nudged Crystal as everyone piled out of the car.

"I'm not planning on getting anything tonight Rhonda." She replied jokingly, although she was serious.

_Sex was pointless. _

_Unless it was with Godric._

"_Fuck_.." She muttered, pressing the base of her palm into the center of her forehead. She had done so well in forgetting about him for the past few days and nights, and then in a split second she lost focus and thoughts of him came swarming in again.

Rhonda, unaware of her friend's state of distress, linked arms with Crystal and Leah, as well as the other girls, and they formed a chain. Rhonda led the way up a set of stairs that were lit up in an odd disco multicoloration. The flashing strobes were definitely seizure capable, and the house music was fist-pump worthy…but nothing appealed to Crystal at that point. Her mood was ruined. _Gone_.

At least, until the club promoter gave Rhonda a kiss on her cheek and a few of his friends came in with a bucket filled with ice and assorted vodka. As soon as the Absolut Berry Acai label caught Crystal's eye, she lunged for the bottle, cracked it open and took a gulp.

"Oh shit! She's going_ in!_" The promoter exclaimed in excitement, snapping his fingers for his boys to bring more alcohol. She wasn't doing it for show; she was doing it because she just wanted the intoxication to take over so she could have fun. The vodka had a sweet taste to it, but it burned all the way down her throat until it hit the pit of her stomach.

Over the next hour, she had finished half of the bottle and stood up to use the restroom, but she swayed on her heels and fell back down onto the couch. She looked around to see her friends going wild. Some were making out with random guys in the VIP, others were throwing their hair around in some form of dancing.

A younger guy sat down next to her, unusually close and leaned towards her in an attempt to put his arm around her shoulders, but she slumped away, albeit uncoordinated as she executed the move, but successful nonetheless.

"Come on girl." He slurred, edging closer to her again. Crystal tried to shove him in the chest but ended up giving him a swift uppercut to the nose. He wailed and held his nose, pulling back to see blood on his palm. "Stupid _bitch_…" He muttered, standing up and sauntering away.

Crystal collapsed onto the couch and sighed, watching the strobes in odd fascination. The array of colors made her feel alive, as if she were in the middle of a fireworks show. She grabbed the vodka she had been guzzling before and managed to steady herself on her feet, having to use the restroom.

"Crystal, where are you going?." Leah, the only coherent one in the room said, grabbing her friend's arm to stop her from making a fatal fall down the stairs that captured her intoxicated short attention span.

"Bathroom." She slurred.

"With the vodka?" Leah gestured to the bottle that Crystal clutched in her hand.

Crystal frowned, trying to see Leah in the waves of dizziness that hit her, and in irritation. "God Leah, what are you, my mom?"

Leah shook her head, "Just let me at least help you. Your smashed, you'll fall down these stairs." She hooked her arm inside of Crystal's and helped her downstairs to the ladies restroom. Once inside, Crystal was almost passed out as she laid on Leah's shoulder, sobbing out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked with concern, still supporting Crystal so she wouldn't fall. "Why are you crying?"

She regretted asking as soon as Crystal started wailing, "_No le gusto a el! Porque Yo!_"

"Crystal, _Crystal_ I don't speak Spanish sweetheart. Tell me in English." Leah spotted a lounge chair over in the corner of the restroom, by the large vanity mirrors. She maneuvered Crystal over to the seat and sat her down, grabbing a trash can for precaution measures.

She took another swig from the bottle and Leah stole it from her grasp, causing Crystal to sit in silence, her smoky eye smudged all over her face. At least her lipstain remained, that was it's purpose after all.

"He doesn't love me anymore!" She said, sniffling and unable to speak without slurring at least one or more of her words.

Leah kneeled down in front of her friend, trying to console her. "Who doesn't love you anymore?"

"Godric!"

"Who the _fuck _is Godric?"

"My boyfriend! He's not my boyfriend anymore, I don't know. I'll never see him again! I saved him you know, I killed Waxa—Waxa—that demon guy." She couldn't even begin to try to pronounce Waxaklahun Ubah Kan as she babbled on, letting go of priceless information that confused Leah.

"Ok, you're _toasted_. I'm taking you home." Leah stood up and tossed the bottle into the garbage. "Come on." She tried to help Crystal up, but she refused to budge.

"I have to pee." She argued.

Leah sighed in surrender, "Fine. I'll wait for you outside of the bathroom." She left the bathroom and immediately Crystal lunged inside of the trash can and pulled out the bottle. There was still a quarter left, and she took it into one of the stalls with her and slurped down the rest of the vodka. Her tongue was numb and she could no longer taste it, which didn't matter to her. As long as the liquid messed with her mind, it worked for her.

She finished up in the bathroom and washed her hands sloppily, giggling as the soap foamed on her hands. Her reflection caught her eye and she looked up at herself. She was a reckless mess, and she wondered what had she become? She was so strong before she met him, and then he brought her walls down so quickly it frightened her. She wasn't supposed to _depend_ on anyone for her happiness. She was an absolutely happy single woman.

_Yes. She would tell him this_.

Remembering Leah was outside of the door, she saw the window behind her in the mirror and walked over and wrenched it open. The night breeze rolled in and she was pleased to see the ground was only a couple feet from the window. She pulled the chair up to the window and pushed herself through it, tumbling onto the concrete of the parking lot.

"FREEDOMMMMM!" She yelled, getting to her feet and stumbling down the street, squinting to see if she could recognize how to get to his home from here.

Godric opened the door to his guest home, surprised that the lights were out. He turned them on, only to hear sobbing coming from the corner of the room. He instantly knew it was Itza and went over to kneel down next to her.

"What troubles you Itza?" He asked.

She nearly leapt out of her skin when she heard his voice, and she wiped her eyes hurriedly. "Nothing."

"Do not lie to me. What troubles you?" He asked again.

"I just—I'm thinking about my family and it gets me worked up sometimes. I'm fine, really." She assured him with a false smile. He sensed something was off about the situation, but didn't press further.

"Has Eric spoken with you lately about your living arrangements?" He changed the subject.

Itza shook her head, "He said he was going back to Shreveport for a while and didn't tell me when he would be back. I feel like a foster child, I'm sorry." She sniffled, her face drying.

"You aren't bothersome to me at all. That's odd he wouldn't tell you. I recently spoke with him," – more like had a confrontation with him, Godric thought to himself, "And he said that a friend of his has offered to give you a place to stay. I believe her name is Sookie Stackhouse."

Itza tilted her head, "That's her _real_ name?" The girl sounded like a stripper, and Itza would much rather be homeless than live with a stripper named _Sookie._

"As far as I know. I'm sure Eric will further elaborate whenever your space has been prepared. Miss Stackhouse lives in Bon Temps, Louisiana."

She shrugged, "I've never heard of it before. But I appreciate you all doing this for me, really."

"You are welcome." Godric gave her a small smile.

Suddenly there was a crash and screaming heard outside. He stood up and vamped outside, only to see Crystal wrestling with Stan at Godric's front door. Without a second thought he had grabbed Stan and threw him off of Crystal. She ambled around clumsily before nearly falling, but Godric caught her, lifting her back to her feet.

"You've been drinking." He could smell the alcohol content that mixed in with her scent boldly.

"I am _not _drunk." She slurred, "I want you to know t-that I am h-happy as a indepen—_independentablistic_ woman! I _don't _need you." She continued, poking him in his chest with her index finger as though to make her point clear. However after usage of the imaginary word "_independentablistic_", she had no chance at proving anything but her sloppy drunkness.

Godric lifted her into his arms, caring for her as he always had. She was inebriated beyond belief, and it disappointed him. How could she be so careless? Who had she been with?

"Leggo of me. I don't want you. I am Beyonce, put a fucking ring on it, _bitch_." She babbled loudly, slouched against his chest.

"I have _no_ idea what you just said." He set her down on the bed in his windowless room and made sure to get a trash can. She lolled around on the bed, grabbing handfuls of the comforter and rolling herself up.

"I'm an eggroll! I'm going to China and I will never _ever_ come back. _I hate you_." She groaned, looking up at Godric, who had returned with a black trash can and a glass of water.

"I'm going to let you heal as humans do, because I doubt my blood will make you any less inebriated, and that is a risk I am _not_ willing to take." He sat on the edge of the bed and got to work on unrolling her as she continued talking in circles. Once he had her settled down and in bed, he ran his hand up and down her arm, taking care in paying attention to her pulse. If she were in danger of alcohol poisoning, he would know immediately.

"Are you a vampire?" She mumbled.

"Yes." He replied.

"Are you going to kill me?" She barely opened her eyes as she lazily stared at the lamp by the bed.

"No."

"One. Two. Three. Three light bulbs. Ha Ha Ha Ha." She muttered as if she were Count Von Count of Sesame Street.

"I am not that kind of vampire." Godric said, amused by her incoherent mocking. It could have been worse…she could've asked him if he sparkled in the sunlight.

"What kind are you?" She snuggled further into her pillow, exhaling dreamily.

"I am the kind of vampire that wants you to sleep." He pulled the blankets up further on her shoulders. His house was often cold, and he didn't want her catching a chill.

"You are going to kill me." She said, as though it were inevitable.

"Crystal, I love you…I am _not_ going to kill you, I promise. Would you prefer if I left?" He offered, beginning to grow the slightest bit annoyed at her accusations.

"No! _Don't_!"

"Alright, then go to sleep." He tried to calm her back down as she started crying again. He didn't know a simple comment could put her into such a tizzy.

"I very much want you sex with me." She rolled over, facing away from him and giggling. Godric blinked at her, crawling over to face her and lying down next to her.

"Here, if I hold you, will you fall asleep in my arms?" He asked, ignoring her last comment. She moved closer to him and he embraced her closely, running his thumb over her shoulderblade affectionately.

Even drunk, at least he could hold her again. He knew when she sobered up; she would want nothing more to do with him. So he took care of her and enjoyed every minute of watching her sleep and feeling her soft skin.


	19. Chapter 19

Ello my locas bonitas. Here is another chapter for you all. It may be confusing sometimes but I promise it'll all make some kind of sense later…I think LOL. First of all I need to say Leah isn't a random character, and Itza's storyline will cross paths with Crystal's at one point…so we don't have two completely separate stories going on here. That would just be stupid…and more confusing lol.

* * *

MobMother – I definitely was channeling myself in her drunkness. Except I'm more crazy lmao.

GreyLion – lmfao I'll go for a little pun here and there. Haha thanks for reading.

Gaaras – UPDATED! :)

Lulu – NEW REVIEW! Thank you for reading so much! Here's the update as promised!

* * *

A throbbing headache stirred Crystal from her unusually deep slumber the next day around mid-afternoon. She turned over, feeling the sun pour over her skin in an unpleasant manner. As she opened her eyes, the bright light only made her head hurt more, and she sat up and looked around to see she was in her bedroom.

"Unff." She groaned, rubbing her eyes and laying back down. She tried to remember last night, but all she could recall was going to the club with her friends and drinking. She rolled over, letting out a breath as she furrowed her brows. Definitely never drinking alcohol … she thought to herself. Hangovers were not fun. Ever.

A familiar scent filled her nose as she took in a deep, morning breath to clear her lungs. She sat up curiously, and took her down feather pillow, holding to her face and taking another whiff. Crystal knew that scent, that cologne, anywhere. It was him.

He had been here. But when? How?

She forced her brain to remember, but all that came to her were hazy memories of her rolling in his bed, and she wasn't even sure if that was a dream or not. She gently set the pillow aside and pushed herself out of bed, shuffling to the shower to prepare for the day. As the warm water ran over her body, she let go of her barriers for the first time in a long time, and she cried. She knew not where it came from, but the tears flowed and flowed. All of her anger, regret, and sorrow spiraled down the drain alongside the water.

Crystal dressed in her work uniform, a pair of jeans and a plain brown tee, and she pinned her nametag to her chest. She stopped in the kitchen to rummage the cabinets above the sink for a bottle of Excedrin Tension Headache. The longest shifts were the ones ran on Friday evenings, and she needed a steady stream of painkillers and coffee to get through the night in one piece.

Once she arrived at the bookstore, and realized how slow business was that day...she instantly regretted the total silence that encompassed the place like a dense fog. It left her thoughts to bang around inside her head. She brought her cart around the large shelves, steadily packing them in the right sections according to their labels.

"How are you feeling?" Leah popped up from seemingly nowhere, and caused a small startled shriek to fall from Crystal's lips. "Someone's jumpy." Leah chuckled.

"Yeah I'm just…a little out of it." Crystal shook her head, tending back to the books.

"No kidding. What happened to you last night? You disappeared and had all of us freaked out."

"Oh I just had my mom come pick me up." She shrugged as though it were nothing. Meanwhile she had no idea what happened to her last night.

Leah cocked her head, "Ok, but you had to sneak out of the window for that?"

Crystal didn't show any sign of expression as she continued organizing, and re-organizing the shelves. At this point it was a distraction to help her think of an excuse. "I was drunk Leah, I barely knew how to call my mom…let alone leave the right way." She said as though she were annoyed with the questions, a subtle hint for Leah to stop.

Leah leaned against the bookcase, fingering her red lanyard that held her keys on the end. "So who's Godric?"

Crystal dropped a book, but in her attempt to avoid it hitting her feet, she grabbed the bookcase and sent an entire shelf of books tumbling down like dominoes onto the floor. "Ouch!" She yelped, backing away and wincing at the shooting pain in her foot.

Leah applauded sarcastically, "Way to go Crys." She kneeled down and helped Crystal pick the books back up. Crystal was relieved that Leah had forgotten about her question and moved on to speak about less trivial matters.

"I was wondering, would you be able to cover my shift for next week?" Leah asked, finally getting to the point of what she wanted to ask in the first place.

Crystal considered it; she had nothing better to do. "I mean, I'm not sure. I think I can. Why?" She said. Things had been less unexpected in her life since the abrupt exit of vampires forced her into what felt like abnormal normalcy.

Leah fidgeted a bit, she seemed as though she were uncomfortable. "Oh I've just got some family business to tend to, gotta leave for a bit. Nothing huge. Little stuff."

Crystal eyed her, "Leah, what's going on?"

"I said it was nothing! I'll only be gone from Saturday to Thursday. Right back on Friday to hop on my shift."

Crystal backed off, taken aback by Leah's sudden defensiveness. "Alright, well I hope everything goes okay for you."

"Yeah, I do too." Leah muttered as she walked away. Crystal shrugged and moved the cart down the aisles until she reached the cooking section. With a huff, she took out her list and began rearranging the many books on the shelves, to the tune of cold, hard, silence. She hummed Zero 7's "Destiny" to herself and started to tap her fingers along the spines of the books to simulate a beat. It entertained her, if only for an hour or two.

"Guess what?" Okapi asked. She was the supervisor of the bookstore and a harsh African woman that was strict when need be.

"Do I want to know?" Crystal raised a brow, looking at the large box that Okapi had in her arms. The woman dropped the box at Crystal's feet and handed her a box cutter.

"New load. Sci-Fi and Fantasy." Okapi pointed her long, red nail to the aisle of the store that Crystal had actively avoided. She couldn't help but groan at the request. "No complaining, step to it!"

Without another word, Crystal picked up the box and carried it to the Sci-Fi and Fantasy section, dropping the load onto the floor and plopping alongside it. She turned the boxcutter over in her hands, trying to figure out how to eject the blade without hurting herself in the process. She pressed an orange button the blade sprang forth…right into the side she had been holding steady in her palm.

"FUCK!" She yelled, flinging the boxcutter aside. Her hand displayed a gash that seeped thick, crimson blood.

"Saw that one coming." Okapi came rushing over to Crystal, gauze, peroxide and an ace bandage in hand.

"If you saw it coming why didn't you tell me how to operate the piece of shit?" Crystal said in frustration.

Okapi glared at her as she tended to her wound, "_Children_ must learn from their own mistakes." She stressed the word _'children'_ and Crystal bit her tongue to keep from verbally lashing out at her boss. She needed this money so she could sustain herself without the help of Richard and Maria. She didn't want to be indebted to them forever.

She finished wrapping Crystal's hand and took the boxcutter away to sterilize it. Meanwhile, Crystal sat against the bookshelf, sighing as she kicked the box away from her. This was becoming ridiculous. There was a knock on the bookshelf and she looked around, but there was nothing.

Another soft knock.

She stood up and walked around the bookshelf, but nobody was there. "I'm going crazy." She mumbled, shaking her head.

"No you aren't." Godric's voice came from behind her, so close that she fell backwards as she spun around.

"Godric, what are you doing here?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"Looking for you." He said without hesitation.

She straightened her posture a bit before replying, "Well, you found me."

"Do you remember last night?" He asked.

"Why? Is there something I need to know?" She wasn't backing down, no matter how relieved she was to see him again. No matter how much she wanted to just wrap her arms around him and embrace him, and love him over and over again.

Godric considered his words before he spoke, "You came to my house and caused quite a fuss. You said you no longer needed me and that you hated me."

She crossed her arms, "So then why are you here?"

Godric stepped closer to her, and the closeness between them caused her to look away, to maintain her composure, but he tilted her face back up to his before he spoke again, "Because after all of that, I asked if you wanted me to leave, and you screamed for me not to. Throughout the night you cried Crystal, you spoke in your sleep and begged for me to never leave you. I don't want to leave you, I never do. I love you. I know what I am, and I know I may not be the best choice for you as far as normalcy goes, but I want us to work. I want us to be together, to defy the laws of nature Crystal. I want you to be mine, for as long as you live." His aquamarine eyes held her own forest green ones captive in the sincerity he conveyed with every part of him. She wanted to object, to tell him no…it wasn't that easy. But it was.

It was just that simple.

She kissed him passionately and cherished the feeling of his coldness mixed with her natural warmth. It was fire and ice entwined into one, and she never wanted it to end.

"I'm sorry Godric." She pulled away, her eyes watery, "I'm so sorry for what I said."

"Shh." He stopped her apology, wiping her tears before they could make a path down her face, "Everything is behind us now. Far behind us."

Itza packed the few things she had acquired while being in Dallas. Eric had allowed her to get a few pieces of clothing so that, in his words she would "_look presentable_". She never knew that being in the presence of vampires, she would be so degraded. It was rather annoying, in her opinion.

As she zipped up her tote bag, her body was flung against the wall violently…and she came sliding down in pain. Before she could register anything, she blinked a few times and saw Eric flash over to her in an instant and roughly pull her head aside.

Without saying a word, she felt his fangs pierce the skin of her neck and she screamed dreadfully, the pain nearly paralyzing her body. She began to black out when Eric pulled away from her and turned her head to him, tilting his head curiously.

"What _are _you?" He asked in amazement. Everything in the room spun around into pitch darkness and she fainted.

Itza came to in a strange room that was unfamiliar to her. The décor was rather elderly in taste, but girly nonetheless and it smelled strange. Like cheap perfume hanging mid-air. She tried to sit up, but there was a sharp stinging in her neck that caused her to lay back down and cry out in pain.

"She's awake! Oh, _poor_ thing!" A voice said in the distance. Itza heard footsteps rush into the room, and the voice belonged to a blond girl who seemed oddly concerned with Itza. The girl had bouncy curls that were tamed back into a high ponytail, and she wore a white shirt with a green label above her breast that read 'Merlotte's' and black shorts. She looked a tad bit disheveled, like she had been doing some running around.

"Oh, my name is Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse." The girl offered. Itza drew back a little in shock. "And _no_ I'm not a stripper!" Sookie said, offended by the girl's thoughts.

"What the—how did you—what?" Itza stuttered in confusion.

Sookie waved off Itza's misunderstanding, "You'll get used to it. I'm so sorry about Eric, he can be such a _pig_ sometimes." She scoffed.

"He bit me!" Itza remembered the pain before she blacked out. She had been in Dallas, how long had she been unconscious? "I can't believe he _bit_ me!"

"That's Eric Northman for ya. He's not all too considerate." Sookie explained. Itza began to tear up and Sookie sat down on the side of the bed. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"It's going to sound so stupid." Itza wiped her face, feeling like a child. Here she was, crying yet again, this time in front of a stranger who probably thought she was about twelve years old, for true. "I kind of liked him, like a little bit." She finally confessed.

Sookie nodded, knowingly, "I could tell just by your thoughts. You need to watch yourself around vampires though, always gotta stay a few steps ahead. That's what I do."

"I don't know how to even begin to get one step ahead, let alone a few." Itza sighed.

Sookie rested her hand upon Itza's in assurance, "I'll teach you a few tricks of my own." She said with a wink.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for reading guys._  
_I think this chapter is pretty long,_

_Longer than any of the others I've ever written (I think.)_  
_Anyway, in case you didn't know by now (**CHAPTER TWENTY**, for god's sake)…_  
_This story is kind of a lot **AU**, but there will now be plot points intertwined occasionally_

_But edited to my own pleasure._  
_So don't go all haywire saying some of the stuff didn't happen that way in the show._  
_Because Godric didn't live in the show, but he's alive in my story._  
_Kthnxx._

_OH! And as for the musical inspirations I give out every so often, I quite liked **"What It Feels Like" by Day 26 **for a bit later (you'll know when), as well as "**Everything I Miss At Home" by Alexander Oneal & Cherelle.**_

* * *

_Laurelley_ – Nope she didn't get kidnapped. Eric was taking her to live with Sookie anyway, he just wanted her virgin blooooood. Then to his surprise, he realized she's something…different.

_DrowCrazy_ – It's alright dear, none taken. I know what I'm doing with my plot, and I know all of my readers are just following along haha. Thank youu!

_Gaaras_ – I'm down for meeting locaa, I'll let you know when I'm done with my whole orientation week thing, because then I'll be settled in and stuff :D and I know the plushies are cyber LOL, I only wish they were real! Imagine going to bed with life size Godric and Eric plushies! GAH! And LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE WAS SO INTENSE I CRIED. I was so scarred when Eric was fucking Talbot, I swear I was like NO..I MEAN YES…I MEAN NOO? Lmfao, I'm _not_ a slash girl when it comes to my loverboys. I'm already pissed about Jesus and Lafayette, cause Jesus is _MY_ Mexican husbandddd! Grrrr. Lol.

_At The Heart_ – **NEW REVIEW**! I love love love new reviews more than sweet and salty caramel bugles! Hahah thanks for reading! I'm glad you love it!

* * *

Okapi came around the bookshelf, unannounced with the sterilized boxcutter in hand, but it fell onto the floor when she noticed Godric. "Welcome to Smelling Roses, have you found everything okay?" She put on a false helpful tone, but the way her hands became slightly shaky was a signal to both Crystal and Godric that the woman was fearful of his presence.

Godric nodded, "Yes, I have thanks to your most accommodating employee here." He gestured to Crystal, who wore a smug grin and nodded. "However, I noticed she inquired a bit of a temporary injury on her hand and yet she continued to make an attempt at unloading that heavy load of books onto the shelves. Because of that, the quality of integrity within this establishment concerns me deeply."

Okapi nodded in agreement, though she was under no glamour. She simply valued her life, greatly. "Yes, yes it does and I was just returning to let her know that she could have the rest of the night off." She explained, fumbling over her words.

Godric's eyes traveled down to the boxcutter that the woman held tightly in her own hand. "So you intended upon unpacking it yourself then?" His gaze flickered back up at the woman's face.

Okapi's teeth grinded in her mouth and her jaw tensed, "Of course." She forced a smile.

He nodded in approval before turning to Crystal and giving her a sly smirk and a discreet nod towards the back of the building. "Well I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening Miss..."

"Crystal." She offered, going along with his eerily convincing act.

"Yes, _Crystal_." He brushed past Okapi in vampiric speed, causing her to grasp the bookcase in defense.

Okapi grasped her chest, breathing heavily. "_I hate them_." She muttered, shooting Crystal a glare.

Crystal cheerily bounced past Okapi, calling out in a sing-songy tone, "They have _incredible_ hearing you know." And she left through the back door of the bookstore.

The moment she set foot outside, she jumped back underneath the awning of the building, as rain poured down onto the black cement relentlessly. A sleek, black Lexus pulled up in front of her that she recognized instantly and she hurried around and jumped into the passenger's side, closing the door and leaning back into her seat with a smile.

"That was so _badass_, I hate that bitch!" She said, wiping a few strands of wet hair from her face.

Godric chuckled, "I hardly would call that _'badass'_, all I did was simple manipulation. But I'm glad it brightened your mood. I was in the store for a while and you didn't behave as yourself, you felt very…_desolate_." His tone darkened at the end of his statement, though he kept his eyes on the road. Crystal studied his face for a moment before turning back to watching the trees and buildings pass by outside of the rain splattered window.

"Who am I kidding?" She shrugged, "I can fool these humans, play them like a deck of cards. But you, I can't trick. You can read me like a map."

"You don't like that, do you?"

"I just wish I knew myself as good as you know me. It's confusing sometimes, finding your identity and what defines who you are." She rubbed her knees with her hands before looking back over at him. "Do you know who you are?"

He slowly shook his head, "I don't think we ever truly know who we are. There are so many situations and instances that can change us, or bring out a part of us that we never knew existed. I have been so many things that I know not what will come next."

She pressed on, appreciating his openness. Godric often told her things at his own pace, rarely did he answer her questions without some kind of equivocal dance of words that went over her head. "Have you killed anyone before?"

There was a lengthy pause and she feared that she had overstepped her boundaries, "Yes, many people."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know anything else. I was angry, so filled with unbridled rage when I awoke a vampire. My mother was killed and my Maker was nowhere to be found. I killed because I was angry, and I killed because I was hungry." His driving became a little faster and the gauge needle was sitting dangerously near 80 MPH on the deserted back road highway.

"I wish I could have wondered about my identity rather than wonder why my teeth projected when I saw a human pulse. The day I stepped into the sunlight and my flesh was burned almost completely off of my body; _I thought I was living in hell_. I used to love the sun's rays on my skin, and I could _never _see it again."

Crystal listened to his revelation of his past in an awed silence. She would have never guessed his life had been that difficult. Then she imagined if she herself had been turned into a vampire without knowledge of their existence. She would've been angry and afraid too.

"Godric…I'm so sorry." She placed her hand on his arm and he finally looked at her, the gauge needle beginning to fall to a safer 60MPH.

"I just want you to appreciate everything you have. You never know when it could all be gone." He returned his eyes to the road.

Crystal fumbled with her hands in her lap before asking another question, "Do you have any ex girlfriends?"

Godric let out an unnecessary breath, "I _really _don't think that's a topic you want to explore." He said, raising a brow.

His reply only intrigued her further, "Tell me, _now_."

Suddenly, he whipped the car onto the shoulder of the desolate road and pushed the gear into park. "Crystal, I'm being _very _serious with you right now. That is something I wish not to explore."

She bit her lip to keep from giggling. It was a habit she picked up as a child, whenever adults were displeased with her, or was scolding her; she felt the need to laugh. It wasn't an act of defiance, it was a way to shake off any fear she had.

"Why can't you tell me?" She continued, relentless.

"Because I don't like to provoke you."

Crystal adjusted herself in her seat so she was facing him dead-on, "Okay, so does that mean one of them was better than me?"

"_What_?" Godric asked in confusion.

"The only way you telling me about your exes would provoke me would be if one of them was better than me. Thinking logistically of course…then again Godric, you're like a Chihuahua…you can set me off but once I look at you, it'll all pan off as quickly as it started."

He looked at her for a few seconds before completely reclining in his seat and covering his face with his hands, sighing. It was an unusually human gesture, especially for Godric.

"I think you just compared me to a lapdog. You're really a handful Crystal." He finally said, looking up at her.

She reclined her seat as well and propped herself up onto her elbow, resting her face upon her fist and she leaned forward to ruffle his hair. "You've got to listen to me; I'm _technically_ your parent. Descendant of your Maker, in the flesh." She grinned brightly.

"Thank you for officially butchering any mood potential." He groaned with a small laugh.

She covered her mouth and giggled, "Oops?" She slyly crawled over atop him, lying her chin on his chest as she looked down at him with her bright green eyes. "This better?"

He contemplated their position as though it had no affect upon him, "A little." He finally said.

"Alright _your-majesty-of-absolute-composure_." She readjusted herself on her laps, moving her hips a little more for extra measure, slowly she ran her fingers up his arm, feeling the steel fibers of his muscles flex slightly underneath her touch.

Still, she didn't hear what she was looking for.

"Back where I'm from, we used to call this game _el juego_ _nervioso_ … the nervous game." She whispered, moving her face close to his ear.

"And how do you play this game?" He asked, his voice as relaxed as he could make it, though Godric knew if he had a pulse, it would be racing uncontrollably at her ministrations.

She pressed her lips against his ear before speaking, "Just answer me when I ask: Are you nervous?"

"No." He lied.

"Mmm…" She said, kissing his neck sensually as her hand ghosted back down his arm and to his stomach. Very carefully, she pushed his shirt up enough so she could run both of her index fingers down the lines that formed a V that escaped into his dark, denim pants.

"Are you nervous?"

He closed his eyes, "No." he said in as steady of a voice as he could muster.

As soon as the words left his lips, she thrust herself against his strained erection and bit his neck. The click of his fangs into place sent a chill throughout her body.

"_Bingo_." She whispered.

He used his vampiric speed to push her back into the passenger's seat as he climbed in between her legs, kissing her intensely, his tongue invading her mouth and his body wanting more. She held onto his neck, kissing him back until the pitter patter of rain captured her attention.

Crystal pulled back and he continued to assault her neck with kisses and she managed to speak, "Not here." She gasped breathlessly.

"What?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Outside, I want you outside."

He glanced behind him at the rainfall and then looked back at her, "Daring tonight, aren't we?" He allowed for her to sit up and she placed a searing kiss on his lips.

"Tip of the iceberg love." She replied, opening the car door and getting out, followed closely by Godric, who closed the door and pressed her against it. He rested his forehead upon hers, looking into her eyes as he moved his hands up the outside of her thighs to her arms that he gently glided up until he held them securely above her head. They remained in that position for a moment, staring at each other. He was mesmerized by her parted lips, her wanton breathy moans, her curvaceous body and beautiful, chestnut colored skin. His eyes undressed her body from head to toe. She was mesmerized by his brown speckled green piercing eyes, his powerful body, the tribal ink that declared the exotic warrior he was, and his primal way in ravishing her. It was a combination dreamed up by the gods of passion.

In another rush of vampire speed, Godric had laid her upon the hood of his lexus, pulling her shirt from her body and she mimicked him, peeling his white shirt off of his muscular frame. She loved the way the rain trickled down his chest in droplets, asking to be caught by her tongue, and she obliged, running her tongue up to his neck and moaning as he removed her pants, throwing them aside and running his hands up her inner-thighs and right to her sex.

She entangled her arms in his own, undoing his jeans and pushing them off his body with the heels of her feet, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his sturdy waist, pressing her core against his erection. He growled in response, leaning down over her body and agonizingly teasing her by rubbing his member across her clit. She shuddered and he took her hand, which was wrapped lightly in the bandage and he kissed her injured palm.

"I can fix that." He whispered, biting into his wrist to create an open wound. He held it up to her mouth and she drank his blood that spilled into her mouth like beautiful, rich chocolate syrup. She felt her gash heal underneath the bandages, and her body was set ablaze. He thrust inside of her, letting go of a low groan from the feeling of her feeding from him and his body connecting with hers. Her head fell back onto the hood of the car and his bite marks healed over, the excess blood washing away with the rain that soaked the both of them.

"_Ohh...Godric_." She moaned, wanting him more than she ever had before. He continued his pace inside of her, pulling her bra off of her body and caressing her breasts. She could barely take it and felt her first climax storming in already, but she knew with him it wasn't her last. She ran her hands through his wet hair, gripping it as her hips met his with a vengeance. Without warning, he bit into the flesh of her breast and drew forth her blood, capturing every last drop. She climaxed, clinging to him harder as their bodies slipped against each other in the slick wetness of the rain.

"I missed you _so_ much." He moaned, thrusting deeper and harder inside of her.

"I missed you too." She breathed, her stomach clenching tightly with another astounding orgasm. Her nerves were so alive that she jerked at the feeling of his chest against her breast and his thrusts against her clit. She began to pant heavily, feeling the indentation of the windshield wipers into her shoulderblades…but she didn't care. It was just about Godric and her, the way his body fit inside of her like destiny. Yes, it was destiny that was fucking the shit out of her, _and she loved it._

"I…I _can't_…I…" She closed her eyes tightly as his pace grew quicker, he was nearing his release but she was coming off the top again in what felt like the best heart attack in the world. She clawed at his back and he let out a choked moan of some kind of something she couldn't even begin to understand and he came to a climax, sending her off a third time. He pulled out of her immediately and lifted her near lifeless body off the hood of the car and placed her inside, crawling in next to her.

"I hope you don't become sick after that daunting stunt." He said with a smile as he reached for his jacket and draped it over her soaked body. Godric kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her lips.

"I feel like I can fly." She said in a tired, but cheerful tone.

Godric laughed at her outburst, "You're in no condition for that, I assure you."

Itza sat in Sookie's living room, reading through a newspaper that she had lying on the table. Sookie was upstairs getting dressed for some kind of outing she had planned with a vampire named Bill that she said she would introduce Itza to once he arrived.

Sookie came bounding downstairs excitedly in a beautiful lavender dress, her hair back in an elegantly classy bun. "Well? What do you think?" Sookie asked, spinning around for show.

"You look _beautiful _Sookie!" Itza exclaimed, standing up. "You said Bill got this for you?"

Sookie nodded, "He sure did. Bill is such a sweetheart, isn't he?" There was a knock at the door and she rushed to it, opening it. Itza stayed put and waited until Sookie came back into the room with a tall man with dark brown hair and an intense stare.

"Itza, this is Bill. Bill, this is Itza, she's living with me for a while until she gets situated and on her feet." Sookie introduced the two. Itza stayed in her seat, for the vampire in front of her was rather intimidating in his appearance. "There is no need to be afraid of Bill!" Sookie once again read Itza's thoughts.

"Is there a privacy thing we can work out about that?" Itza asked in frustration. It was like she never had anything she was thinking to herself.

Sookie became a little meek, "Sorry, I understand your frustrations. I'll keep myself out of your head from now on."

"Thanks, umm it was nice meeting you Bill." She gestured to the vampire.

He nodded towards her, "You as well." He replied. She noticed he had a southern accent. It was the first time she encountered a vampire with one. Godric had an accent that nobody could place and Eric just sounded normal.

_Eric._

Itza sighed. Sookie and Bill left together, and she was alone in the house. Itza didn't like loneliness, especially in Bon Temps. There were a lot of things that went bump in the night around here, and it made her uncomfortable at times.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts and she went to answer it, blindly thinking Sookie had forgotten something, but when she was faced with Eric, she jumped back, startled. "What do you want?" She squeaked, her heart racing.

"_You_." He said matter-of-factly, with a small smirk.

"You already took me, don't you remember?" She stepped back further, wondering why he hadn't attacked her already.

"Are you going to invite me in?" He asked, evading her accusation.

She was confused, "What for? So you can attack me again? Use me again?"

He laughed at her show of defense, "Itza, don't you understand that I am a vampire? I drink blood to feed. I never used you, I was just hungry." He lied, using his looks to manipulate her into vulnerability. She was an easier conquest than Crystal, that was certain.

She folded her arms across her petite chest, "You could have at least warned me. You made me think you liked me Eric."

He leaned against her doorframe, making sure not to step inside. "I _do_ like you Itza. You're _special _and I would like to know what you are. As a vampire, I cannot enter the home of a human without an invite…so will you let me in? We can…_talk things out_, however you'd like." His words came across with a subtle seductiveness that went straight to Itza's heart.

"You can come in Eric." She finally said, and he vamped inside so fast it caused her to scream, but he covered her mouth.

"_Shh, I'm not going to hurt you_."


	21. Chapter 21

**I LOVE LOVE LOVE NEW REVIEWS.**

**I'm on such a high from the recent ones so far!**  
**I love you locas! You're all beautiful!**

* * *

_Gaaras_ – My mom hates true blood, she thinks its sick and disgusting and she hates vampires lmao. She's very much like Crystal's mom when it comes to vampires. So lucky me, she's not in the room while the sex craze is happening haha. I CANT WAIT FOR TO BE THERE EITHER. Loveee him!

_Lulu_ – YES! Haha

_Laurelley_ – I actually just dyed my hair honey blonde last week, I think I'm the blond one here haha. Its okay, whenever you're confused PLEASE ask, I will be more than happy to explain. I do like updating because I myself want to see my ideas come to life and the only way I can do that is by writing!

_Drow_ – Eric is always going to be sexy, but that scene still scarred me lmfao. It was like I wanted to see it, but then I didn't. I was so relieved when he killed him though. Thankgahh. I definitely understand your way of looking at stories, and I often write stories where you never know what is going to come next, if anything is coming next at all! So I see where you're coming from, and I hope you enjoy my update!

_DreamRose_ – **NEW REVIEW AND A NEW READER!** So so so so thrilled you like my story and style of writing! Hope to keep you interested as I update! Reading is very relaxing, I agree wholeheartedly :)

* * *

Itza trailed behind Eric as he led her through Fangtasia to his office in the back. A dancer shoved past her purposefully, and laughed at Itza's surprised expression. She moved closer to him when a vampire walked by, hissing in her direction.

"If you show fear, it makes you all the more appetizing." Eric explained to the young girl, pulling her in front of him and pushing her into the office. He closed the door, walking around her and leaning against the front of his desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

Itza stood in the middle of the room, feeling awkward as Eric's eyes scanned over her body before returning back to her eyes. Instinctively, she covered her breasts by crossing her arms in the same likeness as he.

"You do understand that you have a special quality to you?" He asked.

Itza shook her head, "What? Other than the fact that I'm nice? A little too nice for my own good I'm beginning to think." She grumbled the last part of her sentence, looking away.

"No, kindness is not a special quality. That is simply a human weakness. Tell me, have you ever had any strange experiences in your lifetime?" He inquired.

Itza's history flashed before her eyes, but she pushed it out of her head. She never liked to bring those experiences up, ever. "No." She stated, flatly.

Eric narrowed his eyes at her, "You are lying."

She sighed, "I know I am. Look, my past is pretty messed up-"

He cut her excuse short, "Mine is worse. I _assure_ you."

Itza turned around and took a seat on the chair that was nearest her. If she was going to get in depth with him, she needed to at least have a seat first. She inhaled a deep breath, closing her eyes to steady herself. "When I was younger, I used to fight all the time. I don't know where it all came from, but it was what I did to protect myself, my sanity I suppose. I would always win arguments, because my opponent would get overcome by this fatigue and they would just give up. I just thought I had a way with words, but one day my-" She took a sharp breath, blinking a few times to maintain her compsure.

"My little brother got into the wooden sculptures I used to make. He used them as action figurines and trashed them completely. I came home to my sculptures broken and scattered around…so we got into an argument. I don't understand how, or why, but he just collapsed in the midst of my verbal rampage. I thought he was just kidding, I yelled at him _'Pablo!'_ I screamed, _'Pablo levantate!'_ But he was gone. _Dead_." At this point, Itza was shedding tears as the horror of her childhood came back to her.

"From then on I vowed to never argue with anyone again. I didn't care how it made me look, I didn't care if I was considered a coward…I just wanted to be nice, forever the angel." She wiped her face and took deep breaths to steady herself.

Eric pushed himself off of his desk and walked over to the girl, kneeling down in front of her and hesitantly placing his hand on her knee. "I have never heard of such an odd quality…but the power you have is very apparent in your blood. I wonder if such a thing has an effect on vampires…"

Itza looked down at him, sniffling a little, "What if it does?"

He stood up and moved away from her, pacing slowly in the room. "If it does then you must tell _no one_. You will surely be killed for it."

"Then how do I find out what I am?" She asked her voice shaky with fear.

"I have an idea of who we can-"

Before he could finish, Sookie came bombarding through the office door like a bat out of hell. "Bill's been kidnapped." She said, breathlessly. She took a few seconds looking at Itza in surprise, but her lover was her top priority. Sookie took daring steps until she was only inches from Eric, who seemed unaffected by her tirade. "And I think _you _did it."

"Crystal…have you ever heard of this Steve Newlin man?" Maria asked her daughter as she walked around the kitchen, cooking dinner in lieu of Richard…who had gone to the restaurant early today to prepare for a special occasion tonight.

Crystal's nose crinkled in disgust, "Yeah, I know of him, why?"

"Well, he stopped by here the other day and had some really enlightening things to say. I think we should pay his congregation a visit sometime." Maria said brightly, smiling as she chopped tomatoes for fresh salsa.

Her daughter nearly choked on the water she was drinking, "_What_? Mami you practice Mayan Religion anyway, why on earth would you even _begin_ to associate yourself with that psychopath?"

Maria's cheeks reddened slightly at her daughter's accusations before she answered, "I just understand his views on the whole…vampire situation, you know?"

Crystal stood up from the table and shoved her chair in. "No I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Mija why are you getting so angry? I think Richard and I are going to need to enroll you in anger management classes."

"No, you and Richard need to remove the stick from your asses. Lay off of vampires mami, they never did anything to you." Crystal beat around the real reason for her urgent defense.

Maria laid her knife down roughly, glaring up at her daughter. "I will not tolerate that language in _mi casa_ Crystal Martinez."

"Mami." Crystal lowered her voice, exasperated with her mother. She turned away, pinching the bridge of her nose in contemplation before she finally faced Maria again, "I am in love with a vampire."

Maria staggered backwards, her eyes widened at her daughter's revelation. Her breaths grew jagged and anxiety rose within her along with her blood pressure. "You are not serious. Crystal, you are lying to me…aren't you?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

Crystal remained unaffected by Maria's over-dramatics. She was over the discrimination that ran like venom throughout her home. It was a topic often stepped over, or stepped upon…but never resolved.

"No. I'm in love with a vampire, and he's the sweetest, most caring man I have ever met. Why can't you just be _happy_ for me Mami? I've been in the midst of vampires ever since I got here, and all of them," _with the exception of Eric_, she thought to herself with a scoff, "—have been kind towards me."

"_Fuera de aqui_." (Get out) Maria turned away from her daughter and held herself up against the counter.

"What…?" Crystal couldn't believe what Maria had just requested. She jumped when her mother slammed her fist down on the counter, her body shuddering.

"_Fuera de aqui, ahora! Y nunca regreses cuando te hallas ido!_" (Get out, now! And never come back once you leave!) She roared.

Crystal broke into a sprint, leaving the room and rushing upstairs to her bedroom. She opened her window and looked around frantically until she saw the sun in the distance. There were still a couple hours before dusk, so she had to kill time until then.

Tears fell onto her comforter as she quickly grabbed whatever clothes she could see and shoved them into her duffel bag. She thought her mother would come bombarding into her bedroom, telling her that she didn't mean what she said, but that relief never came for Crystal. Her mother had kicked her out of the house for good, and she could only hope Godric would help her out until she left for Arizona.

"_Shit_." She said, realizing she never told him about her college acceptance. Suddenly, she realized what that would mean. She would be over 800 miles away from him, a distance unable to be covered unless by airplane or lengthy car ride.

Crystal pulled her duffel bag over her shoulder and focused on one thing, and one thing only…getting the hell out of her house.

Eric pushed his cell phone back and forth, across the wooden desk he was seated behind. He would curl his fingers around it and then pass it to his other hand, as he considered making the call to Godric. After the Campeche incident, he had made it clear that he wanted very little to do with his progeny for a while…but with the situation Eric was in, it would be too risky to further antagonize the Queen with questions of Itza.

He wondered why it intrigued him so…he had encountered many supes in the past, and yet her power was of importance to him. He felt as though she were…valuable. If he could place exactly what she was, she may become worth even more as a vampire with her abilities.

He stopped his mindless hand activity and flipped his phone open, dialing Godric and waiting as the low tone reverberated four times before there was an answer.

"Hello, Eric." Godric said coolly, getting straight to the point. "Is there something you need?"

Though he never portrayed any sign of it, the fact that his Maker was displeased with him hurt Eric somewhere within his iron shell of confidence. However, he knew vampire interactions were different than that of humans. He could not just apologize and all would be forgiven. There was always a price to pay for everything, and he was paying heavily for his overt, sexual desire.

"Yes. Itza seems to have some form of supernatural ability that I cannot place. The only vampire I trust with extensive knowledge of this kind is you." Eric explained. There was a silence that often occurred between them as Godric pondered a response.

"Your Queen is known for her affinity with the strange kind of supernatural, is she not of any help to you?" Godric asked.

"The Queen and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye right now; I can further explain that to you in person."

Another pause hung in the air.

"I do recall the potency of her blood from when I fed from her. Because of this, I will come and try to assist you. However, I will be bringing Crystal. If you overstep your boundaries, I am afraid I will be forced to release you forever."

Eric silenced his growl, knowing that a fight would help nothing. "Yes, Godric."

"We will fly Anubis, and should arrive there by dawn."

"I will have a vampire hotel booked for your stay."

"I will see you tomorrow evening."

"Yes. Goodbye."

Godric set his phone down and continued to get dressed, when he felt distress fill his mind. Crystal was upset…very much so from what he could feel. He pulled a grey shirt over his head and vamped from his nest and outside. Closing his eyes, he sniffed the air, pinpointing her scent and in a blur, he bolted off to find her.

Underneath a tree near Godric's guest home was where she sat, curled up and sobbing into her duffel bag. When she heard the ruffling of leaves, signaling Godric's presence, she jumped up in defense.

"Crystal it's me." He held her, relaxing her.

"Godric, I hate my family." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest.

"What happened? Why are you under such anxiety?" He gently helped her to her feet, picking up her bag and pulling it over his own shoulder to carry.

She pulled back and he wiped her face clean, catching fresh tears with his fingers and kissing her lips.

"It's my mother. She kicked me out of the house today, and I'm never allowed back." She choked a little, trying to control her occasional whimpers. "_Never_." She said again, the word sinking its teeth deeper into her heart than it had earlier.

Godric began walking her back towards his nest at human speed. "Why?"

Crystal bit her lip hard before answering, "Because I told her I'm in love with you." As the last part of her sentence fell from her lips, her body shook with another round of bawling. She felt so weak, but the excommunication from her family was enough to break her down.

"You were right Godric. You told me to appreciate what I have because I never know when it might be gone. Now my mother hates me."

Godric shushed her, "She does not hate you. She just doesn't understand. Give her time, she will soon realize the error of her ways and come searching for you again. In the meantime, you always have a place to stay with me."

Crystal shook her head, "Wouldn't that impede on the other vampires that live with you? I don't want to do that."

"I insist Crystal. The vampires around here favor you greatly. You won't be a burden, I promise." He hugged her closely and kissed her forehead, running his hands up and down her arms to warm her from the coolness of the night, though his touch only gave her more chilled goosebumps. She didn't complain, his touch was soothing to her, always.

"Thank you Godric…I actually wouldn't be staying for very long…" She trailed off in such a way that caused the vampire to stop walking and look down at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"I kind of got accepted into the University of Arizona." She said quietly. "I leave in a little less than two months."

Godric's expression became blank, and she hated when he did that. Sometimes he would just space out, and then come back with one of his many convincing masks to hide his true feelings.

"I don't know what to do. I love you, and I want to stay with you but this place isn't for me. I can't feel inspiration in this city." She took both of his hands in her own and looked up at him, making sure his eyes were locked on her own before she continued, "I want you to consider coming with me."

He gave her a small smile, "I can't leave here. I am a Sheriff, I have duties to uphold. But I want you to happy, and it is only a few hours of a flight away."

She shook her head in refusal to accept his verdict, "Godric, consider it. I don't care _what_ you have to do, talk to the vampire politicians of Arizona or whatever you need to do. _I can't be away from you, my heart can't take it_."

"Your determination is very admirable Crystal. I will consider your proposition; I have quite some time to make a decision." He took her hand in his own and they continued walking through the night. "You may be pleased to know that you can have a bit of a vacation from Dallas for the next few days."

"Why?" Crystal asked. "What's going on?"

"We need to take a trip down to Shreveport, Louisiana for business I have to tend to. I'm bringing you with me because as you said, _I can't be away from you…my heart can't take it_." He repeated her words with a chuckle.

"I promised Leah I would cover her shift at the bookstore though." Crystal frowned, realizing that her job was in jeopardy.

"I'm sure if I pay a visit to your supervisor again, you won't have anything to worry about."

Crystal laughed softly at the memory, "Alright. Shreveport here we come then!"


	22. Chapter 22

Here is another chapter for my locas bonitas.  
Its another long one! I'm getting into the groove of extending my chapters a bit.  
Because I don't like reading short chapters either, and I know you guys don't.  
**HOWEVER, I leave in 3 days.  
**So its been hectic around here, packing and whatnot.  
And I'm getting further with my music career lately.  
So my management team has been asking me to write songs _nonsto_p.  
**AND** I'm getting ready for college.  
So I hope you guys don't mind like, a day or two in between updates after Monday.  
But as soon as I'm settled in NYC, I'll start updating _realllllllyyy_ frequently.  
**No doubt I will try to keep it at 2 days between updates MAX.**

**

* * *

**

_Laurelley _– I feel like it is too! Haha, except I know what's happeninggg. Aw shucks you win the blondeness then, you're uuuuuber blonde! LOL

_Menina _– Ok I pretty much LOVE you for reviewing as much as you did. You made me very very happy, and this update is dedicated to you! I'm sorryyy that you feel offended by the mixture of languages, but I see it as cultural exploration. I will be the first to state I am Native American, and not Hispanic, but whenever I'm speaking with my family, we use mixtures of Nottoway and English. Its not prejudiced in my eyes, and I never ever meant it that way.

_Gaaras _– Yep I've known that foreverrr now. It would make it so much easier on me to "fake" sex if my co-star was my fiancé LOL. We can take our work home with us! Hahaha

_At The Heart_ – THANK YOU! MUAH XOXO

_Tilting At Windmills_ – **NEW REVIEW**! HAH you are the first person to bring that point up! Very observant you are! And I love you the most for that! Glad you like my story, thanks for the review!

* * *

Though the arrival in a new city piqued Crystal's curiosity, her body was beginning to reset its own biological clock in a nocturnal fashion. She could no longer bear long days without nursing herself with coffee and dark chocolate. So she oversaw the transportation of Godric's coffin into their room at the Midnight Fusion Hotel, and then snuggled herself into the bed, sleeping for the rest of the day until nightfall.

Around ten o'clock, she woke up of her own accord, only to see Godric getting dressed. She stretched her body out, squinting her eyes as they got used to the light in the room provided by the bedside lamp. "Where are you off to?" She asked, sitting up with a yawn.

"I have an important meeting." He replied.

"Where at?" She continued, wondering why he was in such a rush. He kept vamping from one side of the room to the other, pulling on clothes and getting ready. It was such a continuous blur that she had to blink her eyes a few times to regain focus.

He laughed, "I know what you're up to, but you cannot come with me Crystal."

She frowned, "Come on, I wanna get in on some of this stuff. I wanna see you in action." She stood up and rushed over to stop his blurred movement, placing her hands on both of his shoulders.

He gave her a sympathetic smile, "The last time you got in on things, you were almost killed right in front of my eyes."

"I kicked ass though, didn't I?" She shot back with a challenging look in her eyes.

"Yes, you did. But I'd rather not involve you if it isn't necessary _dulce mia_, I hope you understand?" He kissed her forehead, buttoning up his black dress shirt. "I will be back for you before dawn."

Crystal sighed, knowing she couldn't budge him at this point. "Alright."

She watched him leave and listened at the door for his retreating footsteps before grabbing her bag and pulling out a pair of jeans and a graphic tee. She threw her clothes on and pulled on her hooded jacket that he had gotten her for her birthday, and finished herself off by pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail. She walked from the room, as though she were completely at-ease…going down the hall and waiting on the elevator.

To her surprise and pleasure, there was another girl inside the elevator once the doors opened. She was definitely human, Crystal could tell by the bite marks in her neck…and the tacky faux goth clothing. She entered the elevator, humming along to the cheesy Jazz music that was being played as they made their descent downwards.

"So…I'm here on vacation…any nice vampire spots I can hit up?" Crystal asked casually.

"Depends on what you're in the mood for…" The girl deadpanned.

"Can you just tell me any popular ones?"

"Well there's Fangtasia for one, it's a tourist bar owned by this gorgeous vampire named Eric Northman. Then there's Leonardo's…that's more of a-"

Crystal stopped the girl as the elevator hit the lobby floor, "Eric Northman?" She repeated, all of the pieces in her mind clicking into place.

"Yeah, you know him?" The girl turned to Crystal, wide-eyed.

"Um…no, I've just heard of him. Thanks anyway." She hurried from the elevator and walked outside, only to realize she had no form of transportation, and she had no idea where Fangtasia was. She did, however, have a good hunch that Godric was there. Why else come to Shreveport, Louisiana? It wasn't exactly a hotspot on the list of most visited cities.

"You lookin' for a ride?" A man asked. He had just exited the hotel and stood tall over her five foot eight frame. His skin was pale white, a sure-fire indicator he was indeed a vampire. He had black hair that was spiked almost into a faux-hawk style. He wore an olive green button down and black jeans, and looked to be about twenty something in human years.

"Not if you're looking for a snack." She retorted, crossing her arms.

He threw his head back and laughed, looking at her with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Nice comeback sweetheart, but you look lost and I can help you out, where you headed?"

She looked him up and down before answering, "Fangtasia."

The man raised his brows at her, "The tourist spot? That's just the direction I'm goin. I can give you a lift, no strings attached."

Crystal knew better by the tone of his voice than to take his offer. However, she had her own supernatural protection on her side…and her curiosity always got the best of her. As ridiculous as it sounded, she wanted to see what Godric and Eric could possibly want to discuss in secret.

"Fine." She said flatly, following him to his vehicle. The man walked around the building to a brilliant white Range Rover, and opened the door for her to slide in. He seated himself in the driver's seat and sped off down the desolate roads. Crystal preferred to stay quiet during the ride, her hands at her sides just in case she had to start swinging.

"Relax sweetheart, you're still anxious…I can tell." He purred with a smile.

"Then quit fuckin watching my pulse so closely, and I'm _not_ your sweetheart." She corrected him sharply.

"You're mighty feisty. With a mouth like that you're lookin for trouble." He continued driving, and the Fangtasia sign came and went. Crystal looked back, turning back quickly to her driver.

"You son of a _bitch_." She said, shaking her head.

He halted to a stop and roughly shifted the gear to park, using his vampiric speed to lunge over to her, but she connected her palm to his face before he got to her neck, and she heard the flesh of his face sizzle under her grasp. He cried out in pain but she let her energy force fly forth and sent him through the windshield, shattering bits of glass all over her.

Quickly, she jumped out of the car, and without looking back, she made a mad dash for Fangtasia, which was only a short distance from where they had pulled over, but when she pulled on the large, black door…it was locked.

"Fuck…fuck." She muttered, looking up at the building before running around to the back. "_Back door…back door_…" She repeated the mantra to herself, until she found a metal door in the back of the bar, but she yanked the handle and was met with another locked barrier. Sighing, she stepped back with her hands on her hips, trying to figure out another plan, when suddenly the door was opened by Itza.

"Itza what the fu-" Crystal started but Itza shushed her, gesturing for her to come inside. Looking around a few times to make sure the coast was clear, Crystal followed Itza into the bar.

She was led down a dark winding hallway until they reached another solid metal door. Itza held her hand out to stop Crystal and moved her hand, communicating for the girl to press her ear against the door.

Crystal pressed her ear against the cold metal, focusing on the hushed voices inside.

"It stands for Operation Werewolf, some kind of secret Nazi commander force from World War II." A girl with a heavy southern accent said.

Itza looked up at Crystal and mouthed, "_That's Sookie_."

Crystal gave her a confused expression, "_Who's Sookie_?" She mouthed back. But Eric's voice caught her attention.

"Never seen it before, sorry." He said in a monotone voice. Crystal could tell he was lying, she only wondered if the girl could tell the same thing.

"Why do I get the feeling you're blowing me off?" Sookie asked, "Godric? Do you know anything?"

"This is not my argument." He said.

_So Godric was in there_! Crystal's jaw dropped when she heard his voice.

"I can't believe that Bill, the love of my life has gone missing and you guys don't give a rat's tail about it. Eric, I'm sure if Godric went missing-"

"Bill Compton is _no_ Godric." Eric shut her comparison down sharply. There was a long pause before Eric said something muffled that the girls couldn't hear, or understand.

A female voice spoke up, "Let's go to the ladies room and stare at ourselves in the mirror."

Crystal looked up at Itza in confusion, but Itza shrugged in reply and suddenly the door was opened and they both came tumbling down onto the floor.

"Well _look what we have here_." Pam said, looking down at the two girls who struggled to untangle themselves and get off of the floor. "Crystal, you've brought me a gift." She looked at Itza, "You_ shouldn't_ have."

"Itza! You were supposed to be back in the car!" Sookie stood up and rushed over to the girl. Crystal just looked from one person to the other, befuddled beyond belief. Why was Itza even here? And how did she know this Sookie girl?

"Welcome to Fangtasia, Crystal." Eric said sarcastically, leaning on the table he was seated at.

"Fuck you Eric, I still haven't forgiven you." She dusted herself off and came bounding to the two vampires. "Godric, what the _hell_ is going on?"

"How did you get here?" Godric asked, walking around in front of Eric to speak with her.

"That doesn't matter! You didn't tell me Eric was in Shreveport, you didn't tell me Itza was living here…Godric what _do_ you tell me?" Crystal rambled on loudly.

Godric placed his hands on her arms, gripping her tightly, but not enough that it would hurt. It was apparent that he was not happy with her presence. "Did I not tell you things of my past the other night? I _never _speak of that with anyone. Do I not tell you _whatever _you ask to know? The fact remains that there are some things you are _not_ permitted to be involved with Crystal, I'm appalled that you would do something as _juvenile_ as tracking me down and eavesdropping."

She ripped herself from his grasp, her mouth open in shock at what he had just said. "Are you _serious _right now? Godric when I ask you things, you _mindfuck_ me into oblivion before actually telling me…and for your fucking information, before you go calling people juvenile, realize _I _am twenty years old, and _you_ are sixteen." She exhaled sharply in frustration and turned on her heels, storming away from everyone back down the hallway.

Godric closed his eyes, taking a moment to reset himself before doing anything he would regret, and he vamped off after her.

"Well that wasn't awkward…" Jessica, the red-headed young vampire said, looking around at everyone who stood silently in the room.

"We'll just be on our way." Pam said in a sweet voice to Sookie and Eric, leading Jessica out of the room and grabbing Itza's arm, dragging her out as well.

The door slammed behind them, echoing throughout the bar, and Eric finally spoke, "Here's what I know about werewolves…"

"Godric don't touch me." Crystal brushed him off as she pounded the pavement, having no choice but to walk back to the hotel.

"Crystal, please just wait." He vamped in front of her, holding her in place. She just glared at him, her nostrils flared in rage.

"Wait for what? Have you come after me to mindfuck me some more little boy? Isn't it past your curfew?" She used every little verbal punch she could to make him feel as low as she felt right then and there.

"I apologize for what I said; I didn't mean any of it. Your presence was a shock to everyone, including myself. I didn't know what to think, I felt as though you didn't trust me." He explained, cupping the side of her face with his palm, "I'm sorry _dulce mia,_ but your temper is uncontrollable, even for me. That limits the places I can take you, not every vampire has the patience that Eric and I have."

"Yeah, well I found that out the hard way." Crystal looked down at her feet, shifting her weight back and forth. Godric lifted her face so he could look into both of her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, his eyes darkening as he grew defensive.

"The vampire that gave me a ride here tried to attack me. I took care of him, of course." She said with a cocky grin.

Godric, however, was not satisfied by her response. "Crystal, you don't know how to use your power yet, why would you take a chance like that?"

She shrugged, "I was blinded by wanting to see what you were keeping from me. I didn't care _how _I got here; I was just going to get here. But forget about me, Godric what's going on? Why are we really in Shreveport?" She looked around at the dense forestry that tracked over acres, and the emptiness of the roads, "Because this sure isn't any vacation." She narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"Itza has some kind of strange quality, and he has asked me to come and assist him in finding out what it is. We were pondering that topic and Miss Stackhouse came in, asking about a symbol she found branded on a dead man."

"And that was all that Operation Werewolf stuff, right?" She asked, Godric nodded. "Okay, why couldn't you tell me that before?"

He shook his head, "Crystal, you have this unbridled hatred for Itza that nobody can understand. I was not about to put her in harm's way, or you for that matter. Eric has a strange affixation towards her."

She hesitated before sighing, "Come with me." She said, taking his cool hand within her own and leading him back into Fangtasia until she found the women's restroom. "Wait here." He looked apprehensive, but she gave him a gentle kiss, letting him know her intentions were well.

"I think about crying children with soggy diapers. Also maggots." Pam was in the midst of an explanation when Crystal entered. All three girls, Pam, Itza, and Jessica, looked at her…causing her to feel singled out.

"I just wanted to…" Crystal trailed off; gesturing to Itza, "…talk to her." She finally said. Pam rolled her eyes and led Jessica out of the restroom and Crystal walked over to where Itza was seated, and she sat next to her.

"Itza, I know we got off on the wrong foot…but I just wanted to say sorry, I mean you never did anything to me…_well_ you took Eric from me, but I really didn't love him like I loved Godric anyway."

Itza fumbled with her hands in her laps, not making eye contact with Crystal. She didn't want to start anything with her; it was already shocking to her that she was apologizing. "I didn't mean to take him from you, he came for me. I haven't had sex with him or anything."

"You haven't?" Crystal was taken aback when the girl shook her head, "Well you're missing _out!_"

Godric cleared his throat from the door; she forgot he had been standing there.

"I mean…just be careful with him because he's promiscuous, and he doesn't care about people's feelings. If you want him, you've got to show him that you're a tough cookie, and I know you have that in you…" Crystal's eyes searched the meek girl seated next to her, "…somewhere."

Finally Itza looked up at Crystal and wrapped her arms around her. Crystal returned the embrace, hugging Itza tightly. "Thank you so much Crystal." She leaned in and whispered quietly, "When I was helping Godric back in the temple, all he could talk about was you. He loves you so much I don't even think words can explain it."

"Really?"

"_Really_." Itza giggled. There were footsteps in the hall and she quickly sat up. "You've got to get going, there's a bunch of crazy stuff going on around here."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Crystal stood up hesitantly.

Sookie came through the restroom door, tears in her eyes. "Itza, come on. We're leaving." She said, sniffling. Itza nodded to Crystal before hurrying after Sookie, rubbing her back and trying to make her feel better.

Crystal left the restroom, but the hallway was empty. She looked back and forth. "Godric?"

A swift breeze came by her before she was met with his hands around her waist and his lips against hers, furiously. She evaded his fangs, kissing him back before pulling from him breathlessly. "What the hell?" She laughed.

"I feel like I have a statement to make." He pulled her closer to his body, his voice low with passion.

"Why?" She gasped at the feeling of every part of his body against hers in the dark hallway.

"Because, _I _taught Eric everything he knows." He growled, hitching her leg around his waist and kissing her again.


	23. Chapter 23

Alright so since its been quite a while since I've updated, I forgot where I left off with responding to reviews. If you have any specific questions or comments you want replied to, just let me know and I'll give you a shoutout locas!

Anyway I'm all settled in college, I didn't mean to let this much time roll by. I was brainstorming all the time but I could never get away from my true blood fanatic friends long enough to focus and update. And if I can't focus, I'm NOT putting up a shitty chapter.

So I waited until my roomie was sleep and I wrote this up.  
I'm so late but I just got VMAN magazine with on the cover, but what was even better? ALLAN HYDE WAS INSIDEEEEEEE. Oh I was so thrilled I couldn't wait to update hahaha.

**BUT FAIR WARNING, I don't have ondemand in my dorms, though I do have HBO. So I can't go back and re-watch episodes to get the correct lines out, so forgive the bullshitting, I did the best I could. Creativity is better than copying word for word anyhow lmao.**

ENJOY!

* * *

There was a knock on Crystal's hotel room door that stirred her. She blinked, confused at who it could be and what time it was. Glancing over at Godric, who was out cold, she concluded that it was still daytime. She shoved the blankets off her body and stretched her body out, shuffling to the door sleepily and pushing it open.

"You ready?" Itza asked cheerily. She was dressed in jeans and a bright yellow shirt that made Crystal squint her eyes to adjust to the lighting difference.

"Ready for what?" Crystal yawned in reply, rubbing her eyes. Her body was sore from last night with Godric, and she had no idea she had plans for the day. In fact, Crystal was very much used to her growing nocturnal schedule.

"I stay at Sookie's house or Merlotte's all day by myself. Now that you're here there's no way I'm going to be alone." She bounced on the balls of her feet with a grin, "How long should I give you?"

Crystal facepalmed lazily and glanced over her shoulder at the vampire sprawled on the bed. "Fifteen minutes."

After showering and throwing on a pair of jeans, one of Godric's white linen shirts and cinching the waist with her leather black belt, Crystal emerged from the room and followed Itza outside to a pickup truck with a guy in the driver seat. He was athletic looking with blond hair that was on the curly wavy side, and his eyes were closed as he napped.

"In here?" Crystal asked, hesitantly following Itza around to the passenger's side of the vehicle.

"Yes." Itza knocked on the door and stirred the guy, who jolted up in his seat and looked around until he spotted friendly Itza, waving at the window. He leaned over and opened the door and the girls climbed inside. "This is Jason, he's Sookie's brother. Jason, this is my friend Crystal."

"Hi." Crystal responded politely. She still had no idea who Sookie was, or what was even going on. It made her grit her teeth, Godric _would _distract her on purpose thinking she would forget everything that was going on.

"Hey." He nodded, "So where you need to go again Itz?"

Itza gestured ahead as he drove, "Just a little bit into the woods."

"Now you know I'm not supposed to take you into the woods. Sookie said for me to be sure nothin happens to you, and bad shit happens in those woods." Jason shuddered, as though he were remembering a not-so-fond memory.

"We'll be fine Jason, I promise."

"Why are we going to the woods? And I don't mean to be rude but I definitely don't need a babysitter." Crystal piped up, turned off by his parental authoritative tone.

Jason pulled over on the side of the road, where the woods were a little denser than where hey had been before. He shifted the gear into park and looked over at Crystal, raising a brow. "I'm not a babysittter, I'm a cop actually, concerned about the well-being of the citizens in my town."

"Well Officer Jason, I don't live in this town, so I'm not your citizen-"

"Pick us up after work alright Jase? We'll be right here." Itza ushered Crystal from the truck before an argument could take place. She learned early that Jason was a few sandwiches short of a picnic, but for some reason Sookie really wanted Itza to be well taken care of. She wondered if the waitress knew of her abilities, whatever they were.

"I don't like him." Crystal watched the truck kick up dust and pebbles as it rode off into the distance.

"You don't like anyone." When Crystal threw the younger girl a glare, she covered up her statement, "I mean it seems that way to me."

She sighed, "I like people, I just get angry so easily. That's why Godric and I fought, because he's so concerned about my anger that he feels like he can't take me anywhere."

Itza could feel the hurt in Crystal's voice as she spoke even though she walked like she could care less. Her feelings tickled her senses like light feathers, but she found hurt to be an unpleasant sensation. "Its because he cares about you, he doesn't want you to get hurt."

"That doesn't mean he should hide the fact that he was coming here to see Eric." She kicked a rock in her path, purposefully sinking her sneakers into the ground harder just to hear the crack of twigs under her pressure.

"I think you miss Eric."

"I think you're fucking nuts."

There was a silence between the two girls.

"Okay, I miss him. But he doesn't miss me, so I'm not about to look stupid and go after him when he could care less about me. He's focused on finding out what you are after all." Crystal tried to sound as level as possible, but she couldn't help the jealousy that laced her words.

"You should talk to him. I mean, maybe Godric will see that you're taking steps to become a better person, and he'll explain more things to you. I happen to be completely in the dark about everything, at least you kind of know what's going on."

"Can you explain who Sookie Stackhouse is?" Crystal changed the subject. She didn't want to discuss her complex relationship with Godric. He was caring, kind, strong, and protective of her, but at the same time he was mysterious in a way that both intrigued her, and frightened her.

"Oh Sookie? She's a kind girl, she said I could stay with her since I had nowhere else to go. Her grandmother was killed a little while ago, so she told me she's been kind of lonely. She's dating this vampire named Bill, but he's been kidnapped." Itza explained.

"I don't understand how a vampire can get kidnapped." Crystal shook her head, sitting down by the small lake that the two girls had arrived upon. Itza sat down next to her, resting her arms on her knees as she stared off into the water.

"Godric did, didn't he? Sook told me all it takes is timing, silver, and a lot of balls." This brought out a small chuckle from Crystal. She seemed to like this Stackhouse girl already, she had chutzpah. "I just feel bad because she was really in love with him. She told me he proposed to her the night he was abducted, she went to the bathroom, came back and poof...he was gone."

"Why doesn't she go find him?"

Itza shrugged, "Eric doesn't want her to get herself killed."

Crystal sighed purposefully in an overdramatic manner, taking a handful of dirt and tossing it into the lake, causing ripples to run over to the other side and lap up onto the muddy shore. "Oh the wonderful good Samaritan Eric seems to care about everyone lately."

"You miss him _bad_." Itza's saucer brown eyes grew wide with sympathy. She quite liked Eric herself, but she could tell there was something between him and Crystal that needed to be there. Then the thought crossed her mind...it was as though Eric and Crystal belonged together, they had quite a lot in common. Yet, she herself had many things in common with Godric.

Itza would never argue with Godric, things would be peaceful and sweet, easygoing. She knew her thoughts were wrong, sinful even...if she had a religion, but they came onto her like a hot wave of boiling water.

"Is it that obvious?" Crystal finally gave in, giving a pitiful attempt at a smile as she looked at Itza, who was deep into her own thoughts. A ruffle sounded from the nearby bushes, causing both girls to look up, spines pricked with alert.

"Who's there?" Itza asked, her voice shaky. Another ruffle sounded and a black wolf came slowly into the clearing, his head low and his lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Oh, its just a dog." Crystal waved off the animal, standing up and dusting herself off.

Itza shook her head, "That's not a dog Crystal..." She was frozen in fear "That's a wolf."

"Wolves are in Louisiana? That's highly unlikely unless the thing is Jacob Black or some of that bullshit." She rolled her eyes with a chuckle at the thought. A man turning into a wolf? Okay vampires exist, but that was downright impossible. Crystal had grown up around animals more menacing than a black dog, and fought off creatures more intimidating too.

The wolf let loose a snarl and leapt into mid-air, but Crystal ducked down, her reflexes on auto-pilot and she brought her fist up to smash into the animal's stomach as it glided through the air. With a thump and a yelp, the wolf landed on the ground and transformed into a naked burly man who groaned, holding his now broken rib.

"Come on!" She grabbed Itza and yanked her off the ground, sprinting through the woods. Luckily, they collapsed onto the dirt road together, tripping over the shoulder that separated the forestry from the road, and all was silent. Itza breathed heavily, grasping her chest and looking around frantically, meanwhile Crystal paced back and forth, her hands set onto her hips as she just tried to process what had happened.

"Did that black dog just turn into a man? Please, humor me and tell me no." She finally exhaled, her heart racing.

Tears fell from Itza's eyes and she curled into the fetal position, sobbing in shock and fear.

Crystal threw her hands up in frustration. "Ok, I assume that's a yes." She looked up at the dimming skies, feeling unsafe in such a deserted area that she knew by Jason's long drive...was far off from civilization. "When is this Jason coming back?"

"He doesn't get off work until eight!" Itza sniffled, wiping her face and crying harder. "We're going to die!"

"Can you shut the _fuck _up? _Dios mio _you're _annoying_!" Crystal ran her hands through her hair, trying to think of a plan. "If that really just happened, then we need to go. Its not nighttime, so the vampires aren't up yet-"

"Aren't they supposed to come running when we're in danger? I had Eric's blood, he should be here by now!" Itza rocked back and forth, watching Crystal's thought process as she kicked dirt and paced harder.

"Do you _not_ fucking see the sun setting in the sky? Plus, they come running when they feel your _fear,_ which is bullshit to me so I stay calm and put aggression over fear. That way I throw Godric off and he just thinks I'm pissed and not scared."

Itza stared up at the girl in shock. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Stop talking and start walking."

* * *

Sookie jumped to her feet when she heard a commotion at her door. Holding the shotgun in her hand, she slowly approached it and pulled it open, ready to shoot when-

"Sookie don't!" Itza screamed, while Crystal stared down the barrel of the shotgun, wide-eyed. Slowly, Sookie brought down the gun, exhaling in relief.

"Where have yall been? Eric just stopped by here lookin' for you." She gestured to Itza, "Its not safe out there!" Hurriedly, she ushered the girls inside and locked the door.

"I actually came by to ask for a ride back to the hotel, I never told Godric I was leaving-"

"No, you can't leave now." Sookie repeated, in a harsh tone.

"Ok, and since you're _not_ my mom, I'm just going to go myself then. Itza, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Crystal turned to leave when she heard the gun cocked behind her.

"If you shoot me I swear to God I _hope _someone turns me into a vampire so I can rip your _fucking _throat out-"

A crash resounded from the kitchen and Sookie went running for it, gunshots were heard and a yelp of pain from a voice that sent chills through Crystal's bones and she rushed into the room to see Eric wincing on the ground, a bullet hole in his chest and a naked man grinning with a manic look in his eyes as he pounced on the vampire.

"ERIC!" Sookie screamed as Eric wrestled with the man, who seemed unusually strong for how human he appeared to be.

"CRYSTAL, INVITE ME IN!" Came Godric's voice, louder than she had ever heard it before. He stood at the back door, awaiting the words.

She didn't even give it a second thought, "Godric please come inside!" She screamed frantically, watching as Eric shoved the man off and Godric's speed was a blur, the man was held by his pale hands, and he writhed in pain, but Godric growled, full on fangs extended, his grip tightened.

"WHO SENT YOU?" Eric yelled, gripping the man at his throat.

The man coughed, shaking his head in refusal to speak. Godric pulled his arms backwards, popping the shoulder joints out of their sockets.

The man howled in pain before dropping his head, the insane smile still on his crusty lips. "Kill me, I'll never speak."

Eric gave Godric a look, his brow raised as he breathed heavily, his upper lip pulled back over his terrifying fangs. Godric closed his eyes and opened them again, giving a nod. Eric lunged forward and sunk his killer incisors into the jugular of the man and ripped his throat clean open, while Godric finished the decapitation by clearing the head off the body and letting the man fall to the floor. He said something to Eric in a language none of the others in the room understood and he stepped over the bloody mess.

"Miss Stackhouse, I apologize for this mess, but I'm afraid you are unsafe alone. Eric has told me that another Were came after you earlier this afternoon." He said, in a perfectly calm voice, as though he had not just violently wretched the body of a man to and fro like he was a rag doll only moments before.

Sookie nodded, "He told me about Operation Werewolf." She said.

Godric's body went stiff, "Yes. I know."

"Why didn't you say anythin' back at the bar when I had asked?" Sookie shook her head in disbelief.

"Because it was not my place to speak upon that matter."

"Wait wait wait _wait_." Crystal stopped the back and forth that was occuring. "You say werewolf, do you mean person who can turn into a wolf and back into a person?" She looked at everyone in the room individually.

"Why? What do you know?" Godric asked, approaching her. She stepped backwards a little, not used to his previous show of brutal violence.

"One of them attacked Itza and I today...well he tried to but I got him clean in the ribs before he could touch us."

"I knew Jason let yall go to those woods and I told him not to!" Sookie piped up, her hands on her petite waist.

"Crystal, why do I get the uneasy feeling that you are somehow tampering with our blood connection?" He asked cautiously.

She sighed, "Because I am Godric. I just force fear and panic out of my head and fill it with rage so I can get the job done."

"You two are in _dire_ need of couple counseling." Eric walked around them, heading upstairs to check for any evidence of other Weres.

"I am at a loss at how to get through to you anymore, you consistently get yourself deeper and deeper into trouble." Godric blinked, sincerely confused by her constant defiance.

There was a pause that hung heavy in the room.

"Turn me."

"What!" Itza and Sookie said simoutaneously.

"Turn me into a vampire. Then you won't have to worry about me getting hurt and I might still have my power force...and then maybe we can actually fu-"

"Absolutely _not_." Godric stopped her abruptly, shooting her a glance to stop while she was still ahead. "I dare not tamper with my Maker's blood in such a way as that, and I love you the way you are. You want your independence, I understand...but at least allow me to protect you properly. Weres are nothing to play around with, especially when they are powered by vampire blood."

Crystal considered his proposition, "Only under one condition."

"And that is?"

"We do our part in helping Sookie find Bill."

"I can't ask that of yall, honestly I'll take care of things on my own." Sookie spoke out, being polite of course as she had been raised to behave, but Crystal wasn't having it.

"I know how it feels to lose the one you love Sookie. Let's face it, we'd have a better chance at getting him with a 2,000 plus year old vampire, his 1,000 plus year old progeny, a freaky power force girl and a whatever-the-hell-Itza-is, than you alone. You'll need daytime partners."

"It's not enough that I can rest easy during daylight." Godric shook his head.

"I know of someone that owes me. It would provide excellent protection during daylight." Eric descended downstairs slowly. He and Godric exchanged those expressions that they often did, and nobody could catch onto.

After what seemed like hours of silence, but was only a minute or two, Godric turned back to the girls that looked at him expectantly. "_Tonight, I train_ _you._"


	24. Chapter 24

Hello my lovely readers!  
It has been forever and a day since I've updated, I know. And if you want to kill me for it, I completely understand. Things have been hectic lately, and now I've moved into my own apartment. Basically real life caught up with me and brought me away from the story. It ended up going on so long that I had to re-read the entire story to make sure I fully understood the plot before updating again.

However, I am back in the saddle and I don't plan on taking such a long leave again.

(But I can't predict the future!)  
Since I usually leave you all with a song for the chapter, I suggest "Linkin Park – Numb" for when the action starts.

I love you all and thanks again!

XoXo

* * *

It was quite a large clearing to be far in the dense thicket of forestry. Almost as though it had been planted there purposefully by some cunning landscaper. The beds of grass that covered the ground were long, tan, and soft. Pillow-like. You could hear the stream off in the distance, and crickets loudly announced their annoying presence.

Eric and Godric led Crystal, Itza, and Sookie into the particular part of the woods. Eric relayed possibilities of Itza's supernatural abilities to Godric in the language the two of them exclusively shared.

Sookie tried to keep the situation positive. "I appreciate yall helping me. I really do."

"Hey, I figure we all got dropped into this world of the supernatural so we may as well band together, right?" Crystal kept her hands in the back of her denim jean pockets as she walked, never taking her eyes off the bed of grass she was imprinting her footprints upon.

Sookie chuckled, "Well, when you put it like that-"

"Sookie." Eric vamped to her side so suddenly, Itza shrieked. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"We should take our seats…on the _sideline_." Without waiting for a response, in a flash, he had disappeared with Sookie. There was no sign of their departure aside from a gush of air somewhere in the distant woods.

"I haven't done this in a while…you'll have to excuse any mistakes I make." Godric said, finally turning to the two girls. "Crystal, my love, I assume you would like to go first?"

She walked forward until she was standing right in front of the love of her life. "You know me far too well."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes, "Do you trust me?" He asked.

Crystal nodded, "I do."

As soon as the words left her lips, Godric had disappeared, even quicker than Eric had earlier. She looked around curiously, her brow furrowed in confusion. She straightened up to listen to the surroundings, but all was silent.

"Shit, man." She breathed, putting her hands on her hips. All at once she was knocked onto the ground, pinned, rather painfully, by Godric.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down…_dulce mia_." He said before vamping off again. Crystal leapt onto her feet quickly, and heard a rustling in the distance. She ran full-force towards the sound, but stopped at the edge of the clearing. The sound had disappeared.

She took a few steps backwards and then turned around, walking back into the center of the clearing. Only eight or so steps in, she whipped back around and released the energy she had been unknowingly building up, targeting a stealthy Godric and sending him barreling into a tree, which heaved and cracked at the force.

Itza watched them battle one another, taking in as much detail as she could from where she sat; but she also wondered, what would he want with her? She had no idea.

Victoriously, Crystal went bounding over towards her victim, who appeared to be down for the count, and for a moment…she seriously considered whether she had taken things to far with him. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he had her in a severe lockdown, her arms behind her back and her hair in his fist, her neck exposed.

"You had the right idea at first; and if I were a younger vampire, I would probably be down for the count. However, your pride can get you killed." He kissed her neck softly before releasing her. "Assume any vampire is alive and fully functional until staked or beheaded."

Crystal nodded in understand, rubbing her already bruising arms and breathing heavily. "Damn, I would think you'd take it easy on me at first honey."

He looked at her with apology, "I can't guarantee you any easy victories when this becomes all too real. This is what you wanted, yes? You wanted to be able to take care of yourself when I cannot come for you."

Crystal regretted she had suggested such a thing. As now, it sounded rather stupid. "Yeah, it is."

"Don't doubt yourself, love. If I didn't have faith in you, I would never allow you to take on such a task." He placed his index finger underneath her chin, lifting her lips to his own. "Now, Weres are a little less complex than vampires, but nonetheless powerful." Godric stepped back a few paces.

"Pretend I am a Were. Ready?" He waited for her nod, "Come for me."

Crystal lunged for him, but he swiftly avoided her fists and landed a not-so-lethal-for-a-vampire blow to her side. Rather than to stagger backwards, as the blow did considerable damage, Crystal instead turned around and swung with her right fist at his face. As she did this, however, Godric ducked and grabbed her by her waist, slamming her down onto the ground. Before he could gain any more power over her, she sent another force from her body, directly knocking him off her. She stood to her feet and lunged for him again, pinning him to the ground and getting a good scratch of her venomous nails across his chest. She took no time in rolling off of him and gathering his head in her arms, as if to snap his neck and kill him.

"I am extremely impressed." Godric said as she let him go and they both stood to their feet. "Do not rely solely on your supernatural skills, but do not rely solely on your physical skills either. As you saw, when you used both, you were far more accurate." He explained to her.

"What can I say? I'm badass." Crystal laughed with a shrug.

Godric stepped back a few steps before stating mysteriously, "Watch your pride, _dulce mia_."

And he was gone.

"Another stealth attack? Is this vampires or werewolves?" Crystal looked around frantically. A gush of wind knocked her to the ground. Unprepared, she had to take a moment to build up enough of her inner energy, but he was gone.

She curled her fists at her sides, sitting up and wincing at the pain in her side, but she was grabbed up from behind.

"_Try both_." Eric's voice was a low, vicious whisper as he tilted her head to the side.

Her skin burned with adrenaline and she blasted Eric off of her. He landed with a loud thud onto the ground and she ran over, in the act of staking him, when he grabbed her leg and pulled her onto the ground, straddling her, his hand at her neck.

"We're back to this are we?" Crystal sneered, her voice severely affected by his vice grip. She dug her fingernails into his thighs enough for him to loosen his grip and growl in pain. Seeing a window of opportunity, she gave him another swipe for good measure, across his face. She knew the wounds took longer than usual to heal on a vampire, which was why she had wisely avoided Godric's face earlier when using her supernatural ability…but she still had animosity towards Eric.

Eric tumbled backwards and she landed atop him, her hand landing on his chest. "Consider yourself staked, _vamp_." After she said those words, she heard rustling and turned around to see Godric coming for her on foot.

Eric vamped off into the darkness of the surrounding woods. Enemy one had been defeated. Crystal turned back to Godric, who leapt towards her, but she ducked and he tumbled onto the ground. She had no time to chuckle to herself, for Godric had such physical accuracy, he wouldn't have ever been so clumsy. She jumped atop him and he grabbed her arms, wrestling to pin her, but she put up an excellent fight, rolling atop him and releasing an energy force that slammed him into the ground further than he already was. There was an imprint.

She then gripped his neck, her lips turning back in a snarl. Rather than to show false pain, Godric's fangs snapped into place and he pulled against her arms, which didn't release him. She felt her inner energy growing darker and his skin began to burn underneath her touch. Dark black waves of evil slipped under the surface of his skin, causing fine, onyx lines to trace his face as though a beautiful marble statue was cracking. His back arched and she clenched him harder, her irises glazing over hazel and her pupils dilating to vertical slits.

He was dying, she was killing him and she couldn't stop. She was injecting venom into his body, forcing it through his already lifeless veins like an artificial heartbeat. Their bodies were separated thanks to Itza, who noticed something hadn't been right about the scene and she ripped Crystal from Godric.

Crystal fell to the ground, wheezing for air, her body convulsing violently.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Itza screamed, going between the two bodies. Godric was better off than Crystal, he was severely weakened, but the burns in his neck were quickly healing. In a blur, Eric had appeared with Sookie, immediately rushing to the side of his Maker.

"What happened!" Sookie asked, looking from one to the other, confused beyond belief. Crystal's body continued its violent seizure and she gagged, dark crimson blood purging from her open mouth.

"We've got to get her to a hospital!" Itza urged, trying to pick up Crystal, who shrieked at the body contact.

Eric halted her. "Let her ride it out."

"Are you mad!" Itza argued, trying to pick up Crystal again. Eric grabbed her and threw her aside, clenching his teeth, his fangs already projected.

"Easy Eric! She's nothin but a little girl tryin to help out her friend!" Sookie came to Itza's defense.

All at once, Crystal's body relaxed and her head fell to the side. She coughed, choked, and sat up, gasping for air and looking around the clearing. Her eyes focused on Godric, who was kneeling at her side. Immediately she lunged for him, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoving her face into his chest, shaking with fear.

"I—I don't understand why I did that. I just—the power wouldn't stop flowing and I couldn't stop. Godric, what's wrong with me? I heard whispers, telling me to finish you." As she spoke, tears flowed freefall from her tightly closed eyes.

Godric had no words for her; he simply stroked her back and held her closely, comforting her. He stood up, cradling his lover in his arms. "I shall return to the hotel with Crystal. Tomorrow evening, we will meet at Miss Stackhouse's residence to discuss our further plans." With that, Godric had gone into the night.

"I don't know what's going on with her." Itza finally piped up. "Her moods have darkened greatly. She's been angrier and more sorrowful than ever. And when I pulled her off of him, I felt like she was filled with nothing but evil. I only ever had that feeling whenever I entered the temple of Waxaklahun Ubah Kan." She turned to Eric, who wore a stoic expression.

"There was an old tale that the elders would tell us chosen to give sacrifices. They would tell us that Waxaklahun Ubah Kan was never to be ultimately defeated. He could never be gone forever, because his death was like the shattering of a mirror. The pieces would fly everywhere and get deep inside of your skin so that his spirit may ride with you for life." Itza explained. "Maybe it was an old fable…"

"I doubt it." Eric said, bitterly. "Dawn is approaching. Come, I will escort you two home."

"Thank you Eric." Sookie said, gratefully.

"Do not thank me. I am doing it because you two are valuable, not out of kindness." He responded, leading them through the woods. "A telepath and an energivore. Two things not too common in the supernatural world."

Itza stopped walking, "A _what_?"

Eric paid no attention to her and continued his trail forward. "Godric and I have been discussing the possibilities. No doubt with your keen description of Crystal's emotions rather than her actions locked in our theories."

"Uh Eric, if you don't mind me askin' what exactly is an _'energivore'_?" Sookie asked, dodging a fallen log to catch up with his swift strides.

He spoke quickly, in an irritated tone. He was obviously bothered by the earlier incident. "Also referred to, not my liking, as _psionic vampires_. They can feel and feed off of your emotions to a dangerous extent. Unlike our kind, the psionic can live without their drug of choice, but make no mistake that Itza here can kill you by merely setting you off."

"But, that's impossible! I've never killed anyone before!" Itza objected.

"Is that so Itza? For I recall a different tune when you spoke of your brother." Those were the last words Eric spoke before he vamped off, as they had arrived at Sookie's home.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**This story will be getting updated sometime this week. To this day I've still been getting alerts sent to my email about people who are reading it, I just never had the time to update it! A lot of the Godric stories seem to be dying, well my favorites at least. I found a really really awesome one and it hadn't been updated for months. I was so sad and frustrated, and then I realized some of my new (and old) readers probably feel the same way! So for those of you who still want to stick in there with Crystal, Godric and the crew, they'll be back soon with continuous True Blood plots woven in and out to the best of my knowledge (True Blood isn't on Comcast ONDemand anymore...guess it's time to actually buy the third season now). Again, forgive my absence and there WILL be an update this week, promise :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**RECAP (I'm including this because it's been a while and I myself had to go back and re-read everything to continue with the plot I had originally intended. I didn't want to miss any details, and if I did feel free to correct me! Thanks again to everyone for your patience. I really appreciate it, I do. In the recap, I've also included answers to some questions I received in the comments.):**

_After the defeat of Kukulkan back in Mexico, the dynamic between everybody changed. Eric had a sudden and unusual taking to Itza, who no longer had any family thanks to Eric's massacre of the Mayan village. Also, the fact that his Maker was back in the picture made him draw back from Crystal...with whom he had an intense passionate dominating sexual war with for a night. What they had was more than just witty word-play, and he didn't want to overcomplicate their relationship by making it into a love-triangle. Crystal, however, felt dejected and hurt by his sudden coldness and instead reverted to hatred towards him, as she knew no other way to deal with the fact that she missed what they had. Godric felt deeply betrayed by Eric, as well as Crystal after she shared a few choice words about vampires. After weeks of separation, Godric confronted Crystal at the bookstore where she worked and after conversation they reunited by making love atop the hood of his car in the rain on the side of the road (no better way to do it than that folks!). Crystal's mother, Maria, gains interest in the Fellowship of the Sun, and an irritated Crystal admits she's in love with a vampire. Shocked and horrified, Maria banishes her daughter from her home. Crystal seeks solace in Godric, who offers his home to her. She breaks the news to him that she got accepted into her dream college in Arizona, and that she wants him to come with her, but he is conflicted in leaving his post as Sheriff in Dallas for a human, and how the vampire community will take to such a thing. Sookie gladly offers her home to Itza until she can make enough money to stand on her own feet. Itza cannot get Eric out of her mind, although he attacked her, but she's warned by those around her that he wouldn't waste his time with someone like her. After eavesdropping on a conversation between Eric, Godric, and Sookie...Crystal and Itza find out that Bill has been kidnapped by Werewolves. Later, while hanging out deep in the forestry of Bon Temps, a Were attacks Itza and Crystal, and they find their way back to Sookie's home, only to encounter another Were, who Godric and Eric rip to bloody shreds. After a long discussion, Crystal offers her help in finding Bill in Jackson, as she knows what it feels like to have someone you love taken from you so suddenly. Godric, aware of the strength and status of these Weres, decides to go, unable to bear the thought of Crystal being killed...however, he has his own reasons as well. Deciding that Crystal's power would be excellent protection, should he be unable to reach her, Godric decides to train her, as well as Itza...since he and Eric have realized that she has some form of supernatural ability, albeit not one as pronounced as Crystal and Sookie. However, the training doesn't get too far, as an unspeakable evil causes Crystal to nearly kill Godric in a rage she couldn't understand. We discover that Itza is a Psionic Vampire, a person whom is able to rapidly drain someone by way of interacting with their emotions. Crystal's abilities have no specific category of Supe, she just has the powerful blood of a centuries old god in her veins, which causes her abilities to be a bit more of a disability due to their wild-card nature._

* * *

The next evening, there was a pregnant silence that filled the room as Crystal stared up at the darkness that encompassed the light-tight room. Her fingers were still interlocked with Godric's, though his grip was now lifeless. She had awakened in the midst of a nightmare an hour before, and couldn't bear to close her eyes and face the evil that raided her subconscious mind. Her fingers softly stroked the top of Godric's hand, and her mind felt unusually unstable. After last night, she felt as though she weren't in control of her power that had seemed like such a blessing before. She now understood that it was getting dark, and it presented itself more as a curse. A silent tear escaped her eye and she used her free hand to wipe it away.

Despite her homicidal act of violence, Godric had quietly taken to feeding her enough of his blood to heal the pain of the training blows she had suffered. He kept her calm and tucked her into bed and held her until she fell asleep, but the entire time she could feel that something was different between them. He didn't discuss the events prior; he merely cared for her silently. She didn't bring the events up; she just tried to keep from crying.

His hand, enveloped within her own, tightened, and she realized he was now awake. There was movement in the bed and the bedside lamp was turned on.

"Have you rested well?" He asked, turning over to her and propping himself up on his elbow.

"As well as I could." She replied, not making eye contact with him, for fear of releasing whatever could have been inside of her.

"You're afraid." He leaned forward and brushed one of her messy curls out of her face, caressing her cheek.

"I've had more of your blood. I forgot about it giving me away." She tried to be humorous, but it came off more sorrowful. As though she didn't deserve his blood. As though she didn't deserve his company. Self-pity was a disgusting beast that was roaring loud inside of her mind.

"I know that wasn't you last night, my love." He said. It was the first time the topic of last night had been brought up, and she winced.

"I know it wasn't. And that's what scares me." She said.

"Why won't you look at me?" Godric asked, his voice laden with confused hurt.

Crystal sighed, "I don't want it to happen again."

"Just because there is darkness to your power doesn't mean the end of us. Notice, it only came forth after we had provoked it as such. It was a natural defense mechanism." He sat up against the headboard of the bed, but still, Crystal's eyes were stubbornly locked on the ceiling.

"That wasn't natural. That was pure evil. And it's there, inside of me somewhere. What if I fight some of these Weres and Vampires and it comes from me again? What if it stays there for good? Maybe I should just-"

Godric interrupted her. "Leave? Leave this life and try to go on normally? Yes. Maybe that is what you should do. But, as selfish as it may sound, I love you and I don't want you to even consider that option. All it takes is self-control Crystal. I could rampage and kill humans just for game as I once did, but I have gained self-control over that part of me. I see the error in those ways and I choose to go against them." He took her hand in his own and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You had over two thousand years to perfect that." She sighed, unable to make the connection. Godric positioned himself closer to her in the bed and slid down so he was lying directly next to her.

"You aren't going to make me beg are you?" He asked.

"Godric, I can't do this anymore." She said, refusing to look at him.

He let out an unnecessary breath, "Yes, apparently you are." He answered his own question. He snaked his arm across her waist, pulling her closer and he laid sweet kisses in the crook of her neck.

"That won't work on me." She shrugged him off, biting the inside of her lower lip.

"Lying won't do you any good Crystal." He ran his hand back and forth across her waist, moving up to her earlobe and nibbling it gently. "Do you know how long it's been since we've made love?" He whispered softly in her ear, his hands traveling underneath the blanket and across her thighs, making sure not to touch her center.

"It's barely been a week." She exhaled.

"That's too long."

The T-Mobile jingle disturbed the peace of the room. Crystal turned around and gave Godric a confused look. He had a phone, of course. However, it was only used as needed; and for him those moments were rare. He reached over and answered it, while she watched him intently.

"Hello?" He was already aware from the caller ID that it was his progeny. His reasoning, however, was a mystery at this point.

"I am unable to accompany you to Mississippi." Eric said, his voice terse, his words cryptic. He sat inside of the brand new SV9 Competizione Corvette, his arm resting on the door as he glanced up at the home of one of his most valued assets to getting rid of the V that had landed him in an unkind situation with the Queen and Magister. "Something recently came up within my Area."

Godric understood a need for elusive speech in case Eric was in front of someone, but he was still wary. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

Eric beeped the loud, high-pitched horn three times. "Yes." Was his only reply.

"I do not question your authority, my child, however I do want to remind you that a significant vampire within your Area has gone missing. I am aware that you prefer not to get involved within 'human affairs', and though Miss Stackhouse is a pleasant young woman, I myself would not be in attendance if this was not beneficial to me or anyone wherein my loyalty lies." Godric reminded Eric of the great lengths they had gone through to find the vampire leader of the vastly dangerous Operation Werewolf. This was another opportunity to pick up where they left off, as he knew Eric had been more driven that he was those many many years ago.

"Bill Compton will be found. I _assure_ you this." Eric was very aware of the consequences if the vampire linking himself and the queen to the selling of V was not found. "I only ask that you keep Itza out of harm's way." He added, quietly, grudgingly.

Godric raised a brow, genuinely surprised at his request. He began to wonder what exactly his child saw in the young girl to have kept her around this long. Surely his debt to her would have been paid off by finding her a suitable place to stay. "I am not her keeper; but I am not heartless either. I will do my best."

"That is all I ask." Eric closed his cellphone, just in time to see Lafayette coming down the stairs, holding his gold satin bathrobe closed tightly as he gave Eric an apprehensive look. He had every right to, days earlier, Eric's progeny, Pam, had cornered him in a freezer and demanded that he sell every bit of V he owned, in one night.

"Hello sweetheart." Eric said with a vague smirk as he gently patted the passenger's seat of the car he was intending on giving to Lafayette. "Hop in."

Godric set his phone on the nightstand and pushed himself out of bed. "We need to get to Miss Stackhouse's home."

Crystal followed suit, albeit curiously. "What happened with Eric?" She asked, hoping he'd answer her straight for once.

Godric looked up at met her gaze, "He has to take care of another issue that has occurred in his Area."

She frowned, "Convenient timing, don't you think?"

"In such a Were-populated area, it is probably best we have as few vampires in tow as possible. Plus, we cannot forget he is a Sheriff, he has a job to uphold; as do I. The moment Isabel calls me with a problem that is beyond her authority, I must report back to Dallas immediately."

Crystal nodded in understanding as she busied herself with making the bed. She watched him out the side of her vision as he checked his phone once more, a concerned look crossing his features only for a second or two. He set the phone down and pulled his shirt off. "I'm taking a shower." He vamped into the bathroom and she was left with nothing but silence until she heard the faint noise of water running.

Crystal made her way around the bed, patting the comforter all the way around until she caught a glimpse of the phone screen glinting in the lamplight. She looked over her shoulder at the closed bathroom door and reached for the cellphone, opening it as her heart raced with adrenaline.

"_Fuck. It's all in Swedish or something_." She muttered, pressing SEND and happening to bring up recent calls, which were few and far in between. Eric, Eric, Isabel, Eric...it was mostly Eric, with the most recent outgoing call being some guy named Russell. It wasn't as though she expected to find anything anyway, she placed the phone back exactly where it was positioned before. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Crystal put her head in her hands and sighed, pressing the heels of her palms into her closed eyes and causing bright lights to burst behind her lids. She hadn't even left Bon Temps and was already wishing she were back in Dallas.

Itza prepared a plate with fried steak, mashed potatoes and green beans. All Sookie's cooking of course, though Itza was rapidly learning. She walked over to the table and set the plate down in front of their guest, Alcide Herveaux. He was a Were, but he was on their team, for now at least. Earlier that day he had arrived and explained that Eric sent him to help get to Jackson and protect the girls during daylight hours (as well as nighttime, if it called for such). He wasn't fond of vampires, but his father, who owned a construction company in Jackson, had taken a loan from Eric a while ago and now it was his son who had to take care of the debt.

He was a handsome man. He was tall and muscular, with dark black hair that fell around his face, and he had a medium-thick beard and mustache combination that was kept quite groomed for a Were. His eyes were dark and intense, but his smile friendly. Once Sookie got to prodding, they found out his ex-fiance, Debbie Pelt, had left him for the leader of the pack that Sookie suspected was behind Bill's kidnapping.

"We're runnin' a little behind schedule." Alcide said, his voice gruff as he dug into his plate. "Any idea when the vamp is gettin' here?"

"Godric and Crystal should be here shortly." Sookie said kindly, washing the few dishes that remained in the sink.

"Eric too, right?" Itza asked, leaning on the chair. Alcide cleared his throat, shaking his head.

"He told me he ain't coming. Had some business to tend to or somethin'. I didn't press about it."

"That's odd." Sookie said, drying the dishes and beginning to put them away. Itza, in the meantime, rolled her eyes and joined Sookie at the sink. "Penny for your thoughts?" Sookie mused.

Itza shrugged, "I'm sure if you wanted to-"

"I've already promised to stay out your mind, and I intend to keep that promise." Sookie cut her short. Itza rested her elbows on the counter, watching the wind blow the dark trees outside.

"Just thinking about what Eric said last night." She finally said.

Sookie dried her hands on the small towel that lay on the counter, "About your ability?"

Itza never took her eyes off of the trees, "Yeah."

"Aw hell, your a Supe too?" Alcide asked, watching the two girls. Sookie shot him a look and he quickly spoke, "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop or anythin'."

"No, no it's fine." Itza turned around, locking eyes with Alcide as she gave him a gentle smile. He was attractive alright, but he just didn't set off her nerves like the viking did. "I'm not too sure what I can do yet, but I have some sort of way to drain someone's emotions."

"Ever done it?" Alcide asked, curious. He hadn't ever heard of such an ability before, it already was a shock to him when Sookie read his thoughts first thing when he came into the house.

"No, I haven't." Itza lied, looking down at her feet casually. "I don't plan to either."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sookie perked up, leaving the kitchen to answer the door.

"Miss Stackhouse." Godric nodded with a small, polite smile.

"Gosh your helpin' me rescue my boyfriend all the way in a different state, I reckon you can call me Sookie by now!" She giggled. "Come on in." She stepped aside and allowed for Godric to come in, followed by Crystal, who gave Sookie a hug.

"Alcide, this is Godric and Crystal." Sookie provided the introductions, "This is Alcide."

"Nice to meet you." Crystal grinned.

"Likewise." His eyes wandered over her, but not too long. She had, after all, arrived with a vampire. One who's arm was now protectively around her waist, though he believed he was the only one to notice the rather territorial gesture. "I tried my best to light-tight the guest room, but there's a little bit of sunlight that gets through the damned-"

"I've already made arrangements for myself." Godric replied curtly. His tone even caused Crystal to frown up and glance over at him, but he kept his aquamarine eyes locked on the Were. She wasn't used to him being so short with someone upon a first impression, but then again he had quite a past with these creatures. The room grew silent and he looked at Crystal, his expression softening now, "Unfortunately I cannot bring you along; but I will be with you as soon as night falls."

"First night we're goin' to a Were-bar. Don't think you'd be too welcome there." Alcide countered.

"I wasn't made aware of a plan once we reached Mississippi." Godric returned his intensity back on Alcide.

"What did you expect? Us to just sit around and have easy conversation till the vamp finds us?"

In the blink of an eye, Godric had vamped to the table where Alcide was seated, which startled the Were a bit, but didn't shake him enough to back down. Godric narrowed his eyes at the Were, cocking his head ever so slightly, almost as though he were curious about the creature in his presence.

"I have absolutely _no_ patience nor respect for your kind. I do not wish to cause an altercation when I am the guest in another's home; but know this, had you spoken to me with such disrespect anywhere else, I would have snapped your neck without hesitation." He threatened in a vicious tone, fangs fully extended. Alcide's nostrils flared as he stood and geared up for a response.

"I think that's Godric's way of saying, _'let's take this outside'_." Crystal instigated, though she only meant it in a humorous way.

Itza ran between them both and placed her hands on their chests. "Too much rage, your both seeing red...I can feel it." She removed her hands once the heat had simmered. "Nearly burns my hands."

Godric retracted his fangs and walked over to Crystal, pressing his lips against hers in a promise of more to come. He pulled back and rested his hands on her shoulderblades, kissing her forehead. "By the time you arrive, it will be daylight. I won't intrude upon your-_plans_, but I will be nearby."

She smiled at him, "I'll be fine Godric. Eric wouldn't have hired Alcide if he couldn't be trusted. _Relax._" She caressed his cheek.

Godric turned back around, "Be careful." And with that, he was gone.

"We better get goin', got a lot of ground to cover." Alcide looked to each girl with a serious expression. It was time to get down to business.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: thank you for the encouragement to continue despite my cruel absence LOL :) **A special THANK YOU to ShiloCoulter jenn5780 and Kurox!** here's another chapter, and in case some are confused (or forgot my previous note a few chapters ago), this story is pre-FOTS, but post season 2 if that makes ANY sense. And I have edited some of the True Blood scenes to suit the insertion of a couple OCs, so no worries, it's done on purpose. Comments are appreciated!

* * *

Crystal pushed around the clothes in her suitcase, trying to find something suitable to wear for the night. She pulled out nearly every article of clothing she had, and still nothing seemed to be...right. "Sookie." She sighed, tossing a pair of jeans back into the suitcase.

"Sook!" She called again.

The petite telepath poked her head into the guestroom. "You called?"

"I don't know what to wear." Crystal threw her hands up in exasperation. Sookie shook her head and came over to the suitcase, digging around. Crystal eyed her and tried not to be too rude about it. Sookie was wearing a white cami underneath a white lace top, and a jean skirt. She looked..._virginal_.

"Um..."

Sookie glanced over her shoulder, "You don't like my outfit?"

Crystal facepalmed, forgetting about her new friend's ability. There was no way around it at this point, "I like it...it's just that we're going to a Were-bar."

Sookie shrugged, "Were or not, it's a bar full of men. If I'm pickin' brains, I'll need to get attention."

"You look like you're gonna stumble in holding a puppy and say you aren't in Kansas anymore..."

"Crystal!"

"Sorry! Sorry." Crystal gave up. Sookie pulled out a pair of dark-wash denim jeans and a black racerback tank.

"This is perfect."

"Okay so why can't I look pretty too?" Crystal picked up the racerback and turned it around, scrunching her nose up at the plain-ness of the outfit.

"It'll be too obvious." Sookie said as though the reasoning were obvious. It made sense. Her heels clicked across the wooden floor as she made her way back out into the living room. Meanwhile, Crystal changed into the chosen clothing and pulled her hair back into a sleek ponytail. She emerged to find Alcide leaning against the front door and Sookie sitting down on the couch ever-so-daintily.

Itza came out of the kitchen, a bowl of cereal in her hands. "You look like a Were to me!" She said to Crystal with a grin. She felt it would be best if she stayed at home, because arriving with too many people at once could cause a scene. At least Crystal could blend into the crowd, and Sookie could be Alcide's guest.

"Thanks...I think?" She replied. The three of them left the apartment and headed for Lou Pine's, which was the oldest Were-bar in Mississippi. Once they arrived, Alcide parked his truck discreetly a few blocks away and allowed Crystal to get out first. They would have to make separate entrances.

"Be careful in there Crys." Sookie grabbed her arm and gave her a sincere look. "Thanks again." She released her.

"You're welcome Sook." She gave a half smile before sauntering down into the bar. The moment she entered, she felt the air had a buzz. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, full of cigarette smoke, booze, sweat, and cologne. She opened them again and looked around at the people milling about. It was quite the crowd, full of muscular, tattoed, gruff dirty looking men. There were a few women spread about, but even they looked like they were ready to punch out any guy who got too handsy.

Casually, she walked over to the bar and leaned against it, listening to the conversations nearest her just in case she could hear a tidbit that would help Sookie.

"Hey there sweet thing, let me buy you a vodka cranberry." A man came up and sat down on the bar stool next to her. She was surprised his hot breath didn't singe her eyebrows right off.

She glanced at her fingernails and then back out at the crowd, "I'm more of a Jack-n-Coke kinda woman."

He raised his brows in surprise, "Jack n Coke it is then sweetheart." He ordered the drink and the bartender prepared it.

"Name's not sweetheart, it's Bex." She pulled a random name out of her ass but continued to play it cool as she took a sip of the whiskey infused carbonated drink that had been passed down to her.

"Bex...I'm Rick." He only seemed to be more interested in the fact that she clearly wasn't interested in him._ Men will be men..._

"Hey boys." Sookie's voice interrupted their interaction, and caused Crystal to whip around. Sookie continued by giving a little flirtacious laugh, "I am so _stupid!_ I left my wallet in the car but I am parched! Would any of you guys mind buyin' a girl a Cosmo?" The men were staring her down like hungry wolves. Crystal caught Alcide's eye and he looked nearly as lost as she did.

"You here alone, creampuff?" A bald man with a thick beard asked before adding, "Well you _are_ stupid." He gave her a devious grin.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "I've been to much tougher places than this. Any of you hear of a place in Louisiana called Fangtasia?"

"_Fuckin shit_." Crystal muttered quietly. _ 'Sookie how the FUCK is this helping anything!'_ She thought to herself, hoping that the telepath was open to the thoughts around her so she could stop talking herself into her future grave.

"You a fangbanger?" The man cut his eyes at her.

Sookie obviously didn't hear, or pay attention to, Crystal's thoughts because she continued to challenge the man. "Well there's nothin' meaner, or stronger than a vampire. What's not to like?"

Out the side of her eye, Crystal caught a man standing up and pushing his chair in, and immediately she stood up straight, bracing herself to intervene if need be.

"You'd be surprised." The man who had stood up was now approaching Sookie. He had greasy long black hair and a goatee. Now the entire bar had fallen quiet, which wasn't a good sign. Crystal stood on her tip-toes to catch Alcide's eye again and she gave him a nod, which he returned.

Now Sookie was walking over to meet him halfway, and she placed her hand on his chest seductively, "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Let's talk about it in private." The man suggested. Upon hearing this, Crystal began pushing her way through the steadily energizing crowd.

"Sure, why not?" Sookie agreed. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back while the other men cheered him on. He shoved her violently back into a private room.

"SOOKIE!" Crystal yelled, but her voice was drowned out by the men. She shoved harder and quicker, trying to make it into the room. She looked over her shoulder to see Alcide closing in rapidly behind her. As soon as she reached the door, she heard Sookie let out an ear-piercing scream and she pushed through the curtains.

"HEY!" She yelled, and the man, caught off guard, turned around, only to be met with a powerful blow to the gut that crashed him against the wall. Running over to Sookie, who had fallen to the ground, she tried to help her up.

"LOOK OUT!" Sookie yelled, and Crystal felt a painful fist crash onto her back.

Russell Edgington, the nearly 3000 year old vampire king of Mississippi pressed his palms together as his elbows rested on the chair he was seated in. "I have longed to own an artifact of the ancient Mayan civilization. The fact that you own several! I commend you on your collective tastes Godric."

"Southeastern Mexico was my home for quite a few of my earlier years. I've witnessed the hard work that goes into the intricate shaping of a few of their sacrificial tools-" While Godric was in the middle of his sentence, he felt a rush of pain and panic take over his mind's eye.

"Is there something the matter?" Russell asked, noticing the alertness of the vampire in his company.

"Excuse me, your majesty, I need to tend to an urgent issue." Godric apologized for his rudeness. Russell was, after all, a thousand years his senior...and a King within who's marvelous palace, he was staying while in Jackson.

"By all means! You are a guest in my home, you may come and go as you see fit." He nodded. In an instant, Godric had vanished. Another vampire, dressed very handsomely in a suit complete with a white tuxedo jacket, entered the room where Russell was seated. He was flanked on each side by brutal guards in all black. The_ 'come and go' _rule didn't apply to him, apparently.

"Ah _Mr. Compton._" Russell said, sitting back in his chair comfortably, "Good day's rest?"

"You alright? Dammit you should've just let me handle that!" Alcide asked Crystal as they stood in the alley-way next to the bar. She bent over and winced in pain, rubbing her mid spine before standing up and biting her lip.

"I can take a punch, but _Christ_ he got me good." She inhaled sharply once her fingers touched a tender spot. He ran his hand down her spine gently. "Careful." She winced again once his fingers crossed that same spot.

"He had vampire blood. Bill's in fact. I saw inside of his mind, he's one of the ones that kidnapped him." Sookie said, her arms crossed as she looked from Alcide to Crystal. Suddenly there was a sharp gust of air and Godric appeared. Alcide stepped aside, opting to stand next to Sookie.

"Who did this to you?" He asked in a furious low tone. Godric didn't raise his voice. In fact, the lower and calmer he spoke, the more lethal he was. He looked over at Alcide, "What happened? You were supposed to provide protection!"

"It's not his fault Godric! Thanks to him, the Were that got me had a good beating." Crystal explained hurriedly, trying to save Alcide's life before Godric could make any rash decisions.

"I knew I should have stayed nearby. Against my better judgement I took your advice and decided to relax and now look what happens in my absence. Where are you hurt?"

"No more blood. My body needs to learn to heal like a normal human." She managed to stand up straighter, "Well...like a normal human on some kick-ass pain meds." She arched her back to crack a few bones.

"Where is the one responsible for this?" Godric demanded.

"He was kicked out the bar by the owner. He's gone." Sookie said.

Crystal gestured for Godric to come closer to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I got him worse than he got me. I promise."

Alcide pulled his keys out of his back pocket, "I'm gonna pull the truck around." He turned on his heels and left. Meanwhile, Sookie stood there, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes focused on the ground as she replayed the images she had seen from the Were that attacked her. Bill was in a car, with a few other men who had him tied in silver chains, feeding and exchanging his blood with one another.

"I don't mean to challenge your power, I know you're strong and undeniably courageous; but our historic connection, our reason for feeling this close, that's what causes me to become this way, so overbearing."

"Sook, can you excuse us for a couple minutes?" Crystal asked.

"Course I can, I'll be in the truck." Sookie dashed off, a little flustered for having stayed around as long as she did. Once she was gone, Crystal dropped her arms to her sides. A power that remained in the very back of her mind as a last resort, finally made it's way to her consciousness...as she knew no other way to get in and out of Jackson as cleanly as possible.

"I didn't want to do this." She said, placing her hands on his face and closing her eyes. "If I remember this correctly...Godric, do not come to my aid unless I am near death; _as your Maker, I command you_." A surge of energy and warmth seemed to escape from her fingertips as she opened her eyes.

Taken aback, Godric appeared remote, confused, lost. "Crystal, I will surely become deranged..."

"I didn't cut you off from seeing me at all did I? When night falls, come by Alcide's place. I'll let you check me over if that'll make you feel better."

Alcide honked the horn twice. "Our soap opera is holding everybody else up, meet me back at the apartment."

She kissed his cheek and hopped into the truck, which drove away quickly, the tires nearly burning rubber. What Godric didn't make her aware of, was that there were always loopholes to a command. Ways to get around them without exactly disobeying. His thoughts swirled as he darted off into the darkness.

"I'm down for the count, there's no way I can go back tomorrow night." Crystal objected to Sookie's desire to return to Lou Pine's for Debbie's engagement party. It was like she had a death wish. Alcide wasn't for the idea either, seeing as how that was his fiance at one point.

"I'll go." Itza said, handing Sookie a cotton swab which she soaked with alcohol and proceeded to press against Alcide's cut on his shoulder from the fight.

He pulled away, "Ouch."

"Sorry." Sookie said quietly, cleaning the broken skin. There was something between them that felt a little odd to Crystal. When Alcide glanced over his shoulder up at Sookie, who seemed mesmerized by his dark eyes for those few moments...Itza and Crystal exchanged quick looks at each other. There was definitely something else going on.

"Itza you'll get yourself killed." Sookie finally said.

"Like _you_ almost did tonight? I say let her go, she needs the experience." Crystal waved her hand as she lay on the bed. There was a knock on the window that startled everyone.

"Can I?" Crystal asked, walking over to the window and looking to Alcide for permission to allow her vampire entrance into the apartment. He grunted in dissatisfaction, but nodded, grabbing his shirt and leaving the room promptly once Godric had been invited inside. "Took you long enough." She leaned forward and closed the window.

A cell phone started ringing and Sookie nearly lunged for it, flipping her phone open and answering it hurriedly. "Hello? Hello!" She walked over to the corner of the room, pressing the phone against her ear. "Bill?"

Itza held her breath, hoping everything was alright. Godric was seated next to Crystal, who returned to laying down on her stomach upon the bed. He ran his hand up and down her spine, though he could hear the other half of the conversation that nobody else could.

"Are you hurt? I know the Werewolves have you." She said urgently. There were a few footsteps that could be heard and soon Alcide was leaning in the doorframe, his hands in his pockets. Godric was the only one who, although listening, preoccupied himself with gently massaging Crystal's back once he heard Bill's harsh reply. The voice of the vampire on the telephone, however, sounded vaguely familiar to him...

Sookie's expression turned into disbelief, "Shut the fuck up..."

Itza covered her mouth, her eyes widening. Another paused and Sookie continued, "Last time I saw you, you asked me to marry you..." She ran her hand through her hair in a nervous way, "You have to say that, someone's listenin'"

She began tearing up now, and when she sniffled, everyone in the room looked away. "Bill...that's not true..." She started softly sobbing now, tears falling from her eyes onto the floor, "I don't believe you..." Seconds later, she pulled the phone from her ear and looked at it before shutting it and covering her face, her chest heaving with gasps and sobs.

"_Aww Sweetheart_..." Crystal pushed herself off the bed and rushed over, enveloping her in an embrace and letting her cry her heart out. It was going to be a long night.

The next day, everyone had their things packed up, assuming the mission was over after Sookie explained how Bill told her over the phone that he didn't want to be found and explained explicitly about his love-making with another vampire. However, after an argument between Alcide and Sookie, it was made clear that she had no intentions of giving up that easily.

"Sookie, look," Crystal came into the kitchen while Alcide's sister Janice, owner of a beauty parlor, fixed Sookie to look like a gothic hooker so she could get into Debbie's party. "I was down for the cause when it had a purpose; but I just can't get behind you going after someone who degraded you so horribly. That makes _me_ look like an idiot."

"But Bill isn't like that! Something has to be wrong, and once I find him and he tells me everything to my face, I'll believe it and leave him then." Sookie defended herself adamantly.

Crystal sighed, "Damn you just don't get it, do you?" She shook her head, "All my life I've looked for closure in relationships, I just was wasting my time. Time I could've spent with someone who cared for me more."

Sookie refused to make eye contact, behaving stubbornly. "I'm going out to eat." Crystal checked her watch briefly.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight. When Godric gets here." She left, with nothing more to say.

Jackson was another city that was new to Crystal. It seemed like in the timespan of her relationship with Godric, she had visited more cities and states than she would of in her lifetime had she not met him. It was broad daylight, and she chose this time of day for two reasons; 1. Godric was not awake , and 2 . Most other Supes were resting. She had noticed a small building near the bar last night, and at first glance disregarded it...but it kept pestering her thoughts until she decided it wouldn't hurt to try it. If she could be rid of this, she would appreciate her "human" life so much more. She pushed the door open to the run-down brownstone, and her nostrils burned with the powerful scent of spearmint and other natural substances she couldn't place. The closer she got to the front counter, the more it burned.

"Crystal Coco Ramire Martinez." A woman said, coming from a back room. Her voice was velvet-smooth and deep. She looked to be about in her forties, and had bright baby blue irises that contrasted with her dark coco skin and even darker violet lipstick.

Crystal was apprehensive, "How did you know my name?"

The woman smiled, "That is what I do. I know things. I have been preparing for you all morning." Her voice carried the slightest of an accent that sounded like it was from somewhere in Europe near Russia.

"So...how much is this gonna cost me?" Crystal narrowed her eyes, cutting right to the chase. The woman tossed her head back in laughter. It was so shrill compared to the bass of her speaking voice, that it sent an uncomfortable shiver down her spine.

"Money has no worth to these eyes of mine. Your charm-" She placed her hand upon the necklace Crystal wore that her mother gave her, and that she used to defeat Waxaklahun Ubah Kan. Crystal took a few steps back, covering the pendant with her own hand.

"What do you want with my necklace? It's just an old stone." She fingered the sun's pointed rays that were carefully carved.

"True it is an old stone, yet you care deeply for it. How ironic it is the sun, since you are meant to dwell in the coolness of the moon." The woman's eyes were so piercing that Crystal could hardly look at her without feeling as though she were being read cover to cover.

"I don't do good with cryptic messages. My boyfriend does the same thing and-"

"Ah yes, yes, yes. Godric Scaevola, the vampire yes?"

Crystal furrowed her brow, "I...didn't know...he had a last name...?" She racked her brain for any memory of him telling her a last name. And then her brain racked her morals for having sex with a guy who's last name she didn't even know...

The woman kissed her teeth several times, shaking her head, "Pitiful thing. Born into slavery in Rome, escaped with his mother, yes? Perilous months long journey into Central America. Blessing the child survived."

"Wait," Crystal waved her hand to stop the woman from speaking, "I-I don't understand what you're-"

The woman raised her eyebrows and her eyes found the pendant again. "You have come for another reason."

Crystal shook her head, "Nevermind, this was a really bad idea." She turned and started to leave, when the woman spoke out to her.

"I can save you before it's too late."

Slowly, she turned around. "W-what?"

The woman beckoned her over and started walking back into the room that was hidden from the front. Hesitantly, Crystal followed her until she hit the powerful scent right in the face, and her eyes watered heavily. The woman opened her palm and slowly Crystal took the necklace off and handed it over to her.

"You will not be able to have any abilities after this...is this truly what you desire?" The woman dug underneath her table and pulled out a wooden bowl.

Crystal fidgeted a bit, "What did you mean when you said 'before it's too late'?"

The woman sprinkled a few herbs into the bowl. "You cannot defeat a god. You can destroy it's physical manifestation, but the energy, the spirit; it finds another vessel."

"So are you saying..."

"You love him, correct?"

The woman's random banter was starting to make Crystal dizzy...or maybe it was the potent fumes that surrounded her. "Um...if by _him _you mean Godric, then yes."

"Then why have you tried to kill him?"

"Wait, how do you-"

"This spirit has a target, and it will infect every part of your soul until the target has been destroyed and you won't even recall who you are anymore. You have doubts, of course, of course. Think of how _powerful _you are, how capable you feel of taking on anyone, or _anything_. You've only recently discovered vampires and you already feel _superior_ to them." She reached into the air as she smoke, as though she were painting a picture with her vivid gestures.

"Hold on to your pride, you hold on to your power, you hold on to the evil, and lose your life and the lives of your loved ones. Lose your pride, you lose your power, you lose the evil, and hold on to your life."

Crystal put her head in her hands. It should have been an easy decision, but as much as she didn't want to admit it, the woman was right. Her pride was the only thing stopping her from saying yes immediately. She believed she would come inside of this place, some old kook with a turban would charge her hundreds of dollars, she would call bullshit and leave. Coming into this situation, she found out more than she would have liked to. Things about herself that she didn't want to face; procrastinating her subconscious 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.

Jolted by the woman's hand upon her back, she bolted upright. "Everything will be alright for you."

She braced herself against the table and swallowed hard, "I'll do it."

"FUCK YEAH!" Sookie yelled at the bar, taking a shot. The men around her cheered, unaware that the telepath, who was now dressed head to toe in leather, complete with a black short bob and pounds of makeup, had been to the bar just last night. Itza remained against the wall nearest the entrance. She was dressed in a pair of leggings (ripped courtesy of Alcide), and an old deadhead tshirt. Her curly hair was at a free-for all. She looked more like Simba, than a Were. Her fingers tapped lightly against her arm as she watched her friend faux pretty nicely with the drunkards, at least until some short woman with a red mullet came bombarding at her. Debbie, she assumed. Itza couldn't hear the exchange, but the volume in the bar diminished greatly.

She had hoped this evening, since she was attending in absence of Crystal, there wouldn't be a fight. But what else was there to be expected in a joint like that? When the red-head got closer to Sookie, and the expressions upon their faces grew more angered, Itza instinctively took a few steps forward, but stopped dead in her tracks. What was she going to do? Plead a truce? Right, everyone would laugh her out of the bar and their cover would be blown.

Debbie gave Sookie a shove, which caught her off-guard and sent her stumbling backwards onto the bar. The shots weren't making things any better. For another few seconds, reasoning flew the coup and Itza came promptly onto the scene and stood between them. One she was staring down the infamous Debbie Pelt, however, she remembered again that she didn't want to do this, to become involved. Some invisible force kept shoving her forward and jerking her to a halt, like a car pushing 40 in a neighborhood littered with stop signs.

"_Move _the _fuck_ outta my way." Debbie ordered, too focused on snarling at Sookie over Itza's shoulder to be too concerned with the girl.

"No, bitch." Itza retorted, rather lamely. She didn't know what else to say, she committed her life to not arguing, the art of verbal combat seemed like a lost skill.

Debbie refocused on the girl and tilted her head, "What the fuck did you just call me? At my party?"

"Fuck your party. She hasn't done anything to you, so why don't you piss off and run to your little wolfboy?" Itza squared her shoulders, it seemed as though the words were beginning to let themselves emerge from her lips with more emphasis and less thought process. She had to defend Sookie, especially after everything the girl had done for her. It only felt right.

"I'm fine Itza, you don't need to do this." Sookie placed her hand on Itza's arm, but the hispanic girl shook off her touch.

"Yes I do need to do this. This bitch needs to learn to bark at someone her own size."

Debbie's face was mere inches from her's, "Like you?"

"I'm standing here, aren't I?" She replied. Debbie growled, her upper lip trembling as she swung her hand up to slap Itza. As her hand made contact with the younger girl's face, however, her knees buckled and Alcide caught her before she could hit the floor. Itza held her stinging cheek in pain, her eyes tearing from the force of the impact.

"Debbie!_ Debbie_!" Alcide shook the limp woman in his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: You guys hear that Godric is returning to True Blood? Best news ever! Of course, it'll probably be through flashbacks...but if they go with the book four storyline...Eric shouldn't be having much of those...Somehow I'm hoping for the witches to find some kind of magical way to bring back a vampire from it's true death. You never know...! Anyway, with this update there's more Godric/Eric dynamic! I feel like with the OCs, sometimes it breaks up the actual relationship between strictly Godric and Eric. I didn't want to rush into this part because the details are vital. I know I'm throwin a lot at cha plot-wise, but I believe you guys are intelligent enough to take the twists in large doses. Also we get some well-deserved Godric inner mind-workings. Enjoy!**

* * *

Godric awoke from his daytime death and prepared himself for the evening. He showered as usual, but there was something that felt out-of-tune with the inner workings of his body and mind. He had discussed leaving for Dallas with his spitfire lover just the night before, and was looking forward to settling back into his nest and introducing her to his environment. Not being one who had fallen in love more than twice, he thoroughly enjoyed her company, whether she was in the midst of a fit of rage, or tangled with him between the sheets in bliss. She cared not about impressing him because of his status, she loved him as he was, and wanted his flaws as well as his perfections. It felt new to him. Ability or not, she was human and refused to be apologetic for such.

The old vampire often felt his cold, pale skin come alive with sprinkles of warmth at the sheer thought of the girl who had captured his still heart, but the lack of feeling surprised him so much that he glanced over his arms, front and back, wondering what had happened. He closed his eyes but felt no melody. The moment he had first tasted her blood, a faint melody resided in his head as a remanent of her. The more he had of her blood, the better he could hear that melody until he could practically sit at a piano and play out the concerto of her essence. Everything was...mute.

What bothered him particularly, was that he knew she was alive. Her death would have stirred him instantly during daylight hours. It wasn't her order from last night, for if it were...he would hear and feel the agonizing flat notes of the melody, but have no way to restore it to normalcy.

As he was caught up in the complexity of his thoughts, he felt a brief tugging in his chest. One that he recognized immediately from all his years of knowing and understanding that feeling. It was Eric. Eric was nearby, very close in fact. But the question that now lingered was, why? Why had his child traveled so far from his Area when days prior he had seemed so occupied with it's activity? His first instinct was to ask this of him; but he had many years to sculpt the art of not acting upon one's first instinct, for more often than not that was not the wisest of decisions. He left the guest room, but as he was closing the door, another vampire, a female, came down in the opposite direction, blood tears streaked down her face. She had cat-like eyes and brown hair that was pinned back to showcase her soft, elegant features. He could tell immediately that she was old, not as old as he of course.

The female vampire passed by him and looked over her shoulder, and they happened to make eye contact, if only for a few seconds. She turned back around and darted down the hall using her supernatural speed, and all he was left with was the scent of her vintage perfume and the sound of a door slamming. Godric knew the King often entertained guests at his estate, but he had no desire to explore the quarters for whoever else was spending time here. The female vampire was the first guest he had encountered thus far, even if it was only momentarily.

Opting not to announce his presence, but at the same time not appear to be eavesdropping, Godric walked at a 'normal' pace down the hall and around the bend until he was within earshot of the conversation that was taking place downstairs. He identified the voices; Eric, Russell, Russell's partner Talbot. The fourth voice rang a clear bell in his memory from the phone call with the telepathic barmaid last night. So this was where Bill Compton had been? He turned only slightly to glance behind him, the image of the vampire with the blood-streaked face coming to him again. He was almost sure that was the one that Bill spoke so highly about his intercourse with. When Sookie explained that part of the conversation, Godric kept his opinions to himself. His sexual preferences didn't lie in vampire on vampire. Of course, he had done it before, many many times. It was an activity that held no depth or meaning, however. It was nearly always violent, messy, and the point was merely to prove one's strength and skill. Once he had distanced himself from that lifestyle, sex became desensitized and useless. He could give a woman no children, what was the point? It was not until he shared that experience with a human, that he found a new appreciation for how alive he felt in that moment. Yet unfortunately, a sorrowful memory crept into his mind...

"_Godric!" The girl shrieked as the vampire took a hold of her and used his impressive speed to bring them across the empty courtyard Fog was beginning to cloak the air, but she felt safe with him, when normally she would never have ventured out this late._

_He spun her around twice before setting her upon her feet. "What shall we do this evening, my beloved?" He asked._

"_The world is my own, ripe for the picking is it?" She asked with a bubbly laugh, her Irish accent thick. She looked up to the moon in thought, the bright white orb reflecting in her ice-blue eyes. "I have an idea." Her voice grew quiet as she leaned forward and molded her lips against his._

_He was taken aback, it was the first time his lips had contact with those of a human. But her nerves got the best of her and made her heart pitter-patter in ways no mortal could have ever heard. The vampire whom she had fallen in love with, however, could keep time with it. The beating of her heart, the blood through her veins, it sounded like it was thumping at his eardrums._

_His fangs extended and he pulled away, turning from the girl. "I can't." He said, his voice fragile. She reached out and touched his shoulder gently, and he turned to her, his face full of a thousand apologies._

"_You didn't frighten me. I've seen them before," She ghosted her porcelain palm down the side of his face, "Your teeth."_

"_I must go, Maeve, I apologize." He pulled away from her, but she was ever-persistent, and flung her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Her lip was nicked upon the blade of his lethal teeth, and as soon as the droplet made contact with his tongue, his newfound willpower dissipated and he devoured her with vehemence, his hands gripping her waist in a last ditch attempt to pull her away. But the vampire was kidding himself, of course, for if he truly wanted her gone he could have easily sent her flying across the courtyard without much effort._

_Overcome with need, Maeve gave a strangled moan as he pinned her against the nearest tree. The ways that she touched his body with such love and care was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was addictive, and he could only imagine what her warmth would feel like pulsing with release around his length. Having no patience for her clothing, he pushed up her long skirt and though he was nearly in a frenzy, she took her time in releasing him from the confines of his own pants, though he gave her no time to do away with them completely. Godric hiked her legs up and she wrapped them around his waist and cried out in ecstasy as he rode her hard. His force caused the bark of the tree to bite into her exposed shoulderblades, and though she was too trapped in the lust to feel much pain, the smell of the little amounts of blood that escaped her cuts were overpowering._

"_Godric! Godric!" She chanted his name like a mantra with every thrust he gave her. "Oh! I love you so much!" She tossed her head back and that was the end of everything. He lunged for her neck and her eyes flew open in shock as she screamed in horror. His senses were too overwhelmed to know any better and he opened up the artery with his fatal bite and hungrily drank the blood that was spilling out of the young girl's body. The death was merciful and quick..._

Eric's statement brought Godric back into the present, "Your majesty...I confess, I sold the blood of my Queen's command and accused Bill to protect her. So what do I do now? Unless I give the Magister Compton, he'll murder my progeny."

He could not bring himself to believe what he had just heard. Eric had been involved with selling vampire blood? Godric had instilled the morals of blood being sacred to his child. Of course he had provided his own powerful source of life to Crystal, but she belonged to him. If that was not reason enough, she was, technically speaking, his Maker. He would not dare give it to anyone else, let alone deal it to strangers. It was blasphemy, and now Pam had to pay the price? Though a part of him was enraged, another part of him ached for the viking. Godric couldn't imagine the pain in his progeny being killed.

Godric continued down the stairwell, into the room where the vampires were seated around a candlelit table. "-The only power he has over us is the power we give him-" Russell was in the midst of cursing the Magister.

"Good evening, Godric." Talbot nodded to the new presence in the room. Eric had noticed when his Maker first entered, and his eyes were locked onto him. He had no idea he was here, and it did nothing to help his rapidly calculating thoughts to get out of the situation he was already within.

"Good Evening Talbot." Godric replied, "Your Majesty, Eric, and ah-" He paused once he laid eyes upon Bill, whom he now clearly knew, but preferred not to announce it as such.

"William Compton." Bill offered.

"Yes, William." Godric returned his attention to Russell, "I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

"Of course not! I was just asking Mr. Northman about staying as a guest in my home." Russell placed his hand upon Eric's shoulder.

"You would be more than welcome." Talbot added, looking at the blonde vampire with sheer lust behind his dark eyes.

Finally Eric tore his gaze from his Maker and looked up at the King. "How could I refuse?" He said with a small smile, one that read entirely false to Godric. Russell grinned and gave Eric a few pats before gesturing for Bill to follow him into his study.

"Do you two know each other?" Talbot asked, gesturing from one vampire to the other, as he sensed the tension in the room.

"We're acquainted, yes." Godric said lightly. "In fact, I would love to speak with him privately for a few moments, if you do not mind?" He was not asking for Talbot's permission; simply using manners, for the younger vampire clearly knew his place around the elder guest.

"Only if Eric will join me later for a little tour?" Talbot raised his brows at Eric as he stood up.

"I would be honored." Eric replied, to which Talbot smiled and stood up, leaving the two to their privacy.

Godric listened to the retreating footsteps before he spoke, "I am a very forgiving vampire, Eric. In a world where my kind kills first and asks questions later, this is rare. However, you, more than any other, should understand that my forgiveness has strict limits."

The younger vampire wore a brave face more often than not, but could not even bear to look his Maker in the eyes as he was spoken to. "Godric, it was under the Queen's orders-"

"Could she not find any other suitable vampire to carry out her task? William Compton appears to be well-suited for the job. His worth is incomparable to yours. Now that the Magister is involved? You can expect to lose your position and your progeny-"

Eric stepped forward, his passion apparent in his powerful, yet slightly quivering tone. "I will not lose Pam." His voice lowered as his bright blue eyes darted around the room quickly before returning to the elder vampire in front of him, "The Magister wants Bill Compton. He believes it is he who is responsible for the selling in my area."

"And how are you so sure that the Magister will take your side?"

Eric's eyebrow rose, his lips tense as his eyes narrowed. "It is my word against his."

Godric approached him, feeling the challenge rising in his child's chest. "You truly believe you have everything solved." He shook his head slowly before continuing, "But provide me with an explanation for why you would do something so contemptible to me? I moulded you to become one of the greatest vampires of the ages. I was patient with you for hundreds upon hundreds of years. Even after we fell out and went our separate ways; when you returned to Dallas to ask for my assistance, I provided it without a second thought. This is how you repay me? With an act so blasphemous that I fear anyone who knows_ I _created you?"

Eric clenched his teeth but maintained his composure. "I have disgraced you, and for that I humbly apologize. My intentions were never to cause you anger."

Godric placed his hand upon Eric's cheek, and Eric bowed his head in respect. "I cannot help you out of your troubles this time. My sympathy is with you." Seconds later, the viking opened his eyes after feeling the loss of contact against his face. His Maker was gone, and he was on his own...again.

"I promised Northman I would keep you and Itza out of harm's way! I've got one vamp down breathin' down my neck, I don't need two! That girl has already gotten herself involved and-" Alcide paced his living room, rubbing his hands together quickly in an attempt to relieve his built-up tension. "Dammit!" He punched the wall angrily.

Sookie was adamant, "Itza is resting, she's going to be fine. A little bruised, but that ain't nothin' Alcide. I know this Russell Edgington has to know something about Bill! I can bet anythin' that Bill's there! We came all this way, you want to just give in that easy?"

"You heard the Packmaster; this guy's had a pack of Weres serving him for hundreds of years! No means _no_ Sookie, and that's it!" He bellowed, his voice nearly shaking down the whole building.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted their feud. Alcide barreled down the hall and swung the door open.

"Excuse me." Crystal shoved past him and beelined for the guest room. She closed every single curtain on the windows, and locked the door, all in a frantic tizzy. Her mind was abuzz, and she couldn't think straight. It wasn't nervousness, she could literally not formulate a sentence at that point. She sat on her bed and hugged her knees to her chest, staring at the wall in front of her with wide eyes.

Her senses were heightened beyond anything she had ever experienced. The lamp lighting shone like the sun, the colors of the furniture seemed to jump out at her. It was like she was on a bad LSD trip. She swore she could hear the footsteps of every neighbor in the apartment complex. Confused and afraid, she hugged her knees closer and squeezed her eyes shut. She heard the footsteps approaching and shrieked when there was a sharp rapping upon the door.

"Crys it's me, Sookie."

"No, no, no, no, no, no..." Crystal mumbled to herself. She nearly leapt out of her skin when she heard the twisting of the doorknob. "NO!" She yelled again, rushing over to the door and pressing her back against it. Her chest was sticky with sweat, strands of her hair clinging to her face. She breathed heavily, sliding down the door slowly when the noises had disappeared, assuming she was home free.

On the contrary, the doorknob was ripped clean off the door. She crawled away hurriedly in horror, finding solace in the corner of the room. A blood curdling scream left her lips when Godric had vamped to her position, trying to comfort her.

She shoved his hands away, "Stop, please, don't." She begged.

He halted after he had already touched her skin, and there was no electricity. No spark. Nothing but human skin. "What have you _done_?" He asked, his voice quiet but shaky as he came to the realization that something clearly had separated them.

Tears began free-falling from her eyes. "I-I-I thought-you're from Rome a-a-a-and she t-t-told me-Scaevola-a-and-"

He was at a lost for words at the mention of his family name. He knew then that something serious had occurred. "Crystal. Crystal, listen to me. Why can't I feel you? Who has done this to you?"

"The woman." She looked up into his eyes and tried to find the comfort in them that she once felt before, but it wouldn't break through the barriers of her mind.

"What woman?" He wanted to shake the answers out of her, but didn't move for her sake.

She shivered, "She's a-she does-magic."

The horrific truth hit Godric like bricks of silver. He fell to his knees in front of the weeping, worrisome wreck that had once been the woman he loved. "You've gone to a witch..." He said aloud.

She nodded slowly, "She said...everything would be...alright."

Godric shook his head, a sad smile tugging his lips as blood pooled within his eyes. "No. Everything won't be alright." A droplet travelled down his cheek and stained his khaki pants. He blinked and several more followed. She watched silently as he reached out and took her hand in his own, turning it over so her palm faced upwards. Just as he expected, there was a small, jagged line right over her wrist where her veins lay. "She has lied to you. Your power, along with my own, is now hers." He took both her hands and held them tightly.

"Godric, I-"

"There is nothing you can say. The girl who was so young, so brave, so beautiful and had such an amazing life ahead of her is no longer here." He released her hands and stood up.

Crystal scrambled to her feet and grabbed his arm, holding on tightly to him. "I'm here! I'm right here! Please, you _can't_...don't leave me..." She begged.

It was killing him to go. He was searching for any excuse not to.

She pulled harder and sobbed, "Kill me! Kill me please! If I'm gone then finish me _now_!" She fell to her knees and clenched her fists upon his clothing.

He turned around and kneeled down before her. "Look at me." He demanded. Immediately her head lifted. "You truly want me to murder you?"

She nodded frantically, "Please. I can't take the pain. I'm burning from the inside out and now I'm losing you."

Godric reached out and caressed the side of her face, slowly moving his fingers up to push her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for what she hoped would be a quick and painless departure, when she felt his hand ghost underneath her chin and he placed his lips against her own briefly. She opened her eyes, confused.

He wiped her tears, "The Crystal I once loved, was selfless when it came to truly loving me in return. I have never witnessed this trait in another being. Because you were prepared to let me take your life to end the suffering of our permanent separation, I now realize that somewhere inside of you is my dear love."

"I feel _horrible._ I just wanted the powers gone! I'm such a fucking idiot!"

"Your power came from the man who made me what I am. When you tamper with such power in a means to edit it or remove it, it affects the both of us. And a witch no less? One who knows my family name and history? This needs to be taken care of immediately."

Crystal listened to his explanation, but her body was still buzzing around inside with unexplainable energy that didn't belong to her. "I don't know what she's done to me, and I don't want to hurt you if I'm not myself." She stumbled over her words as she tried to come to terms with her solution, "Until we fix this..._if_ we can fix it at all, please do whatever it takes to keep me in line. And if I am gone forever..." She inched herself closer to him, but thought better of it and backed off, standing up.

"If I am gone forever. _Kill me_."

He stood up as well, "I can't accept you being gone forever. It is not an option for me."

"_Promise me_, Godric." Her tone was serious, her empty eyes pleading.

He studied her a bit before answering, "I promise." He finally said, biting back the words bitterly.


	29. Chapter 29

**A special thank you shout out to Kurox, DarkAngel, Queen of Flesh (new reader! and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! Thanks for your support!), Marrosa, Cinnebar, and clusterlizard (Hey I wrote that in the other chapter and I DID update that one that week, just as promised. This one is just months late LOL.)**

**A great point that clusterlizard brought up, was the worry of me dropping this story completely. I don't believe that would ever happen. I don't stop on account of any writer's block, in fact I have a rough plot outline to follow. I stop due to real life distracting me from writing every couple months or so. There are great things to come, and I want to show everyone them as much as you all want to read them. So no, this story isn't going to be dropped. It just goes on a hiatus now and again.**

**True Blood starts back up in June! That's next month! I can't wait :)**

**And I'm not sure if any of you have been keeping up with Allan Hyde's personal projects, but has anyone seen his new little Alla Salute shorts? Its on GourmetFilm(dot)com and jesus christ his body is ridiculous! Absolutely perfect...I could barely read the goddamned subtitles because they were on his fucking abs for christ's sake! Mmmm...  
**

* * *

The daylight hours went by agonizingly slow. It was literally painful for Crystal, as she sat at the window of the motel she booked last night. It was Godric's idea. He felt it would be better for her to distance herself from the commotion of Sookie's situation, and the drama of Alcide and Debbie.

She watched the bright sun in the sky, and she felt empty and alive at the same time. The feeling of knowing she was loved by someone so amazing, was gone. She was normal alright, living. A human.

The words of the witch rang in her mind. The advice she gave her about the demon taking over her entire being. Was this not true? Weeks ago she had attacked Godric, weakening him vastly that evening. Crystal didn't know what to believe. The witch could have been lying to gain ahold of a very old power...or she could have been right and Godric was just afraid of losing her.

Well...Crystal chose not to flatter herself that time, and went with the prior.

She didn't realize how good the sun felt on her skin until now, though. She used to cringe at the feeling of the warm rays upon her butterscotch skin; but now it felt welcoming. There was nothing inside of her that wanted to fight the vitamin D that was soaking through her pores.

A rapid knock sounded upon the door. Quickly, Crystal leapt to her feet...her nerves buzzing more frantically than normal. "Who-who is it?"

Another rapid series of knocks. "It's me, Itza!"

The voice was legit. She rushed to the door and opened it, and in came the mayan indian girl, her curls sticking to her sweaty face, her breathing heavy, body battered and bruised. Crystal grabbed her, extremely concerned and alarmed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, looking the girl over frantically as she led her over to the bed and then rushed to close the door. "Itza! Breathe!"

"It's Sookie! She-she's gone!" Itza babbled.

"Oh, Itza!" Crystal scoffed and stood up. "Sookie's always off and running after that stupid vampire since we hit Jackson, that doesn't shock me-"

"No! She was kidnapped! By Weres, I swear they were. They looked like Weres at least. Big, burly guys Crys. Sook was gonna try to find this Russell Edgington person and they just kicked the door down, came in and wrestled her down! I-I tried to help but...I just couldn't do it." Itza gestured to the bruises on her arm.

"I need to verbally argue with someone to affect them, I tried shouting but they laughed."

"Where the hell is Alcide?"

"At the hospital visiting Debbie. She's still down from our confrontation and her outcome isn't looking too good either." Itza put her head in her hands and sighed, "Things are going horrible, I just don't know what to do. I can't reach Eric, it's daytime."

There was silence as Crystal sat on her bed and tried to think of something to do. Anything at all. What would a bunch of Weres want with Sookie? And in broad daylight no less? She had a sick feeling that this wasn't just some coincidence, especially with Bill acting so...strange. To Crystal, he had just rejected Sookie...but the southern barmaid just insisted that he never behaved or spoke to her in the manner that he did that night on the phone. Crystal had grounds to believe her now.

"We've got to do something Crys." Itza pleaded, her eyes wide.

"I don't know Itza...Godric gave me strict instructions to stay here in this motel. I've already fucked things up, I don't even have anymore power. What chance do I stand against whatever this is? Plus, we have no leads-"

"They're headed to Russell's place. Look, I overheard them mumbling about how happy he would be to have the telepath. Something about the Queen, heck I didn't understand it myself but I know for sure that Russell wanted Sookie. For what, I don't know." Itza explained hurriedly.

Crystal waved her hand to stop Itza as she spoke, "Wait wait wait, you keep mentioning this Russell kid, who's that?"

"When Sookie was talking to Alcide, he was yelling something about Russell being the vampire king of Mississippi, with a pack of Weres serving him for hundreds of years."

Crystal's mind's eye flashed to Godric's phone, when she had been scrolling through his recent calls. "So that's where he's..." She murmured. "Ok, ok."

"If you've got the fight of a pitt bull in you...then here's what we're gonna do..."

For once in his many years of death, Godric had absolutely no idea what to do. He had no route to take, no positive experiences with witches. They were power-hungry and a vampire's worst enemy, even above filthy Weres. Witches had the abilities to do great harm to vampires, whereas Weres could be killed off...even with V. Encounter a witch who's ingested V and is well trained in black magic? That was a situation even Godric did not want to put himself within.

Witches remained deep undercover, and had not tampered with the vampire lifestyle for quite a while...at least within his Area. Louisiana held one of the highest concentrations of them...passing down spells and hoodoo from generation to generation. Even Eric had encountered one within Fangtasia every once in a blue moon. Though he would promptly take care of that.

Godric pulled on a white v-neck top and a pair of black pants. He stared at himself in the mirror and turned around, lifting his shirt up only halfway to glimpse the intricate serpent that now seemed lifeless. A showcase of art, no longer a symbol of a connection. He recalled many a time his lover's nails would run down the center of his spine and awaken his nerves like wildfire. He hoped those feelings would return somehow.

He walked downstairs, noticing Talbot doting heavily on Eric who was...smiling? Though he was not feeling in the least bit amused by his own situation, he could not help but to chuckle to himself. The second time his progeny showcased a false pretentious grin, and he wondered how the other vampires could not see through this mask. Quite obviously, Eric was a master at deception.

"Good evening, Godric." Talbot acknowledged the elder vampire, who nodded in return as the two younger vampires ventured off into a room full of artifacts. Their voices were muffled to human ears, clear to Godric's; but he tuned them out until he felt an uneasy brewing of anger from within that most certainly was not coming from his own feelings. His hand remained on the doorknob as his brow furrowed only slightly. Godric allowed the words to pass through his filter.

"And this?"

"Some random tribal crown. He has a hundred of them...eh this one is Scythian I think."

There was a heavy pause, and the anger building increased. "Viking." Eric's voice was low, bitter, intense. Memories of his past flooded his mind's eye of when he was human and his father was the King. After his family was brutally murdered by Weres, a cloaked man took his father's crown and left. Hundreds upon hundreds of years later, Eric had now happened to stumble into the very presence of the man who ruined his human life so long ago.

"It's beautiful." Eric said, his voice soft.

"Quite..."

Godric vamped into the room and Eric looked up from the beautifully carved crown he held in his hands. His eyes spoke volumes to his Maker, and he returned the crown to it's spot in the display cabinet.

"Something wrong, Godric?" Talbot asked, his accent thick.

"I have some business to tend to within your Area, Mr. Northman, that require your permission to allow." Godric said quietly, his face blank.

"By all means, let's discuss this matter." Eric turned to Talbot and placed his hand upon the younger vampire's shoulder, giving him a seductive raise of his eyebrow, "I shall only be a few minutes, excuse me." He assured, before vamping from the room with Godric, who opted for them to speak outside of the estate.

"Your anger is worrisome to me. I should hope you do not do anything you will regret, Eric."

Eric's slender fingers balled into tight fists as his jaw clenched in stress. "I have yet to avenge my family, Godric. I am finally close to what I have been wanting for hundreds of years. Don't you know what this means?"

Godric closed his eyes momentarily and nodded slowly, opening them again. "I understand that Russell is behind the death of your family, and is quite obviously behind these mongrels that run amuck this city and estate. I, however, am also aware that you have a child in danger of a true death."

"He understands that and will take care of the Magister for me. I will not lash out in anger, Godric, you have taught me greater skill than that." Eric's brilliantly blue eyes glinted in the moonlight. "I will pledge loyalty to Russell, and after he solves my issue, I will find the most opportune time to kill his progeny so that he may feel the pain that he caused me those many centuries ago."

"I am not an advocate of violence, however I do understand how much this means to you; and something that you hold of such great importance, is just as important to me. I see this is the only way for you to become at peace with that part of your past." Godric paused, taking an unneeded breath and releasing it in contemplation.

Eric smirked, "You have taken on human characteristics. Perhaps you have been spending too much time with Crystal?" He said, her voice leaking sarcasm.

Godric was slightly amused, enough for the corner of his lips to tug upward in a small half grin, though his eyes remained sad and determined. "Not enough time. Tell me, my child, do you know anything about witches?"

Eric's brow furrowed, "A bit." He paused, "What would you like to know?"

"How I may track one down and perhaps even...kill her." The thought felt foreign to Godric, but once he said it, it confirmed aloud what he had been thinking all along...that he wanted to viciously murder this woman for tampering with his blood bond, his power, his history.

"Hm." Eric thought aloud, turning from his Maker just to take a few steps in the opposite direction. He turned around once his thoughts were collected. "Godric, if a witch has wronged you, I will gladly take care of the matter-"

"I am not asking you to do so. I am capable of defending myself, Eric. I am simply asking you for your knowledge on them, if you have any." He cut the viking short in his tirade. Eric was protective of Godric, this was a fact. He was willing to do anything for him. However, Godric knew this was a battle that he needed to fight himself. It was for his own cause...Eric had issues of his own to resolve.

"Well...they are not immortal, and are as simple to kill as humans. The only issue is that they practice spells that keep them hidden from our kind, and they can set off defense magic in the chance that they feel threatened. The most difficult part is getting a witch in a vulnerable state. Breaking down the barriers of their mind and getting to them before they can chant anything." Eric explained.

Godric took in the information mentally, the inner-workings of his mind systematically figuring out a plan. He could do but one thing at a time...and the first was-

A loud crash resounded from inside the estate, and both vampires took no time in vamping to the foyer, where a mess was splayed out in front of their eyes. Sookie was wrestling with a vampire guard, while another guard was a bloody pile of organs upon the floor. Bill Compton was covered in plaster and groaning on the ground, and Lorena stood appalled at the entire situation.

"Look who turned out to be completely unworthy of our trust." Russell shook his head at Bill. "Tried to break this one free of her dayquarters." He gestured to Sookie, who was now making a beeline for the stairs, when she was cut off by Eric who vamped in front of her path.

"Tsk, tsk." Talbot said aloud, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't let go of this one if I were you." Eric dragged a struggling Sookie over to Russell. "I don't know what it is, but I do know it's valuable."

"Eric Northman what are you doing!" Sookie shouted.

"Take Mr. Compton to the slave quarters. Lorena, you my dear, will kill him." Russell said heartlessly.

"No!" Sookie yelled.

"I'll take this one back into the library to ask her a few questions." Russell grabbed a firm hold of Sookie and practically dragged her off down the hall, only to be interrupted by two large Weres who came bombarding into the foyer from the front door. One of them held Crystal by her arms restrained behind her back. The other had Itza over his shoulder.

"Your Majesty." One Were called out. Russell turned around and rolled his eyes. "Found these two in the courtyard."

"Damn it can I get any peace in this household?" Russell exclaimed angrily.

"Your Majesty, as you have other affairs to attend to, I would be obliged to take care of these humans for you." Godric stepped forward, his fangs extended.

Russell looked from one of the girls to the other and yanked at Sookie's arm to get her to stop wriggling. "You haven't eaten since you've been here. Be my guest." He gave a tight lipped grin and waved them off, more focused on questioning Sookie than anything else. Eric couldn't peel his eyes away from Itza. He hadn't seen her in a while and he wondered what the marks upon her body meant. She had obviously been manhandled by the Weres.

"Aw man, we don't get no reward?" One of the Weres kicked at the floor.

"Do not scuff the flooring!" Talbot scolded with an evil hiss.

Godric snatched both girls up by their arms, roughly and started dragging them up the stairs. He turned around to the guards that stood at the bottom of the stairs. "I wish not to be disturbed for the rest of the evening." He said, to which they both nodded and he continued up into his guest quarters. Once safely inside, he locked the door and retracted his fangs.

"Have you gone mad? I told you to stay at the motel Crystal, how on earth did you two end up here?" He whispered harshly.

Itza looked down at the floor shamefully.

"It was my idea. She was worried because Sook got kidnapped by some Weres, so our only lead was to come here." Crystal explained.

Godric ran his hands through his short, brown hair. "Powerless? Had I not been here, you would have surely been killed! You need to scream now so they don't suspect anything."

The girls started screeching and howling as though they were in great pain for a few seconds, before quieting down.

"Now is not the time to be here, Bill Compton is going to be killed-"

"Bill's here?" Itza asked, shocked.

Godric nodded.

"And what was Eric doing here?" She realized she had seen the blonde vampire downstairs, in a cashmere baby blue sweater that matched his eyes perfectly.

"The less you know, the better." Godric said, his tone sharp but still soft. "I need to get you both out of here immediately, then we need to locate this witch, get your power back and kill her. Itza...how comfortable are you with using your draining?"

Itza sat up straight, confident in herself. "So long as I can verbally battle, I can weaken."

"Witches can have mind defenses, the question is...are you strong enough to break one down?"

"You never know until you try, right?" Itza replied, her eyes narrowing with drive.


	30. Chapter 30

**A review or two would be nice? Seeing as how I see how much traffic this story has gotten since my update.  
I think this chapter is a huge moving point in the plot, a lot of things are going to be majorly changed from here on out.  
If anybody has any questions, please feel free to ask and I will be more than happy to explain any mix ups.  
**

**While I was re-watching Season 3 to get accurate dialogue for usage in my story, I came across the scene with Lafayette and Jesus making out in the car. I found out the song in the background was "La Belle Et Le Bad Boy" by MC Solaar. It's actually a really dope song, even though I don't speak French. Haven't stopped listening to it since I discovered it.**

* * *

Crystal nodded to Itza, who was dressed in baggy sweatpants and a dark, hooded jacket. Itza knocked at the door of the brownstone while Crystal stood beside the building, out of eyeshot. Itza bounced in place, glancing around nonchalantly as she awaited an answer. A large, dark-skinned man with eyes that were a strange white color, answered the door. He said nothing and just stared down at the girl, who showed a blank face in place of fear.

"I'm pregnant and...I think my boyfriend is cheating on me." She said softly, looking down to avoid his odd gaze. Just when she thought he was going to slam the door in her face, he stepped aside and allowed her to enter. She looked around her again before putting her hood up and ducking into the brownstone. He closed the door.

"Late nights are reserved for appointments." He said, his voice bass-heavy as he walked behind the counter and started writing on a clipboard.

"I-I know and I'm sorry-"

"But you look desperate. I will return shortly." He turned and briskly walked back behind a curtain. Itza looked around at the many trinkets that were on display. Some of them reminded her of her own mother's ritual objects. All kinds of herbs on display, special carved sculptures.

"No way..." She muttered, walking over to a small table that had a ceramic bowl with painted images on it. She reached out and touched it and felt a heat on her fingertips. Itza looked around the room once before grabbing the palm-sized bowl and slipping it into her large pocket.

Once Crystal had safely hoisted herself over the brick wall of the backyard, she tapped her head twice and hopped over to the inside. She stood there and waited...a little longer than she should have. Curiously, she pulled herself back to the top and looked down, only to see Godric keeled over on the ground, blood coming from his ears and nose as he coughed violently. She hurriedly leapt over to the open street and dragged him off into the nearby wooded area.

"What's wrong!" She asked in a worried whisper.

He regained his composure, barely. He winced in pain as he tried to move.

"Don't." She stopped him. "Godric, you're scaring me, what's going on?" She touched the side of his face, the blood stained her fingertips.

He closed his eyes, the pain coursing through his body like liquid silver. "She's in there. The place has a defense spell against vampires." He tried to sit up and she helped him prop himself up against a nearby tree. "I can't go inside."

"So what am I going to do? Lure her out? Fuck, kill her myself?" Crystal was speaking a million miles a minute, her eyes wide. "I can't leave you here alone, with all that blood a Were can smell you a mile away."

"I'm recovering, Crystal. You need to get in there before Itza gets herself in too deep."

"Fuck Itza Godric, I'm not letting you die out here!"

His fangs projected themselves with a loud click and a feral growl emanated from inside of him. "Go." He said, his voice murderously quiet. The action startled her and she stepped back a few paces, confused at the sudden display of violence by her vampire lover. Without speaking another word she took a few more steps backwards and turned and sprinted towards the building again.

"Kovo has told me you require my abilities. However, I cannot help you, I am afraid." The old witch said as she took a seat across from Itza.

"What do you mean you can't help me?"

"You know precisely what I mean, dear." The woman narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her but Itza didn't let her guard down for a second. She could practically feel the woman's mind shoving her back so hard that she felt like she was physically being shoved against a wall. However, she could see through the fog to the inner workings of this woman's emotions...and she focused on those emotions, trying to conjure them into clear view.

"No I don't lady, I just heard your a psychic and I need to know if my boyfriend is cheating on me. I got money if that's what you're looking for." Itza reached in her pocket and pulled out two hundred dollars. She slapped it down on the table and raised an eyebrow, but the woman leaned forward and placed her hand over Itza's.

"I cannot read you." The woman said blankly, her eyes locking onto Itza's face...now drained of color in fear. This woman was extremely powerful, she could practically feel the heat of the energy that was coming from just her hand. Fuck...what had she gotten herself into!

"You are not human." The woman stated.

"Yes I am human, what the hell are you talking about?" Itza snatched her hand away and stood up. The fog within the woman's mind cleared, just barely. The witch must have been caught off guard by not being able to tell Itza all about herself and her history. It was an advantage that Itza planned to use full force.

"Leave, little one. You have no business in this world." The witch stood up, and her clothing moved just slightly...but that was all it took for Itza to see the corner of Crystal's special necklace that was tied around the witch's neck. She noticed a sharp tool on the nearby table and reached out to grab it, but the witch held up her hand and instantly Itza was slammed against the wall, roughly.

She wanted to black out, she did. Her vision was dizzy, but she fought through it and stood up.

The witch laughed. "You may not be human, but you are not as powerful as I am. You are simply attempting suicide." She rearranged her scarves.

"You don't even know what I am. How do you know I'm not the most powerful in the world?" Itza approached the woman and squared her shoulders.

The witch's head tilted to the side, only slightly. "Why do you insist on continuing to defy me? I told you, leave...little one."

"Quit calling me that, I'm not a kid."

"Oh but you are, my child. Only a young one would continue down the road of destruction that you are headed on." The witch took a seat and gestured for Itza to take the seat in front of her once more. Itza obliged, feeling her own power increasing with every moment she remained in this woman's presence.

"I cannot read you as of yet, however..." The woman pulled out a bowl with a shimmery substance inside of it. "Give me your wrist."

"For what?" Itza drew back.

"If you want me to tell you about what is to come in your life, I will need to draw blood from you. Do you truly want to know about the circumstances in your future? Or are you here for other reasons..."

'_Now she's using manipulation...' _Itza thought to herself.

"Only on one condition." Itza pulled up her sleeve.

"And that is?" The witch raised an eyebrow.

"You let me draw some of your blood, and you tell me what you truly want from mine." A smirk played across Itza's features as she could see the woman's emotions even more clearer now. The witch showed no emotion, and instead...she rolled up her own sleeve. The woman's dark skin was full of raised, shiny scars, and an intricate ink was designed on her arm.

"I want to know what you are, and I want what you have."

"How do you know you want what I have? I could be poison."

The witch laughed softly before studying Itza's features only briefly. "I have been collecting supernatural power for many, many years now. My coven is one of the most powerful in the world-"

"More powerful than vampires?" Itza was not only breaking down the witch's barriers, but she was now finding out valuable information.

"At one time we were not, but now I have the the blood of the creator of all vampires within me. No vampire would stand a chance against me, dear. Now, that wrist of yours." The witch held her hand out, but Itza pulled away.

"Ladies first." She countered. The witch sighed and grabbed a sharp knife and held it to her own wrist, but not before she groaned quietly and pressed her fingers against her forehead. Itza watched with bated breath, but attempted to look like she was waiting patiently.

"I am sorry dear, I have a horrible headache." The witch massaged her temples.

"Oh bullshit, you want my blood don't you? Get on with it!" Itza slammed her fist on the table, which actually startled the witch into standing up, but she stumbled backwards, clenching her head.

Crystal wandered through the basement of the building. It was dark, full of candles and skulls aligned one of the walls. She began to wonder if this witch was more of a Satanist than anything else. Suddenly, she heard shouting from upstairs. Itza's shrill voice was clear as day, and it cued Crystal to quickly rummage through the basement, looking for something, anything she could use to kill the witch. She noticed a sharpened iron bar and quickly grabbed it, but halted herself at the bottom of the stairs.

If she were to kill this witch...would that necessarily bring her powers back? The woman told her that they could not be returned...so did that mean that this entire plan was pointless? Meaningless? What if she could never feel the connection to Godric that she had only days prior?

"Fuck..." She mumbled, running her fingers through her hair as she looked around the basement, tears fogging her vision. Suddenly, she wasn't so powerful and confident as she was before. She was just human. All human. There was a scream from upstairs that jostled her from her own thoughts.

Godric had healed enough to push himself off the ground and walk out into the open streets. A lone streetlamp shone it's orangey glow upon his pale body as he watched the building, unable to feel what was going on, unable to feel his own emotion. He was numb, and felt hopeless.

A dangerous scent filled his nose, and he turned to be face to face with an all-white wolf with dark, intense eyes. He bared his fangs and growled, but the wolf transformed on the spot into a naked Alcide, who breathed heavily.

Godric retracted his fangs, never being so relieved to see any Were in his life. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Itza disappeared on me so I followed her scent and ended up here. What the hell is goin on?" Alcide asked.

"I wish I knew." Godric looked at the building, "Look, I know we dislike one another, but there is a powerful witch in there who has a spell I can't pass. Crystal and Itza have both been inside for far longer than planned. I need to know what is going on. I have never asked a Were for help before-"

"I'll do it for Itza, because I still need to protect her while she's in Jackson elsewise it's my ass with Northman."

Godric's face was stoic, "Yes." He nodded, "This is true."

Alcide transformed back into his brilliant bright wolf form and took off sprinting towards the building. He scrambled into the small basement window opening and rushed up the stairs. The chaotic scene in front of his eyes was more than he expected. There was blood sloshed on the walls, and a dark skinned man lay on the floor, a fatal wound in his chest from something sharp. There was some kind of scent that was burning his hypersensitive sense of smell, and he snorted, trying to see through his dizzying vision.

"Itza...Itza..." Crystal crawled over to the girl, who lay on the floor, her breathing ragged and uneven as blood spilled from her open wound on her stomach. When Crystal caught sight of the dog, she screamed and held out the sharp iron bar in warning.

"Get back!" She commanded, though her voice was shaky. Alcide was preparing to shift, when he noticed a shadowy figure in the corner of the room. He sprinted for the figure and pounced atop it, sinking his sharp teeth into tender flesh. A woman screeched in pain and in one wave of her arm, bones were heard snapping and Alcide whimpered in pain, collapsing to the ground and transforming back into his human form.

The woman laid heaving upon the ground, moaning in pain herself from using so much concentrated power and having no mental block. Crystal staggered to her feet and dragged herself over to the woman, holding up the bar, point facing down at the woman's chest.

"Are you...done..." Crystal exhaled, her ribs aching from just speaking. She was covered in blood, a gash in her forehead spilling the crimson liquid down her face. She was sure her ribs were broken, or at least a few of them. But she would not rest until her love was restored.

"Kill me..." The woman grinned, her teeth stained red from her own broken nose.

"Just...tell me _please_...I want him back." Crystal was now beginning to fight back tears, but it caused a pain in her throat that shot down to her chest just to hold the sobs in.

"I won't...kill you...just tell me..." Crystal dropped to her knees. She knew the woman had no more force left in her, and if she did...it was very little. "_Please_..." Tears escaped her eyes.

The witch closed her own eyes and exhaled, a violent cough erupting from her. Crystal noticed blood that trickled down out of the woman's mouth. "_You need...to die_..."

She was being equivocal again. In a rage, and with the last bit of energy she had, Crystal raised the bar and drove it through the woman's chest, right above her heart. The witch inhaled sharply, but stopped abruptly, her soul leaving her eyes as blood spilled from the wound, and her mouth. There was no magic burst of energy. Crystal's body felt no different, except for more exhausted and in pain with every passing second. She still could not feel Godric.

She ripped her pendant from the witch's neck and turned to Alcide and noticed he was still breathing normally. Itza, on the other hand, was close to not breathing at all. Struggling, Crystal dragged the girl outside of the brownstone home, and was met with Godric as soon as she was outside of the defensive spell.

"Where is...Eric..." Crystal said, her voice ragged as Godric immediately held her face in his hands, overwhelmed by how battered her body was. For the first time since she had lost her powers, he felt a pull towards her, and was incredibly worried about her. It was nowhere near what it was when they first met, but it was something, some spark.

"You need my blood Crystal."

"No, Itza...dead." Crystal gestured to the girl that lay on the ground, close to being lifeless. "Please...Godric..."

He looked into his lover's eyes. "I cannot."

"_Please_..."

He studied her for a moment before kneeling down to Itza and pushing the girl's curly hair out of her face. He closed his eyes momentarily before saying softly, "Forgive me, my child."


	31. Chapter 31

**Someone needs to make one of those wicked awesome fanmade videos on Youtube for Godric and use "Futuristic Lover" by Katy Perry. He's not an alien or anything, but the whole supernatural concept of it seems so epic. I tend to do fanmade videos, I think I might do one if I can get back on my Sony Vegas knowledge lol.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing :) I love hearing reader's reactions to events that occur within the story. It makes me want to twist it up even more, but then we'd have a three hundred chapter long story LOL. I think there's a well-deserved scene in here. I mean after my bullshit hiatuses, you guys DESERVE IT!**

_**Sinful road - I think a lot of people expected Crystal to be turned at some point, at least before Itza! But that's me, I give you what you least expect. BONUS POINTS for you noticing that message the witch gave her! I don't throw things in there just for dramatic effect ;)**_

_**Shilo - hahahahaha your review made me LOL. Just to see that my readers have actual emotional reactions to the characters, it makes me feel like whether I make you angry, sad, happy or everything at once...at least I'm doing something right because I'm making you FEEL! :)**_

_**Treewitch - I try to be original, though I think in my trying, I get a little kooky with the twists sometimes. Glad to hear you like! :D**_

_**Kurox - LOVE to see the ol' faithful readers coming back to pick up where we left off! I missed YOU more, trust me!  
**_

* * *

"You have my condolences. No, I mean it. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love...even if it was a V-drinking, psychotic bitch." Crystal stopped herself and rested her forehead against the palm of her hand as she turned in the office chair she was seated on.

"I didn't mean that."

"It's alright Crystal. At the end of the day...that's exactly what Debbie was." Alcide's voice was broken, but steady. "What about you...has anything changed in Dallas?"

"Same shit, different day." She chuckled briefly, if only to escape the depression that was threatening to take over her brain. The fireplace crackled, though in the summer heat there was no need for one. The study was dark as the amber flames cast shadows along the dusty bookcases. There was a soft clicking noise and a creak, and the large door was opened. Godric stood there, his hand resting on the doorknob, his expression tired, pained. His skin was dusted with dirt, his clothes grass stained and soil smeared.

"I have to go." She placed the phone back onto it's base and stood up.

"I can't reach Eric." She said quietly, coming around to the front of the desk.

"I'd imagine you can't. I've just gotten word from Stan that the Magister has been killed, and Eric is under lockdown by the American Vampire League. I believe our situation is the least of his concern."

Crystal became alarmed, "Lockdown? For _what_? And what's an American Vampire League?" She asked.

Godric closed the door behind him softly as he spoke. "I do not know any details. The American Vampire League is an organization that promotes vampire rights. They try to convey to humans that we are not all as horrible as we truly are. At one point I supported them heavily. Lately, however, I see their efforts as pointless."

"This sounds like a big deal Godric, we should do something-"

He held up his hand to stop her from wasting her breath. "Haven't we done enough, Crystal?"

"We've gone out of our way to help everybody else, and what have we gained from it? Absolutely nothing. In fact, we've suffered heavy losses." He spoke with exasperation, turning from her and shaking his head, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Even such a well-composed vampire as he was, Godric had a breaking point; and he was near it.

"Sometimes I feel like our life is an HBO series, Crystal. I am tired of playing the hero for everyone else." He turned back to her and took both of her hands within his own as he gazed into her eyes. "I just want you and I to be happy together. All supernatural aside, I love you and it's killing me that the universe is trying to tear us apart right now."

Crystal placed her hands on both sides of his face, wiping away the dirt that lingered on his cheeks. She leaned forward and captured his lips with her own, her fingertips grazing across his ears to gently grasp handfuls of his hair. Godric's own cold touch travelled across the skin of her waistline, as he rushed to grab her and hold her close, her shirt bunching up around her chest.

She pulled back, her breath taken away from her. "I can't give you what you need anymore. I'm not myself." She said, teary-eyed. It was the first mention of their failure to obtain her powers back from the witch back in Jackson. The old powerful woman was dead, but she had mentioned having a powerful coven. Whether or not they could be seeking out Crystal, neither one of them knew. Not only that, but she had regained none of her power back. Having such a high dose of Godric's blood, however, helped her to feel more connected to him. Otherwise, all she had was normal, unyielding love for him. But that was not enough in her eyes.

Godric pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her lips. "You are what I need. You always will be." He assured her, passionately devouring her lips yet again. Her hands reached for every inch of him, their bodies never being close enough until it was skin upon skin. His sharp fang nicked her lip while she pulled his shirt off his body and dropped it carelessly to the floor. He hoisted her up, her legs around his waist as he ran his tongue along her lip, tasting her sweet blood. She gripped his shoulders, her head tilting back as he ran his tongue from underneath her earlobe, to the base of her neck.

Crystal exhaled as he laid her on the old, black leather couch that lay on the far east wall of the room. He pulled her shirt off, and rapidly did away with her jeans. She sat up and wrapped her arm around his neck, tracing his fangs with her tongue as her other hand unbuttoned his pants and slid down the front, her fingers curling around his erection. A low groan of primal need escaped his lips as her head fell into the crook of his neck, her teeth biting, wanting so desperately to leave marks, yet watching them disappear before her eyes. Her grip tightened now, her palm grazing over the seeping pre-cum and spreading back down to the base of his steadily hardening length.

"God Crystal...I need you so much." His hips moved upwards to meet her strokes.

"Mmm I love you Godric." She whispered into his cool skin.

"I love you too." He replied breathlessly. She quickly pushed and pulled at his pants until they were out of the way, and her had pressed against his chest...a silent command that he obeyed by laying down. She straddled him, both of her hands interlocked with his own as she lowered herself onto his length, her body falling forward, atop his own as they stayed connected and still, if only for a few moments.

Godric rocked his hips underneath her, slowly creating a rhythm of thrusts that were causing her to exhale with every stroke of him against her nerve-filled inner walls. Her grip within his own hands tightened as she started to ride him, going along with his rhythm and distinguishing a medium build to ecstasy.

Not much could be heard except for her higher pitched breaths and his grunts as he raised his hips up harder, feeling every part of her. Her own movements turned into small circles and her hands let go of his, only to come to hold his head; which she brought to the tender skin of her neck, her heart racing with the pleasure that was surging throughout her body.

"Godric..." She moaned.

He groaned. "Please..._say my name again_..." He begged, his eyes closed as his lips were upon her pulse.

"_Godric_." She repeated, lower this time, as she swallowed and tried to catch her breath. "I'm almost there...so close..." She whispered, her thighs slapping against his own at a quick pace. He gripped her waist, sitting up and breathing in her scent. He did not admit it, but he was surprised it called out to him the way it did. She dragged her fingernails up his spine, hard, and he sunk his teeth into her vein, drinking the dark liquid hungrily and driving out his climax after he felt her own orgasm pulsing around him.

Her arms wrapped securely around his shoulders, her hand stroking the back of his neck as he fed from her. He took care in not weakening her much, but he had not realized how hungry he had been until her life source touched his lips.

"Easy, tiger." She chuckled, continuing her calming ministrations as they remained connected. He cleaned up the few drops that ran down the course of her neck to her collarbone, and made sure to heal her wounds properly before he rested his head upon her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his voice a gentle rasp.

Crystal sighed, her fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Do I have a choice?"

He lifted his head and looked up at her, kissing her lips. "Stop it. You know you're mine, always and forever."

She rolled her eyes and pulled herself off of him and started to put her clothes back on. "I don't know...I can't help replaying the beginning of me and Eric's relationship. God he was so freakishly overprotective of you I just..." She exhaled, puffing her cheeks out, "I'll go get you some clean clothes. Stay put."

She walked over to the door and opened it, but turned around. "I mean it. I don't want anyone seeing what's mine." Godric shook his head at her, a small smile playing across his features. Crystal closed the door and left, walking down into his bedroom. She rummaged through his closet and pulled out clothes for him, deciding on a black tshirt and darkwash denim jeans. She did love seeing him in dark clothes she thought to herself, biting her lower lip...and he didn't wear denim often.

Quickly, she made her way back to the study and handed him the clothes, leaning against the wall as she watched him get dressed. "You think my mother still hates my guts?" She asked jokingly, but the question had been bouncing in the back of her mind for a while.

"Would you like an honest answer?" He replied, buttoning the jeans. She was slightly distracted by how delectable he looked, she almost opted for him to keep the shirt off. Nothing like an old vampire with a body like his, some hardcore tattoos, and a gentle demeanor...to take a girl's mind way off track. "Crystal?"

"Yes." She perked back up to attention, clearing her throat as she stood up. "Yeah, man...I kind of figured she would."

Finally he pulled the shirt on, but the way the it clung to his biceps and perfectly sculpted chest wasn't helping. God, she must've had a shitload of his blood to heal herself. She could barely think straight.

"I don't believe she does. I don't believe she ever hated you. Your mother just has strong, cultural beliefs...can you blame her? Our kind has ruined your bloodline and put you in great danger in Mexico. If it were my child, and if I were human...I might react the same way." He came over and slipped his arm around her waist, opening the door and leading her out of the study.

"So, do you think I should go see her?" Crystal laid her head on Godric's shoulder as they walked through his home.

"Yes." He said as though the answer were simple.

"Only if you promise to come with me." She countered. He said nothing. "Godric!"

"I don't want to stir something up between you two when you need to reconcile. It's better if I keep out of it-"

Crystal pushed herself away from him. "No. You're a part of my life, she needs to accept you and I together."

He sighed, putting his hands into his pockets. "As you wish." He complied, knowing it was going to be a battle if he disagreed. He wasn't even sure if, with the supernatural bloodline, he was going to be able to glamour her mother if she reacted too harshly to their relationship. It was something he decided was meant to be thought about at another time.

Godric opened the door to the guest home, and found Itza hunched over a lifeless body, blood spilled over the floor. He raced over to her in lightspeed, slamming her against the wall, his hand around her neck.

"I gave you strict instructions to not feed from humans." He growled, his fangs projected. Itza's face was stained with blood tears, she had obviously been crying. Crystal, in the meantime, ran over to the body and felt for some kind of a pulse.

"He's dead." Godric said, turning to look at Crystal, his hand still tightly enclosed around Itza's neck. "I'll take care of it."

"I love how unaffected you are by this! Excuse me, I'm not used to seeing dead bodies this frequently!" Crystal sputtered, clutching her hair in distress as she looked over the man's body. He was a bit chubby, and his throat was ripped clean open, almost decapitated.

"I'm sorry! I was...I was hungry Godric, please...forgive me." Itza pleaded, blood tears starting again. His grip only tightened.

"This kind of behavior is unacceptable in my nest. In fact, it is downright unacceptable for you, as my progeny, to behave this way. I gave you more than enough True Blood, and yet you defy me and take away the life of an innocent human? I will not tolerate this. Ever." He let her go and she touched her neck, hissing quietly.

"True Blood was disgusting. If you can feed from Crystal and not kill her, why can't I learn? Eric massacred my whole family! I kill one human and I'm suddenly a horrible vampire?" Itza growled.

"Well, who knew that turning someone made them so sassy!" Crystal commented, coming from the bathroom with an extra guest sheet and throwing it over the body. She missed the face Itza made at her back.

"Eric is over a thousand years old and I released him long ago. You are not even a day old, and you would do wise to not draw comparisons between you two. Retract your fangs." Godric commanded.

"No. I just got the hang of projecting these things-" She started, but yet again she was overthrown by his physical force as he slammed her to the ground so hard that Crystal jumped in shock. It was when she saw Itza was unaffected by the violence, that she really realized exactly how strong these beings were. Itza didn't even make a peep.

"Retract. Your. _Fangs_." He paused between each word, his tone delicate and deadly at the same time. Reluctantly, Itza's sharp incisors went back into their designated slot within her gums.

"Do you have to be that rough? You normally don't act like this." Crystal commented, messing with an opened bottle of True Blood. She sniffed it and made a face, setting it back down. He stood up and retracted his own fangs, turning from the girl and busying himself with wrapping the body in the sheet. Itza stood up and vamped into her bedroom, slamming the door.

"I absolutely must be. If you let a baby vampire develop bad habits they will almost indefinitely get killed from their bad decisions. They like to test your limits as a Maker. Excuse bad behavior, they grow into horrible monsters...quickly." He hoisted the body up into his arms.

"Boy, you deserve the cover of Good Parenting magazine." She said sarcastically.

He laughed, and it had been so long since she had heard him genuinely do so, that it threw her off, if only for a few moments. "I need to go bury this body."

"I'd rather not be a part of that...am I safe here?"

"Absolutely."

Crystal squinted, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." And with that, he vamped from the house so quickly that Crystal had no time to object. Itza came out of her room and looked around briefly before sighing in relief.

"God he scares me." She said, walking out into the living room and plopping down on the couch.

"Maybe if you didn't act like you suddenly grew a set of brass balls, he wouldn't have to fuck you up so bad." Crystal said bluntly, putting towels down on the marble flooring and attempting to soak up the blood puddle that was there.

"I can't help it, I don't even understand where this part of me came from. When I woke up in that ground I thought I was dead, I did."

"Technically...you _are_ dead." Crystal replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks for that, really." Itza wasn't amused by the gentle humor. "I was terrified, then I felt his hand holding my own and he told me everything was going to be okay. We dug ourselves out and the moment I smelled every detail of every single thing around me, the moment the darkness became so vivid it was like I had built in nightvision...I just got so hungry I was mad." As she explained her first experience as a newborn vampire, her eyes locked onto the floor, and the fright was evident in her stare.

"After Godric gave me some True Blood...the anger went away for a little bit. Then he left me here, alone. I heard some people walking outside and I don't know what took over me, but I went out there and...I swear I blacked out Crys. All I could hear was the thumping of the heart in my ears, I thought I was going crazy." She sat back on the couch and tossed her hand up in exasperation, letting it slap down on her thigh before continuing, "Then when I saw I killed the guy, I started crying. Then when I saw my tears were bloody, I really started crying. It was so freaky."

"Doesn't sound too glamourous." Crystal noted.

Itza shook her head, "It isn't. At all." Her expression changed to sudden excitement, however, and she looked up at Crystal, "Are your powers back?"

Crystal shook her head slowly, smiling a small, sad smile. "Nada."

"But...your connection seems to be stronger than it was a couple days ago. I mean when you guys were having sex-"

"Whoa whoa _whoa!_ Why-wha-_how_ did you know about that!" Crystal stopped her immediately, storming over to the younger girl and taking a seat across from her.

Itza shrugged, "I could feel it." When Crystal gave her an appalled look of disgust, Itza had to rephrase her statement. "Not actually feel it. It's-it's difficult to explain. The thing is, I feel very...in tune with Godric now-"

"Well you better_ un_-tune yourself!"

"Let me finish! Dios _mio_; anyway, it's kind of like I can already sense emotions, right? It's ten times as clear, like I'm listening to HD Satellite radio or something. After he left me here, I started hearing his happiness, his passion, his desire. I don't know if you knew this or not, but he is a deeply sexual person. It's almost primal-like, and that frequency was broadcast again while you two were in here...I think that's kind of why he was so rough with me just now...he was thinking about you, if that makes any sense." She shrugged after she finished her explanation, a smirk of satisfaction splaying on her lips.

"So if I understand this correctly, my boyfriend was violently chastising you, while thinking of me? Because that's romantic right." Crystal threw her hands up and sat back on the couch.

"It wasn't about being romantic. It was about ravaging you. Kinky stuff, duh." Itza rolled her eyes.

"God please don't use the words kinky and Godric in the same explanation. I think I O.D'd on his blood and the thoughts are bad enough. I don't need visions of him tying me to a wall."

The girls both burst into raucous laughter.

"I told you. You weren't in any danger. Glad to see you two are getting along." Godric entered the guest home and closed the door behind him. Instantly, Crystal covered her mouth and Itza bit her lip.

"Is everything alright?" He asked curiously.

Crystal waggled her eyebrows at Itza and they dissolved into giggles again.

"Did I...do something?" He was legitimately confused, looking from one person to the other. He raised an eyebrow at their exchanged glances, and decided to sit upon the arm of the sofa Crystal was seated on. "Alright, I'll just continue on then. Itza, the first thing you need to do is understand that you are not human. You will never be human again. You can behave like one, but your instincts can and will overpower you as a newborn. At these few beginning stages, I will only allow your human friend to be Crystal. You absolutely cannot have sexual relations with anyone-"

"What about with a vampire?" She challenged. Crystal shifted uncomfortably on the couch and placed her hand on Godric's nearby knee, establishing her territory.

Godric acknowledged the gesture by resting his hand atop her own. "No. It's far too early for that. Sex complicates things, and you need to focus on bettering yourself as a newborn vampire."

"Your father is right, dear." Crystal joked.

"You're _frisky_ tonight, love." Godric pulled her towards him and kissed her briefly before continuing his explanation. "I'm not trying to be your father, but I am your Maker. Trust me, I have your best interests at heart. "

Itza nodded, "I understand."

"Excellent. There will be no feeding from any living thing. Only True Blood, and I mean that for no matter where you are...my nest, or away from me. I will eventually instruct you on how to properly feed from a human, but that will not be for a long time. Remember, as of now, I remain the Sheriff of this Area and if you break any of the rules and there is another vampire witness...I will need to take legal action in disciplining you. There are no exceptions. Am I understood?"

Itza nodded again in full understanding.

"Do you have any questions?"

She folded her hands in her lap and fumbled with her fingers a little before speaking, "What will happen to Eric and I?" She finally asked.

"I cannot say. He is going through a lot right now, but I'm sure he has felt the loss of the connection between you two, and he will act upon that at his earliest convenience." Godric answered, feeling uneasy at what his first progeny would do at finding out his object-of-dire-interest has been turned by his own Maker. He did not want to hurt Eric, and that was what led him to turn the girl in the first place. Godric knew how valuable Itza was to the viking, so he turned her...rather than letting her die. Once she learned how to properly conduct herself as a vampire, he would gladly let her go and they could pursue whatever they desired afterwards.

"What about us?" She squeaked suddenly, her expression looking as though she wanted to take back those words as soon as they left her lips. Crystal gripped his knee a little tighter in possessiveness.

"Those feelings will be around for a while, but they will lessen, I assure you." He already knew what she was referring to. He reassured his lover by rubbing his hand atop hers, trying to relax her grip. "It happens between every Maker and their child in the beginning. It is up to the Maker whether or not to act upon those wants and desires. I have, quite obviously, chosen _not_ to do so since I am very _happily_ taken."

Itza looked down into her lap and would have blushed, had she owned the ability to do so anymore. Instead, she just looked timid. "Right. Of course." She said, not being able to resist the feeling of rejection. The human conscience inside of her said it was stupid to feel that way, but the vampire conscience that was growing quickly wanted to do nothing more than be completely, and entirely swept up in the energy of her Maker.

"So, Godric," Crystal turned to him, deciding to remove the elephant that was just hanging out in the middle of the room, "I need to speak with you about tomorrow night." She stood up and interlocked her fingers with his, leading him out of the guest home.

"You're welcome to the main house if you need anything, or just would like company." Godric stopped at the door and turned around, making sure the girl was comfortable and knew she was not on lockdown and was free to roam as she pleased. "I only ask that if you are going to a densely populated human area, that you alert me first."

"I will." Itza said softly, as she stood up and vamped back into the bedroom, closing the door gently this time.

"What about tomorrow night?" Godric turned to Crystal as they left the small guest home.

"I'm going to see my mother. I thought about what you said earlier and you were right in that you didn't want to stir up any trouble. So...I decided why don't I try to make you a little bit more human friendly?" She suggested with a wide smile.

"Human friendly? Aren't I that already?" He asked, confused.

"I mean you are, but you aren't. I know you'd never hurt a fly...but quite honestly, you're presence can get intimidating. You talk really proper, _this_ is the most casual you've ever dressed and I had to do it for you. You aren't up on the current trends. These are all things that I'm fine with, it doesn't affect our relationship...however, this could be our chance to make my mami understand that not all vampires are bad. All it takes is you to change her mind." She brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it, "Por favor?" She asked.

"I really don't believe this is going to make much of a difference. At the end of the day, I am a vampire. My skin is pale white and ice cold, I can't help the way I speak...I am from a different time. I never eat anything, I don't go out into the sunlight-"

"Holy _shit_, you just recited Twilight. Maybe you don't need as much work as I thought." She tugged on his hand, leading him into the house.

"What's that?"

"It's late, I know the mall is closed now. Tomorrow evening, as soon as you get up we'll go."

He followed her, "You know, it's ironic to me that_ I_ am the two thousand year old vampire in this relationship, and yet _you_ can get me to do just about anything."

She turned around to him and tugged at the bottom of his shirt, running one of her hands underneath it and up his chest as she lay a small kiss upon his jawline. "I am a woman, and it's called being _pussy whipped_; 'tis elementary, _my dear Watson_."


	32. Chapter 32

**My inbox was hit with reviews, so I'm hitting you guys back with a new chapter. :) I'm proud of myself for keeping this up despite having to do a ton of shows and being super busy. I often stay up until 4am, just writing new chapters. But I enjoy it, I do. I love taking you guys on a mind trip ;)**

**Let's keep this rhythm going!**

**Oh! And if anyone has a twitter, follow me - xshawnaroxanne**  
**Or tumblr maybe? - midnightdistractions(dot)tumblr(dot)com**  
**What about Youtube! youtube(dot)com/neosoulatmidnight**

**If you connect with me on any of those, just let me know you're one of my readers so I can acknowledge you properly LOL.**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Itza stood in front of her bathroom mirror, projecting her fangs and retracting them...again and again. She retracted them and felt the front of her gums, there were two very small lumps that she felt. Again, they projected from their place and she touched them, a chill running down her back as she did so. Retracting them again, she used her newfound speed to rush into the fridge and take out a bottle of True Blood, which is placed in the microwave, as directed.

She reached behind the silver toaster on the counter, and pulled out the small bowl she had stolen from the witch's home back in Jackson. Her fingers gently traced the symbols on the side as she turned the small object over in her hands. "Mami, did you send this to me on purpose?" She asked, looking up at the ceiling.

The purpose of this special bowl, was to conjure spirits. Every family in the village had one that was blessed by the gods as a form of communication with the dead. For special celebrations, or if in dire need, the family member with the deepest connection would do a little bloodletting, only a few droplets, mixed with special herbs, a small trinket from the dead, and white sage. When burnt, it produced an odd smell that was said to attract the spirit you wanted. Her mother would send her away whenever the need to conjure a spirit was apparent. Itza had never done it, never really knew or understood the ritual, but now was curious about it. What would her mother think now that she was immortal? How would her father react?

The front door flew open, and before she could react, Eric was in front of her, clutching her face, looking into her eyes. "No." His voice was low. "No!" He let go of her face and his eyes traveled down her body and back up again.

"Where have you been! I've been worried sick about you Eric, I thought you ditched me again-"

"Godric turned you?" He asked, uninterested in her story. Now that the Authority had given him the blind greenlight to kill Russell, without any resources, he was in a constant state of distress. This was not helping things for him, at all.

"I was minutes away from death, he saved me...that's what he did." She defended her Maker instantly, knowing this wasn't the ideal situation.

"Why were you near death? Did Alcide not take care of you?"

"Why are you being so weird about this? Alcide took perfect care of me. It's not like you cared anyway. I was your plaything before, I guess now I only matter because I belong to someone else-"

"You belong to me. You are mine." He growled, his voice tense.

"Nope. I'm Godric's now." She turned away from him and tried to vamp away, but he was older and faster and he blocked her path. "If you came here to pull me back into your web, you can forget it. I'm too busy worrying about...other things." She said, her eyes tearing up.

"Fuck, I hate this." She wiped her eyes, the blood smudging on the back of her hand. Eric's expression softened, only slightly.

He opened his mouth to speak, and closed it again, unable to process emotion without feeling weak. He looked away from her. "I wish...things were different." He tried to convey how he felt.

"Yeah well so do I." She fought back the tears, wanting to make the pain stop.

"I would have liked to have turned you." Eric continued, feeling as though if he didn't get everything off of his chest, that he may never have another chance to tell her how he really felt. "You are everything I am not. You are caring, empathetic, soft, gentle, emotional, innocent." He blinked and turned his head to the side, his aqua eyes locking onto something other than her own cocoa orbs.

"I have not felt this way about a human, ever."

"I'm not human. Anymore."

He didn't respond to her, his face remained stoic and blank. She decided to continue, "So is this how you court your ladies, Mr. Northman? You attack them, disappear, get super possessive, leave again and come up every once in a blue moon?"

"I do not do relationships. I see no point in having a woman around to whine and bitch at me when I have things to take care of, a business to run." His shell returned, his tongue sharp as he spoke.

"How do I know you aren't here because I'm a...special vampire?"

"I do acknowledge your abilities as a valuable asset, especially now that you are greatly indestructible. I will not deny that I wanted to train you to become a powerful vampire under my own care. However, that was not the only thing that led me to bring you thousands of miles from your homeland. Itza, I may not be here much longer-"

She shook her head, "What do you mean? I wish you wouldn't do this. Please, just trust me, confide in me, tell me what's going on Eric...please." She reached up and caressed his cheek, but he drew back from her touch.

"My tribulations are of no interest to you. I don't need to confide in anyone, I've learned throughout my life that most often when you tell others things, the majority of them do not care. The ones who do, are simply curious." He said coldly.

"I'm neither. I just want to be here for you."

He finally looked at her, studying her warm eyes that seemed to heat even his coldness. "Your unyielding benevolence frightens me more than the most powerful creature in the world. I do not understand you. You have no solution, no simple answer. But you were correct...you belong to your Maker now, and that is not me." He turned to vamp off, but she reached out and grabbed his arm quickly, spinning him back around to face her.

"Kiss me, Eric."

As the words left her lips, his own were moulded against hers. He had not realized how deeply the difference between them resounded within him until that moment. He cupped her face with his hands, the ice cold flames consuming them both as she reached for his dark gray shirt and fisted it with intensity until they both separated simultaneously.

"Goodbye, Itza." He disappeared. And all that was left in her presence was his scent, the taste of his lips lingering upon her own, and the memory of him.

"Put this on."

"_Really_, Crystal? I will look ridiculous."

"Just put it on."

Godric reluctantly stood in front of the mirror and observed himself in jeans that were two sizes too big and nearly falling off of him, a black racerback tank and a cap twisted backwards. He looked absurd.

"When I agreed to this, I did not agree to _this_." He turned to her and twisted the cap back around to the front, as if that were going to make any difference to how out of place he looked. Of course, the workers were all staring as they walked by, and some lingered longer than they should. Though Crystal tried to ignore this fact. She was out with a vampire. People were going to stare.

"Oh fine you party pooper." She shooed him away into the dressing room. "Try on the next one." She sat down on the waiting bench, but before she could even take a seat, he was back out in the next outfit. "Now you look like a _boss_ in that one."

Godric turned to himself in the mirror. "I look like Eric." He said flatly. She eyed the black leather pants, the matching loose fitting jacket and the dark colored v-neck that was underneath.

"Nothing wrong with looking like him." She grinned. "Go on and do the last outfit. We've got to find something that we can agree on." She finally sat down, within seconds he was back out again, this time with a grin that had the nerve to have a diminutive smirk to it. He did admire the outfit he was in, it seemed different from his own personal tastes, but it was youthful and mainstream. He was clothed in a black teeshirt that displayed a worn British flag and the band name "Sex Pistols" in ransom-style lettering, a black blazer, bleach splattered jeans and a pair of simple sneakers.

"Oh_ that _is a winner." One of the employees said, leaning over Crystal's shoulder and gawking at him.

"_Excuse_ you." Crystal shooed the woman away with her hand, giving her a warning glance. The woman stood up and rushed off to help another customer.

"That's rude, love." Godric said quietly, giving the woman, who glanced over her shoulder, an apologetic look.

"I don't care. Everyone's staring like they've never seen a_ fucking _vampire before." She purposefully said the last part of her sentence loudly, causing the staring stragglers to hurriedly tend back to their own activities. Godric rushed to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, to quiet her down.

"If you're going to behave like this, I will leave. I've accepted that I am not normal, and I will get stares and sometimes even comments. It does not bother me, and it should not bother you." He attested.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, rolling up the cuffs of the blazer to just underneath his elbows.

"Is something bothering you?" He stood up after she finished her altercations of his blazer. She kneeled down and started working on his pant leg.

Laughing softly, she looked up at him, "You felt that before you even asked." Crystal stood up and walked around him in a circle.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it babe, we're having fun let's just enjoy it." She fussed with his shoelaces, speaking absentmindedly as she did so.

"You've never called me that before." He noted. She paused, her fingers entwined with his laces as she bit her lip and frowned.

"_Mi culpa_, it slipped. I'm all over the place right now." She started again with his laces but he knelt down and used his supernatural speed to tie them both in only a couple seconds. He looked at her as he was kneeling.

"I liked it." He grinned.

She visibly relaxed immediately, "But you're old, I feel like calling you by your name is more..._respectful._"

He chuckled, "You aren't my underling, Crystal, you don't have to use honorifics when speaking to me. That makes me wonder what _else_ you're treading lightly about..." He raised a brow.

She shoved him playfully. "You asked for it, don't forget that." She said with a wink as they both stood up. Deciding the clothes he was wearing were very human appropriate, he purchased them, and they left together, hand in hand.

"If she asks you how old you are, just be a smartass and say sixteen." Crystal explained as they made a stop at the food court for her to eat.

Godric was amused by how nervous she was to introduce him to her parents. He had a feeling things were not going to go over too well, but that didn't change the fact that to humans, this was a big step in a relationship. It deeply meant a lot to him that even though it was like pulling teeth, she wanted her closest family to know that he was in her life romantically.

"Oh, and smile, a_ lot_. Because...it's not like you aren't happy or anything, but you rarely openly smile. Your emotions are very calm, which I understand, but they don't." She said, speaking a mile a minute as she chowed down on her food.

"My emotions are not calm. They are deeply varied, are you calling me one-sided?" He challenged.

She immediately went to the defensive, "No! I'm not-I'm just-"

He placed his hand over hers, "I'm kidding, _relax_, love."

Crystal exhaled, "That's what I'm talking about. You don't even do that, I was confused by you even kidding around."

"This is my demeanor because I am better able to make decisions when I am in a relaxed state, rather than going off of instant rage or instant excitement. As a Sheriff, it is important for me to be unsympathetic to those who break our law." He explained, she nodded, understanding the logic of it.

"However, I have no qualms against jumping up and down repeatedly on a talk show host's couch expressing my love for you, if that's what you'd like."

She fell apart in giggles at his suggestion, "No, no. I want you to be you, for me at least."

"I think I am more of a wildcard than I lead you believe at times. I am absolutely against violence, and about forgiveness and love. However, if I am provoked, I will react like any other normal vampire, except I try my hardest not to kill unless necessary. I do not raise my voice unless I'm calling out to someone, but that does not stop me from increasing my volume if I am in a situation that requires it. I do not laugh constantly, but I am amused often. I rarely cry, but as you saw back in Jackson, I am not completely stoic. You've made me more in-tune with my conscience, I blame you for my growing sense of humor."

She listened in amazement at how intricate he really was. It was not often that Godric let her in on the inner-workings of his mind. The more he explained, however, the better she was able to understand why he did the things he did. "Good, you need some happiness in your life."

"I have all the happiness I could ever want or need, and it's sitting in front of me, inhaling what I deeply doubt is actual chicken." He made a face at her General Tso's Chicken from Chow Ling's.

She coughed and wiped her mouth, "Thanks for letting me shovel it in my mouth before telling me!"

"You're welcome." He replied with an innocent smile.

"Here...try some." She pushed the plate over to him.

He looked confused, looking down at the plate and then back up at Crystal. "I don't eat food, you know that."

"I know, but what happens if you do?" She asked.

"I just don't. I did in the beginning of my rebirth, I wanted nothing more than to eat my native foods. It tasted horrendous, words cannot explain it. I couldn't make myself swallow it."

"So can you taste the difference in blood?" Her appetite was gone when he said the chicken wasn't actually chicken anyway, may as well start asking him about more vampire facts that she knew nothing about.

"Yes. It depends on the person, however. Some people have spicier accents to theirs, some are bitter tasting, rare ones are sweet. You are extremely sweet, and deeply satisfying. I am selfish in that...I do not want anyone else to taste you, they would surely drain you." He digressed.

"I wonder what makes me like that." She subconsciously touched the side of her neck where he had bitten just last night. The marks were no longer there, of course. "You're sweet tasting too. Like a chocolate syrup or something, why's that? I've bitten my lip and tasted my blood, it's metallic and gross."

He pondered her question and looked up thoughtfully before answering, "I believe that whoever created our kind, purposefully made us as desirable as possible, for survival purposes. If we were not tantalizing to every human sense, how can we feed? If an unattractive vampire has a voice like a soothing beckoning, it can lure in a human. If a vampire shares their blood with a human, it's meant to keep them coming back for more, which - in turn - keeps the vampire connected to the human, able to track them down anywhere. A reliable food source." He paused after his explanation, his index finger stroking his chin prudently, "I never truly considered that before."

"That's something to think about." She stood up and chucked the meal she no longer desired into the trashcan, placing the plastic tray on top in the designated holder.

Godric was driving the speed limit, and it was making Crystal uneasy. She wished he would just speed like he had done in the past, and his complete ease just unraveled her even more. "Could you go any slower?"

"The limit is 30, don't humans pay attention to that?" He asked, glancing over at her. "I wouldn't know, I never got the opportunity to drive much more than a horse as a human."

"I personally drive fifteen over the speed limit. You're almost holding up traffic." She gestured to the lineup of cars that were up against one another, trying to force the car in front of them to speed up. A couple cars honked their horns. "Just speed up. It's not like there's any police cars out here."

He shrugged and floored the vehicle, maintaining perfect control over it as the sleek Lexus sped to seventy in a matter of seconds. "NOT THAT FAST!" Crystal shrieked, but before he could slow down, blue and red lights were reflected in the rearview mirror. Godric pulled over on the side of the road and waited for the police car to pull over as well.

He looked over at Crystal, "You said go faster."

"I said I go fifteen over the speed limit, not fucking forty!" She whispered. "Where's your registration and your license..." She asked quickly, opening the glove compartment and wanting to make sure they got out of this with no more than a simple speeding ticket. Officers had the tendency to be prejudice against vampires, always looking for the littlest thing to accuse them of.

When Godric didn't respond, she looked up at him in utter horror. "_Please_ tell me you have license and registration..."

"I have my identification card from the American Vampire League..."

She facepalmed, "We're going to get arrested."

He smirked, "No we won't."

"Unless you're a fucking _magician_-"

There was a knock at the window and Godric rolled it down. The office was a tall man, with a goatee and a menacing stare. "Do you realize you were far above the legal speed limit?"

"Why no, I had_ no_ idea." Godric replied.

'_Oh my God...oh my fucking Christ...he picks now to be a smartass. Wonderful.'_

The officer narrowed his eyes, not amused. "Step out of the vehicle."

"I'd prefer not to, thank you sir." He conceded.

The officer placed his hand upon his gun holster, "Excuse me?"

Alright, enough with the games. Godric effortlessly caught the officer's gaze, and instantly his expression glazed over, under the power of the vampire's hypnotic glamour. "I said, I would prefer _not_ to." He repeated.

'_Oh, I forgot they could do that.' _Crystal thought to herself quietly, as she watched the scene unfold.

"Of course...it's your choice..." The officer said quietly.

"You should probably pay more attention to the other speeding vehicles, and forget about ever having ran into us, do I make myself clear?"

The officer nodded, "Crystal clear."

Godric drove off immediately, maintaining ten above the limit. "You alright?" He placed his hand on her lap comfortingly.

"So far..."

After a few minutes, they pulled in front of the garage to Maria and Rich's home. The lights were on, so they were home. Crystal gave them no forewarning of her visit, she didn't want them to make some excuse to not be there. Godric vamped over to her door and opened it for her to step out, and together they approached the door.

He looked at her, "Aren't you going to knock?" He asked, noticing how she just stood there.

She shook her head to rearrange her thoughts again, "Right. Sorry." She raised her fist and gave three knocks and quickly put her hand back down at her side, exhaling. Godric placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her into him, kissing her forehead.

"Your heart is racing so fast, calm down."

Richard opened the door and instant happiness could be seen once he laid his eyes on Crystal, that expression soon changed to unease when he saw Godric. "Uhm...hello there." Was all he could utter.

Crystal was so nervous that in an abundance of overexcitement, she lunged onto Richard, hugging him tightly. He was thrown off and slowly embraced her in return, his eyes still carefully watching the vampire who stood patiently at the entryway, observing their interaction.

"I never thought I would be this happy to see you, Rich." She said, her voice muffled into his shoulder. She pulled back and realized she had not introduced her guest. "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Godric. Godric, this is Richard." She provided the introduction, Richard just stared and Godric nodded in acknowledgment.

"Is Mami home?" She asked, taking Godric's hand but he remained motionless. Stuck to his spot. "Come on...oh-" She had forgotten.

"Godric, please come inside." She said, and he stepped over the threshold.

Richard placed his hand on Crystal's shoulder, stopping her. "Sweetheart, I don't know about this-"

"Richard, I already know she's going to be pissed. I just would like to see her again before she completely disowns me as her daughter. Out of respect." Crystal pushed his hand away and made her way towards the living room, where her mother sat, watching telenovelas.

"Mami?" She said. Maria turned around, and her eyes widened. She nearly hit the ceiling, jumping up from the couch and rushing over to embrace her daughter.

"Crystal? Ay dios mio...n-no puedo creer mis ojos! _(Oh my God, I can't believe my eyes!)_" She said, on the verge of tears. "You are alive!"

Crystal laughed in relief that her mother was so happy to see her. "Of course I'm alive."

Maria ran her hands through her daughter's hair, pulling her into another embrace and holding her tightly. "I thought you were gone. I regretted ever forcing you to leave. I love you _mi hija_, how can I ever make it up to you?"

At that point, Godric entered the room, his hands in his pockets, his demeanor slightly timid, but not afraid. Maria looked up at him and released her daughter, unable to speak as she stared at the vampire in her presence.

"You _really _want to make it up to me?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Was fanfiction down earlier? I wanted to post this chapter earlier today but it kept giving me a 402 error.**  
**I was getting so angry, but then I decided to pre-write the next couple of chapters.**  
**And I did :)**  
**So I suppose it was a win/win situation?**

**AuntJilly - it's nice to hear from a FAITHFUL fan! That means a lot to me! Maybe I'll have to take your request into consideration...but then..._doesn't cheating go BOTH ways_? Just sayin'...**

**SinfulRoad - Itza has her little things that make her likable :) I will admit, I do not let my biases interfere with the story, but when I originally created Itza, I intended for her to die very early on in the story, but with the desire to tie in a few other True Blood themes and characters, she stayed around. Now she's a major player, and I've grown to like her myself. If I had it my way, Crystal would be in a three-way relationship with Eric and Godric and all would be happily ever after. But that would make for a boring read LOL. I like to add humor in there sometimes! I also like reading other people's take on Godric's sense of humor in other fanfics, because you don't see it very often since he was so depressed in the actual show. I think to myself...what if he WASN'T depressed? I'm sure he had the ability to have fun when he wanted to! So glad you liked it :)**

**Kurox - I've grown accustomed to cliffhangers now! I feel like it leaves the readers really wanting more, rather than wrapping up a whole situation in one chapter. I just try to get over 2,800 words so it's a nice length, I used to get complaints that my chapters were too short so I'm trying to expand them. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Maria directed her stare back at Crystal, and her nostrils flared. "How _dare_ you bring_ that_ into my home-"

Crystal placed her hands on her mother's arms, stopping her from overreacting. "Mami, please, just give him a chance-"

"No! Don't you understand I have tried to break you free of this cycle! I now see my efforts are pointless." Maria broke free of her daughter's grasp, but Crystal was persistent.

"Mami please! Godric saved my life every time I've come near death!" She pleaded with her mother, who was fuming.

"Has he bitten you?"

"No." Godric stepped forward before Crystal could answer the question truthfully. "I do not drink from humans, only the synthetic True Blood." He said convincingly. Crystal kept tightlipped. "I apologize for the disturbance, Miss Martinez, but I had to make her come by and see you again. I just didn't feel right being the cause of the destruction of you two."

Maria bit her tongue as he spoke, her leg shaking in anger. "Well you are."

"Mami, stop being so rude! Godric gave me a place to stay when you kicked me out of the house!" She defended him brashly, wishing she could just send another power force flying out. If she had his abilities, she could force her mother to accept everything...if only temporarily.

Maria's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "You've been _staying _with this monster?"

"_Maria_, Maria Maria dear...come here..." Richard gave a polite nod to Godric as he led Maria out of the room. Crystal wiped away the oncoming tears before they could fall and she went over to the couch and sat down, sniffling and wiping another tear away. Godric used his normal speed to go over to her, sitting down next to her and rubbing her upper back comfortingly. She put her head into his chest and he wrapped both hands around her, resting his chin atop her head as she sobbed and babbled in Spanish, and sobbed some more.

"It's alright love, it's okay." He whispered, holding her tighter. She couldn't even speak, her heart was broken in a million different pieces. That was her mother, the woman who gave her life, and she now wanted nothing to do with her own daughter because of who she loved. She somehow hoped, convinced herself, and believed that this evening was going to go over well.

"I don't think you should be firing off insults while a vampire is in our home. He could kill us." Richard whispered to Maria, who stood there with her arms crossed, mascara running down her face.

"He can kill me, at least I stood up for what was right." Maria said proudly.

"Don't be silly Maria, prejudice is never right...no matter the circumstances. He's trying his damndest to be as un-threatening as possible. The vampires I encounter at the restaurant hold their heads up high and show their fangs whenever they can, just to get a fright out of someone, just to prove their power. This guy, he's trying hard...he cares. I can see the way he looks at Crystal-"

"Yes, like he wants to eat her." Maria scoffed. Richard shook his head in despair.

"He said he's never bitten her."

"He's lying through his teeth. I saw bitemarks on her before!"

"And are you so _sure_ those are from him?"

Maria sighed harshly, annoyed by Rich's persistent banter. "I should hope she's not doing a free-for-all with other vampires."

"You would never know because you abandoned her. Can you exactly blame her? Someone gave her solace, comfort. But she obviously wants you back in her life. Can't you give the kid a chance? He seems young anyway."

Maria frowned harder. "He must have died as a teenager. Who knows if he's fifteen years old or fifteen hundred!"

"I just don't understand! We tried so hard." Crystal sobbed, hiccuping and trying to breathe but the anxiety was taking over and she kept taking large gasps of breaths just trying to get a long inhalation in.

"It breaks my heart to see you like this. I wish I could make everything go away, Crystal, I do. But at least you got the closure you needed." He stroked her hair gently, kissing the top of her head as he continued to comfort her. "We should go."

As soon as he said that, however, Maria and Richard both entered the living room. "Crystal, you have to understand that you have an extensive history that this man cannot even begin to understand. This is why I react this way, he will never get it."

"BUT HE-" Crystal was about to start shouting, and Godric felt her anger and quickly placed his hand upon her leg and spoke over her before she could continue with her tirade.

"I_ do_ understand the history between her ancestors and the serpent god of war, Miss Martinez."

Maria pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "You know _nothing_. Crystal, why would you tell our ancient past to strangers?"

"For fuck's sake Mami, he was _created_ by the ancient man who's daughter was the sacrifice!"

Maria sputtered wordlessly, unable to process such a heavy fact. "Do not tell lies! How dare you even speak that way of your ancestors!"

"Godric, come here." Crystal stood up and came around to stand in front of her mother.

"Crystal, I do not wish to engage in confrontation." He said, softly.

"_Come here Godric_." She repeated, with more sharpness. He unwillingly complied, his gaze averted away from Maria's lethal stare. "Turn around."

"You aren't-" He started.

"She needs to fucking know."

"Watch your mouth, young lady." Richard warned. She wanted, so badly, to fire off at him and tell him that he was not her father and had no say in what came out of her mouth; but this was more important. Godric turned around and she took the bottom of his blazer and shirt, and lifted it up to reveal the intricate Mayan ink underneath. Maria shrieked immediately in shock and horror.

"Impossible." She said, stepping forward and reaching out to touch it, but drew back before her skin made contact. "_Impossible_." She repeated. Crystal released his clothing and it fell back into place as he turned around and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You must be over two thousand years old..." Maria's voice quivered in amazement and fear, all at once.

"I am sixteen." Godric said, and Crystal closed her eyes and bit her inner cheek. She didn't mean for him to say his age if her mother already knew it with accuracy. Godric wasn't stupid, he was just picking the wrong time to be sarcastic and use his newfound sense of humor.

"I cannot believe this. How has this happened? I don't-"

"Miss Martinez-"

"You may call me Maria." She said, apprehensive but now, absolutely awe-struck.

"Yes, _Maria_. I love your daughter_ very_ much, she is truly a diamond. She is strong and beautiful at the same time, just as you are. I feel extremely lucky to be with her, and I wish to have your blessing for us to continue to pursue our relationship. I know it will mean the world to her." He used no glamour, and simply spoke from the heart. He hoped that was enough for her mother, who could barely keep her mouth fully closed at that point.

"Godric," It was the first time she had ever used his name, "I will not interfere with the ongoings of destiny. This union must be just that; destiny. I can see no other explanation for the history you two hold for one another."

Itza ran her hand across the vulgar lettering that was tagged on the Fangtasia building that once looked so high class and elegant. Everyone was abuzz talking about the news that she found out far later than the rest of the world...Russell Edgington had gone mad. He ripped out a newscaster's spine on national television and made a long speech about vampires being the supreme beings of the world, and vicious monsters who need not co-exist with humans. As soon as she overheard the conversation by the humans, she dug up the broadcast online and immediately connected it to Eric. Despite the consequences, she was on the first flight into Shreveport.

She figured herself good as dead if Godric finds out how far she's gone. He was probably already feeling their bond fade a little from the distance. She knew she sure was, but she continued on. Itza went around to the back where she had discovered the dark halls that led straight to Eric's office, rather than going through the front. It was not until she was inside, that she realized how good of decision that was.

"I don't think she wants you anymore." Pam's voice was challenging and Itza froze to listen to the debate going on. It was _deja vu_ all over again.

"If you try to keep her from me..._I will kill you._" It was Bill! And he was threatening Pam? What could she have possibly done?

"Get a clue Bill, _I'm_ not the enemy!" Her tone had a detectable quiver to it. Just then a scream from down in the basement echoed to Itza's highly sensitive ears. She vamped downstairs just as Bill and Pam started to fight, and found Sookie tugging at a rusted enclosure around her neck, chained to the floor.

"Itza!"

"Oh my God...Sookie!" Itza vamped over to the girl and broke the chains loose with her strength. Sookie looked at the girl, wide-eyed.

"You're a vampire!" She said in disbelief. Itza gave a helpless shrug.

"It wasn't my decision, but I'm getting used to it." She said, helping Sookie to her feet. The telepath ran over to grab a silver chain out of the wooden cabinet against the wall.

"The strength definitely helps, come on!" Sookie rushed upstairs and Itza went after her. Pam was atop Bill, spraying a substance with silver particles in it on his face as he screamed in pain, covering his eyes. Sookie threw the chain around Pam's neck and the vampire went down screaming as her skin burned.

"Secure Pam, we can't have her call Eric!" Bill commanded as Sookie made sure to chain Pam to the golden stripper pole that was in the middle of the room.

"Wait, why not? Will somebody please explain to me what's going on!" Itza looked exasperated.

"There's no time, come on Sookie!" Bill grabbed his lover's hand, but Itza vamped to the woman and grabbed her other arm. "Itza, let go of her!"

"Not until you explain. You can pull until her arm rips out if you'd like." Itza growled, her fangs extended as her grip tightened on Sookie's wrist. The telepath winced in pain.

"Eric is in deep trouble for killing Russell Edgington's progeny, and Russell wants Sookie...to find out her abilities, what she truly is." Bill explained hurriedly.

"And what is she? I thought she was just a telepath?" Itza continued to ask.

"Itza, you are a new vampire. I am older and stronger than you are. Let her go and I will do you no harm. You need to escape before you get killed too." Bill warned, his own fangs projecting themselves. As much as Itza wanted to continue her interrogation, she let Sookie's arm go, and the two of them ran out of the bar. She watched them leave, but heard a cough from Pam, as the vampire struggled underneath the weight of the silver.

"Make yourself useful, why don't you?" Pam strained. Itza rushed over and in her forgetfulness, touched the silver. It burned like hell in her hands and she dropped it back onto Pam, causing new burns and a hiss from the woman. Itza shook her hands, trying to relieve herself of the pain that was searing her. She watched as the skin repaired itself and within a minute, her hands were back to normal.

"Gloves." Pam choked, jerking her head towards the bar. Itza rushed over and dug through the bar until she found a pair of rubber gloves, which she slipped on and immediately took the chains off of Pam, tossing them onto the floor.

"I must say, the death look suits you." Pam looked Itza up and down and quirked an eyebrow, her hot pink lips drawing up in a smirk.

She grinned, "Thanks."

"Excuse me, I need to call Eric." Pam took out her cellphone and walked to the other side of the room. Meanwhile, Itza took a seat at the bar and tried to sort things out in her head. As far as she knew, killing another vampire was illegal...that was one of the things that Godric had taught her. She could understand why Russell would be after Eric, but Sookie? What did she have to do with all of this? Then again, Itza herself was valuable to Eric when he realized her abilities. Maybe vampire's had a fetish for the alternative supernaturals of the world.

"He'll be here shortly, you should leave." Pam said candidly, crossing her arms and stretching her neck, where the burns were quickly healing.

"I'm staying here."

Pam rolled her eyes and took a seat herself.

"Does Eric like Sookie?" She finally squeaked.

"He has an interest in the human, yes." Pam answered shortly.

"So he likes her then..."

"Oh for God's sake, just give him a note with a 'Do You Like Me: Check Yes or No' message already." Pam said, annoyed by the constant interrogation. All she was worried about was whether or not Eric had a plan to keep himself alive. She could care less about Sookie's life, it was not as important as the life of her maker. Though she was putting on a brave face, she was cracking inside. Pam hoped with every fiber of her being that Eric would make it through somehow. He never showed any signs of weakness or distress, she had admired him for just a little over a century now, and she strongly believed he would find a way out of this mess.

"I know he likes me. He came and told me last night." Itza said defensively.

"Good for you." Pam retorted.

"God Pam, why are you such a jackass?"

"I prefer the term bitch, thank you."

"Whatever." Itza stood up, wanting to get as far away from Pam's rudeness as possible. She opened the door, and saw Eric and Bill walking together behind Russell, who was holding a struggling Sookie.

"Itza! Help!" Sookie called out, but Itza knew better, she stood still. Russell came over to her and eyed her up and down curiously.

"You're a vampire?" He asked curiously, "I vaguely remember you at my estate, didn't Godric kill you?"

'_Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck' _Itza's brain repeated. She didn't want to get another vampire in trouble now since everyone seemed to fear this King Russell so much. "No se._ (I don't know)_" She shrugged, averting to the one thing she knew got her out of sticky situations as human, and that was faking like she didn't speak English, "No hablo ingles Senor, lo siento._(I do not speak English, sir, sorry.)_"

He waved his hand at her, "I don't have time for this. Get in there." He shoved Sookie towards the door and left Itza alone. Suddenly, Bill and Eric began fighting just as Russell had gone inside. She rushed over to separate them, but got flung off to the side roughly by Bill. Eric went for his throat, tossing him against the nearby brick wall.

He looked down at Itza, "You shouldn't have come."

"Well I'm here Eric. Look, Bill told me about what's going on. You're going to get yourself killed, you can't do this." She scrambled to her feet and vamped in front of him. He shoved her aside and grabbed Bill.

"I have a plan." He informed the other vampire.

"Will it save Sookie?" Bill asked, only looking out for the waitress. At this, Eric turned back to Itza and placed his hands on her shoulders, then her face.

"I need you to leave. I can't have Godric come here looking for you." Eric said, dancing around the subject of what his plan exactly was.

"He wouldn't interfere unless you were going to do something stupid."

"Consider this stupid then, Itza. _Leave_." He snarled harshly. "I want nothing more to do with you at a time like this."

He knew his words were harsh, and they stung her sensitive heart. But he did not want to involve anyone in this situation, especially his Maker. If everything went according to what he had worked out in his head, he was going to burn in the sun with Russell at dawn. He truly didn't want even Pam to witness such a horrific moment, but he was left with no other choice. He did have a say, however, in Itza's involvement. And his say was no.

"I need to...go upstairs." Maria said, adjusting her floral skirt and leaving the living room. She rushed up the stairs and a door could be heard slamming. She had just sat down and decided to question Godric about his history, and he relayed everything back to her. It was a lot to take in, but she had stopped insulting him at least...though her glances and closed off body language wasn't helping anything, or anyone. Crystal was still tense, expecting a blow up at any moment.

"So, sweetheart, only a month until you're hitting Arizona!" Richard changed the subject after Maria's dramatic exit.

"I know. I had forgotten all about that, I've been doing so much lately." Crystal really had forgotten she would be leaving for college soon. She suddenly wondered if Godric remembered, and if he was going to take her up on her offer for him to come with her.

"You're still going, aren't you?" Richard asked uneasily. The last thing he wanted was this vampire to have an effect on her education.

Crystal nodded vigorously, "Of course I am, Rich. It's coming so quickly, I guess I should start packing, right?" She laughed awkwardly.

"You should start. It takes a while to pack an entire year's worth of woman belongings." Richard joked. Crystal noticed Godric's sudden uncomfort and placed her hand on his arm lightly.

"Everything alright?" She asked softly.

"No." He whispered back, "I apologize for my rudeness, Richard, but I'm afraid I have an affair to tend to tonight. Would Maria mind if I left without properly saying goodbye?" Regardless of the panic he felt, he still kept his manners about him.

Richard stood to his feet, relieved that the interactions were done for the evening. "I'll let her know something came up. She will be fine." Richard knew Maria didn't want to face Godric again for a long time. Not until she figured everything out for herself, what everything meant for her family, her daughter.

"Thank you for opening up your home to me. It was wonderful meeting you." Godric nodded and Richard nodded back in return. They both chose not to shake hands.

"You as well Godric. Be safe Crystal." Richard kissed his step-daughter's forehead and stood at the door as they both left. As soon as they were in the vehicle, Godric sped off.

"Why are you so tense? What's going on?" Crystal asked, alarmed by his sudden serious demeanor.

"What time is it?" Godric questioned.

"It's eleven, why?"

"It takes me three hours to get to Shreveport. I need to make it before dawn." He sped faster on the interstate highway.

"Shreveport! What for?"

"Itza's_ gone_." He replied, his eyes locked on the road ahead.


	34. Chapter 34

**I already know youse are gonna hang me by my faux honey blonde hair for this chapter, but BEAR WITH ME and understand _I do not do this to torture you_ all, I do this for character development. At the end of the day it strengthens EVERYONE in the story. TRUST ME, my readers, I know I know I know how it looks, but I will not play with your hearts. I cannot give spoilers, however; but I must emotionally build my characters, everything isn't always going to be happy, that's real life. I PROMISE WHEN THIS STORY ENDS (there's going to be a sequel), THE MAJORITY OF YOU WILL BE HAPPY WITH ITS ENDING. But that isn't for a while now. Alright you're probably like WTF at this point, I'll cut myself short here.**

**SinfulRoad - tsk tsk Eric, right? well, it wasn't his fault...as we will find out in this chapter.**

**Shilo - LOL everyone is holding a stake to my chest about Godric cheating! I don't like the idea of Godric doing something like that, and I don't see any reasons why he should. I think Itza would and/or may try something but I strongly believe Godric would put an end to that immediately. Though I don't think _his_ side is having the issues here...IMO ;) Of course I already have about five chapters prewritten right now, I just wait to get at least 3 reviews before posting, so unfortunately the plot is already planned, but your rants and violence is forever welcome and I don't see it as rude, I see it as passionate! I'd want Godric to myself too!**

**Kurox - Hahhahah frolic into the distance, I loved that! I want them to, too! Gah, I hate in television shows when two characters don't admit they have feelings for one another. Poor Itza is stuck with being a baby vamp and being shunned repeatedly by an emotionally handicapped Eric. We shall see how things unfold.  
**

* * *

"Faerie? You seriously expect me to believe_ she's_ Faerie? A species extinct for millenia." Russell walked around Sookie, who was seated against her will, surrounded by what she believed to be a bunch of traitors. "If they ever existed at all." Russell held the glass urn of Talbot's remains close to him as he spoke.

Finally he turned to Eric, "You think I wouldn't notice if there were _faeries_ bouncing around in the world?"

"I didn't say she was_ full _faerie. She's a human-faerie hybrid, which helped save her from detection." Eric countered, stepping closer to Russell making sure to put meaning behind his words. "She may very well be the last of her kind." He said, knowing that the ultimate dream for a vampire would be to walk in the sun. Faerie blood allowed them to do just that, if only for a temporary amount of time.

He further added, "Your only chance to walk in the sun."

'_And my only chance to kill you'_ he thought to himself. _ 'Even if it means ending my own life.'_

"Oh man I know what that's like, trippin' over your feet with all that speed. Kinda like losin' control of a real nice fast car, isn't it?" Jessica Hamby, another baby vampire, and Bill Compton's progeny, sat across from Itza, spilling all of her own details and things she's picked up in her short lifetime as one of the living dead. She had briefly known of Itza as a human, but now she had someone to relate to? Someone who wasn't lording their vampire years over her? She loved it.

"Exactly how it is." Itza sipped her O-Negative True Blood and stuck her tongue out. "This stuff is so gross, do you ever get used to the taste?"

Jessica shook her head, her long, red ponytail swaying from side to side. "I hated it...still do hate it. But when it comes to humans you gotta be careful, I killed one before." Jessica looked down at her hands, feeling guilty. The man had a family and she was careless.

"I think I remember that, you were talking to Pam in the bathroom back at Fangtasia that one night, right?" Itza recalled Jessica asking details about feeding from humans properly...if there was a proper way to do so.

"Jessica I'm not payin' you to talk to the customers. Get up now, you're on the clock." The bar owner, Sam Merlotte came over and ruined the party.

Jessica sat up with pleading eyes, "Aw come on Sam, she's a baby vamp like me. I ain't never met another one like me before, can't I just take my break now? We're fixin' to close anyway!"

He looked like he was about to argue, but one glance around Merlotte's and how empty it was...and he sighed and waved his hand at her to keep talking. "Don't get into any trouble now." He muttered, giving Itza a once-over before turning around and heading back into his office.

Lafayette sauntered by, glancing over his shoulder and winking at the tall, muscular hispanic man who went by the name of Jesus, as he stood at the pool table, chuckling to himself. Itza couldn't help but to neckbreak at the hispanic guy, he was hot.

"Who's _that_?" She asked with a mischievous grin as she turned back to Jessica.

"_That_, darlin', is a hundred and ten percent not swingin' in your direction any time soon."

Itza's jaw dropped. "_No way_."

Jessica nodded, "Way. He's been comin' around here a lot, just hangin' out with Lafayette."

"Lafayette?"

"The guy who went switchin' into the kitchen there." Jessica pointed to the flamboyant cook, who was now cleaning the stove down and preparing for close. "Boy, you've got a _lot_ to learn about Bon Temp. You livin' round here?"

Itza shook her head sadly, "I used to live with Sookie, but now that Godric turned me I have to stay in Dallas with him."

Jessica frowned, but then her expression turned more into that of confusion. "If you have to stay in Dallas, what're you doin' here now?"

"I'm stalling. I need Godric to get here and do something because I just don't feel good about what Eric has in store for this Russell Edgington."

Jessica perked up, "_Ooh_-ooh, you mean that real evil vampire king that was on television the other night? Arlene just about _hates _me after he did all that crazy stuff. What's he got to do with Eric though? Eric Northman?"

"It's a long story I don't even understand myself. I'm still hungry, I guess I'll have another True Blood." She frowned.

"Or..." Jessica raised an eyebrow, "I can show you how to feed on humans without killin' em."

The offer made Itza fidget with want. "I want to so bad but...Godric, he'll kill me. He said he'll teach me someday."

"Yeah well that day ain't never gonna come, you know that. It's not like he'll do much more than beat you up a little, and that makes you stronger vamp anyhow. I learned most of my skills from Bill shovin' me around." Jessica leaned forward and placed her hands atop of Itza's, "It's not like he'll know anyway."

"I don't know..." Itza was still wary.

"You were just turned, so you remember what food tastes like, right? I know there wasn't nothin' I loved more than Mama's stuffed chicken breast, covered in her homemade gravy sauce. Now compare that to drinkin' a Slimfast for the rest of your life."

There was a pregnant pause as Itza's inner conscience fought with one another, "We're not going to kill anyone, right?"

Jessica grabbed her hand and led her out of Merlotte's excitedly.

"I don't understand why she would just_ leave _like that." Crystal said aloud as Godric sped down the highway, taking the exit that led into Bon Temp. "Shouldn't we have taken the Shreveport exit?"

"She left Shreveport, I can feel it." He answered.

"What happened to not wanting to play the hero anymore?" She asked, sitting back in her seat and watching the trees fly by rapidly from the inside of the tinted windows. "Sure feels like we're back in the saddle before we could even fucking relax from my mother's issues."

"I am not playing the hero, I am tracking my progeny."

"What for though? Itza's perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Crystal sighed, toying with the fringes of her ruffled skirt.

"You wouldn't understand." He said, wanting to avoid the topic altogether. However, his comments just fed the flames Crystal had been fanning for a while now.

"Really well why don't you try to make me fucking understand then."

He calmed himself before he could react against his character, "That language, used with anger, against me. _Uncalled_ for." He murmured.

She decided not to test him, and instead just crossed her arms and remained silent throughout the rest of the car ride. With a loud tire squeal, Godric turned into the parking lot of Merlotte's and vamped inside.

Crystal opened the door and got out, at her normal speed, slamming the door. "Thanks for getting the fucking door for me like you used to!" She shouted, kicking the tire. A bark jolted her from her concentrated anger and she whipped around, only to be facing a border collie that was wagging it's tail, tongue lolling out to the side. Her heart softened, she had a thing for dogs.

"Hey there buddy, what're you doing out in these big bad woods alone?" She cooed softly, kneeling down. The dog came over to her and licked her face, pressing his head into her chest. She laughed quietly, rubbing his head. "You got a collar?" She checked and there was no identification.

"Alright, are you a boy or a girl?" She turned her head upside down and lifted the leg to take a peak, to which the dog responded by licking her arm repeatedly. "Hey hey calm down now." She set his leg down, "You are a boy. Alright fella, you gonna keep me company while my stupid vampire boyfriend goes after his stupid progeny?"

The dog barked loudly and tugged at her shirt, ushering her to follow him. She stood up and dusted herself off, going after the the dog around the back of the bar...where there was a little bench for the workers to relax on their break time. It was lit by a small streetlamp, nothing extravagant. She took a seat and the dog sat down in front of her, his tail wagging from left to right slowly.

"You're a smart dog. I've never known a dog to be able to lead someone to a place to sit."

He barked.

"And you respond when I talk! I wish I could take you home with me." She held his face in her hands and kissed his nose, and he decided to shove it right up under her skirt. "Hey!" She swatted at him, crossing her legs. "Don't get_ too _friendly now pooch."

The dog rolled on his back and she rubbed his tummy. "Alright, since we're friends now I ought to give you a name. I'm Crystal, by the way." She caught herself, "Wow, I'm introducing myself to a dog. I've lost it, haven't I?"

"What should I call you? Um...Fido? Poochie? Killer?" She rattled off a few standard dog names. He growled in response. "Alright, you don't like those names then."

"How about something like Aidan? Xavier? Tommy?" He gave a loud, not-so-happy bark at those names and then stood up, taking off around the side of the bar. "Hey I didn't think the names were so bad that you had to leave me!" She stood up and went after the dog, but he was gone.

She looked around, "Come on, where are you? I'll give you another tummy rub." She offered.

"Is that a promise?" A man's voice startled her. She turned around to see a guy dressed in a blue and white plaid flannel top, and jeans. His hair was brown and shaggy, a few stray strands fell into his face, and he had the nicest blue tinted gray eyes. Of course they had nothing on Godric's own brilliant aquamarines, but he was running a close second.

"I'm Sam."

She laughed in embarrassment, "Sorry, I was looking for a dog that was just here, I mean the thing was so intelligent, it was responding to me and everything and-" She stopped herself short, realizing she was muttering on and on and probably looked like a crazy person out behind a bar this time of night. "Crystal. I'm Crystal."

She held out her hand and awkwardly shook his. "Crystal, pleasure meeting you. I'm the owner of this place and I heard a little commotion out back so I thought I'd make sure everything was alright."

"I'm sorry about that. I wish you could have seen this dog though, I'm telling you I was about to take him home with me."

"What kind of dog was it?" He asked, amused by her excitement over the animal that he knew more than he led her to believe.

"Looked like a border collie to me. Had tawny brown fur and a lot of white too. Perfectly groomed. Way too nice to be a stray." She shook her head in amazement.

"I think I know what you're talking about. There's a dog that runs around here every once in a while. Sometimes we put out food for him, he's a well cared for stray...I'll tell you that."

"Does he have a name?"

"Uh..." Sam pondered the question, wondering if he should just make one up or not, "It may be a little narcissistic, but I just call the thing Sammy."

Crystal laughed, "Sammy. That suits him."

"That was easier than I thought." Itza cleaned the stray blood from her mouth and chin, looking at herself in the girls bathroom mirror as Jessica leaned against the wall.

"Told ya. It's all in the mind." Jessica tapped her head proudly, happy to have helped a fellow newborn. Suddenly, the door flew open. Jessica shrieked, and Itza tried to run, but Godric had a vice grip on her arms.

"Words aren't enough now, are they? I'll have to start commanding you and using silver for punishment." He snarled.

"But I can explain!"

"Explain how you travelled all the way down here, alone, without my permission? I'm absolutely thrilled to hear this one." He waited for her to speak.

Itza tried to gather herself. She was shivering from fright and full of nervous energy. "Can you...please...not look so...violent?"

Jessica let out another shrill scream as Godric threw Itza against a stall. He vamped over to her and covered her mouth, "I do not wish to cause a scene in this bar. Leave." As much as she wanted to stay and help Itza, she knew she was no match for this obviously much older, and much stronger vampire. She mouthed an apology to her new friend and was gone within seconds, and in that timespan, he was hovering over her once more.

"Explain."

She was crying now, blood trailing down her face. Could she ever just make him happy? God forbid he finds out she drank from a human! She just wanted to please her Maker, to make him proud to call her his progeny...and she was failing horribly. However, her tears garnered more of a reaction from Eric the night before than they did in front of Godric now. He was immune to them, and awaited her explanation.

"I'm afraid for Eric, Godric. He's going to take on Russell Edgington, and I know he can't beat him...Russell is old, and-and I don't want Eric to die." She looked down as the blood fell and stained her clothing. "I love him, Godric."

"Get in the car." He said, backing off her and retracting his fangs.

She burst into harder sobs, grabbing his arm, "There has to be something you can do! I know you don't want to lose your child. You can do something about Russell! You're not that much younger than him!"

"Get in the car. Now." He restated, unresponsive to her touch. She vamped off and into the car, feeling hopeless at this point. She curled up into a ball in the backseat, and sobbed hard, feeling her heart tearing in two. Here she was, a powerful creature herself and she could do nothing to fix this situation. Godric was being heartless, he didn't care what happened, and she wondered why he was acting so indifferent to such a bad situation!

"I mean, I love him more than anything in this world, but I do get afraid sometimes that he'll just leave me, because he can. He's tough to figure out, and that frightens me. It always has." Crystal explained her relationship with Godric to her new friend Sam, as she sat at the bar, sipping on her second Southern Comfort on the rocks. He washed the glasses that Tara had left when she stormed out of the place hours earlier, and listened to her story.

"Vampires do that a lot. They up 'n disappear for no reason. Relationships don't mean nothin' to them." Sam said, putting a glass away.

"I keep telling myself Godric is different. I swear he is. When it's good...man when it's good, it's amazing. But when it's bad...well I'm sitting in a bar right now blabbering about my love life to some random guy." She shook her head, but Sam didn't mind, he listened to every word "I shouldn't have never told him to turn Itza."

"Ah." Sam began to put the pieces together, "So _you're_ the reason for the baby vamp in the first place then?"

"Well when you put it like that." She downed the rest of her drink, wincing at the burn and exhaling once it was fully swallowed. Godric appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, next to Crystal, startling Sam into nearly dropping his glass.

"You find her?" Crystal asked, a little woozy.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked.

"I wish you wouldn't ask questions you already know the answers to." She sighed. She was not drunk, only a little tipsy.

He looked at Sam, "She is not permitted to have alcohol."

"Who says? You ain't her father, _vamp_." Sam fired.

Godric's upper lip quivered as he forced his fangs to remain in place. God, he was losing control of himself repeatedly tonight. "She's not twenty one. _Shifter_."

To this, Sam raised his brow, looking at the girl. "How old are you?"

"Twenty." She batted her hand like it was unimportant, and happened to not catch what Godric had said at the end of his sentence. Sam sighed in relief, at least she wasn't underaged. He wasn't trying to catch a case.

"We're closed anyway, and it's close enough. She ain't gettin' anymore after this, relax." Sam said nonchalantly, but he refused to serve her anymore at the bar at least, after hearing that.

"Look, Crystal, Eric has gotten himself in deeper than he should have and it's closer to dawn than I would have liked. We will not be able to make it back to Dallas tonight, but I've called and made reservations at the closest Holiday Inn, just outside of Renard Parish. I need to take you there right now-"

"No, I'm fine here."

"You cannot stay here all night."

"I can take her." Sam piped up. Godric gave him a deathly glare, but it didn't phase Sam...who was very much used to vampires. His pride still got the best of him every time. "She's _yours _isn't she? So you shouldn't have nothin' to worry about. I'll drop her off and see to it that she's safe."

"And how could I _ever_ begin to trust _you_?" Godric quirked.

Sam stepped forward, "If something happens to her, _you can kill me_."

Godric reluctantly looked from Crystal back to Sam. He knew he would be able to feel if she was in any danger, and Shreveport wasn't far from Bon Temps. His mind calculated quickly. He couldn't help that the bond he had with Eric was stronger than that he had with Crystal, he would never want to choose between the two, but Itza was in severe distress (which wasn't helping anything), which meant this situation was vastly dangerous. Suddenly, he had the weight of the world on his shoulders...again. Maybe leaving to Arizona would actually do him some good...

"If she has the tiniest scrape, cut, bruise, or mark of any kind...I will hunt you down and _drain you dry_, understand?" Godric threatened.

"Calm down, calm down. Sam's not gonna hurt me, I'd kick his ass." Crystal made light of the situation, loving the light buzz she was beginning to feel from the SoCo.

"I love you, remember that." He kissed her deeply and she kissed him back, wanting more from him, but he stopped, and vamped off.

She sat back in the bar chair and sighed, "I love you too." She muttered.


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm uploading this update via mobile because it's been in the Doc. Manager for a while, however I can't respond to individual reviews this way, but thank you to every reviewer! Of course, as you know by now, I had to rearrange certain dialogue to allow for fitting Godric into that scene and keep its meaning the way it was in the show. If Godric had to die, Russell should've died too, in my humble opinion, so poof, he's gone. Let's just keep this train moving right along then...**

* * *

Crystal was in a fit of laughter at Sam's stories of his encounters with strange customers at his bar. She finally caught her breath and couldn't help laughing again. "She really started taking off_ all_ her clothes?"

"I put it on everything I'm worth she did. I had to ban her from the place! But not before everyone's eyes were burned right out their sockets." He said as he drove. "I'm tellin' you, when that dress came off I thought the Hoover Dam busted open the way she was flowin' out every which way."

She started laughing harder. "Oh my God Sam, stop it I'm actually crying!" She wiped her eyes and took a breath, calming herself. "Ohhhhh man. Why am I not working at Merlotte's? I would've gotten a kick out of that." She said, shaking her head as he pulled up in front of the Holiday Inn.

"I'm sorry about Godric, he's very protective of me sometimes. Though he generally doesn't act that way with normal humans, he has a thing against Weres though." She shook the image of him decapitating that one in Sookie's home out of her head. "You aren't a Were, are you?" She asked.

"_God_ no." Sam replied, "I'm not a Were." _If only she knew what he really was..._

"It's alright, I'm not offended. Vampire or not, I can see why someone would get protective of you."

Crystal was about to respond, when she realized what he had said. She gave him a look of circumspect before replying, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam became visibly uncomfortable, averting his blueish grey-eyed gaze down as he readjusted himself in the driver's seat. "Nothin'" he finally said.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." She reached over and nudged him with her hand, causing him to look back up at her again. She couldn't put her finger on it but something about him was deja-vu'ing the hell out of her recent memory. "Tell me?" She asked, hopeful that he'd speak up.

He finally shrugged, "I'm way outta line sayin' this but...you're a beautiful woman, to me at least. I'd be protective over you too if I were him. Don't want anyone steppin' in on his territory."

"Aw Sam, you think I'm beautiful? That's nice of you to say, don't feel bad about it." She smiled, feeling her cheeks growing hot, which was not a good sign. Her skin tone had no qualms against reddening as proof of giddy-ness, and she was just not in a good situation right now. The SoCos had her loopier than usual, she wondered why she wasn't falling all over on her face by now. She had only had two of them, however.

"I'd better get going." She finally said, reluctantly putting her hand onto the handle of the truck that Sam drove. She wasn't ready to turn in for the night, plus what would she do all night alone? She was so used to sleeping during the day thanks to Godric's schedule...and all of a sudden it felt all too familiar, like Jackson.

"Don't be a stranger whenever you're in Bon Temps. You're always welcome to Merlotte's." He said, watching her as she pushed herself out of the truck. He could have offered...but as pretty as she was to him, she was taken. Just like Sookie. Tara was emotionally taken. He just had to look elsewhere.

"I'll stop through next time I'm in town." She said, walking towards the hotel. She glanced over her shoulder to see him watching her carefully, making sure she got inside safely, but to his bewilderment, after she turned back around, she stopped dead in her tracks, standing there for a few seconds.

"You alright?" He asked, wondering why she was standing there so frigidly. Crystal whipped around and ran back to the car, leaning into the window.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Sam, I know we just met and all but...I can't be alone tonight. I'll find my way to Fangtasia and get myself into some shit, I just know it. I can't take it, I'll drive myself crazy." She breathed, rambling in a run-on sentence. He blinked in surprise, just staring at her. Crystal wanted to kick herself, she was so stupid. Why would this man be interested in wasting his entire night entertaining her? He didn't know her from a can of paint.

"I'll find a parking space." He said, shifting the gear out of Park. She stepped back, relieved as he drove off around the back to the parking lot. Suddenly, she felt more at-ease. Her anxiety went down tenfold. She walked around the back where there was a smoking area. Nobody was there, so she pulled out he cellphone and started to dial Godric.

"I can check in, if you'd like." Sam walked over to her, noticing she was about to take a phone call.

"Could you please? I'll only be a little while out here." She appreciated his gentle understanding of her circumstances.

"I'll wait in the lobby." He said with a small smile. He left her and ran his hand through his messy locks, amazed that she had a sudden change of heart. He told himself to think nothing of it, however. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her stamp her foot in frustration and redial a number again.

'_She's probably trying to call that vampire.' _He thought to himself. It was dark and the back lot was seedy and dangerous for someone like her. Once he was safely around the building and out of eyeshot, he pulled his clothes off and stuffed them behind one of the potted plants, and he dropped to his knees, effortlessly transforming into the beautiful border collie from earlier that evening. He dashed around to where she stood, and laid down out of her line of vision, listening to her intently.

She sighed, "Godric, what's going on? You never just ignore a phone call that's important, and I'd think me calling you is important enough. I just-" She looked around before she continued hopelessly, "I just want to make sure everything is alright with you, and Eric and everything. So...call me back alright?"

She pressed end and rested her back against the brick wall, shoving her phone into her back pocket. "God, I may as well have kept my powers since nothing went back to normal."

"Well look what we have here..." A man rasped as he noticed Crystal. He was of average height and thin. He had a buzzcut and appeared to be missing a couple of teeth, along with a nice row of yellow ones too. "How much you charge?"

She scoffed, "I'm not a prostitute, asshole." She pushed herself off the wall and rolled her eyes, walking past him.

"Not so fast honey, why don't we get to know each other a little better?" For someone who looked sickeningly skinny, he sure did have a nice tight hold on her arm. She yanked it but he pulled tighter, causing her to stumble into his body.

"Get OFF me." She was getting more angrier than frightened. She swung her elbow around and successfully hit the man in his gut. He let go of her and fell backwards.

"You little bitch." He grunted, getting to his feet and preparing himself to go after her, when in a brilliant show of timing, Sam, in his border collie form, lunged for the man and sunk his teeth into his thigh. Crystal gasped in shock at seeing the dog again.

The man howled in pain, falling to the ground. Sam growled, ripping at the skin and snapping at the man's ear, leaving bitemarks and wounds wherever he could. Finally the man was able to grab the dog's ear and yank it roughly. Sam whimpered in pain and the man crawled off, getting to his feet and sprinting off into the distance. Sam started to chase after him, but Crystal stopped him.

"Sammy! Come here boy! It's alright!" She called the dog by the name she remembered Sam told her. She was blissfully unaware of the fact that the dog actually was Sam. He turned around and darted back towards her, licking all over her face. She laughed.

"How'd you find me out here Sammy! This is pretty far from Merlotte's!" She ran her hands through his fur. "Thank you for saving me, and saving that man. If Godric would have felt me in danger, that man would be dead right now. Though he rightfully deserves it. Good job." She kissed his forehead.

Sam wagged his tail and nestled his head against the side of her leg. "Wanna hear something funny?" She asked, and Sam sat down and looked up at her expectantly. "I always thought that dogs made the best boyfriends. They nearly hit the roof every single time you come home, they always give you love and affection, and they're always ready to forgive."

He barked and ran around in a circle, sitting down again.

"You agree huh?" She kneeled down and ran her fingers underneath his chin affectionately. "Well let's keep this between you and I then, you can be my boyfriend. I won't tell Godric, okay?" She giggled as the dog enthusiastically jumped around in a circle, barking. Suddenly, he came up to her and licked her right at her mouth.

"Oh God Sammy, you could have warned me for that!" She sputtered, laughing as she hugged the dog. "_Fuck_...Sammy! _Sam_! I forgot about Sam, shit." She realized she had kept the kind man waiting who decided to keep her loony ass company all night. The collie sprinted off around the building.

She wanted to go off after him, but thought better of it and rushed into the hotel lobby. She looked around, however, and saw no Sam Merlotte. Where had he gone? She then started to feel embarrassment seep into her mind. He probably left. He probably realized how crazy she was and decided it'd be better if he wasn't involved with her. That was it, he stood her up.

She went to the counter to check in, when she felt his hand on her lower back. He was breathing heavily, like he had just got done running laps or something. "I was looking for you!" He exclaimed.

"For me? I was looking for you! I thought you went back on my offer." She said.

"Of course not, I wouldn't think of doin' such a thing Crystal. I just got a little worried because you were takin' a while, but once I got out there I couldn't find you." He lied, albeit convincingly. He wasn't trying to deceive her, but he wasn't necessarily trying to scare her off either.

'_Hi, my name is Sam Merlotte. I'm a Shapeshifter and I was that Border Collie who stuck it's nose up your skirt earlier this evening. Wonderful to meet you.'_

It sounded nuts.

"I was being harassed by some jerk, but Sammy came and saved me!"

He gave a faux look of surprise. "Really? The border collie? I wonder how he found his way out to the Holiday Inn!"

She shrugged, signing the papers as she checked in at the front desk. "I have no clue! But boy you missed it, he went right after this guy who had his hands on me. Ripped him a new one, several times over I swear!" The clerk handed her a small plastic card as her key and she walked down the hall with Sam.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer." He joked...well at least partially.

"I have such a soft spot for dogs. A dog can make me melt like butter no matter how angry I am, especially one as beautiful as Sammy." She opened the door and turned to him, but noticed something on his jaw.

"What's that?" She pointed to what looked like a bit of smeared blood.

Sam immediately touched the spot and wiped it off, wanting to kick himself a dozen times over for missing a spot when he was hurriedly cleaning himself from the attack. "I ran into the side of the buildin'...made too sharp of a turn." He quickly said as he followed her into the room.

"Oh, I do that sometimes. Most times I trip over my own feet and just eat massive shit-" Just as she said that, she tripped over a small wrinkle in the carpeting and nearly went down to eat shit, until Sam caught her.

"Careful, your vampire is gonna be lookin' for any signs of pain on you soon as evenin' hits. I value my life." He smiled his charming smile and she found her cheeks growing hot again. He noticed this and immediately returned her to her feet, so as to break their physical closeness.

"Thanks for that." She remarked kindly, going over to the bed and kicking off her flats. She pulled the blanket up and got underneath it. He followed, but sat on the edge of the bed.

"Am I making you feel awkward?"

"No, not at all. I just don't wanna overstep my boundaries, that's all." He assured her. If it were up to him, he'd be right under those blankets with her, feeling her heart race against his own, feeling her touches across his_ human_ body.

"You're too polite Sam. I'm not asking you to have sex with me, trust me, you're fine." She patted the space next to her, and he threw caution to the wind and decided to crawl up next to her. He did, however, remain on the outside of the blankets. As soon as he laid his head down, she moved closer to him and laid her head on his chest. He looked down at her, watching for some kind of reaction, but she just stared at the nothingness in the corner of the room. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed softly in contempt.

"I can hear your heartbeat." She finally spoke. "It's nice."

"He holds you, doesn't he?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...but I don't hear his heartbeat. I don't feel his chest rising and falling with oxygen." She realized she was comparing them, when she really shouldn't be. "Just saying." She added, as if that was going to make things any less wrong. She had to face the facts, if Godric was all hugged up in bed with Itza, she'd drive a stake through the both of them. Godric wouldn't appreciate what she was doing, but she tried to tell herself it didn't mean anything. She kept repeating those words in her head until she believed them.

Sam Merlotte told that it didn't mean anything. It must have just been a sexual attraction. He would inevitably be left in the dust when she runs off with that vampire tomorrow, and probably never hear from her again.

Godric could not believe his own ears. Sookie was of faerie ancestry? Even he had not encountered faerie in his whole existence. He waited for the opportune moment to involve himself, rather than to just bombard inside, baring all.

Itza was growing impatient. "Sookie's screaming. They're draining her." She whispered, but Godric gave her a look that made her quiet down. She closed her mouth and had faith in her Maker to see things through. There was a moment of silence before they heard anything.

"Unchain me, I have to feed Sookie." Bill urged.

"There's faeries...fucking_ faeries_." Russell said in disbelief as he and Pam watched Eric emerge into the sunlight on the surveillance, unharmed after drinking Sookie's blood. "Who knew!"

Pam was simply mesmerized by the fact that there would be an opportunity to walk in the sun again. She was amazed that the plan worked, and Eric was out in the sunlight, looking around at the scenery in front of him. He turned to the cameras and gestured for Russell to follow.

A few exchanges followed.

"What are you waiting for?" Pam said to Russell, who immediately staggered out into the sunlight. It was at this point, Godric vamped from the back room, and Itza followed.

"Godric!" Pam turned to him and exclaimed, suddenly she was worried for Eric. Godric approached the bar in sheer awe, watching his progeny stand out in the sunlight, Russell standing next to him. Itza watched the monitor and even though she was newborn, she understood how magnificent this event was. She quietly watched, silently grateful that he was alright.

"I cannot believe what I am seeing." He knew not what to do himself. He had longed to see the sunlight again, to feel it warm his cool skin once more. Suddenly, they witnessed Eric hooking silver handcuffs on himself and Russell, and they both went down on the cement together. Itza gasped and vamped to the door, but when Godric pulled her back.

"You cannot go out in the sunlight!"

"I need to do _SOMETHING_!" Itza screamed, vamping back to the monitor and trying to think. Godric followed.

"If I do not give Sookie my blood, she will die!" Bill struggled in his chains, wincing at the burn.

Watching the scene unfold struck a chord inside of Godric. He understood his child's vendetta against Russell, but look at what it was costing him. His hatred was costing his own life, and the life of his own Maker; for the death of a progeny is like death for his Maker, who feels a horrible pain that words can never begin to explain.

"He can't do this." Godric uttered. Within seconds, he unchained Bill and hurriedly, the now released vampire bit into his wrist and fed Sookie.

"What are you doing?" Pam asked worriedly, her attention unwillingly turned to the quickly recovering Sookie.

"This will not solve anything Pam. This hatred has no meaning." Godric gestured to the television, where Eric was bellowing out in pain, his face peeling from the burning heat. "My child is going to die because of something that I considered dying myself in an attempt to end: hate."

"But Russell killed Eric's family..." Pam started to explain.

"As Eric did to Talbot. There is no need for this to go on any further." Godric countered. He would go out and rescue his child himself, but he being so old, he would quickly be consumed by the flames of the sun. His only hope was the telepath who was slowly slipping back into consciousness.

Sookie came to and once she sat up and was revitalized, the first thing she did was slap Bill.

"You fucking betrayed me, again!" She yelled.

Bill stood up angrily. "I only pretended to betray you so that I could save your life, again! And it worked, Russell is gone."

Sookie looked around. "Godric...? Pam? Where's Eric?"

"Outside..." Pam sniffled, watching the monitor, "Burnin'."

Godric vamped over to Sookie, "He's bound himself to Russell by silver, believing that was the only way to kill him."

"I can't let him do that!" She exclaimed, running for the door. Godric vamped in front of her.

"I know Eric. He will refuse your help. He wants to avenge his human father, but please, Sookie, please ignore his pleas and save my child. He has to learn forgiveness, to let go of what has happened in the past. To release his hatred. There is not much time." He stepped aside and Sookie gave him a sure-fire nod and rushed outside to where Eric and Russell lay.

Godric sat at the bar, watching the monitor closely, his fists curled tightly. Itza turned away, unable to take anymore. There was arguing that could be heard, Russell was yelling and all of a sudden Sookie lifted her hand and a bright ball of energy emerged, breaking open the silver link between the two vampires. She expelled another force and sent Russell flying against the fence. Immediately, she grabbed Eric and dragged him back into the safety of Fangtasia.

"He needs blood." Pam stated urgently, "Human blood. He's too weak to draw fang."

Sookie looked at Bill and dared him to challenge her as she commanded with her wrist held up, "Bite me."


	36. Chapter 36

**It's kind of cruel to make you guys wait a couple days when I have prewritten chapters, and trust me, it hurts me too (LOL "it hurts me too" no pun intended), but I keep seeing literally about ten favorites and alerts a day and I'm like hey wait a minute I'm glad they like it but where are the COMMENTS? Hah. Anyway, here's another chapter and remember the more reviews/reactions I get, the quicker the chapter is uploaded!**

**Shilo - Now now dear we can't go staking vamps all willy nilly, then we'll have a whole extra twenty chapters dedicated to Godric's emotional-ness and that's unnecessary! Haha :)**

**SinfulRoad - A love triangle? Dun Dun DUN! I actually tied that in there because she literally has like...zero human interaction. That's not healthy lol. You know, I've always wondered about a Russell vs Godric battle myself but I'd do it no justice. I'm far more inclined to write smut scenes than battle scenes. I'm quite surprised there isn't MORE smut in this story than I have, I'm behaving myself!  
**

**DarkAngel - I don't like Sookie's mannerisms at all! She does before thinking and is always in other people's business. I agree.**

**Meggie - That means the WORLD to me! Because of that, I have updated for you all!**

* * *

_The sunset cast a purple-orange glow across the skies as Crystal pulled into the parking garage of her home. Sedona, Arizona was a beautiful, peaceful place. She and Godric had decided to move here after she finished her college education and landed a job as a Interior Designer. Their home was gorgeous, it had four floors and floor to ceiling windows. The back side of the house, however, had several rooms that had no windows, but plenty of sufficient lighting...to suit him. A grand chandelier was in the foyer, which had artwork on the ceiling and a mahogany floor. _

_She stepped out of her shining, all-white Escalade SUV, and closed the door, locking it. She hummed happily to herself as she approached the home, her black business heels clicking on the stone slabs that led to the front door. She shifted through her purse and found the house keys, opening the door and stepping inside...closing it behind her._

"_I'm home!" She called out, noticing the alarm system was already off. "Godric?" She said, walking down the hall and taking her hair out of the ponytail._

"_Why was the alarm system off? I put it on when I left." She spoke aloud, expecting him to meet her any minute now. It was time he roused himself. Frowning, she looked at her watch...which read 8pm. "You know I don't like surprises!" She called out again...deciding to head downstairs to where their bedroom was._

_She turned the lights on and gasped. The bed was messy, covers thrown about. Drawers were open and leaked her clothes out, but not his own. She rushed over to the drawer and dug through all of her clothes, his were not to be found. Worriedly, she rushed to their walk in closet. She ripped her shoes down from the shelves and pulled her dresses off the hangers, nothing of his could be found._

"_Godric!" She called again, digging in the side table but none of his belongings were there. She ran back upstairs to the kitchen and grabbed the house phone, dialing his number._

_He answered. "Hello?"_

_She exhaled in relief, "Where are you! I thought you were kidnapped, all of your stuff is gone!"_

"_I know."_

_She was confused, "Ok...? So where are you?"_

"_Not in Arizona." He seemed pre-occupied and almost bored with the conversation. Meanwhile, she got more hyped up._

"_What do you mean not in Arizona! Godric quit playing fucking games, where the fuck are you!" She was getting angry now._

"_I don't think that information matters to you. I will not be returning."_

_She was silent, her heart thumping. "Wha-what do you mean? I don't understand."_

"_You'll never understand. I am a vampire, Crystal, I will never be a human. I will never feel as humans feel, I will never live as humans live. I need to take care of my own issues with my kind."_

_As she listened to the revelation of her worst nightmare come true, her face started to get hot with emotion as her eyes flooded with tears. "Godric don't play like that. We've been together for seven years! You've never had any problems with me before! I've been on my best behavior! I haven't gotten angry or anything at all...I-I don't understand what I did wrong!"_

"_At least we weren't married. Doesn't that make things easier for you?"_

_She had to hold herself up against the fridge to keep from fainting. "No!" She started taking deep breaths, trying to not full-on start panicking. "You could have turned me at any time! I've offered before!"_

_He laughed. He had the fucking audacity to laugh! "I cannot do that. The less people that are involved in this lifestyle, the safer the world is."_

"_But you said you loved me!" She was trying to say anything to wake up the Godric she used to know and love, the one who promised never to break her heart. The one who would die to save her._

"_It seems I have told a lie."_

_Just when she thought she was going to collapse from a heart attack, she saw a familiar border collie strut into the kitchen. "What the fu-"_

"_Crystal." The dog started talking, but his voice sounded like Sam. "Crystal, wake up!"_

She opened her eyes and gasped. The room she was in was dark, save for the light streaming through the blinds from the daylight outside; her head was on someone's chest.

"It's me." He whispered, "Are you alright?"

"Sam?" She rasped, looking up at him.

He touched the wetness on her cheeks. "You were cryin' in your sleep. I wanted to let you rest, but it didn't sound too good."

She looked underneath the covers and noticed her clothes were still on. Thank God. It was the first thing she thought of waking up to a man who wasn't Godric. She then looked up at him, "How old am I?"

"Twenty last I heard." He sat up a little so he could better talk to her. His back leaned against the headboard. "You're shakin' like a leaf, come here." He pulled her into his embrace and she stayed there, catching her breath and trying to shake her nightmare. "What'd you dream?"

"It's...not important." She answered, closing her eyes and steadying herself. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about that. Especially after the odd ending.

"I'm so sorry about that, Sam. Did you get any rest?" She asked, looking up at him as he held her.

"It's fine, everyone has nightmares. I slept, got a few hours in."

"Good. I normally don't sleep at night." She yawned. "I just felt so at-ease, I can't even remember falling asleep."

His hand gently moved up and down her arm absent-mindedly, in a comforting manner. "It was right around when you asked me about how I opened up Merlotte's. I was in the middle of explainin' when all of a sudden I hear a tiny snore and I look down and you were out cold." He chuckled.

She covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh my God I'm sorry about that, how rude. Ugh."

Sam moved her hands out the way. "It's alright. You were tired, I'm surprised you fell off when you did and not earlier."

"What time is it?" She asked lazily.

Sam glanced over at the digital clock that was on the nightstand. "About a quarter after 8. You hungry?"

"Starving." She said, feeling a twang of hunger in her gut.

"How about I take you to get some breakfast then? You got anywhere to be today?" He eased himself out of the bed and started to fix his side.

Crystal did the same. "Not until tonight."

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would stop me. Russell was going to kill me nonetheless. I would rather take my own life and finish him."

"You did not think things through clearly, in your anger and hunger for revenge. I distanced myself from you back in Mississippi because I believed you were going to be rational about your decisions, not sacrifice yourself!"

"Do not chastise me about self-sacrifice, Godric. I returned to Dallas because Isabel informed me of your state of depression and hopelessness. It was not my place to say anything to her, but I know you better than anyone else does. You made me who I am. Times have changed and you are now incredibly empathetic towards humans. You would have sacrificed yourself to do exactly what I was attempting to do...make a point."

Godric stopped his pacing and sat down at the desk in front of his child. "Because my point was worth my lifetime, if it would help countless of others."

"So, why have you changed your mind then? Is humanity suddenly not worth your life anymore?" Eric was growing visibly irritant.

"Love changed my mind. Just as love saved you earlier."

"There is no love for me in this world." Eric stated as though it were a solid fact.

Godric was taken aback. "Eric, my child,_ I _love you."

"You once told me a vampire is not at the mercy of his emotions, he dominates them. Love can hypnotize you into doing things you would never normally do. I refuse to be under the spell of something so powerful."

"I have loved you ever since I turned you so long ago. Has my life gone so horribly awry? Had it not been for Itza's love for you, I would not have tracked her here and found you making, quite possibly, the biggest mistake of your life."

There was a soft knock at Eric's office. "Who is it?" Eric demanded.

The door opened and Itza stepped inside, her head lowered. "Me." She said, quietly. Godric stood up and left the room in a gust of wind, that caused Itza to jump.

The corner of Eric's lips turned up in a smirk. "You fear him." He observed.

"I don't want him to use silver like he threatened if I did anything wrong." She closed the door gently.

"If you did anything wrong? Consider yourself lucky." He leaned back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting across from him in the place that Godric once sat.

"He used silver upon me to toughen me up. I was a young vampire, maybe about two or three years young. If I became too close to feeling much of anything, he would force me to lie down on my back, and place silver upon my chest until I stopped begging for mercy."

Itza's jaw dropped in horror. "That's insane! Why would he do something like that?"

"Itza, you need to understand that Godric himself was abused as a slave since he could walk. You have it easy." Eric relaxed in his chair and picked up the nearby pen, twirling it slowly between his fingers as he spoke. "Now; why didn't you leave when I asked you to?"

She fumbled in her seat a bit before answering, "Eric, I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do!"

"Itza, you've had my blood in large quantities back in Mexico. You simply think you love me."

She was beyond frustrated at this point. She could understand him not loving her back, but the fact that he was trying to tell her how she felt was driving her crazy. She slammed both of her hands onto his desk as she stood up. "I am in love with you Eric Northman!"

He continued to look at the pen between his fingers, but he stopped twirling it. His baby blue eyes drifted up into her own, painstakingly slow. "I am in love with you too." He allowed the pen to drop onto the desk, as soon as it made contact, he was behind her so quickly that even she was caught off-guard as she turned around. He brought his hand up to the side of her face.

"Then why can't we just make this work." She took his hand in her own and held it tightly.

"Because it is foolish when the odds are against us, Itza. If Godric were to tell you he wanted you, you would leave me in a heartbeat because you cannot help it. It's in your nature to want him, not me."

"Please, let me prove you wrong. He wouldn't do that. I wouldn't do that. I want you, all I can think about is you, Eric."

He was about to object again when she kissed him. At first he made no movement, but soon his lips opened to allow her tongue to enter and he kissed her back. He pushed her onto the desk, taking control of the kiss as his hands bruised her hips with his grip. The marks were gone in seconds.

"I can help you with that."

"I got it."

Crystal took one of the heavy boxes out of Sam's arms, now lightening his load and allowing him to actually see in front of him. She followed him into the back hallway and set it down next to the other storage containers. "I'm gonna have to start payin' you if you keep this up." He rested his arm on a tall stack of boxes and shook his hair out of his face.

"You were going to hit straight into a wall the way you were headed. I'll consider a non-injured Sam Merlotte, payment enough." She replied, to which he laughed and agreed. She couldn't help but to glance at the clock that was above his head, it was steadily approaching 8:30.

"I really appreciate you being there for me last night, and taking me out to eat today. You really made me forget about all the bad shit that's happened in my life. I felt like I was living like a normal person."

"A little sun does a person some good, doesn't it?" He grinned.

"I should go around in the daytime more often then...huh?" She looked down and pushed her hair back behind her ear shyly. Sam sure could get her heart racing when he wanted to. He approached her and she looked up.

"Come on, I need to show you somethin'." He finally said after what felt like an eternity of deep eye contact. He took her hand in his own and she followed him out back. He turned back to her and took a deep breath, letting it out slow. He leaned forward and kissed her. His lips were warm and inviting, the stubble around his mouth foreign to her. He pulled back.

"Wait here."

He went back into Merlotte's and she stood there, hands wringing one another in nervous energy. Sam Merlotte kissed her. While she's in a relationship with another man.

A border collie nudged the door open and she nearly flew out of her skin. She was about to call out to it, when she realized something was going on. Sam had just left her and moments later this dog came out? Realizations came crashing down upon her like tidal waves.

She kneeled down in amazement. "Sam...is...that you?" She whispered. He barked in response and rested his cool nose in the crook of her neck. She ran her fingers through his fur. "I can't believe this...you were the dog all along..." She didn't know what to say, so she wrapped her arms around the furry animal, hugging him close, her eyes closed tightly.

"I have to go back to Dallas tonight; but I hope I will see you again. I'll never forget you, Sam." She pulled back and kissed his forehead. It was easier to say goodbye to the hazel eyes of the dog in front of her, than it would have been to the blue-grey eyes of human Sam.

"Crystal. I thought something was wrong, why are you back here?" Godric vamped next to her and held her closely. She embraced him in return, her eyes watering as she smiled sadly at the dog, who sat there waving his tail back and forth slowly. He whimpered and scampered off into the woods.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" Godric observed her tears when he pulled back.

She laughed, "I'm just happy to see you!" She kissed him deeply. Sam may have made her heart race, but Godric was right for her. She knew that.

"You knew I was coming back, love." He said, wiping her tears with his thumb as he kissed her lips again.

"Right. Of course." She said, shaking the dreadful images of her nightmare out of her head.


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm posting this and on my way to get my nails done. I got like...five reviews at once, I was in love. I was like aw man, I'm going to reward you guys.**

**I've gotten a lot of you on twitter and a couple on tumblr and even Youtube! Thanks for the support :) I am a musician first and foremost, and a writer second, so it means the world to me xox  
**

**This chapter has it's fairly dark moments. Fairly dark, not entirely dark. The latter part of the chapter contains graphic mature content. I don't know why I'm warning you, IMO it's not that bad LOL. It's just...if you're sensitive to graphic scenes you should probably skip it.**

**Shilo - This shall be the one time that I listen to a reviewer's request! LOL :)**

**Kurox - LOL I swear you and Shilo are just going to jump me, it's inevitable.**

**DarkAngel - poor thing did cry :( that's what happens when you don't address your insecurities, they manifest into your subconscious. **

**SinfulRoad - QUIT PREDICTING THE REST OF THE STORY FOR CHRIST'S SAKE LMAO. Everytime you post a review its addressed in the next chapter that's already written! It's like your inside of my mind! Like the Godric/Sam situation is addressed in the first few sentences lmfao. As far as Eric and Itza go, this is true, it will be like Jessica because she is a virgin. They did not have sex in the last chapter, I wouldn't gloss over that, I like my details ;) However, at the request of more smut I tampered with this chapter. YOU DID IT though. YOU ASKED FOR IT. IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT. Hahaha.**

* * *

"So..."

Crystal glanced over at the vampire that seemed unlike his usual self. Maybe she was feeling him through their bond, but he seemed altogether wary and happy, if that made any sense at all.

"Baby you never, ever are unsure of what to say." She responded to his awkward break of silence. Though she found it cute that he was starting to show more signs of normalcy. He sighed quite often, she was growing to like that.

"I don't like to set you off, because it's difficult to bring you back down." He said, his eyes pinned to the road, hands on ten and two. Crystal looked in the rearview mirror and saw Itza had her headphones on, and she was watching the scenery go by. Crystal nestled back into her seat before speaking.

"I'm working on my anger, go on, try me." She pulled out her cell phone but thought better of it and put it back away.

"I'm not accusing you of anything but..."

"But?"

"I'm sorry, I am a vampire and I just...you smell like that bar owner. The shapeshifter." He finally said.

"Sam, you mean." She didn't know why she felt the need to correct him. In this world of the supernatural it seemed as if you were only known by your type rather than who you actually were. To some, you're a vamp, to the others you're a shifter, to some you're a were, to others your a witch. What ever happened to Tom, Sally, Harold, and Kayla?

"Well he did take me to the hotel." She mumbled. She didn't even want to think about him right now. It was the alcohol. Alcohol, alcohol, alcohol. She was going to keep telling herself that until she believed it, even though she knew she wasn't drunk.

"Right. But that didn't require his scent to be all over you."

"I was in his truck."

Silence. All that could be heard was the gentle hum of the car engine.

"Russell is gone?"

"Yes. He burned in the sun."

"You guys are being so awkward." Itza piped up.

Crystal turned around and glared at her. "Fuck you." She snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, relax love." Godric said.

"She's not going to do anything Godric, it's ok." Itza waved her hand at the growling girl in the front seat.

"All I need is one reason to drive a stake through your chest and you're as good as dead." Crystal's fists were tightened. This was not the time for Itza to try her. Crystal already had issues with the girl because of how defensive Godric had become of her, and now she was in a sorry mood after leaving Bon Temp on a not-so-good note. How was she supposed to feel? Whenever there was urgent "vampire business" it was always her having to stay put while Godric puts out the flames. Now Itza got to tag along and experience moments that could possibly bring her closer to him?

"Crystal, stop talking like that. You know you can't do that." Godric placed his hand on her chest, forcing her back into her seat.

"I can do whatever I damn well please." Crystal was now fired up at Godric.

"And there goes the fireworks." Godric rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you Godric."

"Fuck you!" Itza defended her Maker. In what seemed like vampire speed, Crystal leapt into the backseat and started swinging on the baby vampire. Unfortunately, she only got about two hits in before Itza was pinning her down in the backseat. Godric immediately swerved off into the shoulder of the road and shifted the car into park. Crystal was kicking all she could, but alas she was not stronger than the newborn. So instead she dug her teeth into Itza's wrist and ripped the flesh open, spilling out her blood in small splatters. Itza's fangs were seconds away from sinking into Crystal's neck as she screeched in pain, when they were ripped apart.

Crystal found herself on the gravel, and Itza was thrown against the inner window. Godric was kneeling down to Crystal, who spat the blood out onto the ground, despite it's appealing taste.

"Have you lost your mind?" Godric was looking at Crystal like she really was mentally insane. He could not believe she would rage out like that against his progeny, especially now that she was a vampire.

"You love her more than me!" Crystal shouted, shaking the gravel that was dug into her arms, onto the ground.

"Are you absurd! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" He exclaimed.

"So you don't love me then." Itza said quietly from the car, blood tearing up in her eyes.

"Oh here we go." Crystal rolled her eyes. "Go console her, please."

Godric put his head into his hands and took a moment before looking back up and from one girl to the other. "I love you both for different reasons. Itza, you are my child. I love you as a progeny, as my creation. Crystal, you are my soulmate. Words cannot explain my love for you."

"Then why won't you turn me?"

He stood up, "Is that what this is about? You're angry with me because I won't take your life from you?"

"You made me a promise back in Jackson. You told me that you would kill me if I can never become what I once was. Well my powers don't seem to me like they're ever coming back. Turning me into a vampire is killing me, isn't it?"

Godric just looked at her. He couldn't believe she was actually making sense. However, as much sense as she was making, he honestly didn't think he could deal with having to constantly separate and train two baby vampires at the same time. He may have been one of the oldest living vampires, but he was not a miracle worker.

"I told you before, I'm not turning you."

"You turned her!"

"You begged me to and she was almost dead. Do not turn this around on me. I've had enough of your insecurities, Crystal. I have proved to you every which way that I am in love with you and only you. Now get in the car." He had to keep a firm hold on her, or she was going to slip away. Crystal simply stared at the passing cars, trying to decide if she should make an attempt to run, or cry. Seeing as how Itza was boo-hooing like a little bitch in the car, she didn't want to cry.

"Godric-"

His fangs clicked out immediately, his grip on her wrist tightened. "I don't like repeating myself." He roughly pulled her close to him and took a handful of her hair as he lowered his voice, "I never thought I would have to prove myself to a human. But that now seems to be the case since words are not enough for you."

To her surprise, she was actually breathing faster. She closed her eyes, hoping she could keep herself together, and she tried to push that feeling of fear down from it's rising in her chest. She could only compare the feeling to having a pet Tiger. In the beginning all is nice when it's a cub, even as an adult, it's grown to love you. Then all of a sudden one day you've stepped on it's paw and you're locked in the cage. All feelings of happiness go out the window and you realize you've been fucking around with a fucking Tiger.

She had been fucking around with a Tiger and she hadn't even realized it's potential until now.

"I-I believe you." She said quietly.

"You will after tonight." He let go of her and she scrambled to the car. Itza was smirking like a smartass in the backseat, her arms crossed. He pulled off onto the road, and started speeding.

"Itza, as your Maker, I command you to stay in the guest home tonight. You are not allowed to leave until I summon you tomorrow evening."

"But-"

"Of course I have a beautiful necklace for you if you have any objections to my command. It's sterling silver."

She quieted and sunk down into her seat. The rest of the car ride was silent. Crystal's heart was thumping with each sign that signaled Dallas to be closer and closer. She figured she would throw her pride out of the window and beg for forgiveness. He didn't sound very pleased, and the last thing she wanted was an ancient vampire pissed off at her. He would get irritated with her, sure. Even disappointed and hurt by her. But he never was truly angered with her.

When they arrived, she thought she was going to pass out when he was gone in a flash, as was Itza. She didn't know if she should wait or get out on her own. After a few minutes of nervous fidgeting, she put her hand on the car door handle and opened it. She looked around and it was eerily quiet.

Option 1: Run and get away, only to be tracked down by blood bond and possibly killed.

Option 2: Cooperate and possibly pry head out of Tiger's deathly skull-crushing teeth.

She took a couple steps forward, and then broke into a run. It was fight or flight at that point. When she was grabbed around her waist, she started screaming and kicking, when he put his hand over her mouth, her eyes widened. "Quiet." He commanded. She nodded slowly and he vamped her inside of his home.

When she realized she was sitting on the bed, she relaxed, if only a little. He locked the door. "Godric?" She squeaked. He didn't turn to her, he simply walked over to his closet, his back facing her as he pulled his shirt off.

"Please don't kill me?" She tried as a last-resort. He hadn't put his sharp incisors away. Godric never, ever kept his fangs out this long.

"Oh, but that's what you want. That's what you've been begging for me to do, isn't it?" His back was still towards her as he reached up in his closet and pulled down a black cloth.

"I changed my mind. Not when you're angry, please. I'm not insecure, I know you love me!"

"I'm not convinced." He vamped over and in record time she could see nothing but the black cloth that blocked her vision. She immediately went to unblock her vision, but her arms were caught onto something, her wrists hurt just tugging against the hard metal restraints that had her spread out.

"This isn't you! You don't want to do this! You aren't a monster!" She was trying to relax but her heart was thumping quicker and she was sure he could hear it clearly.

"Here's what I've observed about you, love." He walked around the bed slowly. "You seem to have a superiority complex about you. Do you know why you are afraid right now?"

He gave her no time to answer and simply hooked his finger on the collar of her shirt. Just that little unexpected touch made her nearly jolt out her skin. "Because you are not in control. You are under the impression that I'm going to kill you." It was like a knife through butter, he ripped right down the center of the fabric, and she gasped.

"This means to me, that you do not trust me, and you do not believe in my love for you."

He stood up and she tried to listen for his footsteps, but the more she strained to hear the trained footsteps of a vampire, the more her blood rushed.

"I trust you!"

"You're lying. But you'll trust me soon enough."

She felt his hand wind her curls into his fist as her head was tilted to the side and she breathed out. He pressed the tip of his fangs onto her skin, almost puncturing the skin, but not sinking in. It took a lot of control. Intense control. Control that took him centuries to perfect.

He pushed her skirt up and his hands gripped her inner thighs as he spread them instantly and she gasped. He halted, his hold so rough that she felt the bruising begin. As soon as she leveled off, he simply blew a small puff of air onto her center, and her back arched. Knowing exactly what he was doing, he led his tongue from the bottom of her navel, slowly to her clit as he pushed a finger into her wetness. He started to work her at an agonizing pace, being careful of his sharp teeth. With each simultaneous flick of his tongue and curl of his finger, her chest rose even more, and her sounds grew even louder.

He stopped and stepped away from her body.

She pulled at the restraints instantly. "Don't stop!" She begged.

"Relax. I'm making the decisions right now." He said, his hand at her throat. "Understand?" He asked, straddling her. She pushed her hips up but he forced her back down.

"I understand." She surrendered. She finally began to see his side of the purpose of what he was doing. She didn't realize how often she tried to control their relationship, both sexually and emotionally. It was not until she had feared him and he gave her no say whatsoever, that she carefully allowed him to do so...but parts of her were still wary. She could not see him, not prepare herself for what was to come.

His hand remaining carefully upon her neck, he moved his hips atop hers. She wanted to feel him inside of her, his body fully against hers, but she had to suffer with bated breath as she felt her body trying to gain some kind of climax from his clothed erection moving back and forth across her warmth.

"I can't stand that you smell like another man." He growled into her ear, his hips stopping as his index finger traced her lower lip and dropped down to circle around her nipple. She bit her lip and started to whimper.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, unable to even speak. She was pulling so tightly at her restraints that she was beginning to scrape her skin.

"How sorry are you?" He brought his tongue across her other nipple, leaning across her body to taste the tiny droplets of blood that had formed from her constant tugging. The feeling of his hard, muscular chest against her own bare chest, made her cross her legs in desire. She had never felt shockwaves through her body like she was feeling right now.

"I want you and only you." She begged as he spread her legs again, placing his palm over her warmth. The coolness of his touch upon her core nearly made her explode. It was painful how badly she needed a release, how much she depended on him at this point.

"I like that, say it again."

"I want you and only you." She repeated.

"I have wanted you to give yourself to me for the longest time." He brought his other hand down her cheek gently, before removing himself from the bed and removing the rest of his clothing. He crawled atop her body, kissing up her center but not her lips. She dropped her head back, her fists tightening in sexual frustration.

"I trust you." She whispered.

He removed the blindfold and thrust himself inside of her, not taking any time to repeat the same fluid movement. Over and over again he pushed himself to the hilt and then pulled back entirely. He ran his hands up the length of her arms, their faces only inches apart. She leaned up to kiss him, but he moved back, if only an inch or two, so they could never really do much more than look upon each other. She was breathless, reaching up to kiss him again. Again, he pulled back.

Finally his hands moved up to her restraints and he ripped them loose, the metal bits clanging to the wooden floor. In a rush, she gripped his face and devoured his dangerous mouth, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as she clung to his muscular figure, clutching every bit of him she could as he drove her to ecstasy. He slowed his pace for her as she came back down, gasping for air.

With concentrated strokes, he gripped her body closer as he emitted a groan and spilled himself inside of her.

Gently, he let go of her and retracted his fangs and it was like that side of him was never there.

"You...you didn't bite me?" Crystal could barely breathe as she watched him snap the remainder of the restraints from her wrists carefully.

"There was no need. You have never been so vulnerable towards me as you were just now, I could not even think of taking my eyes off you for a second." He maneuvered her gently and covered her body with the plethora of blankets, although it was a hot summer evening. She looked at the tiny cuts and scrapes on her wrists and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

"I could never have anything to myself." She said softly, "Abuela was taken from me. My homeland was taken from me. My mother was taken from me. It's just better for me to not put myself in too deep, because nothing is ever for keeps."

She pulled the blankets up, Godric's coolness making her shiver just slightly. "But now I'm beginning to see that I've built too many walls. Too many barriers." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I can see my old self back in Mexico. She wants to come back, Godric, she wants to love confidently, selflessly. She wants to trust you. I want to trust and believe you. I do."

He kissed her and brought her closer to him, wrapping her in his embrace. "Then I have something to show you this weekend."


	38. Chapter 38

_***Here's a side note to the readers so you don't get confused: We are not done with the witches. We are not done with Sam. We are not done with Crystal just suddenly being human and everything's ok now. Nope. Never that.**_

**I've decided to put breaks when the scene changes because I often start off new scenes with dialogue and it looks confusing sometimes, if it's a bother, let me know and I'll remove it.**

**SinfulRoad - He has a SURPRISEEE for her! Finally I caught you NOT knowing something for once haha. No comment on your predictions, it is left up to reader interpretation until everything's revealed ;) Oh uh don't worry uhm...you're getting your first reaction here and she does the last thing anyone expected her to do LOL. I'm not done with Sam, actually he reappears in this chapter and will be in more to come. I've grown to like Sam OUTSIDE of his drunken crazy shit on True Blood, yeah in this story, that never happened. His entire plot was throwing me off in the show I was like wait what? TOO MUCH VAMPIRE STUFF IS GOING ON FOR ME TO UNDERSTAND THAT. So I'm taking creative liberty here.**

**Shilo - WHEN are you updating the supernatural crossover? I'm DYING to get some Dean Winchester IN MY MIND! In a Godric story no less! Dean is fucking comedy. Love you for that. Ok I'm terrified of Michael Myers, in all seriousness lmfaooo.**

**Meggie - Of course I can! Of course of course of COURSE I can! I love dominant Godric myself, but I don't overdo it because I don't need people whining about OOC 24/7 in my story. I can do it several more times actually hah. Soft lovemaking was never really my favorite but he was portrayed so calmly that I didn't want to take it there. I've always wanted to though, and since I've received such positive feedback, I might need to take it there more often ;)**

* * *

"I feel like it's been a million years since I've seen you." Crystal embraced the excited Leah, who leaped up onto her and wrapped her legs around her friend's waist. Crystal stumbled backwards.

"You can't pick up a phone anymore!" Leah jumped back down and shoved her. She crossed her arms. "So what's been going on? I left for a few days and you quit the bookstore, what's the deal?"

Crystal pushed her latte back and forth across the small table she was now seated at. She pushed it into one hand, and back into the other. "I've just been so busy."

"That's what they all say." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Wait, what the hell is that?" Crystal asked with a laugh, pointing to a glimpse of ink she caught when Leah pulled her hair to the side. It was on the inside of her arm, up near her underarm.

"What?" Leah asked lightheartedly.

Crystal reached out and grabbed her arm, turning it over. "That." Crystal pointed to the small crescent moon that was underneath her arm. "You weren't inked last time I saw you."

"Oh, this? It's just a little thing I got back in Mississippi for my birthday...which you weren't around to celebrate mind you!" Leah spoke quickly and sipped her iced pomegranate tea.

"Shut the fuck up, you were in Mississippi? I was there about a week ago!"

"Really? What for?"

Crystal sat back in her chair, "Just visiting Rich's family." She said, "What were you there for?"

Leah was visibly uncomfortable, "Same. Visiting family."

Both girls nodded in acknowledgement to each other, something to fill the silence.

"So, what's with your love life? Seeing anyone?" Leah asked, thinking on her feet.

To tell her or not to tell her?

Leah was the closest human girl friend Crystal had. She had always looked out for her back at the bookstore, maybe she wouldn't freak out too bad if she told her.

"Kind of...yes. Yes I am in a relationship."

"You whore. What the hell, give me details!" Leah exclaimed so loudly that a nearby couple glared in their general direction. Leah responded by sticking her tongue out at them.

"I mean it's not a big deal."

"What's his name?"

"Um...Godric."

Leah frowned, "Godric? The same Godric you had cried about not loving you or something back at the club?"

Crystal shook her head, "We were arguing then. It was very off again, on again. But we're very much on right now."

Leah immediately went to happiness for her friend, "So, when do I get to meet him?"

Crystal's eyes darted to the clock on the wall, "In a couple hours."

* * *

"Do you love me?"

"...Yes."

"How much?"

"...So much."

"Good."

Itza projected her fangs and sunk them into the neck of the human she had lured into her clutches that evening. He sighed in contempt as she drank from him, filling herself satisfyingly.

"What have we here?" Eric's voice startled her from her feeding and she pulled back, wiping her lips.

"I thought you were Godric." She breathed, clutching her chest.

"You should know better than to do this so close to home." Eric kneeled down to the human who was dazed and confused. "And you have horrible taste in humans." He looked up at her.

"What brings you to Dallas?" She asked, ushering the man away from where they stood in the dense thicket of forestry.

"You." He said, placing his large hands upon her shoulders, leaning down and kissing her. She kissed him back and turned her head slightly to the side, laughing softly as he tried to continue.

"We're in the middle of a forest, Eric." She placed her hand upon his chest and looked up at him. "When are we going to take things to the next level?"

He pulled her close, "That's what I'm doing." He said as though it were easy.

"I don't mean like that. I mean...when are we going to be official?" She stepped back so she could stand her ground on her point. He had a way of making her forget all about her common sense at times.

"When you're released."

"You say that like I'm some animal in captivity. It could take years for that to happen, I don't want to wait that long."

"Well we don't always get what we want in life, do we?" He challenged.

She spun around on her heels and started walking off, not wanting to argue with him any further. One minute he was all over her, the next he was so unattached she didn't know who he was anymore. He caught up with her and blocked her path.

"Can't we just enjoy each other like this until we can truly be together?" Eric asked, running his hand through her hair. "You can not begin to understand how badly I want to make you my own."

He erased reason from her as he kissed her again and she stumbled backwards, catching herself against a tree. Once she steadied herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and reveled in the feeling of a man's touch upon her body, for the feeling was still foreign to her. Eric's fingertips went to her shorts, as he pushed them to the ground. She stepped out of them accordingly, holding his shoulder for support as he kneeled down in front of her. He did away with her underwear next, and then put her leg over his shoulder, running his hand across the cool skin of her inner thigh. He did not warn her before biting, but it was only a small prick of pain for her compared to the overflow of pleasure she felt, his fingers slipping between her slick folds.

She inhaled sharply, clutching the tree for tighter support as he left his bite marks to heal with her supernatural recovery. "Eric...ungh..." She moaned, her sight of him doubling and spacing out and back into one. And this pleasure he was empowering her with was only with his fingers!

"Please, now." She wanted the real thing.

He unfastened his pants and pulled his length free from them, positioning herself at her entrance. "This is going to hurt." He looked at her for any sign of doubt, though at this point he probably would have continued regardless.

"Let's just get it over with." She braced herself, grasping his shoulders as he thrust inside of her, ripping her barrier, and filling her. He couldn't help the growl that came from deep in his throat at the feeling of her tightness. He had not been with a virgin in a long time.

She bit her lip, blood spilling down in two crimson lines from her puncture wounds in her lip. He leaned forward and licked the blood away, pressing his lips against hers as he started an even pace. It was still painful and sore, but it turned into a numbness...a sort of throbbing. She forced her tongue into his mouth to keep herself from whimpering from his hard thrusts.

After a couple minutes, the throbbing feeling started to turn into a pleasing sensation, as though a sneeze were building up in her pelvic region as his angle provided adamant stimulation to her clit from his pelvis bone. She tried to move against him, but he stopped her. "Let me take care of you." He said. They could get fancy later, right now he needed his fix. He needed to give her release.

"Oh...goodness...ugh..._Godric_."

He stopped entirely and glared at her, his upper lip quivering. "What did you just say?" He snarled.

Her eyes widened. "What? What do you mean!" She sputtered.

With a growl of anger, he pulled her head to the side and bit harshly into her neck, continuing to thrust inside of her until he found his own release as she screamed in pain and fought against him.

* * *

"He's a sugar daddy, isn't he? How old? About 40 right?" Leah asked, checking out Godric's place as they both patiently awaited for him to show up. Crystal had called ahead of time and told him she was bringing a friend by for him to meet. He was more than happy to be introduced to her friends outside of the vampire world, and said he would be waiting. They arrived, and he was nowhere to be found.

"For the last time Leah, no he isn't my sugar daddy!" Crystal said in exasperation. Leah was convinced that because Crystal had a wonderful car, which Godric allowed her to drive in the daytime, and she was living in his home that looked expensive; that he was her sugar daddy. It didn't help that Crystal exposed no details of him whatsoever.

"Must get money from his parents then."

"No, he has a job."

"What does he do?"

"He's ah...uh a Sheriff."

Leah's nose wrinkled, "A Sheriff? Of what? He_ has_ to be 40 then! Look, I have nothing against dating older men-"

There was a commotion at the door and Godric vamped past them into the back. Leah jumped to her feet. "What the hell was that?"

"That was him." There was no getting around that.

Leah's face soon turned into that of horror. "You're not...he's not..._damn it_ I knew I smelled it."

"Smelled what?" Crystal was thoroughly confused.

"Look, I can't be here, I have to go." Leah turned around to the couch and grabbed it, but she was in such a rush that her cosmetic bag spilled out. She hurriedly tossed things back into her purse, not worrying about what went where.

Crystal grabbed her arm, "Wait, please! He's not going to hurt you!"

Leah snatched her arm away, "You'll always be my girl, but you gotta respect that I-"

Godric appeared in the room, his eyes intense. "Hello." His voice was airy and distant.

Leah's nostrils flared slightly, "Hi." She gave an apologetic look to Crystal and rushed out the door.

Crystal plopped onto the couch. "There goes my only human friend." She said, trying to keep from getting emotional about it. "I guess it goes with the territory." She noticed what appeared to be a piece of paper on the floor, and she picked it up.

"Crystal, that was your friend...the one you wanted me to meet, correct?" Godric approached her at a normal pace.

She turned the item over in her hands and saw it was a photograph. Her heart jolted in her chest. It was a picture of Alcide, Leah, and some older, handsome man who bore a resemblance to the other two. Down in the bottom corner there was a message written in black Sharpie,

'_Me, Alcide, & Papa. February 2011'_

"No fucking way." She looked up at Godric. "She's not-"

"Well, I suppose she was not your only_ human_ friend then." He observed her realization pouring over her.

"I need to...I'll be back." Crystal tossed the photograph down and left the room. Godric picked up the photo and read the message, looking back at her as she stormed off. He set the photo upon the coffee table and vamped back outside, providing her with space.

She locked the door of the bedroom and crawled into the bed, dialing a number she hoped would answer. It rang...it rang twice...it rang three times...it rang four times...it rang a half of a fifth time.

"Hello?"

"Sam, I know you don't want to hear from me, but I need to talk to someone. Someone who isn't a vampire." She sat up as soon as she heard his voice, her words all meshing together as one. Her hands clasped the phone, eyes closed tightly and hoping he wouldn't just hang up on her. He had every right to.

"I don't have any hard feelings towards you, Crystal. Truth is, I was ready to call you too." She was relieved to hear he wasn't angry with her after that night he sprinted off into the woods.

"Are you busy?" She bit her lip, hoping she didn't catch him at a bad time.

Sam stood up from his desk and closed his office door. "Not at all. Tell me everythin'."

* * *

"I've never felt so much pain in my life! I thought I was going to die!" Itza sobbed into her sheets. Godric leaned over and embraced her.

"You can't die like that, now now child, when you cry, I hurt." He stroked her back. "You have yet to tell me what caused such an altercation. Eric can become aggressive, but the way he behaves towards you has led me to believe he would not do something that extreme."

She just quietly sobbed onto his shoulder and refused to speak about it.

"Itza..."

"I don't want to talk about it." She moved her head up to nestle into his neck. With every inhalation, she breathed in his scent. He continued to stroke her back, feeling her comfort level rise with every touch he gave her.

"We need to talk about it." He responded.

She sighed and pulled away from him, never looking him in his eyes as she spoke. "I don't know what came over me while Eric and I were together...but I accidentally said your name." She muttered.

"My name? Now I see why he was so enraged. Eric is extremely possessive, more-so than even me. You poor child, I am so sorry you have to feel this way." He placed his hand upon her leg and she flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me." She snapped, hiccuping whilst more tears fell down her face. "I can't even look at you."

"What have I done to make you feel this way?" Godric wanted to make this transition as easy as possible, but things had been rocky from the beginning.

"You created me, that's what."

He was taken aback by her comment and stood up, vamping away without another word. She knew it was a low blow, but she was tired of feeling rejected from everybody. It was a mistake, saying his name. Lord knows, she consciously wanted to be with Eric...but her second nature wanted Godric, even though she could not have him. So she figured if she could not have him, making him hurt as much as she did was good enough for her.


	39. Chapter 39

_**So I'm posting this chapter early because I have a lot of clients makeup to do for proms today.**_  
_**I also have a meeting with my manager, and I am LEAVING for my birthday weekend from Thursday night into Monday evening.**_  
_**Knowing me, I'll be up in my hotel at night writing, hopefully not posting cause I'll probably be drunk.**_  
_**& drunk writing will wind up with a sam + godric + eric + alcide + jason + jesus + rene sex pile up on crystal.**_  
_**& we most certainly do not want that!**_

_**I expect TONS of review love when I get back though yeah? :)  
Sorry to leave youse with a cliffy.  
**_

**Shilo - You have me absolutely terrified to even post this chapter. I hate Pennywise omg I can't believe you even went there! I cannot wait, however, to read your reaction to this LOL.**

**Sinful - ISN'T THAT CRAZY. Yeah she is going to be broken soon if she can't catch a break, which is why I'm halfway throwing her one, but it's going to cost quite a lot. But knowing you, you like to figure out plots ahead of time anyway lmfao.**

**Meggie - It was supposed to be comedic relief since Eric half kills her shortly afterwards LOL. Thanks!**

* * *

Two hours had gone by in what felt like ten minutes. Sam lied to Crystal, he was actually busy. He was supposed to be taking care of things in the bar, so he had to keep hanging up for a while and then calling back. She told him countless times to go work, and she would be fine, but as soon as he would agree...fifteen minutes later he'd be ringing her back again, asking her more about her life and listening intently. He was an Aquarius, after all, and loved to discover the mysteries of things. She seemed to have endless layers, and would dance around heavy topics of her past, especially her past with Godric. Crystal made it a conscious habit to not speak of Godric too frequently with Sam, because she did not want to merge the two.

"Sam, seriously, I'm going to turn my phone off." She threatened, hearing him rustling in the background.

"I ain't even workin' anymore. I'm loadin' my truck and about to head home." Sam held the phone up to his face with his shoulder as he shoved a couple boxes into his trunk. "Best I can do is talk to you, since I'm not gonna be seein' you no time soon." He closed the door and waved to Sookie, who seemed to be coming in his general direction.

"And why's that?"

"Cause you're in a relationship."

"So what? You..." She quieted her voice, "You kissed me anyway. We can be friends, you've been calling me every twenty minutes anyway."

"Well that's 'cause we're on the phone. In person is a whole 'nother ballgame. I shouldn't have even kissed you to be honest."

"Well you did. And you shoved your nose up my skirt."

Sam laughed, "Now that was the dog part of my mind, that wasn't all me."

"Sure sure." She rolled her eyes, "My point is that...you know what happened tonight, and I'm sure Godric wants me to be happy right?"

"Yeah."

"So he wants me to have friends other than him. I need a life outside of this realm and you showed me that's possible. You're like...my sunshine." She scrunched her nose, "That sounded really corny."

"Sounded pretty poetic to me." He couldn't help his grin.

"What're you smilin' about Sam Merlotte? I've been waitin' for ten minutes to talk to you, didn't wanna interrupt your phone call!" Sookie said, finally approaching her boss, her blonde ponytail swaying in the wind.

"Is that Sookie?" Crystal tried to decipher the voice in the background. "Are you with Sookie?"

"You didn't have to do that, what do you need Sookie?" Sam asked, covering the mouthpiece of the phone and lowering it, so that he didn't appear rude to his employee, who seemed to be in an urgent rush.

"I was hopin' for a ride back to my place if it's not too much trouble. Jason's workin' on my starter and Lafayette's with that Jesus guy...you know how that is."

"Sam? Sam!" Crystal couldn't tell what the muffled voices were saying. Slightly irked, she hung up and started to wonder where did Sookie come from. The little pang in her chest at the thought of the skinny, blonde barmaid bopping around Sam, made her thoroughly uncomfortable. She pushed herself out of the bed and noticed that Godric had not come into the bedroom at all...and it was only two hours until dawn. He was always in bed at least three hours before, to hold her as she fell asleep. It was like their nightly ritual, since they had been so separate in Jackson and Bon Temp.

"Godric?" She called out, her voice echoing throughout the home. "Isabel! Stan?" She called out again.

"There a problem?" Stan replied, coming out of the den.

She didn't really like Stan, and tried to avoid him in the home as much as possible. However, she was growing a bit anxious. "Have you seen Godric?"

Stan grunted and shook his head, closing the door like that was an unimportant question. "Jerk off." Crystal mumbled. She slipped on her white bunny slippers and went padding outside and across the lawn, to the guest home. She knocked on the door and waited, listening to the gentle breeze that blew through the trees and the sounds of crickets chirping away. Godric's fountain in the backyard could be heard trickling softly. She knocked again.

With no answer, she turned the knob and walked inside. "Itza?" The lights were on, but it was silent. "Itza!"

"Not here."

"Eric?" Crystal recognized the viking's purr immediately, and was only confirmed of her suspicions when she saw him emerge from the hallway, his mouth and throat smudged with blood, splattered over his gray v-neck. "Eric motherfuckin' Northman. Why are you in Dallas?" Crystal put her hands on her hips. It had been a while since she had a one on one with him.

"That is none of your concern." He replied sharply.

"Don't play cryptic vampire with me. You must be fucking Itza, where is the little cunt?" Crystal sneered. "I'd like to take her on since Godric's nowhere to be found."

He took a few steps towards her, his hands in his pockets. "She's gone. With Godric."

Crystal started laughing, "What do you mean she's gone with him?"

Eric was not amused. "I don't speak Spanish, if you cannot understand simple English then there is nothing more I can say."

Her face fell. "There's no way they can be gone. Gone where? Gone when?"

"I was not informed of their whereabouts." Eric shrugged. He could be so heartless sometimes.

"This is impossible. Godric just made passionate love to me two nights ago to prove to me I could trust him. He can't just up and leave."

"You've contradicted yourself. If he's proven he can be trusted, why are you upset? This is what I dislike about petty human emotions. You're about to start crying." He walked around her, rolling his eyes as he made his way towards the door. He touched the doorknob and paused, raising his eyebrows in surprise as he glanced over his shoulder. "Nothing yet?"

She forced a smile. "No, I'm fine, really."

"Because I don't believe for a second that you're truly fine, I'll tell you...he was severely unnerved when he left. Severely. He left alone, and she followed after him. I was about to do the same, feeling his distress, but he commanded me not to. He commanded me not to send anyone after him. He did not do the same with her." Eric opened the door as he spoke, "And if it makes you feel any better, what I love is being taken away too."

He looked up towards the sky, preparing to fly, when Crystal latched onto his arm. He looked down at her. "Are you going to Louisiana?"

"Shreveport, yes."

Her phone began ringing again. She looked down to see the Caller I.D said 'Sam'. She tucked it back into her jeans pocket.

"I'm coming."

"I need to make a stop at Fangtasia. I doubt you will be well received in..." He glanced down at her feet, "Bunny slippers."

"I don't need to be well-received, I'm going to Bon Temps." She countered.

"For what exactly?"

"For exactly none of your business Northman, now fly."

He smirked, "You have some moxie tonight, don't you?" He bolted off into the air, gripping onto her tightly.

* * *

"Godric if you wanted me to stop following you, you would have told me so! GODRIC!" Itza stumbled over her feet, constantly cutting herself in the brush, and constantly healing over again. Every time she caught up with him, he would dart forward quicker than she could ever imagine going. Finally he stopped at a lake. A lake that was separating them from what appeared to be a beautiful large Roman style home. Colosseums were on the front, with curved sunrooms on the right and left sides.

"What is-"

"This...is ours." Godric said, his voice so soft it was nearly a whisper.

"I-It's beautiful...but it's so far...we've run for miles, what's going on?"

"You see, my child, I have kept this place a secret from everyone because I was unsure of my decision. I was unsure of where things were going to go." He turned to her, "I was again, offered the position of King recently. My response has been delayed because if I were to accept, I would not be able to live in Arizona with my love. If I were to deny, for a human no less, disgrace would be thrown upon my name and I would become much of an outsider to all other vampires."

He was definitely wearing a poker face. Blank. Void of all expression. "So I have decided to accept it."

Itza's face lit up, "Really?" She tried to show faux sorrow, "Oh...but what does this mean for you and-"

"I cannot be with her any longer." The words tasted bitter, like poison as he said them, but he had to. He needed to. This entire situation needed to be fixed, and after her remark...he realized this was the way he had to do things. Though it was shredding him apart. He wanted to impale himself for going against his morals, but there was no way around it.

"You and I, we can rule Texas together. After what Russell has done to society, the AVL needs a symbol of hope to help us co-exist with humans. I can right what he's done wrong, and the only way I can do so is if I become King." He could not look at her as he spoke.

She smiled and walked over to him, embracing him. "Oh Godric, I could not be happier for you."

Slowly, his arms came up around her, holding her close so she could not see his composure falter only slightly. "I understand that you wish to feel physical closeness with me. I can now provide you with such, but not here."

She pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "Then where? I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, Godric."

Just that comment sent pain through his chest. "Come with me to Yucatec. Just you and I. We will visit your old village together."

"I would love to go with you! Maybe the villagers that were left have rebuilt parts of the village? I'm so thankful you've decided this, Godric, I love you so much."

He gave her a sad smile, "I love you as well, Itza."

* * *

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Eric stood outside of the closed down Merlotte's bar. It was very late, and very dark, with the sun far far off into the horizon, threatening to show itself in a couple hours.

"I can take care of myself." Crystal retorted. She was trying to find some way, any way for him to leave before Sam got there.

"Who's coming to get you?"

"Christ what are you, my Dad?"

"You're new to this area, how do you have such sudden connections?" He interrogated. It was his Area, after all. If she was flitting about with any other vampires, he had a right to know.

"It's almost Dawn, you should go." She insisted, ignoring his questions.

The truck pulled up, beeping twice. Crystal darted from Eric wordlessly and hopped in the passenger's side, slamming the door. "You didn't tell me you'd have company." Sam said, observing the vampire who gave him a peculiar glare before vamping off into the darkness.

She leaned across the seat and hugged him. The pulled back and shoved him hard. "That's for ignoring me for Sookie." She mumbled, sitting back in her seat. To her surprise, he shoved her right back, but only lightly.

"That's for hangin' up the phone on me." He replied, driving off. He stopped her from shoving back, "Before we get into this payback situation, what exactly is goin' on right now? Just a couple hours ago, we were talkin' about possibly, _maybe_ seein' each other and now you're in my truck in bunny slippers."

She sat back in her seat. "He's gone. Godric is gone, with Itza."

Sam was thoroughly confused, "Gone? That fast?"

All she could do was nod. He had given her no reason not to trust him, right? Right. So whatever he was doing, he had good reasoning behind, of course.

"I mean gone Sam. Last I saw him was right before I called you. I went out looking for him and I ran into Eric. Eric said he left, and Itza followed him. He told Eric not to follow. I haven't heard from him. It's almost Dawn." She leaned against the window, not bothering to watch the endless trees go by this time. She was just sideways glimpsing at Sam. He was in a dark green Merlotte's tshirt and black jeans. His hair was swooped back for the moment, until the wheels would dip into a small pothole, then the brown locks would gently fall back in front of his blue-grey eyes.

"Have you tried callin' him?"

"No."

"Crystal..." He said in a chastising manner.

"No, why should I have to go chasing him? I always chase him and then I'm always the one who's wrong."

"And runnin' down to Bon Temps as soon as you find out he's gone is so right?" He was trying to be the voice of reason. He did not want her to act out of spite and regret something later. Sam was a good person, and wanted the best for his new friend.

"He ran off to God knows where!"

"Alright, alright, I'm not tryin' to take sides or anything. You have a point, you win." He held his hands up in surrender as soon as he parked in front of his trailer. "I tried to clean the place up best I could soon as you said you were at Merlotte's. I got fresh sheets on the bed for you, I'll be on the couch. Let's see-uh...got towels and everythin' in the bathroom." He explained as he walked her to the door. She placed her hand upon his arm gently.

"It's ok Sam, a place to crash is a place to crash. And I'll be damned if you sleep on the couch in your own home."

There was a loud, echoed bark and she turned around to see a large, sturdy, muscular Pit Bull wagging it's tail. It ran around in a circle and sat down expectantly. "I don't do good with Pitt Bulls." She said, calmly edging herself so she was behind Sam. She knew better than to panic in front of a dog of any kind.

"Get outta here." He whispered in a low voice, giving the dog a look. The Pitt Bull merely barked in response. Sam jumped at the dog, "I said get the _fuck_ outta here!"

The Pitt Bull snorted in response and stood up, trotting away. "You can _talk _to dogs too?" Crystal asked, amazed at how well the dog responded, almost as if it were human.

"Somethin' like that." He said. He figured when the time came, he would tell her that dog was again...not an actual dog. It was in fact, his biological brother Tommy, who was making an attempt at being a smartass.

"So...is Sookie still with Bill?" Crystal dropped the question as if it were casual conversation. Sam closed the front door and locked it, tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter as he laughed and rested his elbows atop the surface.

"Who's askin'?"

"I'm just curious." Crystal shrugged as she sat down on the couch that was in the small living room area next to the kitchen.

"Are you _really_?" He challenged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She showed faux-offense at his insinuation. Though she was secretly hoping he'd answer her question.

"What's it matter if she is or isn't? Not like it affects you..."

"You're absolutely right, it doesn't." She stood up defiantly and started to march towards the back of the trailer, when she accidentally walked into the bathroom. She walked back out and he was chuckling at her as she walked into a small room with a washer and dryer. She walked back out and finally went into the bedroom, all the while never dropping her composure. He followed her back.

"I can't take you seriously with the bunny slippers." He gestured to the large, stuffed animals that covered her entire foot and up a quarter length up her calves. She broke into a small smile that she tried to force off her face.

"They're demon bunnies, obey them." She joked, sidekicking him with her foot. He caught her and tugged her forward, causing her to wobble and jump on one foot. "LET GO."

"What's that?" He dropped her foot and caught her when she stumbled forward, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "I can't hear you, all I hear is a bunch of screaming!"

She kicked and beat on his back lightly. "Let me go Sam Merlotte! Let me go!" She squealed like a piglet when he touched her ticklish sides to readjust her upon his shoulder. He continued to parade her around the room.

"Oh no, you're ticklish too?" He asked, touching her sides again. She writhed around, unable to form coherent sentences. "Shouldn't have let on to that."

"S-stop!" She grabbed at his shirt. "Sorry!"

She was growing heavy in his hold, he dropped her onto the bed and she was still gripping him, causing him to fall atop her, both of them breathing heavily and laughing. "I didn't hear you clear."

"I said I'm sorry." She repeated, pushing his hair out of his face. Their faces were close, and she glanced down at his slightly parted lips, as he did her own. Both of them moved towards one another, but she dropped her head to the side.

"I don't have any clothes to sleep in. Matter fact, I don't have any clothes at all." She swiftly changed the subject and moved herself away from him so that she could not be tempted. For all she knew, Godric could call her tomorrow night and demand where she's at. Then she'd really be in for it.

"I got somethin' here for you in here. Get whatever you want." He opened up the dresser drawers for her and he helped her sort through the clothes to find one of his work shirts. It was just long enough to cover her backside. She dressed in it and crawled into the crisp, clean smelling sheets. After changing into a white tshirt and boxers himself, he again chose to lay atop the sheets. She curled into his warmth and he held her close, falling asleep even before she did. She smiled to herself, listening to his gentle snoring. Every now and again he would give a little sound like a puff of air, followed by a grumbling growl of sorts. Looking up at him, she saw his nose would twitch ever so slightly. It was odd, it was cute, it was alive. It was him. She closed her eyes and soon sleep came upon her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note**

**I understand everyone's reactions. **  
**I love everyone's reactions, I love the passion.**  
**But I'm going to need you guys to THINK RATIONALLY and relaxxxxxxx.**

**I am not giving away the plot. I refuse to. But I will say this:**

**Godric still has a surprise for Crystal.**  
**That didn't just suddenly disappear.**

**SinfulRoad has an _amazing_ point. Why would Godric take Itza to Yucatec just to have sex with her? Makes no sense. (Good job noticing that!)  
**

**As for Shilo and the silent readers who are probably pissed off too. I ask that you have faith in my story. I already know what's going to happen, I said previously if you guys trust me, the majority of you all will be happy with the ending.**

**I'm going to need everyone to re-read the chapter.**  
**Because what you see is not the way things are.**  
**I've worded it to sound one way, but if you read between the lines,**  
**The answer is right there.**

**So once again, have faith in me as a writer.**  
**If you do not wish to wait to see how it ends by all means nobody is being forced to read.**  
**Just thought I'd clear that up.**


	41. Chapter 41

_**I loved seeing all the new reviews and old faithfuls giving their input. I have a new beta, the lovely Treewitch703. She has seriously upgraded my story. There were things that could have been a lot clearer that I myself didn't notice, but she took the time out of beta-ing for a ton of other writers, to help me out. So here we go with the next chapter.**_

_**P.S**_  
_**DID YOU GUYS SEE EVIL GODRIC IN THE NEW PROMO?**_  
_**I was so excited, even if it was just 1.5 seconds it was what I always pictured in my mind for him like that.**_  
_**Makes my story efforts worth it to see him not so innocent.**_

**;)**

**Irishblue - thank you for that, really. I completely agree, it's the voices manipulating me, not me :) thanks for reading and commenting!**

**Shilo - we've been having long PM conversations, so I've got you covered already ;)**

**Sinfulroad - thanks for following me on twitter so you can see my daily maddnessl Your analyzation is spot on. I swear you've been catching onto every small nuance that I thought nobody would find. You aren't overdoing it, you're going in exactly the right direction.**

**DarkAngel - well you got your wish, it doesn't reveal much but we're getting there...trust me. The cliffy is kind of cruel though.**

**Meggie - THANK YOU! my birthday was so lovely, thanks for commenting :)**

* * *

There was music playing. It sounded faint at first, little hiccups of a synth woven from some kind of urban rhythm. Bass and 808s suddenly made themselves known as the music was cranked up to the max. On the downbeat of the kick, lyrics could be made out, "_Man, I'm lookin' for the good life_." The rest was drowned out by more bass.

"Errrmmmff." Crystal groaned, covering her face with the first pillow she could grab. The music got louder, now she could feel the subsonics through the bed. She pushed herself up, quickly coming to the conclusion she was at Sam's place. Blearily looking around the unfamiliar room she squinted at the alarm clock on the dresser, it was 12:39pm. The music was annoying. She pulled the covers off of her body and shoved herself out of bed, knuckling her eyes as she walked into the front of the trailer.

She could smell fried bacon and eggs hanging heavily around the stove . The front door was open. Just as she was collecting herself to stroll outside and see who the hell was bumping bass heavy tunes at 12:39 in the afternoon, Sam intercepted her on his way back inside grabbing her before they could collide. The music was gone.

"Someone's up." He muttered, distracted, going into the kitchen and relighting the fire underneath the burners, sliding the pans back over the fire.

"My alarm clock was another person's soundtrack." She ran her hand over her messy hair. She realized how crazy it must have looked, so she proceeded to try to bring some order order, running her fingers through the tangled curls.

"Sorry 'bout that. I have a little brother and he stays next door; likes to 'cause a ruckus ." He apologized, but something seemed strained about the mention of his brother. Crystal noticed it.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother."

"You never asked." He replied, working over the stove.

"Any other secrets you'd like to reveal? Other than the fact that your cooking smells amazing?" She asked, deciding not to delve too deeply into his family background. He seemed to have his own schedule for sharing.

"Tastes even better." He grinned. "Should be done in about ten minutes."

"Good because I feel gross, I'm taking a shower." She noticed he was fully dressed. "I'll be quick." She dashed towards the bathroom before Sam could say anything else to keep her and her morning breath hanging around any longer. She quickly showered and started finger combing her wet hair. Wrapped in a towel, not needing the tiny mirror, bound her mane into one french braid down her back.

Crystal left the bathroom and started rummaging through Sam's drawers, since she was in desperate need of fresh clothes. Trying not to disrupt the vague sense of color order in the drawer, she lifted one of his button-downs and wore her own jeans from the night before.

"Sam!" She slid the drawer back in. Crystal didn't want to paw through the rest of his things, but she did need a belt to cinch in the shirt. He approached, but stopped at the door, checking her out briefly.

"Need somethin'?" He asked, clearing his throat abashedly .

"A belt would be nice." She said.

He nodded and stepped inside, swing the door to reveal several hooks displaying an awesome array of belts with elaborate buckles. She immediately dove into the collection, sorting through them for one to fit her waist. He kept his own counsel, but the idea that she was in his clothes, it made him feel good. She was representing him, to the world, even if she didn't realize it. He left her to get dressed. She came out in a few minutes, settling on the couch to chow down on the breakfast he had prepared.

"Don't pace yourself." He sniped observing her from the chair adjacent to the couch.

"Oh shut up I barely get to eat food anymore." She shoved the eggs in her mouth and made a sound of delight as the food touched her tongue. "This is so good!" She continued.

"Please, don't go puffin' my head up any bigger than it already is." He brushed off her compliment. As she chugged the orange juice.

"No I'm serious, it's good." She set the glass down and exhaled happily as she slowed down. "I appreciate you letting me stay here, but I'm gonna get a hotel tonight, OK?"

"What for? You're fine here." He countered as though it were not even an option. He was really growing to like her more and more, and it was a nice change from the loneliness that had been crawling around his skin recently.

She smiled gratefully, "I appreciate that Sam, but I don't know how long I'll be here for. I'm not gonna just co-opt your house your clothes. Which reminds me, I need to get some clothes today too." She wiped her mouth clean with a napkin.

"I say you can, so you can. All you do is give me someone to hold all night, someone to care for and talk to - who actually listens. If you call that botherin' someone then by all means you can go." He seemed firm in wanting her company , she never liked to overstay her welcome. It flattered her and Sam made her feel comfortable and safe. They had grown close quicker than she would have liked, but retreating was not an option. There was nowhere to go but forward.

"Alright, but don't stay around babysitting me then." She insisted.

"I _do_ have to work today. You should come." He suggested, taking her plate and glass and walking over to the sink.

"And do what? Hang out and people watch?" She laughed at the idea, remembering of Sam's crazy story of the obese woman getting drunk and stripping in the bar late one night.

"You could. Or you could earn your stay as a server for the day. We're short a waitress because Arlene had an emergency this mornin'." He came back over and sat next to her on the couch, casually resting his arm above her shoulders.

"So I'm paying rent to you now? OK I see how it is." She joked, placing her hand over her chest for emphasis.

He chuckled, "You don't get any special treatment!"

"I thought we had something, Sam Merlotte!"

"We do have somethin', I'm your boss and you're the employee. Now go on before I fire you for bein' late to work."

She gasped and stood up to leave, but he held her wrist and pulled her back down so she fell into his lap. She dissolved into giggles, pushing him on his chest gently. "I don't think this is an appropriate position for an employee, Mr. Merlotte." She squirmed around, biting her lower lip as she evaded eye contact.

"It is for one who wants a raise." He murmured in her ear.

"That's so wrong." She whispered, sitting up and straddling him. There was the longing to kiss as the tension of the moment grew, but it was fought with deep, focused breaths.

Finally, the inhalations cleared Sam's head and his common sense came back into play. "I need to get to the bar." He gently grasped her waist, pulling her off of him and shifting Crystal over to the couch as he stood up and fled to the door. "I'll be in the truck." He said without looking at her, and he left.

Crystal slumped on the couch and sighed, watching him go. She was glad, she supposed, that they didn't ever really cross that line, but that line was getting finer and finer and the tension was getting thicker and thicker. She comforted herself with Godric's promise that he would be forever faithful to her. His word was his honor, he honored her soul.

Standing up, she tugged down the bottom of the button down and darted back into the bedroom. Retrieving her phone from the nightstand, she noticed she only had one out of five battery blocks left, and no charger. As a last effort, she sent him a text, knowing there would be no point in calling during the broad daylight.

'_I have no idea where you went, or why, and I'm trusting that you know what you're doing. I need to tell you I am not going to wait around for you to come back, I have my own life to live. I'm not in Dallas, since you've left, I thought leaving would be good for me too...for now. I'm return until you do. After you explain things to me maybe we can figure if there is an US. If it sounds like I'm giving you an ultimatum, I am. Either we are together in Arizona , or we go our separate ways. __This isn't about Itza anymore, it's about our future.'_

Her fingers danced around the SEND button before she nervously bit at her bottom lip and pressed it, closing her eyes tightly as she quickly powered the phone off. Dropping it inside Sam's nightstand, closing it hastily, and without a backwards glance, she ran outside and hopped into Sam's truck.

* * *

"You've been so quiet, is something wrong?" Itza asked as she unpacked the suitcase on the bed. She folded each article of clothing carefully, setting it aside her eyes fastened on her Maker who lay on the other side of the bed, staring at the ceiling wrapped in thought.

"I'm just meditating, do not worry about me." He replied gently. Itza smiled and putting aside another folded dress and crawling onto the bed next to him. Godric only responded by picking his cell phone up and moving it to his chest. She curled up beside his body, latching onto his arm with her hands and kissing his cheek.

"I can't help but worry about you. I can feel that you're uneasy. Shouldn't you be happy? We're in Mexico, and we're going to be a King & Queen pretty soon." She beamed at the thought of ruling a state as large as Texas with him. Her heart ached when she remembered that she would not be able to make things right with Eric. As he had predicted the situation had only gotten worse.. She felt foolish for trying to deny it and wasting the Viking's time, especially after he confessed his love to her. This could not be helped, it could not be understood All in all Itza was happy to be away from all the madness to be with Godric. Time for them to grow closer, to grow stronger.

"I can't lie to you, I was in love with Crystal. It hurts me still, even now that I'm here with you." Itza's head bowed with her own pain, a he placed his gentle fingers underneath her chin, turning her head back around to look into his deep eyes. "But that will soon be gone after tomorrow night."

"What's going to happen tomorrow night?" Itza asked, but he stood up and took her hand, helping her off the bed and to her feet.

He pulled her forward and kissed her forehead, looking down at his creation who returned the look with such loyalty and love. He knew he was making the right decision, no matter how heartless it seemed to anyone else. "Come, we need to feed." He announced; Itza pulled back in surprise.

"Feed? Like off of real humans?" She could hardly believe what he was saying.

Godric nodded, "Yes. We are celebrating our new lives together, remember?"

"I can definitely get used to this!" She exclaimed, bouncing in place.

He smiled sadly at her joy in a kill. It was her nature, why had he ever tried to change that before? "Go wait for me at the road and I will be out shortly."

Itza nodded and vamped out of the little village home they were staying in. It was Crystal's, and if she knew they were there, she would be furious with both of them. reside within weren't. There weren't any hotels to take them, willingly at least, this wasn't exactly a vampires friendly area. He sat on the edge of the bed , rereading Crystal's text message. He had gone over it so many times; it was probably engraved on the neurons of his medial temporal lobe ..

As he reordered his priorities, he snapped the phone shut and carelessly tossed it onto the nightstand, vamping from the room before he could change his mind.

* * *

"Ain't you supposed to be workin' or somethin'?" Lafayette raised his chin and pointed his spatula at Crystal, who was hanging out in the kitchen, taste testing anything she could get her hands on.

"Do I look like I'm supposed to be working?" She challenged, swaying her hips as she playfully reached past him to grab a stray strawberry.

"You really want me to answer that?" He lifted a brow and went back to stirring the onions on the grill after she rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey Lafayette, who's that guy you've been hanging out with?" She hopped back up onto the counter and tipped back a little so she could see Jesus, who was chatting it up with Sookie's brother Jason at the bar. Well actually it seemed more like Jason was going on and Jesus was kindly responding by nodding and laughing where it seemed to fit.

"Jesus you mean? He ain't yours I know that." Lafayette dragged down the scarf on his head a little to get at the small beads of sweat that were forming. That was one hot pot of gumbo that was cooking.

"I don't mean like that, he's not even my type. He just doesn't seem like the other people around here." She shrugged. Something about him got her back hairs up, and every time she would walk past him she would feel her skin prickle. "He seems...different."

Lafayette plated the food from the grill and set it on the pass-through for the waitresses to pick up. "As much as I've grown to like you in the past four hours hookuh, I don't think it's none of my business or yours how different Jesus is. Le'ss leave it at that." He took his apron off and tossed it aside, stepping away from the stove and fanning himself. "Child I cannot take this heat right now! I'm gonna go cool off." He covered the cooking pots and ducked out of the kitchen, heading for the backdoor.

Crystal hopped down from the counter and decided to see if Sam needed any other help with unloading the cases of new flatware and crockery for the restaurant. She hummed happily to herself as she walked down the hall, when she was abruptly shoulder checked against the wall. She turned around to confront a coco skinned woman with long, micro-braided hair and a pinched mouth.

"Watch where I'm goin." She spat rudely at Crystal, who was still trying to weigh if this girl really just decided to fuck with her right now.

"Hey now Tara that wasn't right." Sam went right over to Crystal, "You alright?"

"So that's the new bitch you fuckin'?" Tara seemed to get even angrier, if that were possible. "That's why you cain't return my calls no more? Don't got time for me no more?"

"Whoa, wait a minute Tara, you were the one who ended things with me; don't blame me for not wantin' to be your fuckin' backup plan." Sam was getting angry himself. Tara had played him like a fiddle and now she had the audacity to come storming back like he was just going to open her arms to her again?

Crystal finally got over the shock and immediately went to her best defense: anger."Since we're throwing around f-bombs here, who the _fuck_ do you think you are to put your hands on me like that?" Sam caged her against the wall, his hands on either side of her body.

Tara flipped her the bird, "I'm Tara Mae Thornton and if you got a problem with it you can shove it right up your whorin', beaner ass!"

"That's it." Crystal knocked Sam's arm away, knowing he would underestimate her strength. Tara had already grabbed a handful of her hair, but Crystal could do without her hair. When it came to fighting, hair pulling just wasn't her style. She started slamming blows to both sides of Tara's ribcage as they went tumbling onto the ground. Tara was screaming and punching wildly at Crystal's body. They seemed to be pretty evenly matched.

Sam immediately went for Tara, as a few people , crowded into the hallway to see what was going on. As Sam pulled Tara off, Crystal successfully grabbed a handful of microbraids in fist as she was being pulled away . She was laughing uncontrollably as Tara was dragged off screaming and kicking.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH HER!" Crystal yelled.

"_Calmate mami, calmate!_" Jesus had Crystal outside now, though she was still struggling to get at her assailant. When she realized who was holding her, she started to pull herself together and damp down the fire that was her anger.

"You good?" He ducked his head down so she could focus on him and stop trying to look around for Tara.

"I'm good." She breathed, pushing her hair back out of her face.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. She just, she came for my neck with her insults, I had to beat her ass."

He stepped back after he felt she was calm again, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "A lot of people are going to do that in your lifetime, you think you need to beat everyone's ass?" He asked her seriously.

Crystal stepped away from the wall, "I'm going back inside."

To her surprise, Jesus grabbed her arm. "I know you miss it." His eyes darkened.

She pulled at her arm, but his grip only tightened and she braced herself. She knew something was up with this guy from the get go. "Miss what." She said flatly.

He gave her a knowing look, "I know how you can get it back."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you?"

"_Brujo_."


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey dolls.**  
**Here's a new chapter, beta'd, once again, by the lovely TreeWitch703.**  
**I now have completed the whole story in pre-written chapters, I'm warning you there are only a few more left.**  
**I was going to end it later, but this baby is pushing 50 chapters, and I'd rather start a sequel than keep going into oblivion.**  
**Anyway, enjoy this new update and your input, comments, reactions, reviews, hate mail, etc is deeeeeply appreciated!**

**xox**

**Shilo - I don't force anyone to read this story, but I will move on with what I have already prewritten for this story. If the plot from here on out is not your style, by all means I won't be offended if you decided to no longer read.**

**Sinfulroad - Oh I know you are so going to have fun analyzing from here on out because I have inserted such subtle, subtle things for everyone to figure out. Lucky for you, there's some Eric in this chapter and the next one and you'll see why. If Crystal gives into temptation, it would definitely be because she has feelings for Sam. Had she just wanted a rebound, I think she would've just had sex with him the night she arrived. Here's hoping she doesn't give into temptation, we may find out once and for all what's going on now.**

**Meggie - As you wish! :)**

**DarkAngel - You need to warrrrrnnnn me when I'm in slump/chapter-filler mode so I can go back and re-edit my prewritten chapters better! I'm always looking to grow more as a writer!**

_**Silent Reader - I see you in my inbox and on my stats for my story. Introduce yourself to the family! Don't be shy.**_

* * *

Crystal stumbled back in disbelief, staring at the man in front of her, waiting expectantly for her reaction. So many questions were zinging through her mind; how did he know what she was? How did he know who she was? Who exactly was he? And how did he know her powers had taken a hike?

"Crystal?" Sam's voice echoed from around the bar.

"I'm back here Sam." She called towards the bar, before turning back to Jesus. "Who are you?"

"Look, I shouldn't even be telling you this right now, this is going against everything my coven-"

She cut him short immediately, stepping away from him as her eyes widened. "You're a part of that freaky psychic woman's coven!"

"Shh!" He quieted her, looking around in panic. "...not anymore." He explained.

Before he could finish, Sam had come upon the two. "Here you are, I was worried when you didn't come back into the bar." He noticed Jesus and gave him a polite nod of acknowledgment, "Thanks for helpin' me back there."

Jesus looked at Crystal briefly before glancing back at Sam. "No problema man." He took a few steps backwards, signaling his exit. "I gotta get going-"

"Wait." Crystal moved forward on instinct. "Why did you-"

"I'll be here Thursday night." He stopped her from saying too much, his voice quiet. He couldn't explain himself in front of Sam, or risk being heard by anyone nearby. She wanted to say more, but all she did was keep her mouth tightly shut. It was only two days from now, after all. However, she absolutely didn't trust him, what reason did she have to? But she still wanted to hear what he had to say.

Jesus turned around and walked out into the lot, leaving Sam and Crystal standing underneath the building light. "What was that all about?" Sam asked.

Crystal turned around, changing her expression back to that of normalcy. "Nada."

"Crystal..." He could tell she was lying by her flattened emotions.

"I said nothing Sam. Relax." She kissed his cheek. He let it go, for now. "Is that bitch still inside?" She growled, remembering the scrap she had gotten into a few moments ago.

"Lafayette took her home. I'm sorry about that." He apologized.

"So you've got crazy ex-girlfriends, doesn't every good-looking man?" She shrugged it off. Clearly that woman had issues that had nothing to do with Sam.

"She was never my girlfriend." He corrected her immediately. When she tilted her head to the side, a little confused, he continued, "I mean it was a fling, nothin' came out of it."

"A fling? Or friends with occasional benefits?"

He gently placed his hands on her arms, "It's in the past and I don't wanna remember it, alright? I'd rather live in the now, with _you._"

Crystal shifted her feet a little, looking down at the ground; afraid the fluttering of the butterflies in her stomach were going to burst out of her mouth if she said another word. "Sam, I'm in a relationship kind of." She finally managed to mumble, looking back up at him.

"I know that, believe me I know that. I just can't help how I'm startin' to feel about you. You're somethin' special, Crystal."

She pushed herself away from his hands, away from him. "OK, well stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop the way you feel about me!" She sputtered.. She knew how ridiculous she sounded, but if she could make him change his feelings for her, then maybe it would work for her too.

"I can't! Damn it don't you think if I could, I would have?" He bounded towards her once more, before she could escape again. "You think I wanna wind up hurt again?"

"I'm trying not to hurt you." She was practically pleading at this point. She couldn't stand being this close to him, not right now; but her feet refused to move, her eyes refused to pull from his own bright irises.

"Then just stop." He spoke softly.

"Stop what?" She asked, just wanting to see the brightness of his smile again.

He touched the softness of her curls, pushing them over her shoulder, weighing her expression. "Stop trying not to hurt me."

Crystal burst forward, kissing him fervidly as the tension between them became too much to bear. Sam seized her desperately, his hands tangling in her hair as she clawed at his shoulders. He braced himself against the impetus of her attack steadying her with his hands on her waist, setting her back fully onto her feet as he broke their kiss.

"That's not what I meant." He breathed, running his hand through his hair to push it out of his face.

"Sam this is gonna kill us, this fucking tension between us." She clasped the front of his shirt, pulling tightly. "We have to get this over with. I'm gonna lose my fucking mind."

He looked around briefly, taking her tight fists into his own hands as he lowered them. "Relax, alright? Just breathe and take a moment to think about this."

She roughly shoved him away and stormed towards the restaurant, her skin still ablaze. She felt so hot, she had never felt this hot before, and it wasn't helping her to think straight. Crystal was in the back hallway of Merlotte's when Sam caught up with her and grasped her arm, turning her around.

"Let go of-" She started; but before she could get her sentence out, he had pulled her through an open door that turned out to be his office. Her eyes tracked his hand, which proceeded to close and lock the door. Quickly she looked up at him, and he kissed her softly. She returned the gentleness but with each passing second, their actions grew more frantic.

"Sam." She purred softly as they drew apart. "We can't be together."

"Please, don't remind me." His eyes were pleading. He just wanted to forget the details, if only for a little while. She felt horrible about it, but slid that onto the back burner as soon as his touch trailed along the skin of her hips. He backed her across the room until her butt came up against the small desk. Sam swept all the books and papers off the desk letting everything clatter noisily to the ground. All the while he intently kissed and rubbed his face along her collarbone, his hands resting on her thighs. Crystal leaned forward, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. He unbuckled the belt from around her waist and threw it aside, wrenching the shirt off her body. She couldn't help but to quietly giggle at his frustration with the clothing that kept him from his goal.

He appraised her body and she drew back a little. Her body was not perfect, she was both blessed and cursed with the curves that graced many Latina women. It wasn't often that her body was on displayed to a man. Sam pulled her arms away from where she was covering herself, and his fingers interlocked with her own as he kissed her lips.

"You're beautiful." He reassured her.

* * *

Itza slowly rose until she was sitting in her coffin and she could look around the basement. Seeing it was empty, her curiosity got her out of her coffin and tearing upstairs, tripping over the last few steps.

"Careful, young one." Godric caught her immediately and helped her to her feet. She noticed he was only half dressed, only wearing a pair of white linen pants. No shirt, no shoes.

"I forgot about all of your nice tattoos." She admired the inked necklace around his collarbone.

"They are anything but nice." His voice was distant, "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

He took her hand within his own. "Tonight, we are visiting your village."

"But you aren't dressed?" She looked him over.

"Yes I am." He replied blankly. Itza let it go, guessing it was another part of this celebration they were having with one another.

"I don't even have any flowers for where my home used to be." She frowned. "I wanted to have something for the memory of my parents."

"We'll pick something up along the way, some of the native flowers." He suggested as they left the small house together. She tried to vamp ahead, but he tightly held onto her hand tightly, holding her back from using her speed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'd like to walk, if you don't mind. One thing I've learned over the years is that the world is always changing, and it changes quickly. If we rush through everything, we lose appreciation for those changes." He gestured up at the moon, "It's a full moon tonight. You should watch the phases of the moon, it's breathtaking."

Itza walked alongside him, staring into the endless navy sky. She noticed every star, the fullness of the moon. Before it was just night, just a time of day, but now it seemed to hold so much more meaning because of Godric's regard. It was her daylight now, the moon was her sun.

"Every time I look at the moon, I'll think of you now Godric." She smiled, glancing over at him.

"I will think of you as well." He hugged her close, and she rested her head in the crook of his neck as they turned to head down the hillside. "I will make sure I am as gentle as possible with you tonight."

"I know you wouldn't flip out like Eric did, plus I'm not a virgin anymore so-"

"Mmm." Godric interrupted her, "_That_, you are."

Itza was confused. "What?"

"You are still a virgin."

"No I'm not." She pulled away from him, her brow knotted. "Eric didn't attack me until after he-"

Godric stroked back and forth across her shoulder blades, relaxing her. "You are a vampire, you always heal. That's why I said I would be gentle."

Her face fell. "I'm stuck with that pain forever!" She exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

He chuckled at her little tempest. "I didn't think it was appropriate to do such a thing when you were on the brink of death."

Remembering the night he saved her life, she cooled herself. "Oh, right." She sighed, kicking a couple pebbles that were in her path. "Wow, this is just great."

"Don't think about it, you'll get used to it with time."

Once they had stumbled into her village, Itza was silent except for the gasp that escaped her lips. The entire place was wrecked. All the homes were destroyed, only a few walls left standing. Abandoned belongings were scattered across the ground. There were no bodies, and no human life she or Godric could detect. He tried to comfort her but she pulled away, slowly walking into the village.

She folded her arms tightly across her chest as she saw broken sculptures, carved bowls and plates, shredded clothing, and other small treasures belonging to the families that once lived there. "I knew it was going to be bad but-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was left of her home. The stone exterior was tumbled to the ground, but the wall between the bedroom and the living area remained.

Godric stood back and watched her as she picked things up off the floor and attempted to set them back onto whatever surfaces she could find. She picked up a dirty hand-woven dress. "Mami made this for my sixteenth birthday." She said aloud, although to herself as she folded it and held it close. As much as she didn't want to, she felt a thick, crimson tear streak down her cheek and fall onto the stone ground. It was quickly absorbed and followed by a few others. Godric sped to the nearby woodland, where a few stray marigolds were mixed in the weedy edge. It was the perfect plant, often used in the Day of the Dead celebrations. He plucked a pungent handful and returned to the house, where Itza had keeled over, sobbing.

"I loved the man who did this to my family." She cried out. Her pain was resonating within him and he knelt down beside her, releasing the flowers down as he embraced her tightly. She cried onto his shoulder, clutching him as her sobs became ragged and her words a slur.

"We cannot help whom we love." He said, "Your god was the cause of this, not Eric. He was acting upon his instincts."

"I miss my life." She said. It hadn't hit her just how valuable her life was to her until she revisited the artifacts of her lost existence. Memories she had spent so long trying to bury with busyness. Just seeing the blood on his shoulder from her tears, angered her. She wanted to cry real tears, instead she was staining the floor and her Maker with her sorrows. Godric pressed his lips against hers, enveloping her in a tender, loving embrace. He put all that he had into that kiss, to let her know just how much he loved her, how much she meant to him.

When he pulled back, she lingered, desiring more. He led her away from the barren home, finding it inappropriate to continue there. She followed until he lifted her into his arms and carefully laid her on the hillside, in a field that was spangled with marigolds and soft patches of long grass. She clung to him, her arms around his shoulders as his fingers ghosted up the outside of her legs, underneath the light material of her sundress and to her underwear. He pulled them off and was beguiled by the scent of her arousal.

* * *

The line was crossed and smudged in the dirt. Sam and Crystal took it to the next level, and it felt like it was never-ending. The sensations all seemed so new to her. The heat of his skin, the floppiness of his brown hair, the stubble of his beard as it tickled her nerves with his kisses. Tonight, everything seemed more passionate for...The line was crossed and smudged in the dirt. Sam and Crystal took it to the next level, and it felt like it was neverending. The feelings were all so new to her it seemed. The heat of his skin, the floppiness of his brown hair, the stubble feeling of his facial hair as it tickled her nerves with his kisses. Tonight was the second night they explored each other's bodies. Though they had done so several times over the previous evening, everything seemed more passionate, more urgent and vigorous for some strange reason...

* * *

With ease and precision, Godric pushed himself inside of Itza, breaking her barrier and allowing her to bring herself past the pain. When she nodded for him to continue, he kissed her and slowly began thrusting deep within her, making sure to focus on her utmost pleasure. Her head fell back as the release came quicker than it did before. She moaned out,

* * *

"Sam!" Crystal cried out his name as he quickened his thrusts from behind. "Yes! Please don't stop!" She begged.

"Fuck...you feel so good." He grunted. He leaned forward, his hands over her own as she gripped the sheets, her body jolted forward with each powerful push of his hips against the backs of her thighs. He pulled her hair back and kissed her hard, breaking their kiss only to increase his tempo as he growled, the headboard banging against the wall and threatening to break.

* * *

At Itza's urging, Godric used more of his strength to hit harder inside of her. She was not fragile, as Crystal was. He pulled her up into a sitting position in his lap, while he cradled her head against his neck. He had never been so connected yet so distant simultaneously with someone while making love. Blood trailed down his face as he listened to her murmurs of pleasure as she came to the brink of release. His fingers curled around the sharp, wooden stake that was laying amongst the scattered twigs and branches on the ground.

"Bite me, my child. I love you." He whispered, rubbing her back. As she found her release,

* * *

She bit hard into the pillow, feeling the convulsion run throughout her body as they came together. Crystal collapsed onto the bed, and as much as he didn't want to, Sam quickly moved away from her body, as much as he didn't want to. He had been fighting the urge since nightfall, but it was just too powerful to ignore now. He had to turn. It was a full moon and he had no choice.

"Sam?" She covered herself with the sheets and watched him try to stumble out of the room. He dropped to his knees against the door, and she heard the sound of bones snapping. "Oh my God, Sam!" She sprinted from the bed but before she could make it over to him, she saw him transform into a Border Collie right in front of her eyes.

* * *

Eric's head snapped away from the dancer who was entertaining him for the night as he felt immediate emptiness in his body. There was a sudden pain that clogged his head, his chest, every fiber in his flesh. The dancer worked overtime now, seeing that she had lost his attention.

"Something wrong?" Pam asked, noticing his subtle distress.

"I need you to take over for me Pam. If there are any problems, call me." He instructed, and in a flash he was gone. Raising an eyebrow at the dancer, Pam gladly took a seat upon Eric's throne, pursing her hot pink lips.

"By all means, _don't let me interrupt_." She said with a smirk. The dancer gave a naughty grin and started twirling her hips again.

* * *

All of Godric's composure was had vanished. He was thankful nobody was there to witness his breakdown. Even for him, to be this vulnerable was weak, but there was no sense of self, a two thousand plus year old vampire, in his mind. He was just the fragile young boy who had discovered his mother had been killed when he first arrived on this cursed land.

He wept over the remains of his creation, which began to seep into the rich soil. It felt like he was the one who was dead. His very own blood stung like poison within his veins. His chest heaved and he collapsed onto the ground, feeling like the pain was never going to stop tearing through him.


	43. Chapter 43

**I'm surprised nobody pointed out how horrible that chapter was LOL.**  
**I had accidentally taken the wrong file out of the email my beta sent me, so it included my original text AND hers.**  
**I was in such a hurry to post, that I didn't re-read it in the online editor!**  
**It's so difficult to read, I'm shocked you all still captured the concept haha.  
Only SEVEN more chapters left until the end of this story.  
(And only TWO days left until the end of this True Blood hiatus!)  
**

**Anyway this repost gives me time to respond to individuals briefly;**

_**Sinfulroad (old review/new review) - Yes she gave in to temptation and the repercussions aren't going to be very nice, I've already told you on twitter that even now, Sam is still not gone. Actually, TBH, neither is Leah. She's more prevalent in the sequel though. You are so amp'd for the surprise, it's a big one, I'll tell you that! And it's coming very very soon!**_

_**Neia (old review) - I'm glad you liked the cutting of the scenes, I've only done that once before in my writing and people seemed to enjoy before I thought I'd appropriately put it in here rather than to write fifty different smut scenes :)**_

_**UntitledEnder (old review) - I LOVE WHEN SILENT READERS COME TO THE LIGHT! I now follow you on Tumblr. I agree it is internet cocaine, I can sit on my dash for hours. It's sickening haha. It means so much that you acknowledged Crystal not being Mary Sue, I often read a lot about Mary Sues and I was hell bent on not making her Mary Sue. Though I think in my effort to do that, I veered her off into the complete opposite instead of finding a happy medium, but I'm working on it :) I also adore everything Allan does, I'm very much guilty of mixing up him as a person and Godric the character in this story. Makes things more dynamic, IMO. Thank you for the love!**_

_**Shilo (old review/new review) - He loved Itza, but he was not in love with her. And Godric is not angry with her, but he is hurt and upset. We find out how he really feels about everything in the very last chapter, which is the seventh chapter from now.**_

_**Besatt (old review) - another new reviewer! welcome, welcome. I like your honesty, we will have to see in the upcoming chapters my dear!**_

_**DarkAngel (old review/new review) - I love your different views on the death of Itza. From Eric's POV it was absolutely wrong. Godric knew he wanted her and would have taken her under his wing, but he didn't truly understand how much she didn't like her life because he wasn't around to see the downsides of it, like you noted in your previous review. The fact that I can make you sympathize with my interpretation of a character means I'm doing my job! If i can make the readers feel anything, I'm happy.**_

_**ThatAngelOfMine (new review) - A new reader! My, you've taken the time to check out 43 chapters of a billion different mini plots and plot twists to develop into this maddness! I have a lot of respect for you and thank you, THANK you for commenting and becoming a part of our happy family :)**_

* * *

"Crystal!" Sookie called out, gesturing for her to follow.

"I'll be right back." Crystal told Lafayette, turning and practically bouncing outside with Sookie. "What's up Sook?"

Sookie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, "Because the past few times I've seen you in and out the bar, you've been avoidin' me like the plague!"

Crystal shrugged helplessly, "I've just been busy."

"Round here? In Bon Temps?" Sookie didn't believe her one second. Not only was she not convincing, but 'hello, telepath here', and Crystal's thoughts were no exception.

"Oh come on Sookie, I'm having a good day don't bring me down." She gave the blonde a hug, "I'm sorry I avoided you, but _you_ know why." Crystal tapped her own skull, reminding Sookie that she knew her abilities.

Sookie lowered her voice. "I had to find out why you were dodgin' me, I didn't pick you up too much. But Crystal..." She took a quick breath and let it out, steadying herself before she continued, "_Sam Merlotte_? What happened with you and Godric?"

"If you find him, you let me know." Crystal replied.

"He went missing? What happened?" Sookie questioned.

Crystal turned away and looked over at the trees that were shifting in the breeze. "I'm trying not to think about it, it's been four days." She couldn't pretend that she wasn't counting, especially since he had promised her a surprise that was due tomorrow.

"Crystal, a vampire that powerful doesn't just _disappear_."

"You don't know Godric, Sookie." Crystal couldn't fathom he could have left of his own accord and suddenly something go wrong. It was the furthest thought from her mind. "Can we not talk about this, please?" She begged.

Sookie really wanted to find out more, but she knew she had invaded Crystal's privacy and it seemed really rude to keep poking around someone's head.

"Come on Sook, be happy. _I _am, be happy for-" Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as she saw Jesus coming towards them. He gave her a knowing look and a small nod.

"What's wrong?"

Just in case Sookie was listening in, she made sure to think of anything, anything but the conversation she was about to have with this new witch. It didn't mean much, but the daylight helped to ease her nerves. The darkness that enveloped Merlotte's at night sometimes seemed alive with danger.

"I left my purse in Sam's truck, shit, I'll be right back." She lied. Sookie threw her hands up and stomped back inside. Crystal eyed Jesus suspiciously, her arms at her sides defensively in case she had to use all of her strength to escape him. He seemed pretty strong.

"Can we leave?" He asked.

She snorted, "No." She said firmly.

"Look, you have every right not to trust me-" He started.

"Damn straight." She agreed, "So get to the punchline because I feel like this is one big joke."

Jesus studied her face, waiting for another snarky response before finally speaking. "I left the coven just recently, after the new Priestess was chosen. When I joined, the goal was not to be the most powerful or the most evil, it was just to gather like-minded individuals together to learn from one another, practice our magic."

Crystal nodded in understanding, her posture relaxing only slightly. "Go on." She urged.

"Daciana, the one you killed, her bloodline has some of the most power-hungry witches in history. Long ago, they discovered their capabilities were increased by taking V, and manipulating other Supes to work alongside them. I didn't know this until recently, when I heard our elders discussing who would take the throne as the next Priestess." He looked around nervously and moved closer to Crystal, who took two steps back and gave him a warning glare to not move again.

"I don't understand it all, shit I don't want to, I never wanted this. I got in too deep. But I heard them talking about increasing their numbers, and at the last meeting, another witch described you as the killer of Daciana. That's why I couldn't stop staring at you the other night in the bar, I was trying to figure out if you were the same girl."

Her heart dropped to her stomach. She had no idea there were any witnesses to the event that night. Crystal had mistakenly assumed that it was a done deal, she would never get her powers back, and life had to go on. Apparently there were others seeking to end her life sooner than she expected. Her fists tightened, "So...what, how do I get my shit back? If I have a coven of witches after me, I need to be able to defend myself!" She exclaimed, he shushed her and she swatted his hands away.

"I'm risking my life telling you this, so please listen because I cannot repeat myself, I can't even acknowledge you after this, understand?" He locked eyes with her and she nodded in agreement.

"I know you'r a descendent of the Mayan god of war. He created a ton of demon-vampire hybrids and normal vampires too. I wouldn't fuck with the demon hybrids, they have no mercy because they are all extremely old. I know I'm giving you a shot in the dark here, but if you can find a vampire who has his bloodline, and you can convince it to turn you, it should bring back all of your abilities."

"Wait, I have to become a vampire?" She was surprised that it seemed so easy...until she realized that the only vampire that she knew was a descendant of the evil god, was off frolicking with his protegee away in fuckery-land. Great.

_Wait a minute..._

"You were always meant to become one, that's what I've picked up on. That's another reason why the coven wants you so badly. Power-seekers, remember?"

"Eric..." She said, ignoring Jesus' continuing dialogue. "_Eric_." She repeated, looking up at Jesus in disbelief. Surely since Eric was Godric's child, the rule must still apply; and with Eric scorned because of Itza's fate, he should have no qualms about turning her, right? Well, she sure as hell was going to try. There was no vampire to keep her safe now, and Sam could only do so much as a shapeshifter.

"What?" Jesus asked in confusion.

Crystal broke her dazed look and snapped back into the moment. "Thank you." She sincerely said, taking his hand in both of her own. He not only warned her that her life was in danger, but he gave her the answer to the emptiness she had felt somewhere inside of her. "If you're right, I won't ever forget this. If you're fuckin' with me and I somehow find a way to become a vampire, I will track you down and rip your throat open." Her smile contradicted her promise and Jesus was left standing there with his mouth open.

Hustling back inside, she considered the prospect of becoming a vampire more clearly. Of course she had always wanted that from Godric, but he always refused, of course. As she stood in the doorway of Merlotte's, she absorbed the buzzing environment. Everyone was going about their business without a care in the world, while her life was splintering. Sookie was going from table to table, her smile wide, ponytail swishing away. Arlene, who Crystal knew the least, was milling about. She seemed upset about something. Lafayette was talking loudly to that Tara woman who Crystal still despised. However, they remained civil, just stealing evil glances at one another from time to time.

Then there was Sam. She felt a warm wave of unaccustomed happiness spill over her with that thought. She didn't understand why she was just so upbeat lately. She watched as he knelt behind the bar, restocking clean glasses. He was a hard worker, and deserved every penny he received from his business. But she knew that without resolving her now seemingly non-existent relationship with Godric, she could do nothing but admire his character and fuck him. As crude as it sounded; it was unfortunately true. Her heart still ached for the vampire whose unassuming love was so intense, but erratic that she couldn't grasp it. Until there was closure, she couldn't allow herself to get very close to Sam. The other night when he shifted in front of her, that image, those painful noises were etched into her memory. Though he explained it was the full moon, that didn't change the fact that it frightened her a little. He was still unaware of her deep, legendary past. He was unaware that she was once supernatural herself. She hoped things would stay that way. It was better for the both of them that he didn't know.

Sam finished under the bar and glanced over his shoulder, assessing the room to make sure everything else was in place. He caught Crystal's eye and the smile that crossed his lips also shone in his eyes. He beckoned her to join him and she gladly walked over.

He stood up as she approached. "You're radiant today, you know that?"

She grinned. "Something's in the air, something good. I can feel it."

"Well you need all the good you can get. The more I see you smilin', the more I feel like I'm doin' my job." He shifted his weight as he leaned against the bar. "Let me take you out tonight."

"Where?" She inquired.

"Shadow Lounge. It's a little hole in the wall place right outside Renard Parish, I think you'd like it. I'll take you after closing, deal?"

"Deal." She fist bumped him, leaning forward and planting a small kiss on him before returning to the back of the bar. For the rest of the day, she actually got in a little waitressing, if only a couple tables. Sookie stuck by her like glue, showing her the ropes, and she found that it was a lot different than when she worked for her father's corny ass restaurant back in Dallas. Bon Temp was full of characters, that was for sure. She split her tips with Sookie, since she didn't need much because of what she had gotten from Godric. He insisted, back when she first moved in with him, that he give her an "allowance" of sorts. She had turned her nose up at the idea, feeling like a kept woman; but soon warmed up to it when she realized she did have a job worth being paid for: dating a vampire was a full-time sacrifice.

As soon as the skies turned dark, she excused herself from the increasingly busy Merlotte's. Sam had said he would take her out after closing, which was still four hours from now. She had enough time to hit Fangtasia before it was open so she could see what kind of information she needed to get from Eric. She didn't know his cell number, but Fangtasia's was easy to remember. Hopefully she could get through to him. She picked up the pay phone and inserted a couple quarters, dialing the number.

"Hello, this is Fangtasia, the bar with a bite. What can I do for you?" Pam answered sounding bored, as usual.

"Pam, it's Crystal, put Eric on the phone."

"A 'Hello, how are you?' would be nice." Pam snarked.

Crystal sighed. "Hello, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, and yourself?"

She rolled her eyes. "Pam, let me talk to Eric!" She demanded.

Pam turned to Eric, who had already been listening to the conversation from his desk. She handed him the phone and left the room, her arms crossed. "Now that wasn't very courteous, Crystal."

"Can you come get me? I need to talk to you about something very important." She cut right to the chase. Eric liked to play word games, but she didn't have time for them.

"I can't speak with you right now, I'm..._occupied_." He said distantly.

"Doing what!" She shrieked in frustration. "Your stupid club doesn't even open for another two hours!"

"As I said, I am occupied. Goodbye." He dropped the phone back onto the receiver and folded his hands on his desk. He was quiet for a while, thinking of what he could possibly say, or do at that moment.

"All I do, is ask why?"

"Because she was disobedient, violent and rash." Godric replied, his fingers pressed together in a steeple in front of his lips. He looked up at Eric and dropped his hands, "She was in the way."

"So was I, yet you trained me, you had patience with me. You've sacrificed your own child for a worthless human, Godric. Do you think she would ever do the same for you?" Eric considered himself done with Crystal at that very moment. He would do nothing else for her, ever.

"I would hope that she would never murder anyone for me." He answered calmly. "It was a mistake I had to correct."

Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing. He started to wonder if his Maker was under some spell. He had encountered witches, after all. "Did it ever occur to you that she meant something to me? Do you have no regard for how I feel?"

"Did it ever occur to you, my child, that she meant _everything_ to me? I can barely think properly at this very moment."

"This girl that you've committed the ultimate crime for, do you know what she did the moment I told her you left?" Eric didn't give him any time to respond, "She came right here to sleep with a shifter; and that's exactly where she belongs, out of our world. This is what happens when you love someone, they control you. The Godric I knew would have never killed his progeny under any circumstances."

"Crystal is mine, you need to watch how you speak of her in front of me. She's emotionally fragile, I knew my sudden leaving would upset her; but that did not change the fact that I had to do it."

"Godric, I love and respect you deeply. I always will; but I ask that you leave my area before Dawn. Do not return, or I will be forced to report you for killing another vampire. Your own progeny, at that." It pained Eric to say such a thing to his Maker. His words were strained, but he was hurt by Itza's death. He had attacked her, yes; but it was out of his overabundance of feelings for her that she didn't have the capacity to reciprocate with Godric's hold still upon her. He was still willing to wait until she was released to see if they could have a future together. That future was shattered.

Godric stood up and nodded his head once in understanding. "I wish it would not have come to this." He said, leaving the room and closing the door quietly. He felt weak after staying up throughout the daytime hours. He was also still hanging onto his murder, and Godric had a heavy feeling that it was not going to leave him anytime soon.


	44. Chapter 44

**Since I've answered most of the reviews in the previous re-post, I'll address the new addition to our family in this new chapter :)**  
_**Hi, Foryourentertainment6 ; Thanks for your comment! If you like the sex, you'll enjoy the upcoming final chapter. If you are confused about anything feel free to ask, I don't get offended :D**_

**Should I give everyone a hint to what the upcoming twist is? (as if this could get anymore twisted, right!)**  
**I will say this...pay attention to minor details in the behavior and interaction of all characters from this point forth.**

**;)**

**I know a lot of you, including my dear beta, are not going to appreciate our female lead in this chapter.  
I wouldn't either.  
But Karma will do her job later on.  
**

**(True Blood tomorrow!)  
**

* * *

Crystal punched the wall, biting her lip hard when she felt her knuckles scrape. "Fffffffff-"

"You alright?" Sookie's concerned voice interrupted Crystal's cursing.

"No, Eric's being a jackass at the most inopportune moment." She said, clearly irritated. She took a few breaths to relax herself. She _was_ having a good day, he wasn't going to ruin that.

"When isn't he bein' a jackass? I mean honestly." Sookie gave her friend a pat on the shoulder. "You need him for somethin'?"

"Yeah, I do actually." Crystal massaged her left temple, thinking of how she was going to get to Fangtasia in a town she wasn't familiar with.

"Well I'm off now. I can run you by Fangtasia if you'd like?" Sookie offered.

Crystal was relieved. "Could you please? I owe you."

Sookie didn't want to hear it. "No you don't, you risked your life to help me save Bill. Hell after all that, I still owe _you_."

Maybe this girl wasn't as useless as Crystal had previously assumed. She did some pretty stupid things for love, but then again, who hasn't? At least Sookie was generous and helpful.

Sookie said she would wait outside while Crystal told Sam she would return shortly She didn't want him to think she was skipping out on their little get-together that night. When she told him she was going to Fangtasia, he was apprehensive, but understood it was important, and didn't give her any problems about it.

She walked outside, letting her hair out of its braid so her curls could corkscrew at will. Sookie had briefly explained to her where she parked tonight, it was further from the bar than Crystal would have liked, but the building lights were halfway decent. She looked around at the parked cars for the little yellow Civic that Sookie drove, but couldn't find it.

"Sookie?" She called. A twig snapped and she froze in place immediately. It sounded a little too close for comfort. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jolted out of her skin, whipping around and slamming Sookie right in the cheekbone. The blonde fell to the ground, clutching her face.

"_Fuck_! Sookie why would you sneak up on me like that!" Crystal knelt down to the girl and pulled her hand away, wincing at the nasty mark that was starting. There was going to be an ugly bruise. Rather than to be concerned with her face, however, Sookie's eyes were as big as saucers as she stared over Crystal's shoulder.

Slowly Crystal turned around to see what had caught Sookie's attention. When she set her eyes upon Godric, she was silent. What words could she possibly form at that moment? He was standing before her, all dressed in black. He looked absolutely worn down and exhausted, like he was going to fall apart any minute. In fact, he looked more like a vampire than usual. Like death. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy, angry, or confused. She started to feel all three as she got to her feet.

Sookie stood up as well, and she quietly returned to the bar to ice her face.

"I can't even-" She pinched the bridge of her nose, pissed that she felt tears coming on. To her surprise, trails of blood were already coming down his face. He was crying. He disappeared with another woman for nearly a week with no form of communication whatsoever, when he returned _he_ was _crying_.

"Godric..." She couldn't help the concern in her voice. She wanted to slap him, to burst into tears, to leave him and go as she had planned to do if he ever returned. But as he reached out to embrace her, she held him and he fell into her body, breaking down. She held him tightly, her own warm tears bubbling over and down her face. It was breaking her heart to hear his cries, his sobs, to feel his chest heave.

"_Godric, you can't do this to me_." She whispered, still clinging tightly to him. "What's going on?" He couldn't even speak, and she was unable to hold his weight much longer.

"Did you drive here?" She pulled away, holding his face as her thumbs wiped the blood that would not stop spilling from his tear ducts.

"Yes." He rasped. It was all he needed to say, she dug in his pockets for his keys and found them, making sure to hold him closely as they walked to his car.

* * *

"Sookie? What happened to you?" Sam asked, noticing she was in a hurry to leave with a ziploc bag of ice held to her face.

"Sam." She halted as soon as she saw him. He was a dear friend of hers, she felt as though he had a right to know what was going on. "Sam, it's Crystal." She whispered, approaching him quickly.

"What about her? What's wrong?" He knew he shouldn't have let her go to that vampire bar. Now he was worried something had happened to her. "Sookie!" He demanded, unable to deal with her hesitation in breaking the news to him.

"Godric. He's back and he was outside with Crystal. He looked real bad Sam, like somethin' was wrong." Sookie explained, trying to be calm about it; but he darted outside and she ran after him, trying to stop him from doing something foolish in his quick anger.

"Crystal!" He shouted, "Crystal!"

Sookie stood and watched him look around in the darkness. "Sam." She touched his arm. "I don't think she's comin' back."

He didn't even look at her. All he did was kick the nearby dumpster, gripping his hair tightly as he crouched down to the ground, his eyes closed. Sookie felt horrible, and she knew how Sam could get when he was like this. She tried to comfort him, but he moved away from her, standing up.

"Please don't do nothin' stupid Sam." She begged.

"Fuck off." He snarled, barreling back into the bar.

With a sigh, she held the ice back up to her face and supported her arm while walking out to her car.

* * *

Crystal pulled into the back parking lot of a Wal-Mart. It was three hours to drive all the way back to Dallas, and she wasn't going to wait that long to find out what was going on with the vampire in the seat next to her who wouldn't even open his eyes. She turned the car off and faced him, deciding she would speak to him like a friend and pretend they never had a relationship. If she could get her own bias out of her head, maybe she could help him. Clearly, he needed help.

"Please Godric, tell me what's going on. I'm here to listen." She said quietly.

He opened his eyes and his face twisted into a pained expression. "_I've killed Itza_." He finally managed to mutter.

Crystal's jaw dropped, her hand covering her mouth. Suddenly it all made sense. He left upset, Eric had said. He said for nobody to come after him. He was preparing to kill his child. He didn't tell Crystal, because he didn't want to involve anybody for fear of complications. The guilt was absolutely overwhelming, it sent shivers throughout her body. She could have made more of an effort to get along with the girl, she couldn't help what she had become. Now, Godric had to face the pain of his murder for the rest of eternity.

"I...I'm sorry." Was all she could think to murmur. "I don't know what to say."

"Please, stay with me tonight." He asked. "Please. You can leave tomorrow, I just need to be with you tonight."

She reached across and placed her hand over his own. "I will be with you tonight; but I need to take care of something tomorrow. We'll stay at the vampire hotel in Shreveport." She informed him. Now that she was in a better state of mind, she knew she couldn't leave Bon Temps like that. She had to talk to Sam tomorrow, even though she knew he wasn't going to be happy. Things had been going well for them for the past few days, and she had been happier than ever with him; but they both knew that this moment was going to come.

"We can't stay there." Godric said, looking down into his lap.

"Why not?"

"Eric has banned me from his Area."

She sat back in her seat and sighed. "Well, we'll just have to find a place on the outskirts of his Area then." She conceded, while starting the car up and pulling out of the parking lot. After some driving, and clues from the GPS, they came upon a small motel in Bossier City. It wasn't anything snazzy, but it was a place to stay. They booked the room that was furthest back in the motel, and that had only one window. There were tons of trees that seemed like they could block any sunlight that threatened to come through, but just in case, Crystal took the dark olive colored comforter from the bed, and she tucked it above the curtain rod, blocking the window entirely.

Godric sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Once she finished fixing the window, she crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I received your text message." He said.

"Shh, don't worry about that right now." Crystal didn't want him to think she was angry with him when he needed her support the most. "Forget everything right now, I'm just your friend, I'm not letting you go through this alone."

He turned around to face her and looked upon her in amazement. "You cannot begin to understand how much that means to me."

She smiled kindly before standing up and venturing into the bathroom. She picked up one of the folded hand towels, and she wet it with warm water, wringing it out. She walked back out and sat on the bed across from him. Crystal pulled Godric down to lay his head in her lap, and she proceeded to gently wipe the blood from his face and the inner corners of his eyes.

"I would like to keep my promise, and give you the gift I have for you tomorrow evening."

She finished and set the hand towel aside, running her fingers through his hair. "I'll take it." She agreed, continuing her ministrations. "I'm not leaving you, Godric."

He continued to look up at her, and he saw that she had been hurting. He saw what he had done to her, and he wondered why she didn't just leave when she had the chance. For some reason she loved someone like him, and he just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Why?" He found himself wondering aloud.

"Because I'm a fucked up individual who thinks with the heart first, and the mind second." She massaged his scalp, trying to figure out how she was going to tell him the news that she discovered today. "I met a brujo today, he's an ex-member of that coven that was in Jackson."

He moved away from her and sat up. "And what happened?" He asked, wary of the off-handed way she brought up such a serious topic.

"He told me how to get my powers back-"

"Crystal." Godric shook his head, turning around to sit upon the edge of the bed once more. She reached out and stopped him.

"Just give me a chance to explain it, alright?" She asked. He unwillingly returned his attention to her. "He said that there's no possible way for me to get them back as a human, and that I need a vampire from the bloodline of Waxaklahun Ubah Kan to turn me."

He took a short time to process the information, before disregarding it wholly, and quickly becoming irritated. "You are trusting another witch? Did you forget that trusting witches is what got us in here in the first place?"

"But he seemed honest, Godric. He was really afraid of being caught, he said they're going to come after me-"

"Enough." He commanded, harshly. "I do not wish to relive raising another newborn vampire anytime soon. I've already failed with one." His voice broke ever so slightly and he stood up. She watched him retire into the bathroom and close the door, and soon the sound of shower water running could be heard. She wasn't going to give up on it that easily, but she would let the idea rest for now. Another idea would come to her sooner or later.

Crystal pulled the sheets back in the bed, and kicked her shoes off, laying down and pulling the blankets up around her. As she nestled into her pillow, she couldn't ignore the light scent of Sam's cologne on her plain tee shirt she recently bought. She was certain that Godric could smell him all over her, but she was relieved that he had said nothing about it. Maybe everything could be swept under the carpet and forgotten.

The bed dipped, and she felt his cool arm rest upon her waist. It sent a shiver up her spine, since she had started growing accustomed to a hotter body temperature. But it felt secure. Protected. "Did you sleep with him?" Godric's voice was soft, cautious, hesitant.

Crystal placed her hand over his own, her back still facing him. Clearly, she had thought she was in the clear too soon. "He only gave me a place to stay." She answered.

"You didn't answer my question."

She swallowed quietly, "No, I didn't sleep with him."

Godric's arm tightened around her waist and he turned her over to face him, as he gazed into her eyes. She felt her pulse quicken. "Because if you did, I would understand after what I've put you through. I just hope that it was out of spite, and that you don't harbor feelings for him."

She narrowed her eyes at him and exhaled silently, giving off a false sense of confidence as her chest puffed out slightly. "Stop being ridiculous, why would I sleep with someone else? I was waiting for _you_." She turned over and clutched her pillow tightly, hoping her pulse would settle soon. Godric merely raked his fingers through the length of her curls, undoubtedly sure that she was one hundred percent lying to his face, even after he gave her the opportunity to confess. Again, those same godforsaken tears within him started up again, and he was thankful that in an effort to hide her lies, she wouldn't see his face for the rest of the night, as her back remained to him.


	45. Chapter 45

**Did you guys all see evil Godric say actual words in the previews from last night?**  
**& who knows what form he was in, because he was grabbing Eric, and he wasn't glowing like Season Three.**  
**I literally fell out of my chair and my friends were screaming.**  
**I swear we were behaving like we were 13 years old.**  
**(nothing against any 13 year olds...but aren't you rather young to be reading such a NC17 fic like mine anyway? LOL)**

**xxx  
**

**Foryourentertainment6 - I want Sam and Tara to be together too :( I don't like Luna already, nor do I appreciate Tara being a random lesbian! Geez! I know, Crystal does need to fess up, and she might (wink) eventually because Godric plays on her guilt big-time. Kind of like when a kid lies to their parent about eating chocolate and the parent is like "Oh you didn't eat it at all? I'm so proud of you! Here's a bunch of cookies since you DIDN'T EAT THE CHOCOLATE!" and the kid is like...aw shit, ok I feel bad, I ate it. LOL.**

**JellyBear7 - Welcome to the fam! Thanks for commenting and I'm so glad you like it! Crystal's powers are certainly questionable ;)**

**SinfulRoad - You can find out PART of the surprise in this chapter, but there's a lot more to come, but at least you're not going to explode now LOL. I have a deep feeling that you are definitely going to see the tiny nuances in the upcoming chapters, I bet you've got the ending figured out already haha. I will say you are very warm with your guessing thus far.**

**MissusGages - welcome to you as well! So many new readers! Yes, as you will come to find out, Crystal is extremely daring. A little too much for her own good!**

**Britny88 - another new reviewer? welcome! Yes yes, I do believe you get what you're looking for in this, and the upcoming chapters ;)**

* * *

The Earth could not have produced a drearier day. The sky was dark grey, with gusty showers rolling through, enough to soak you if you didn't have an umbrella. Crystal had slipped out of bed early in the morning, freshening herself up, and leaving the hotel, hoping to catch Sam before he left for the bar today. Thankfully, the GPS got her to Merlotte's, and from there she remembered how to get to his trailer...which wasn't far at all.

She parked the car in front of his home and, getting out and closing the door softly. Standing at the front door, she took a deep breath and knocked, but to her surprise, the door creaked open. It had been unlocked. Cautiously, she went inside, making sure to thumpingly announce her arrival with harsh footsteps.

"Sam? It's Crystal." She called out, closing the door behind her. "Sam are you here?" She ventured into the bedroom and saw the sheets and comforter were all rucked about. Spying broken glass, she knelt down and discovered a jagged half bottle of what had been whiskey, hidden under a stray shirt now soaked into the carpet. The fumes were very strong, too strong.

There was a groan and she stood up immediately, following the vibrations into the bathroom. There, lying in the bathtub completely naked, was Sam. When she turned the light on, he groaned again, shielding his sensitized eyes from the sudden brightness.

"_Ay Dios mio_, what the hell is going on in here?" She rushed over to him and tried to help him out. He shoved her away, stumbling around in the bathtub before hanging off the edge, murmuring things she couldn't understand. Crystal went to his bedroom and found a pair of sweatpants and a white tee-shirt in his dresser, which she brought back to him.

"Sam..." She started, but he hiccuped and burped, and she recognized that sound all too well. In seconds, she grabbed the nearby wastebasket, and held it underneath him as he vomited profusely, hacking violently afterwards. She turned her face away, breathing shallowly for fear of losing it herself, as she rubbed his back soothingly. Another bout started, more liquid spewed into the bucket, before he fell back with a moan of pain. Crystal held her breath and ran outside, setting the wastebasket down to handle later. She returned and washed her hands.

"You can't stay in this bathtub, you've got to be sore as hell." She helped him out and this time he allowed her to. Sam messily stumbled, nearly sending her into the wall as he put all of his weight onto her. She struggled, but was able to get him onto his bed. "You need to put some clothes on." She said, assisting him with getting the sweatpants and the shirt on.

"Get the fuck outta here, go on." He grumbled, turning over in the bed.

"Sam, I-"

"I said go on! Be with your vampire." The rest of his sentence was muffled by the pillow. She stood back and bit her lip nervously, she didn't know he knew what was going on...but then again Sookie had been there. She must've said something to him, of course. Crystal felt horrible, she wished she could snap her fingers and make everyone happy, but she couldn't even figure out what she wanted in her own life, let alone worry about much else.

"I'm not leaving until you're coherent enough to hear what I have to say." She stated. He mumbled something in response that she couldn't hear, but she wouldn't stick around for him to insult her She went into the kitchen and put away the liquor bottles that were on the counter. She pulled out the coffeemaker and got it going. While that was brewing, she went into the bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet until she found Excedrin Tension Headache pills. She shook out two and grabbed a glass of water, taking it back into the bedroom, where she sat on the edge of the bed and fought with him until he took it and laid back down.

Still not feeling satisfied with the way things were, she spotted a broom and dustpan in the kitchen and brought it into the bedroom, sweeping up the shards of glass while Sam fell back into a drunken stupor. She emptied it and continued to clean up the rest of the mess he had made. She put the clothes into the hamper, and made the bed as best she could with him sprawled in it. The coffee was soon done and she knew he would be hungry after heaving up nearly everything in his body.

Crystal searched his fridge and decided to prepare waffles and sausage. It was easy and quick. She popped the frozen waffles into the toaster and the sausages into the microwave. As that heated, she poured the coffee into a mug and took out the butter and syrup, snatching the waffles as soon as they popped out, then the sausages.

She brought the breakfast back into the bedroom, but he was gone. Before she could call out, however, he came out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, his eyes tired. "You made breakfast?" He asked, his mouth full of toothpaste.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. He turned around and went back into the bathroom. She waited patiently for a few minutes until he emerged, sitting down on the bed and pulling the plate into his lap, beginning to eat without a word. It was quiet, as she didn't know what to say, so she just stared at her hands in her lap. He finished and took the coffee, sipping it and setting it on the nightstand. "So, you need your phone back, right?" He asked, opening the drawer and taking the cell phone out, tossing it her way.

She fumbled,then caught it. "Sam, please don't be like this. We knew this was going to happen someday." She pleaded, setting her phone aside and placing her hand upon his arm, but he pulled away.

"I don't know what kind of game you think you're playin', but I ain't one to be fucked around with." He spat angrily. It hurt her how he was treating her, she really cared about him and didn't realize how much until now. She was on the verge of tears, just wanting to make things right.

"I'm not playing any games! I told you we can't be together, I told you that and you-_you_ told me stop trying _not_ to hurt you!" She shouted, her face reddening as she cried, but wiped the tears furiously from her cheeks.

"I was your rebound, I get it. Couldn't nothin' good come from what we had." He was being heartless, it was killing her.

"I liked you Sam, I still do like you...I mean a_ lot, _my feelings for you run so deep. You gave me what I've always wanted, to be happy and _normal._" She tried to lean forward and touch him again, but he evaded her, standing up this time.

"If what you're sayin' is true, that I gave you what you always wanted; then why're you gonna walk right out that door back to someone who treated you like a piece of shit? Someone who knows he can do whatever the hell he wants and you'll always be waitin' for him like you're his bitch?"

She couldn't control her hand as it came up and slapped him across the cheek. Sam held his face, staring at her with sheer hatred. Tears flowed freely down her face as her fists were clenched at her sides. "Don't you _dare_ call me a bitch, and don't you _dare_ talk about him like that. He left me because he went to kill his fucking baby vampire for me to be happy. He's torn apart right now, and his other child has banished him. Godric is alone and I'm all he has. I have to be there for him right now."

"Then _leave_." Sam's voice was barely above a whisper, and he turned away from her. There was nothing else to say.

"Sam, you scared me this morning. Please, don't hurt yourself like that." When he didn't give her a response, she continued, "I know you don't believe me when I say this, but I hope someday you will...if anything were to happen to you, I would be miserable for the rest of my life. You mean the _world_ to me. Take care of yourself."

She turned away from him and wiped her remaining tears, leaving his trailer. As she sat in the Lexus with the doors locked and the rain pitter pattering on the roof, she pressed her head against the steering wheel and sobbed, hard. Now she knew what it was like to have your heart torn in two, split right down the middle. The pain in her chest was unbearable, and she let out a harsh scream of anger and hurt.

* * *

"You don't know how tired I am of staying in hotels." Crystal said, ripping her clothes off as she rushed headlong through Godric's home. She felt like a train wreck, and needed to shower the world away and get into some of her own comfortable clothes.

"You won't be staying in one tonight." He called after her.

She covered up her chest and came back down the hall, poking her head around the corner to where he sat in the kitchen. "What? You know some people in Phoenix?"

"You're lookin' mighty temptin' there young'n." Stan's gravelly voice made her jump and turn around.

"Stan what the fuck, get away!" She shouted.

"You're the one waltzin' around the place with no top on." He smirked.

"_Stan_..." Godric warned. Crystal rushed off, covering herself more securely and she slammed the bedroom door.

"I told Nan you'd be back on Monday to sign the papers. I know it's not like me to ask this but...you sure you wanna give all this up?" Stan crossed his arms over his burly chest as he approached his Sheriff, leaning on the counter across from him. "The power, the respect, everythin'?"

"Power means nothing to me, and our kind don't respect each other whether or not I remain Sheriff." Godric answered. "I've thought about this for quite a while now, and I'm sure that you will take the authority and responsibility in stride."

Stan nodded in agreement. "So...you really like this human, huh?"

"After everything we've been through, I'm still with her, aren't I?"

"Hell, you must love her then." Stan grunted. Godric chuckled.

"Very much so."

"You know, I ain't too fond of humans but that girl is different, even I can see that. She changed you for the better. You gonna keep her around for good?"

Godric smiled and reached within his pocket, pulling out a little black box and shoving it across the table so quickly, no human could have possibly seen or caught it; but it landed in Stan's palm effortlessly, and he raised an eyebrow at the elder vampire, opening the box slowly.

He whistled in awe, "Now_ that's_ a beauty." He said, observing the sparkling Jean Schlumberger Two Bees ring. "But I thought vampires couldn't get married?"

"It's legal in Vermont." Godric informed, catching the box as Stan passed it back to him.

He nodded in understanding. "We're gonna miss you 'round these parts, Sheriff."

* * *

Crystal dried herself off after her shower and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She sat on the toilet and started rubbing scented body lotion into her skin.

"Ugh." She took a deep breath and sat up, letting out a small burp and feeling her stomach burble. A few more deep breaths and the feeling passed. She knelt down to keep rubbing in the lotion, but felt it again.

"Damn it." She murmured, standing up and going into the bedroom, putting on the tracksuit that Godric had gotten her for her birthday. She slipped into a pair of sneakers and hurried to the kitchen, grabbing the salt shaker and shaking the crystals underneath her tongue.

"What're you doing?" Godric asked, looking at her curiously.

"It's a family remedy for nausea." She said. Her eyes settled on the bottle of True Blood he was drinking. She took it from him. "Don't drink that."

"I stayed up during daylight hours back in..." He trailed off, "I just need it." He didn't want to relive the days he spent up, sobbing over Itza. In fact, he was trying his damnedest to forget about it so he could stop compulsively crying whenever he was alone. Little did he know, Crystal was doing the same thing.

She held up her wrist. "Why would you drink that nasty shit when I'm right here? Come on, you know better than to do that."

He pushed her wrist away. "I can't do that." He took the True Blood back from her.

"Why not...?" She was confused. He definitely just refused her blood, and that never happened.

"Because your surprise is tonight." He said vaguely. "Are you packed? Our flight leaves in two hours."

"What does my surprise have to do with you not drinking my blood? Does this have to do with Sam?" She was getting upset now, and she couldn't help it, her moods were freaking out against her favor.

He was completely relaxed as he sipped from the bottle and replied, "Should it have anything to do with him?"

She balled her fists, but he spoke before she could start shouting. "Relax. That shifter is the furthest thing from my mind right now." He stood up and downed the last bit of his drink, dropping the bottle in the recycling bin.

"If you absolutely _must_ know, if you're just _bursting_ at the seams to find out," He held her waist from behind and kissed her cheek, brushing his lips up to her ear, "_Words can't begin to explain the things I'm going to do to you tomorrow night_."

In a breath of air, he was gone.


	46. Chapter 46

**We've reached the point, bittersweet, where I've got so many new reviews that I can't individually address every single person.**  
**But I will happily announce newcomers, and address any questions that are posted in the comments.**

**Side Note;  
**

**Unfortunately I follow a rule with romance fictions, and that is if it says it's GodricxOC, then they are going to inevitably end up together.**  
_**Generally, there is an explanation for why things work out.**_  
_**You will find out the reasons in the upcoming few chapters.**_  
**I've read many a fic where readers have blown up because the main couple goes their separate ways.**  
**Inevitably, I cannot please everyone, but the positive outweighs the negative from my lovely family of readers.**

* * *

The flight to Phoenix was two and a half hours long, but it seemed like mere minutes since Godric flew alongside her on JetBlue Airways rather than to take Anubis. They landed around 2am, and Crystal was thoroughly confused as she padded alongside him to the parking garage.

"Did you rent a car?" She asked, nearly tripping over her feet when he stopped suddenly. Usually you had to stop at the desk in the airport to rent a car, but she figured he already had things planned ahead. He tended to do that...a lot.

"Something like that." He pulled a pair of keys out of his pocket and pressed a button on the remote. An all-white BMW M3 Coupe's lights flashed, signaling it was open.

"Sweet ride! I've never seen a rental look this good." She exclaimed happily, shoving her large, leopard printed duffel bag into the backseat. He gently placed his own suitcase inside and sat inside, she sat on the passenger's side. "OK, so there's no hotel you said...you know people here?"

"Truth be told, I have quite a few old friends here." He replied, pulling out of the garage carefully and working his way towards the highway.

"That's why you need to move here." She said quietly, readjusting herself in her seat. "I'll be starting college soon...we never discussed if you'll join me." Just the thought of the topic was making her stomach upset, again.

His thoughtful pause didn't help the situation much. "I'm still thinking about it, it's a big decision, Crystal." He finally said. She didn't argue, plus she was tired of arguing. If he was going to move, he was going to move. If he wasn't, she would find a way to maintain what they had as best she could.

Distracted, she sat up straight in her seat when she noticed a McDonalds.

"McDonalds! Stop stop stop!" She said excitedly. He gave her an odd look as he turned into the drive-thru. "Oh my God..."

"You told me you didn't like fast food?" He reminded her. She expressed great distaste in the past over anywhere with a drive-thru.

"Hi and welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?"

She leaned across Godric. "Yes, I would like an Oreo McFlurry and large fries."

"An Oreo McFlurry and a large order of fries? Is that all?"

"Uhh..." She looked at Godric, "You want anything?" She teased.

"Yes," He leaned out the window, "May I have the person taking this order please?" He joked.

She covered his mouth and dissolved into laughter as he joined in. It had been a while since they genuinely shared la moment like this. She was feeling at home in Arizona already.

"Um, excuse me?" The woman asked.

"Nothing, that's all." Crystal said quickly.

"Alright, your total is $6.23 please come to the first window."

After Godric left the drive thru, Crystal started digging through her bag hungrily, shoving the french fries into her McFlurry. She could only get half of the order of fries inside, but it was enough to satisfy her. She started eating it and sat back in her seat, sheer bliss taking over her features.

"Correct me if I'm wrong...but are you supposed to eat it like that? It doesn't look too appealing." Godric asked hesitantly. McDonalds wasn't even in existence when he was able to eat human food, so what did he know? But he had observed humans before, and he had never witnessed them eating the way she was at that moment.

"I never ate it like this before, I just wanted it so bad. I was like...craving this shit, it's so good I mean really...ugh I wish you could taste it Godric it's like an explosion in my mouth."

He grinned, "That's what she said."

She gasped, "Shut the fuck up, you know that joke?" She laughed. He pulled into the driveway of a beautiful home. It had a few palm trees lining the sidewalk outside of it, and behind it were red rock mountains, dark against the sky. It looked amazing at nighttime, the moon was bright and high. He tried to ignore it. Itza's words rang in the back of his mind, _"Every time I look at the moon, I'll think of you now Godric."_

The house was two stories high, and was very long. The doors were tall and dark, but it was too dark to tell what was inside from the large windows. "Wow your friends have some serious money." Crystal stared at the beautiful estate in front of her.

He tossed the keys at her and they landed in her lap. "Surprise."

Emotions crashed over her like a tsunami as her brain worked to put the pieces together. "No." She said, grabbing the keys and forgetting she had a McFlurry in her hand. Lucky for her, the vampire used his speed to catch it before it hit the floor.

"Careful, this is _your_ car, not mine." He said, placing it in the cupholder. She jumped out of the car and ran up to the house, covering her mouth as she looked up at the tall doors, then she turned back around.

"Godric are you..."

He closed the door of the car and locked it. "This is our home together, our new beginning. A chance to start over fresh. I'm moving to Arizona with you." He announced with a smile. She leaped onto him, screaming nonstop as she hugged him so tightly that had he been human, it would've caused some serious lung damage. Of course, she started crying because of the intensity of the happiness she was feeling.

"Do you have any idea how much this means to me!" She jumped down and kissed him passionately. "If it wasn't so close to dawn I would fuck you senseless right now I'm so happy."

He felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment, having made her this joyful. It felt as though he made the right decision, even though it hurt him deeply. He was in love with Crystal and would do just about anything to make her happy. He could even feel her radiating excitement. "Here, let me open this before you burst through the door."

Godric used another key on the keyring that held her new car keys, and he opened the door. Of course, she exploded inside like a rocket, running down the dark, oak hardwood flooring into the empty living room. He vamped over to her, to relax her. "Let me show you around." He insisted.

She took a few deep breaths to steady herself, "Okay." She agreed. He took her hand within his own, and led her through the living room.

"Back in the thirties, I met the owner of an underground Speakeasy in New York City that catered to vampires only. He was an artist, and his name was Nathaniel. Sharing a love for fine art, we soon became close friends. He started his own real estate agency a few years later, operating mainly in the southwest. The moment you mentioned Arizona to me, I knew I was going to come. I was absolutely sure of it." As Godric spoke, he walked Crystal into the bright kitchen. The walls were painted a mango color, with creamy marble counter-tops, edged with tiles hand painted in mango, yellow and blue..

"So, I pulled a few strings and called Nathaniel up. He was thrilled to hear I was moving to Arizona, and immediately helped me to find a home. The mural on the ceiling, is his own piece." Godric pointed upward, but Crystal had already been staring at the beautiful painting that covered the dining room ceiling. It looked like the Garden of Eden. There were beautiful trees and plants everywhere, and a giant tree in the center that was bearing large, succulent pieces of fruit. It was such an intricate piece, she was amazed to have it within their own home.

"I have no words to say how amazing this is." She looked around, following him as he led her up the winding staircase.

"There's a wine cellar downstairs, and a den, but I want to show you my favorite part." He explained, walking down a hallway that had been painted with a glossy finish. The miniature chandeliers cast their glow upon the reflection. They arrived in front of an old bookcase, full of all kinds of books. Immediately, his hand went to the nondescript, deep red, leather bound book, which he pulled out only halfway until a loud click was heard, and the bookcase began to slide to the side, like an automatic door.

"You have just fulfilled my every fantasy of a secret hideaway." She gushed, gasping loudly when he turned the light on. It was the master bedroom, and it was fully furnished beyond her wildest dreams. Crystal only took a few steps inside, afraid it was a dream she was going to awaken from. The walls were a yummy chocolate brown, and the night sky was painted on the ceiling with a crescent moon. Within the wall that was facing the California king sized bed, was a window so large, it was frightening. It extended across the entire wall, from the floor to the ceiling. She was so taken by the beauty of the mountains in the distance, that she hurried over to the enormous window, walking from one side to the other slowly, feeling the furry black rug tickle her feet as soon as she kicked her sneakers off.

The bed had four golden posts, crimson embroidered covers, and black sheets. Adjacent to this, was a loveseat that faced the plasma television. She turned around to see Godric leaning in the door frame, watching her explore her surroundings like a new puppy. "But this window...it's so big." She stepped back to take it all in. "How will you sleep?"

"I thought you would never ask." He said, opening a slot in the wall right next to the door. There was a touchscreen monitor and he pressed a button and gears shifted, as heavy, dark drapes rolled across from the sides, while a screen descended from the ceiling for extra protection. He pressed another button, and four halogen lights in each corner of the room, provided sensual, dim lighting.

"I absolutely cannot believe you've done all this and I had no idea." Crystal ambled to the bed, dropping face down into the softness. She winced, turning back around and taking in a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Godric asked, noticing her discomfort.

"Yeah..." She coughed, clearing her throat. "Yeah, I think that McFlurry and this excitement got to me. I feel sick, my stomach is doing backflips." She didn't linger for too long before she rolled to her back.

"Oh we are going to break this baby _all the way in_." She patted the bed and slid her hands in circles, feeling the pattern sewn into the top comforter. "Come here." She purred. Godric obliged, climbing into the bed atop her. Crystal caressed the side of his face, kissing him once, twice, three times...lingering the last time before slipping her tongue into his mouth. He held his weight off of her, and allowed her hands to wander across his shoulder blades and back around to his chest. However, when she tried to go lower, he grabbed her hands immediately.

"Not yet." He breathed.

She pouted, "Godric..."

"Not yet." He repeated, more firmly this time, as he eased himself away from her. "I haven't finished with what I've planned and it's an hour until dawn."

Crystal propped herself up on her elbow, "So you're going to make me wait all day for you?"

"Absolutely." He said proudly, her reply was a comical roll of her eyes. However, she couldn't stay upset at him, especially after all he had done for her. As if she wasn't feeling guilty before, now she felt horrible when she thought of Sam. Her guilt multiplied when she felt a little pang of sadness at the thought of not being with him. Why was she feeling like this? Here she had a wonderful vampire who had bought her a house, a car, and gave up his life to spend it with her. Here she had a coven of witches after her, she had not forgotten...and yet, Sam was still a factor in her life even though he was gone. His warmth still lingered in her heart for reasons she couldn't figure out.


	47. Chapter 47

**I'll address some questions before this chapter, and shout out the new reviews too as promised :)**  
**I'm not ignoring anyone btw, just addressing QUESTIONS and NEW REVIEWS.**

**Shilo - You find out if he knows by the end of the story which is in a couple chapters :) Just because it works out doesn't mean everyone gets what they want though.**

_**Moonlight1ify - I don't believe I've ever seen you review before? Welcome! :D**_

_**Britny88 - Aww I'm glad to hear that 3 Welcome to you as well!**_

**DarkAngel - No offense taken! You'll have to see how things work out. It's one of those hallmark moments, I assure you. Sheer romance.**

* * *

Crystal tried to stay in bed as long as possible, but by 5pm she had to get up and move. She turned over to Godric for a quick snuggle and kiss before climbing out of bed. She yawned, stumbling towards the bathroom that he had shown her last night. It was one of the eight wonders of the world . He had ornamented the black porcelain with gold fixtures. She was ready to climb in that bathtub just as soon as she grabbed something to eat. Her stomach was growling something fierce.

The night before, she had set out her toiletries and it made her smile to see her toothbrush right next to Godric's. It was a little reminder that they were in this together. She brushed her teeth and took a brief shower, pulling on black leggings and a floral printed crop top. Crystal left the bathroom, heading down the hallway, past the guest rooms, to the top of the winding staircase. She leaned forward on on the railing, staring down at the foyer below.

Filled with a impulse, she hurried downstairs and into the kitchen, where she stared up at the mural. Turning, with her head tipped all the way back, she carefully took in every detail, until she yawned and hitched her butt up onto one of the wood stools that surrounded the island.

"I slept all night, all day." she reminded herself. Irritated at her i fatigue after she had been bouncing around just a few minutes ago. "I need to eat." She decided, taking her cell phone off the charger that was against the wall, above the counter. Crystal used the internet browser to find the nearest pizza shop, and she called, ordering extra, extra cheese. She was in the mood for a lot of cheese, although normally pizza wasn't really her thing.

While waiting for the pizza to arrive, she continued to explore the house. She discovered the wine cellar easily, her fingers traced the hammer marks on the wrought wrought iron gate patterned after tangled wild vines. Unlatching the gate, she walked down the staircase that was lit by soft orange, step lighting. She stood in the darkness for a little bit, feeling the sensuality of the dim lighting, before she turned the main light on and saw racks upon racks of diamond shaped display bins, each for a different bottle. Alongside the other wall were a set of small drawers.

"This is going to make me a huge wine fan. Goodbye vodka." She clasped her hands together thankfully, looking around once more before killing the light and heading back upstairs. She closed the iron gates and heard the doorbell ring. Although it was just the pizza guy, she was still thrilled to answer the door to the first guest.

She opened it and the young delivery man stood there, her pizza in hand.

"How much is it?" She asked.

"$13.48" He said.

She pulled out a twenty from the tiny breast pocket of her shirt, and figured she would give him four dollars tip, since he came in about twenty minutes. "Take seventeen." She guesstimated, ignoring the change part.

He handed her the box and started to dig in his pockets, when her nose wrinkled in disgust as soon as the box touched her hands. "This is pepperoni." She said.

He looked up at her, "No it's not. It's extra cheese."

She shook her head and opened the box. Sure enough, half of it was pepperoni. "See? I didn't order this." She handed it back to him, starting to gag. "Just the thought of a pepperoni is grossing me out right now." She gagged again, and cupped her hand over her nose.

"Ma'am, it's only half the pizza..."

She made sure to keep her money as she slammed the door, angry and not even hungry anymore. The smell of the pepperoni definitely made her cringe and destroyed her appetite. Rather than let her thoughts get the best of her, she dialed Sookie's number. It went straight to the answering machine. Figuring she was at work, she dialed Merlotte's. She wanted to make sure Sam was all right, that was all. It would ease a lot of the anxiety that was in the back of her brain.

"Merlotte's, can I help you?"

Fuck.

_Fuck._

Why did he answer the phone? Crystal thought for sure that she was going to have to deal with Tara, since she tended bar right next tor where the phone was located. She was ready to disguise her voice and ask to speak to Sookie, but he had to answer the phone and ruin everything.

"Hello?" He asked again.

"Uh...h-hi." She made her voice sound as low and breathy as possible.

"Hi..." Sam said cautiously, wondering if it was a prank caller.

"I need Sookie." She breathed, coming off more like a creep than an actual person.

"Who's callin'?"

She hadn't even thought of a name. She searched her mind for someone, anyone. "Bill." She clung to the phone, listening to the background noise of the bar, and soon there was a muffled sound and Sookie's bright voice came through.

"Bill? Why're you up now it's only six thirty!"

"Sookie, it's Crystal."

"Cr-" Sookie started, but reduced her volume to a whisper when she saw Sam giving her a curious look as he walked by. Even he knew that sunset wasn't for another hour. "Crystal, what the heck is goin' on?"

"I'm sorry Sookie, I had to say something when Sam answered and Bill was the first person I could think of." She apologized, speaking quickly. "But I'm calling because I want to know how Sam's doing. I was worried about him."

"I figured you had somethin' to do with it." Sookie shook her head with a sigh.

"With what?"

"He's fine right now, and I use the word 'fine' lightly. Lately he keeps snappin' on people."

Crystal rolled her knuckles along the center of her forehead in exasperation. "So he's not OK then."

"Well he apologized for tellin' me to fuck off the other night, that's an improvement. Only reason I'm able to talk now is because I can hear him shoutin' at his brother Tommy in the back. Godric came back though, what're you worried about Sam for?"

"I really don't know and I wish he would leave my fucking brain for good. Sookie, I'm in a new place in Arizona right now, Godric bought it for us. Turns out, he left to kill Itza." She explained.

"He did what! Why would he do somethin' like that? She didn't do nothin' wrong!" Sookie had grown accustomed to having the girl stay in her home, and they shared laughs and stories together. She had treated Itza like a younger sister.

"He did it for us. That's why he's moving here with me, he wants to start fresh and forget everything in the past...but I'm not up to speed on forgetting the past completely."

"I didn't see it in his character to do somethin' like that. I see how close Eric is with Pam, and Bill and Jessica have their bond too. It seems like it would take a mighty vicious person to kill a part of themselves off like that."

Crystal slammed her fist on the counter. "He's not vicious...look, I feel guilty right now."

"Well there ain't no use cryin' over spilled milk. You jumped the gun and assumed he was gone for good. Guilt trippin' yourself ain't gonna fix anything. What you need to do, is tell him what you did, explain to him how you feel, and let him decide what to do."

Crystal shook her head vigorously, "I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's not normal, you don't get it. The other night he asked me if I slept with Sam and I lied and said I didn't, and he said if I did it out of spite, he would understand; but he sounded wary when he said he hoped I didn't have any feelings for him." She explained, her words falling over each other.

Sookie thought harder, trying to find a solution. "Well first of all, he knows you slept with him. You can't lie to a vampire. When you lie, your heart rate goes up...and if that's not enough, he's had life times to observe our body language."

"I am so royally fucked up, it's not even funny. I just wasn't thinking. But I'm happy with him though, I want to be with him. If you gave me a choice between the two, I wouldn't even hesitate, I'd take Godric in an instant."

"If that's the way you feel, then why do you care if Sam's alright or not? Usually when you admit to somethin', you can start to accept it and work past it. Admit it...you like him, a lot."

Crystal wasn't having it. "No. Because I _don't_ like him, I'm just concerned for his well-being."

"The longer you stay in denial, the worse everythin' gets."

"No, you don't get it, I really shouldn't feel like this. I can't fucking explain it, it's like he's a poison inside of me Sookie. I don't act like this over guys, I've made this same mistake with Eric and I got angry and got over it. Ever since I left I've felt sick. I'm tired and irritated almost all the time, but then I get happy over stupid little things. I keep wanting to throw up when I put on my body lotion or perfume. I yelled at the pizza guy because the pizza had half pepperoni, which also disgusted me. This is so retarded, I should just leave. Right now." She sniffled, slamming her fist on the counter again so hard that she yelped in pain. "Now I'm about to fucking cry and I'm not even sad!"

"Have you ever considered that you're probably just PMSing?" Sookie suggested.

"No, I can't be PMSing, I'm on-" Crystal suddenly grabbed her hair and made a strange noise of anger. "All this shit in my life made me forget my Depo shot! I was supposed to get it two weeks ago!" She sighed, trying to relax herself. "Could things get any worse? Vampires can't get you pregnant, right?"

Sookie was quiet before she replied, "No."

"Thank God, because I'm getting it in tonight, birth control or not."

"Shapeshifters can."

There was a long silence before Crystal burst out into laughter. "Don't be stupid, Sookie. I'm not pregnant."

"I don't know Crystal, you said you're tired, you've had mood swings on this phone call, you're stomach is upset over things you're smelling. That probably explains why you feel like this towards Sam." Sookie explained.

"Sookie, stop it. I'm not pregnant. I would feel it if I was pregnant, Godric would know if I was pregnant."

"He's not psychic, he's a vampire, Crystal."

"Fine. Fine, I'll go take a pregnancy test to satisfy your insane assumptions. But I assure you, I am not pregnant."

"Call my cell phone and let me know, I'll turn it on."

"Bye."

Crystal hung up the phone and went upstairs to the bedroom. As she grabbed her wallet and the car keys out of her purse, she paused, contemplating Godric. The bed was huge, and he seemed so far away. She crawled up close to him and ran her hand down his cool arm. It was Godric, it always was going to be Godric. She needed him, and he needed her. It went beyond the history of their connection, it came down to emotion, a gut feeling. She knew she could leave. She was aware that she could claim she wasn't good enough for him, be all dramatic about it, and disappear; but fate and the the world would bring them together again.

People often said Karma was a bitch. Whether it was Karma or fate it _felt_ like a bad joke. She could have told Godric no. She was perfectly fine with Sam and was slowly starting to adjust to a semi-normal life. If they'd had another couple of weeks , she was planning on telling him about her history and former powers. But no, fate stepped in and shit on everything. Or maybe fit was karma...who proceeded to spoon-feed Crystal bits and pieces of guilt until she was making herself sick with anxiety.

She didn't deserve another chance, nor did he. Godric was self-deprecating, possessive, overprotective and secretive. Crystal was aggressive, controlling, impulsive, seflish and impatient. But they were together, they had fallen deeply in love with one another, and Crystal was going to salvage their relationship, if her life depended on it. Love makes people do crazy things.

She'd found there was a Walgreen's only a couple minutes away, and she went inside and back to the Family Planning aisle. To her horror, there were a bunch of different kinds of EPTs to choose from. She didn't know the first thing about being pregnant, how was she supposed to know which one was best? A few of the tests were locked inside of a glass case, so she assumed that those were the really good ones. She caught an employee walking by, who opened the case up and she picked out the First Response.

"Would you like anything else?" The cashier asked, bagging the pregnancy test.

"I'm craving some caramel right now." She said, looking at the selection of candy choices at the counter.

"Try the Caramello bars. I loved those when I was pregnant." The woman suggested, pointing out the candy.

Crystal grabbed the bar and put it on the counter. "I am _not_ pregnant." She snapped, sounding more rude than she intended. "Sorry." She apologized, knowing she probably seemed bipolar. She quickly paid for her things and left.

When she returned home, Crystal walked upstairs slowly, while reading the directions. "Three minutes. Sweet." She observed, glad that she didn't have to wait fifteen minutes like she saw in the movies. Her mission was interrupted, however, when she heard the shower running in the bathroom. Godric was up, the enormous window open to showcase the landscape around Phoenix.

"Fuck." She muttered, tip-toeing out of the bedroom and scurrying down to the guest bathroom. Crystal locked the door and took out the pregnancy test. She felt a jolt in her stomach. Her hand went to it immediately and she looked in the mirror closely as she rubbed her stomach.

"This is ridiculous." She said aloud, rolling her eyes while following the directions; she carefully peed on the stick and tapped off the excess. She set it on the sink to watch the clock, and her heartbeat stuttered. Crystal couldn't believe she was actually nervous.

What if she was actually pregnant? What would she do? Well, of course she would keep the child. Abortion wasn't an option for her, it never was. Adoption was probably not the best idea either, since she had no idea if the child would be supernatural or not, and the last thing she needs is for her kid to transform into a parrot in front of an innocent family.

Crystal started to eat her Caramello bar as her thoughts drifted to other possibilities. That would definitely be the last straw for Godric. She just couldn't see any man taking care of another man's baby which had been conceived while the woman was cheating. So would Sam step up and take care of it? Would it be a boy or a girl? What if it was a shapeshifter? Or worse...what if it was whatever the hell she used to be?

When Crystal's thoughts were starting to make her dizzy, she looked at the clock again. Five minutes had gone by. She had spent two extra minutes worrying herself. Surprisingly, she was hesitant to even touch the test. She looked down at her stomach, "Is there a baby Sammy inside of there? Tell me now, I don't even want to look at that test."

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Crystal?"

She stumbled to her feet. "Uh...yes?"

"I have something for you to wear tonight. Why did you lock the door?" He asked curiously, turning the knob. She rushed to the door, although she knew it wasn't going to open. Her mind quickly thought of an excuse.

"I'm...masturbating!" She shouted.

"Well stop...I want to watch when you do that." He countered.

She bit her lip, giggling quietly. "OK, I'll stop. I have to pee though, I'll be out in a second."

"Alright, I mean it. Do not continue." She heard the whoosh of air that signaled his exit, and she peeked out the door, looking both directions to be sure he was really gone. She closed the door and locked it, turning back around and exhaling. She was facing the test again, and slowly, she picked it up.

Her eyes widened when she saw a single pink line.

One, pink line.

"_Dios mio_..." She murmured fearfully, before she shook her head to regain her composure.

"Wait, what the hell does a pink line mean?" She looked at the directions and saw that one pink line meant she was_ not_ pregnant, while two meant she was.

"_Gracias a dios_!" (Thank God!) She blew kisses up to the sky, "_Nunca, nunca jamas. Te juro_!" (Never, never again. I swear!)

She tucked the test into her bra discreetly, knowing she couldn't dispose of it in the house, or else Godric might come across it and ask her why she hadden it in the first place. She called Sookie, and the other woman picked up on the second ring.

"Took you long enough." Sookie whispered fiercely, "I'm in the bathroom, what happened?"

"Not popping out any puppies any time soon." She grinned happily.

Sookie let out the breath she didn't know she was even holding. "Thank God. And for my sake and your own, please use protection next time!"

"There won't be a next time. I can tell you that right now."

"Sounds good to me. I have to finish up my shift, but if anything major happens 'round here concernin' him, I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

She hung up, never feeling a better sense of relief than she did right then.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey everyone :)**

**I know many of you are probably a bit worried at my recent absence. I have been known to disappear for months at a time. But I'm here. I already have the chapters written, I just had to work things out with my beta for a bit and I took a break. No, I'm not angry about any reviews, so don't ever be under the impression that I would stop writing just because one or two people disagree with my choices. I like lighting a fire under my reader's ass, and I'd like to see who sticks around for the sequel too!**

**Shilo - Thanks, doll :)**

**Foryourentertainment6 - Don't worry! You get your wish in this chapter!**

**Meggie - Aww, sometimes these things happen though, that's the reality of it! Can't cry, just gotta try to fix things!**

**SinfulRoad - Aw man you are way too good with your analyzing, I can't throw you off if I tried and I have a feeling you know exactly what's going on.**

**DownBelowGirl - Are you new? If you aren't, I'm sorry but if you are HELLO! :D Glad to see more Crystal/Godric supporters :)**

* * *

"So I'm your doll for the night then?" Crystal asked happily, taking the Saks Fifth Avenue bag from Godric.

"Yes, you are. Go on and get dressed my little doll." He winked. Truth be told, she was still riding a high from finding out she wasn't pregnant, and now he bought her something from Saks and was taking her out somewhere special? She was practically bouncing around like a bunny instead of walking.

Crystal dug into the tissue paper filled bag and pulled out a red Stella McCartney that was sassy as hell, the ombre fringe went from the hip to the floor, starting as the same red as the gown and shifting through copper to gold at the floor. It both hid and revealed everything. She would have never imagined Godric could be able to pick something out like that. She stripped off her clothes and shoved the pregnancy test at the bottom of the trash can, putting paper towels and toilet paper over it. That could hold it off until later, right now, she just wanted to shimmy into the dress.*

When she slipped it on, it was nice and tight...just how she liked it. Crystal pulled out a sleek black box out of the Saks bag, and ripped the top off when she saw 'Louboutin' in script on the front. Inside were a heart-stopping pair of red, glitter soled, peep toe pumps with an almost manageable heel; she'd have to be careful. Sure enough, the bottoms were red: signature Louboutins.

She put them on, feeling like a brand new woman. She looked mysterious, hints of caramel legs showing as she moved, neck and shoulders on display to entice Godric, she wanted to be sure she was the appetizer, main course, and dessert. Crystal dug through her suitcase until she found her makeup bag. She used concealer underneath her eyes, and to highlight around her eyebrows. Next, she covered her lids with a golden bronze eyeshadow, and used her black liquid liner to give herself a sexy cat-eye. She used mascara, and applied a deep, crimson blush, accenting her indio cheekbones. Last, she used her red lipstain to give her lips a dark berry flush.

She loved her natural curls, so she ran her fingers through them, making messy, crow feather waves that tickled the tops of her breasts. She held her breath, spritzing on her perfume lightly. She hoped, and prayed, that her nausea wouldn't ruin the evening. Turning around one last time in the mirror, she straightened her posture and left the bathroom, feeling like a vixen.

Godric was adjusting his tie in the mirror, but when he saw her figure reflected as she emerged from the bathroom, he turned around, his eyes traveling over her entire body. She didn't know he was going to be so dressed up himself, and she found herself eye-raping him too. He was sporting black formal dress pants, and a matching black suit vest, which was unbuttoned to display a deep red rose colored button down with 3/4 length sleeves, and a black tie.

"You look...absolutely divine." He said in awe as he approached her, making sure to keep his fangs tucked away. The moment he saw her, they threatened to snap down almost instantly.

"Why thank you sweetheart. You look like perfection yourself." She glanced over her shoulder at him as he circled her slowly. "What are we getting into tonight? Other than each other of course."

"You'll see."

His reply was rather ironic, since he blindfolded her and carefully led her out to the car. She couldn't stop giggling as she asked him questions that he refused to answer. They were driving for an hour, and she started to grow antsy.

"The last time you blindfolded me I had the best orgasm of my life. Are we about to have sex?" She asked.

He laughed, "No, we aren't. Not right now, at least."

She sighed. "You keep giving me all these surprises. There's no way I can top a house for you baby."

"Your happiness is more than enough of a gift for me." He assured her, placing his hand upon her thigh and basking in her vivid warmth.

"You are scoring so many brownie points right now, it's ridiculous. Consider me your slave for the night." She was pleased to feel his grip tighten on her thigh.

"I don't think you understand the effect you have on me, my doll."

Godric continued driving for another half hour, and Crystal waited patiently behind the blindfold, enjoying getting used to using her other senses. She could smell Godric's cologne, it mingled with the new-car scent and the leather seats. Whenever he touched her, it felt especially cold, and because it was unexpected, it would give her tiny goosebumps along wherever his hand rested. She was turned on by his voice before, but now she noticed all of his inflections, his unrecognizable accent.

The car came to a stop and she listened to him get out of the car, and a half second later he was helping her to her feet, steadying her. "Are you ready?"

"I was ready two hours ago! Come on, I'm about to burst." She pleaded.

"Alright, alright." He led her inside and up what seemed like a never-ending flight of stairs. Since she was blindfolded, she began to count them to herself. When they reached the twenty fourth step, she was hit with a warm outdoor breeze, and Godric loosened her blindfold, and allowed it to drop from her face.

Her eyes took a few seconds to adjust and focus properly, but once they did, her hand came to her chest, her other hand closing tightly around his. They were on a beautiful rooftop. There were fragrant trees and night blooming flowers that decorated the perimeter, and the only lighting was that of the bright moon directly above them, the glowing stars surrounding it, and the pink and blue flames that danced inside of a decorative glass casing on a rectangular table. Behind the table, was a long, black sectional sofa.

She turned back to him and pulled him into an embrace, stealing a lengthy kiss afterwards. "There is nothing I love and appreciate more than the night sky. I feel like you captured it just for us tonight." She closed her eyes blissfully, letting the breeze lift her hair only a little. A tear escaped her closed lid, rolling down the side of her face. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple times, wiping her eye and laughing to cover the sadness she felt.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She gestured to everything on the rooftop and to the sky, unable to form proper words at that point. "I slept with him. With Sam, I had sex with him." She blurted, crouching down to the ground, her heels keeping her steady; with her hands covering her face. Godric knelt down to her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"That's all I wanted." He said. She looked up at him, confused as she sniffed.

"What?"

"All I wanted was for you to tell me the truth. I already knew." He helped her to her feet and led her over to the sofa, sitting down with her.

Crystal couldn't believe it. Sookie was right. "If you already knew, why are you still doing all this for me?"

"To be honest, I knew my leaving would upset you. When I made the decision, I understood and accepted the consequences of my actions. But you are here with me right now, you aren't with anyone else. That's all that matters. You're a strong woman, the descendant of a powerful god Crystal, if you truly wanted to go, you would have left." He clasped his hand over her own as he moved closer to her.

"Was I upset about it? Yes. I am a man and I am a vampire, I do not want to share you with anyone. Has my trust in you faltered? A bit. Am I still undeniably in love with you? Absolutely. That love is what keeps me here."

She looked at the man in front of her wide-eyed. "I just feel so horrible about it."

"What you fail to understand is that I've made my fair share of mistakes in our relationship. Yet love keeps you coming back, you think it wouldn't do the same for me? I probably should have said this to you earlier, but I was sensitive about the subject and I still am. I had sex with Itza." He confessed.

Crystal blinked, looking at him serenely before she gave a soft sigh. "She should be resting in peace now then. That was kind of you." If he was so understanding about her failings, she could do the same for him. She knew how much Itza wanted that physical closeness with him, at least she had something to make her happy in the end.

"Let's not focus on that. You haven't eaten all day and there's a chef awaiting your order." He handed her the menu. "No more tears, you're wasting away your beautiful makeup." He took the cloth napkin from the table and unfolded it, dabbing the trails of mascara from her cheeks while she read the menu. She leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The waiter took her order and left briefly, returning with a champagne bucket filled with ice.

"I got it, thanks." Crystal stopped him from properly opening the Dom Perignon. The waiter looked hesitant but left the table. She took the bottle and ripped off the foil, giving Godric an excited look. "I've always wanted to do this." She said, carefully taking off the wire around the cork.

"Be careful." He warned, tilting the bottle away from her face.

"I got it, I got it. I see it in movies all the time." She said confidently, proceeding to excessively shake the bottle until the cork came flying off with a popping noise that was louder than she expected. Startled, she dropped the bottle; but in a flash, Godric caught it by the neck, the bubbly liquid foaming up and onto the floor.

"Thank God for vampires." She conceded, taking the bottle from him and pouring it into her flute. He wiped his hands, and the bottle off with a napkin.

"I was prepared for that, or the cork hitting the waiter in the face. Luckily, the appetizer isn't finished yet." He chuckled.

"I wish...you could eat with me." She took a gulp from her flute. She didn't know much about the proper way to do things. All she knew was that it tasted good the moment it touched her lips.

"It would be a bit more romantic than just watching you wouldn't it? Here, I'll pretend for you." He took the bottle and poured it into his own flute, raising it for a toast. She held hers up as well.

"I'd like to make a toast...to new beginnings and happy endings."

"New beginnings and happy endings!" She repeated, their flutes touching lightly as she downed the rest of her champagne. Godric pressed his drink against his lips, but did not drink the liquid.

"Was that believable?" He asked.

"I love you so much." She laughed, clasping her hands on either side of his face and kissing him, tasting the flavor on his lips. The waiter returned with a small order of Oyster Bruschetta for the appetizer.

"Your Seafood Alfredo will be ready shortly, is there anything else I can get you?" He asked.

Crystal shook her head, reaching out and picking up a piece of the Bruschetta. While she was raving about how excellent everything tasted, a man exited from the door that led downstairs into the building. While her mouth was stuffed, she happened to look up and see him making his way towards their table.

He was about Godric's height, which was only an inch or two taller than Crystal sans-heels. He was thin and had a ginger colored curly, mop that fell to his shoulders. It was a strange contrast to his dark brown eyebrows and hazel eyes. He wore a tee-shirt that had some unrecognizable lettering on it, and over that he wore an unbuttoned flannel shirt. His pants were black and ripped. He looked like a nineteen year old NYU film student.

Godric stood up, coming around the table and greeting the young man.

Meanwhile, Crystal curiously watched the interaction with, still working on her appetizer. The food was intoxicatingly good.

She saw the kid gesture towards her, and Godric nodded. They both came over towards her, and she somehow hoped that Godric didn't hire a stripper. The only person she wanted to see strip was him, and the guy wasn't even her type. She at least wanted a beefy stripper. Not a fucking hipster.

"Crystal, I would like to introduce to my old friend Nathaniel."

She choked on the new flute of champagne she was working on. This was Nathaniel? The one who was responsible for her house? He owned a speakeasy in New York in the thirties? The kid looked like he couldn't get in a speakeasy if he tried!

"I'm so sorry about that." She wiped her chin with her napkin, standing up and smoothing her dress out as she extended her hand to shake his. "It's wonderful to meet you!" She said.

"The pleasure is mine. Godric has spoken highly of you, now I can finally put a face to the name." He had an elegant, bright Irish accent. Crystal was no expert on vampires, but she could tell that this one was very old. Still...the clothes threw her off.

"Nathaniel lent us the rooftop of his hotel for the evening." Godric explained why he was there.

"Wow, this is yours? It's amazing, really. And I love the house. You've made this a very special weekend for us." She said happily.

"Godric has done so much for me in the past, how could I not give you two the finest treatment possible. I want you to feel welcome," Nathaniel clasped his hands together as he spotted the waiter coming with a tray of food. "Ah, your food has arrived. I'll leave you to your evening."

He made one of those vampire-fast exits, and Crystal let out the breath she had been unwittingly holding. She turned to Godric: "He looks like he's my age!" She exclaimed quietly while they sat back down at the table.

"Enjoy." The waiter collapsed the tray stand, and left.

"He was turned at eighteen, but Nathaniel is..." Godric paused, doing a bit of quick math in his head, "...a couple centuries over a thousand." He concluded like it was nothing.

Crystal digested all the new information she was gaining tonight, while she mixed her pasta around in the creamy sauce, making sure that it enrobed the scattered scallops and shrimp. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I didn't know you had friends." She looked up at him innocently.

Godric sat back against the sofa, slipping his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her close enough to bury his nose in Crystal's hair. "I have not seen many of them in years, nor do I intend to. Nathaniel is the Sheriff of Area 3, which covers Sedona. When we are settled here, I will introduce you to Eva, she is the Sheriff of Area 2; where we reside, Phoenix."

She listened intently while savoring her pasta. "Well, as long as you're staying in touch with friends, I'm happy." She twirled her fork on her plate as she laid her head on his chest. "You have to leave Stan and Isabel behind, don't you?"

He nodded.

"I never thought about all that." She said aloud. Her inner thoughts were telling her to stop him from giving up his whole Dallas community for her. He had held his position in Texas for many years, and gained respect from people and vampires alike. He was well known, and well protected. Now she hoped he didn't feel alienated. Nathaniel seemed nice. This Eva woman has to be decent since he knows her too. Things were changing for the better, she continued to tell herself.

"My love."

"Hm?"

"I love you so much, words cannot begin to explain how dear your soul is to me." He kissed her cheek softly.

"I love you too Godric, I just wish I could do half the stuff you do for me." She sighed, looking around at the beautiful rooftop and the open sky above them.

"There is one thing you can do that would make me feel complete."

She looked at him sadly. "But I thought you couldn't give me kids?" She assumed he was referring to her having his children. As much as she would love to, it was against Mother Nature.

He took her hand in his own and looked into her eyes, giving her an amused smile. "No, that's not what I meant. I would love to give you children if I could, but someday in the future we will make some orphan's life a lot better with our care." He took an unnecessary breath and continued, actually feeling nervous for the first time in centuries. He was moving forward and doing something he had never done before.

"I don't want us to go through these constant entrances and exits of our relationship. It's not good for me, and it isn't good for you,"

'_Oh dear God...he's leaving me. He did all this fancy stuff to say goodbye.'_ she thought to herself, wearing a poker face.

"We've been through so much, I truly believe nothing can tear us apart. Not many couples can go through near-death experiences and live to reminisce about it. Our bond is unlike any other, and I never want to lose you to anyone else. I want to solidify what we have for the rest of our time together." He shifted around a bit, visibly uncomfortable with whatever it was he was saying.

"This is something I would have never thought I would do for anyone, let alone a human; but you are much more than that. A power-hungry witch cannot erase the legend that is in your history, in our history. I respect no other as I respect you. I love no other as I love you." He stood up and she watched him intently, still wearing a poker face.

At least, until he got down on one knee, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

He opened it to display the luminescent ring inside. "Crystal Coco Ramire Martinez, will you complete our bond?"


	49. Chapter 49

Sorry for the super long wait! Especially for just the ending Epilogue, but here it is anyhow :)  
I should be posting the sequel soon, but I'd like to rewrite some of it first so it might take some time.  
Anyway, thank you to EVERYONE for reading! Silent readers and non-silents, people who disagree with the plot and characters, and people who agree.  
& thank you to my beta, treewitch, for being patient with me and teaching me the ways of a proper writer who thinks outside the box!  
This was my first ever True Blood fanfic, but I assure you all this will not be the last!  
xox

* * *

"What is this...I don't even..." She couldn't believe it as she hid her face in her hands, thinking it was a dream that she was going to wake up from, or was about to turn horribly wrong. There was no way on God's great big green Earth that Godric was proposing to her. He wanted to be with her forever? Forever and ever? No last fling? She knew she sure as hell was done after the whole Sam fiasco, (which was still a niggling memory in her brain for some _horrible_ reason) but why would he want to be with her?_ Forever_!

"Is that a good reaction...?" He asked hesitantly.

"YES!" She tackled him to the ground. He let himself be swept up by the force of her excitement , when he heard her joyful yips , he wanted to leap out of his skin and dance around himself. He steadied her and slipped the ring onto her finger. "Yes I will complete our bond Godric!" She exclaimed, eying the jewel displayed on her hand before fervently kissing him.

Suddenly, she stopped, sitting up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, mirroring her action.

She held her stomach, "Nothing, I'm just a little full. I have to go to the bathroom." She rushed off just as the waiter returned. "Excuse me, where is your bathroom?"

"Down the first set of stairs, on your right hand side." He said. Crystal followed his directions to the bathroom and could feel herself gagging already. Her nerves were all jammed up from believing Godric was leaving her, and in a complete about face, realizing he wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. It grabbed her gut in a fit of nausea. She closed and latched the bathroom stall , before leaning over the toilet gagging.

Nothing came up.

"For Christ's Sake." She moaned, trying to hack up anything to ease the feeling in her belly, but the misery remained. It was upsetting her more, now she just wanted the nausea gone so they would be able to enjoy the rest of their night.

Crystal stood up taking a deep breath, and the feeling faded. With a confused grimace, she washed her hands and returned to Godric.

"Are you alright, love? You look sick." He observed with concern in his voice as he slipped his hand around her hip.

Crystal looked straight at him and knew this was right, and any negative feelings that could have possibly been in her mind were gone. "I'm fine now." She nodded, confirming it to herself again, "I'm _perfect_."

* * *

Godric had tempted and titillated her the entire night, and now Crystal was ready to burst. Tangled in passion, they kissed hastily. Had it not been for Godric's senses, they surely would have stumbled into everything as they entered the bedroom. Crystal pushed his vest off and loosened his tie only enough to unbutton his shirt and cast it to the side, deciding she liked the way the neck-wear looked on him. She then reached for his pants, but he stopped her, tightly restraining her hands behind her back as he led her over to the side of the bed, where the mirrored doors that led to their closet stood.

"You said you'd be my slave for the night, correct?"

"Oh God yes." She breathed.

"Then I want you to do exactly as I say." His cool lips pressed against her ear as he spoke. "Something about you is irresistible to me tonight, so it's important that if I am being too rough with you...you tell me. Simply say the word _'stop'_. I will know the difference between that and 'don't stop'." He smiled lasciviously at her in the mirror, his free hand traveling up and down her side.

"Repeat after me, _'stop'_." He instructed.

"Stop." She repeated, his grip behind her back immediately released her wrists.

"See? Now say _'don't stop'_."

"Don't stop." She said as his hands slipped underneath her dress and he pulled it up over her head, tossing it to the side.

"_Stop_." His voice was more firm this time.

"Stop." She echoed. His touch left her body and she leaned back against him, about to collapse from the feelings that he was igniting in her.

Godric placed his hand atop her own and directed her touch down the center of her body, right over her warmth. "_Don't stop_." He whispered.

"_Don't stop_." She moaned and his fangs extended into view.

"Very good, my love. Now, touch yourself." He kept his reflected gaze locked firmly with hers, licking his fangs lustfully as she followed his instructions. She pushed her index and middle fingers into her wetness and pulled them back, circling her clit. He unclasped her strapless bra and let it hit the floor as he palmed her breasts, gently kneading them and pinching her nipples lightly.

She caught her lower lip between her teeth, emitting little mewls at his ministrations combined with her own. Her fingers circled faster, and she started moving her hips forward in an effort to chase her climax down quicker. As she closed her eyes and dropped her head back, Godric allowed his hand to glide down beneath hers, where he curled his fingers inside to stroke her g-spot.

He listened to the increased tempo of her heart rhythm. "Open your eyes, I want you to watch yourself release." He demanded sharply.

Her lids fluttered open, and her hand was a blur of motion. His arm supported her, circling her waist as her legs threatened to give out with the sudden wave of orgasm that washed over her . Her moment was intensified by watching her lower pelvis flex as her nerves stuttered and fired erratically, her face flushing, his eyes wide, irises dark. .

"Oh..._God_..." She gasped, clutching at his thigh behind her as he, more fervently now, stroked her spot throughout her orgasm, his thumb pressing her clit. In an effort to better support herself, she brought her arm up behind her to grasp his neck. Her muscles hadn't stopped their first spasm before a second, more powerful orgasm hit her so forcefully, she couldn't breathe until it ran it's course. He still clung tightly to her body until she regained enough energy to stand on her own two feet.

"Do I have permission to please you?" She asked, her voice a whisper of desire as she turned to him, her finger tracing the outline of the permanently inked necklace that bordered his collarbone.

"Yes." He replied, "Yes you do."

She grasped his tie and led him over to the enormous bed, stopping just at the edge to divest him of his pants and underwear. She dropped down softly to her knees and took his rampantcock in her hands, running her tongue along the shaft. His groans of pleasure let her know she was doing her job.

She began to stroke his length with her hands, sitting up to lick down the veins that trailed down to his groin. Every single part of his body tasted good to her, like some undiscovered candy that was all hers. She returned to his length, engulfing as much as she could into her mouth. His back arched off the bed as she moved back and forth, her cheeks hollowed from the suction.

She hummed around him, pulling back and using her hands again as her tongue swirled around his swollen head. She could feel herself getting even wetter, if that was possible, just from watching him. His fists were curled around handfuls of the comforter, fangs extended over his lower lip, his eyes closed, brow knitted. She licked all around the entirety of his length again, when he abruptly stopped moving and suddenly switched around so she was laying on her back and he slammed into her, grinding his hips to burrow even deeper.

"Godric...harder..." She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, her feet digging into his lower back. "Oh yes!" She cried when he pounded into her roughly, per her request.

"Mmm...like that?" He purred with venom in his voice.

"Yes! Yes!" She chanted repeatedly, her walls tightening around him. Her blood was singing to him, almost glowing underneath her soft skin. His release was close before, but with his love beneath him, his serpent goddess, writhing in uncontrollable pleasure, he was on the edge. His fingers gripped her hips tightly and she gasped at the feeling of his nails digging into her.

"Don't stop, don't stop I'm coming!" She proclaimed, grabbing his arms as her back arched off the bed and she climaxed. At that exact moment, he moaned her name as he pulsed inside of her, his fangs puncturing the skin of her neck more roughly than he had intended.

"Oh shit..." She gasped, the pain morphing to pleasure within seconds of him drawing blood from her.

She tasted rich and more alive than she had ever tasted before; but the aftertaste was deeply unpleasant. He ripped himself away, looking into her eyes alarmed, his mouth smeared with her blood. "Crystal..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're _pregnant_."

**END.**


End file.
